Los jinetes negros
by Hashashin
Summary: Aquilus, un hijo de un nisarin y de una jinete de dragones, el perdió a su madre por una enfermedad y su padre asesinado enfrente de el, buscando venganza de la muerte de su único familiar, decide viajar a alahmut, hogar de los nisarines en las montañas. En su viaje con su amigo "aquiles" un furia nocturna, conocerán nuevos amigos y se enfrentara a una persona de su pasado.
1. Los padres de aquilus

_**Los padres de Aquilus.**_

_Hace muchos años, había una guerra entre humanos y dragones en el mundo, luchando por coexistir entre ellos, los dragones robaban comida de los humanos y ellos los cazaban, todo era caos y guerra, emplean batalla, habían 60 personas que los llamaron los jinetes de dragones, fueron los primeros en hablar un idioma que solo ellos podían aprender por su experiencia y hereditario, su lider que tiene como acompañante un Furia nocturna, trajo la paz entre el conflicto entre los humanos y dragones, esa paz duro muchos años, pero no todo es paz, algunos humanos estaban molestos y celosos de los jinetes de dragones que planearon algo muy terrible, capturar a los jinetes y sus dragones para asesinarlos e incluso asesinarían a mujeres, niños y ancianos que eran parte sanguíneo de los jinetes de dragones, al día siguiente fueron a la casa del lider de los jinetes de dragones y asesinaron al dragón y a todos, como los jinetes de dragones vieron la maldad, odio, celos y codicia por saber que ellos no podían hablar con los dragones, decidieron evacuar a los jinetes de dragones que podían, incluso ancianos, niños y mujeres, mientras que algunos se quedaron para ganarles tiempo para que escaparan y sobrevivieran los jinetes que habían escapado de la masacre, en la oscuridad de la noche, montados en sus dragones, observaron con horror, como sus esposo, padres y amigos eran decapitados, ahorcados e incluso quemados con sus dragones, solo 15 jinetes de dragones pudieron escapar, 2 ancianos, 4 adultos y 5 niñas y 4 niños de tan solo 8 años de edad, sobrevivieron a la masacre que ellos nombraron, "el fin de la esperanza"._

_**Bosque de Robles, Roma - 285 D.C**_

_Tras separarse de los demás jinetes de dragones en donde se refugiaban, la joven y su dragona fueron a conocer el hermoso y verdoso bosque de árboles de robles cerca donde se refugiaban los jinetes de dragones._

(_**¿Tu crees que es buena idea separarnos de los demás jinetes y dragones?**_) -_le responde una furia nocturna color rosa a su acompañante_-

Claro, ¿no habrá otro mejor lugar que el bosque? vamos Sasha, ¿busquemos un lago o río para pescar algunos peces para que comamos algo? -_lo dice la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados a su compañera y amiga dragona_-

(_**P...Pero sally, ¿es muy peligroso ir al bosque en la noche?**_)

Por eso tu vendrás conmigo sasha, para protegerme ¿no? -_mientras caminaba por el bosque seguida de su dragona_-

(_**ah...**_) -_suspira con fastidio hacia su amiga_- (_**¿no se como me pudiste convencerme en acompañarte sally?**_)

es por que, ¿es nuestra primera aventura sin que nos vigilen los adultos querida sasha? -_le da una sonoriza a su dragona mientras caminaba de espaldas_-

(_**¿Donde crees que haya un río para conseguir peces?**_) -_le pregunta a su amiga/hermana_-

No lo se sasha, ¿debe haber uno por aquí en los alrededores? -_empieza a buscar por los lugares donde debía estar un río_-

_**Tras estar caminando por varios minutos sin encontrar nada, Sasha empieza a escuchar ruidos a los alrededores.**_

(_**Eh...Sally**_) -_empieza a tener miedo_- (_**¿no creo que estemos solas en el bosque?**_) -_empieza a observar a los lados para ver que no los sigan_-

¿Debe ser algún conejo o algún animal del bosque? -_intentaba de no sonar con miedo_- ¿sera mejor que sigamos un poco más adelante?

(_**Sí, ¿sera mejor seguir nuestro camino?**_) -_dice la dragona al seguir a su amiga hasta que empiezan a escuchar un ruido_-

¿escuchaste eso sasha?

(_**Sí, ¿suena como si fuera agua?**_) -_empiezan a seguir el ruido y definitivamente se toparon con un río_-

¿Si seguimos el río hasta llegar a un lago? -_pregunto a su dragona curiosa_-

(_**¿Por que no vamos?**_) -_respondió afirmativamente a la pregunta de su amiga_- (_**¿Través nos encontremos con muchos peces en el lago?**_) -_empezó a lamerse los labios de su hocico al pensar en los deliciosos pescados que __hallarían_-

Bien, pues vamos sasha -_empieza a caminar hacia rió abajo_-

(_**Oye sally, ¡espérame!**_) -_empieza a correr para alcanzar a su amiga que estaba más adelante_-

_**Al seguir río abajo, se encuentran con un gran lago cristalino y muy hermoso reflejando la luz de la luna llena.**_

¿no es hermoso sasha? -_le pregunta muy erosionada por el paisaje que estaba __viendo_-

(_**Wow, si que es hermoso, sally**_) -_responde anonadada la dragona al ver ese hermoso paisaje_- (_**¿hmm?**_) -_empieza a oler el aire_-

¿Sucede algo sasha? -_pregunta curiosa a su dragona por estar oliendo el aire_-

(_**huele a pescado asados y una cesta llena de pescados crudos**_) -_se le hacia agua en la boca al pensar en esos pescados crudos_-

Bueno, ¿que esperamos? -_al montarse en su dragona, sasha emprende rumbo a donde provenía el olor de los pescados mientras __corría_-

(_**Huele muy delicioso sally**_) -_seguía corriendo hasta llegar al otro lado del lago_- (_**Wow, una fogata con pescados y una cesta llena de pescados**_) -_empiezan a acercarse a la fogata y a la cesta de pescados_-

¿tengo muchísima hambre? -_empieza a sentarse cerca de la fogata y la dragona empieza a abrir la cesta de pescados con su hocico ignorando los alrededores_-

_**Sin que la dragona y su jinete se dieran cuenta, un joven cazador encapuchado de tan solo 10 años de edad, cabello negro, ojos castaños y piel clara, se acercaba sigilosamente a las dos con su arco con flechas y en su cintura tenia una espada extraña y una daga curvada y una ballesta.**_

¿quietas las dos? -_lo dice asustando a las dos mientras ellas estaban comiendo y empezaron a voltearse lentamente hacia el muchacho_- ¿quienes eres? y ¿que es esa cosa extraña que te acompaña? -_lo decía un muchacho apuntando con el arco hacia la dragona_-

T...Tranquilo...Yo soy Sally y ella es mi dragona Sasha -_estaba nerviosa y preocupada por su dragona_-

Un dragón ¿eh? -_mira fijamente el muchacho a la dragona mientras aun tenia la cuerda del arco extendida al máximo para lanzar la flecha_-

S...Sí, por favor, ¿no mates a mi mejor amiga y hermana? -_intentaba razonar con el muchacho_-

¿Sabes que malo robar comida de alguien? -_lo decía fríamente a la joven que estaba en medio de la flecha y de la dragona_-

¿No sabíamos que eran tus cosas y tu comida? -_decía la joven castaña avergonzada por intentar comer su comida_-

Hmm... -_empieza a verlas a las dos y suponiendo que tendrían la misma edad ambas_- ¿que edad tienes?

¿Hmm? -_mira atónita al muchacho encapuchado_- ¿tenemos 9 años de edad las dos?

¿que hace una niña de 9 años en medio del bosque, sin una espada, arco o ballesta? -_mira atónito y molesto al ver que no estaba armada_-

Es...te... salimos de aventuras sin que los demás se den cuenta de que nos escapamos, ¿así que caminamos mucho por el bosque buscando un rió o un lago para pescar peces para comer? -_le explica al joven encapuchado de negro que lograra reflexionar dejando de apuntar la flecha hacia su dragona o a ella_-

hmm... -_sin que las dos se dieran cuenta, el joven encapuchado mira al cielo y ve que las nubes se están juntando y soltando un gran suspiro de fastidio_- ayúdenme a recoger la cesta de pescados y siganme a mi casa -_deja de tensar la cuerda de su arco y empieza a apagar la fogata_-

¿a donde queda tu casa? -_pregunta curiosa la joven_-

Solo cállate y siganme -_empieza a caminar por el bosque_-

(_**¿crees que es seguro confiar en este muchacho?**_) -_pregunta dudosa la dragona_-

Si, ¿no debe ser peligroso? -_empieza a caminar por donde se fue el muchacho seguida de su dragona atrás de ella_- oye, ¡espéranos!

Yo no espero a nadie niña -_dice molesto a la joven que intentaba de alcanzarlo_-

¿por lo menos podrías al menos decirnos como te llamas? -_eso hace que el joven encapuchado se detenga y voltea a donde estaban la joven y su dragona_-

Me llamo Marco -_lo dice con una voz fría a la joven y a la dragona_- ¿ahora por su estúpida pregunta tenemos que correr?

¿por que hay que correr? -_pregunta dudosa hacia el joven encapuchado_-

¿no querrás caminar con una tormenta o si? -_le indica por donde estaba viniendo una tormenta atrás de ellos_-

eh... ¿no creo que no queremos caminar con una tormenta? -_voltea a ver al joven que la mira indiferente_-

¿Sera mejor que empezamos a correr? -_empieza a correr, seguido de sally y sasha detrás de ella_-

Oye, ¡espéranos! -_mientras las dos corrían detrás de marco, ven que el joven empieza a trepar por los árboles y ganando ventaja de la situación, dejando atrás a las dos_-

(_**¿que demonios?**_) -_miran sorprendidas por como marcos empieza a trepar por los árboles_- (_**¿que le sucede al joven y por que es tan fríamente con nosotras?**_) -_lo dice molesta hacia marco, mientras __corrían_-

¿no lo se? -_le responde a su amiga_-

_**Tras haber estado corriendo por un buen rato logran llegar a un área del bosque era era un lugar visible y en el medio estaba la casa del joven encapuchado y el esperándolo en la salida del bosque.**_

¿Si que son lentas? -_se da la vuelta y camina hacia la casa_-

¡No somos lentas! -_lo dice molesta hacia marco y le saca la lengua_- ¡eres un estúpido y muy gruñón!

¿Sabes que esos insultos no me molestan? -_lo dice fríamente caminando a la casa_-

(_**Ya sally, ¿deja de pelear y entremos a la casa?**_) -_dice la dragona algo cansada por estar corriendo_-

¡no quiero entrar a esa casa con ese estúpido, gruñón, frió y sin emisiones! -_lo dice gritando y molesta por la conducta de marco y empieza a llorar_- ¿extraño a mis padres?

(_**¿Sabes que no puedes cambiar el pasado sally?**_) -_empieza a consolarla_- (_**¿sabes, yo también extraño a mis padres?**_)

_**Sin que las dos se percataran que la tormenta las alcanzo y empezó a llover y en la oscuridad de la casa de marco, el la había escuchado que extrañaba a sus padres, eso le recuerda que en un momento, no era muy frió y sin emisiones en esos días.**_

(_**Vamos sally, ¿entremos a la casa?**_) -_intento que su amiga reaccionara y entrara a la casa_-

¡no quiero! -_se cruza de brazos mientras que su ropa se mojaba con la lluvia_-

(_**Sally, ¿si no entras a la casa te vas a resfriar?**_)

¡me da igual! -_sin darse cuenta estornudo por estar muy mojada por la lluvia inclusive por el aire frió que hacia_- ¡no entrare a la casa con ese muchacho testarudo!

(_**Sally... por favor, ¿entremos a la casa?**_) -_le suplica la dragona para que entrara a la casa, sin darse cuenta que marco se acercaba a las dos_-

¡dije que no sasha, no insistas! -_camina hacia atrás y choca con alguien detrás de ella y al voltear ve que era marco_- ¿que quieres?

Testaruda -_se saca la capucha en plena lluvia mostrando su cabello negro, ojos castaños, piel clara y algunas cicatrices en su rostro y brazos, colocando la capucha encima de la joven_- vamos, ¿entra a la casa o pescaras un buen resfriado? -_empieza a caminar seguida de la joven y su dragona y antes de poder entrar ven tres tumbas cerca de la casa_-

¿quienes son los que estaban enterrados cerca de la casa? -_pregunta desconfiada hacia marco_-

Mis padres y mi hermanita de 9 años -_empieza a sacarse la polera de manga larga que estaba mojada por la lluvia revelando cicatrices de rasguños de animales en su espalda_-

¿que te sucedió? -_mira con horror las cicatrices del cuerpo de marco_-

No es nada, ¿solo unos rasguños cuando mi padre me enseñaba a cazar? -_empieza a caminar hacia la chimenea_- preparare el cuarto de mi hermana para que tu duermas tranquila y tu dragona puede dormir cerca de la chimenea si le gusta y también te traeré ropa de mi hermana -_camina hacia la habitación de su hermana dejando solas a las dos en la chimenea_-

(_**¿pobre muchacho?**_) -_mira preocupada a la dirección que se fue marco_- (_**¿debió pasar solo en su vida? ¿sin sus padres y de su hermana?**_)

¿Con razón era tan frió y sin emisiones al perder a sus únicos familiares? -_ven que marco traía ropa de su hermana, para sally_-

¿Espero que te quede la ropa de mi hermana? -_se las entrega a sally y ven que se dirige a su cuarto_- buenas noches

Buenas noches -_lo miran preocupadamente a marco_-

_**Tras dormir los tres tranquilos, marco solamente miraba la luz de la luna siendo tapada por las nubes de lluvias hasta que sintió golpes en la puerta de su habitación.**_

¿Sí, quien es? -_pregunta con una espada en mano hacia la puerta_-

Marco, ¿soy yo, sally? -_empieza a hablar al otro lado de la puerta_-

¿Sí? ¿que sucede? -_le abre la puerta a sally y ve que esta acompañada de su dragona_-

Este...pues...las dos tuvimos una pesadilla, ¿podríamos dormir contigo esta noche? -_empieza a hacer un puchero para que los dejara dormir con el_-

-_suspira con fastidio_- esta bien, pueden dormir conmigo por esta noche -_se hace a un lado para que pasara sally y sasha_-

¡Gracias marco! -_le da una sonrisa alegre hacia marco por dejar dormir a las dos con el_-

Sí, ¿como quieras sally? -_ve que las dos se acuestan en la cama de marco y el se queda mirando la ventana hacia el oscuro bosque_-

¿por que no vienes a la cama marco? -_le pregunta sally a marco preocupada de que el no este con las dos_-

Primero: tu andas con un dragón, Segundo: no estoy acostumbrado a dormir con una niña y un reptil volador que escupe fuego en mi habitación y Tercero: prefiero siempre dormir solo -_ese ultimo comentario lo dice al caminar mirando hacia el bosque en la ventanilla de su habitación_-

(_**Sally, dile a marco de ¿por que esta siempre así con su conducta? ¿como tipo frió y no muy sociable?**_) -_le pregunta a su amiga para que le diga a marco_-

Sasha pregunta, ¿por que eres así de una persona fría y no muy sociable?

Para tu información -_señala a la dragona_- es mi conducta de ser, siempre he sido así de frió y no muy sociable y ya duérmanse, que mañana ustedes se tendrán que ir con los suyos -_lo dice molesto por las preguntas de una estúpida dragona y su acompañante_-

Bueno sasha, hice lo que me dijiste y no sirvió -_se acuesta mientras que sasha se queda mirando a marco_-

(_**Mi opinión es, ¿que este muchacho podría ser tu pareja?**_) -_ese comentario hace sonrojar a sally_-

¡Sasha! -_lo dice molesta por el comentario_-

(_**¿que es la verdad? tu y marco hacen una bonita pareja**_) -_lo dice de burla hacia su amiga_- (_**¿puede que el sea frió y sin emisiones? pero, podría ser amable, amoroso y ¿podría ser también algo sociable con alguien al menos?**_)

Sasha, ¿no digas esas cosas de que marco y yo podríamos tener algo en común? -_mira resignada hacia un lado ignorando a su dragona, pero con la mirada mira preocupada por el_-

(_**Buenas noches sally**_) -_se despide para dormir la dragona_-

Buenas noches sasha -_se duerme antes de dar una última mirada hacia marcos y dormir profundamente_-

**_Rabian_**_** pasado unas 5 horas y aun estaba oscuro, eran las 4 de la mañana, con algo de frustración marco salio de la habitación ya que la tormenta había pasado, salio a entrenar con su espada bajo la luz de la luna, su padre siempre le decía, que siempre en la vida hay que entrenar duro, eso incluyendo entrenar a las 4 de la mañana hasta el amanecer, sin darse cuenta, sally no podía conseguir dormir bien, al despertarse y ver que su dragona aun dormía, ve que marco no estaba en la silla donde lo había visto que estaba vigilando, se levanta cuidadosamente sin despertar a su dragona y se asoma a la ventanilla de la habitación y ve a marco entrenar tan tranquilamente.**_

(_¿El acaso esta entrenando el pobre a esta hora?_) -_lo dice al ver que marcos daba cortes en el aire como si estuviera luchando con alguien_- (_¿que es este sentimiento que siento?_) -_coloca su mano en su pecho con asombro y extrañada al sentir esos sentimientos por un joven que casi mata a su mejor amiga y a ella misma_- (_¿acaso esto sera que todas las parejas sienten a alguien especial?_) -_lo dice con muchas dudas en sus sentimientos_-

_**Tras estar viendo a marco entrenar tranquilo en la noche por unas horas, el voltea y ve a sally que lo espiaba en sus entrenamientos y decide entrar ya que el había entrenado ya bastante y estaba muy cansado. Al entrar a la casa, ve que salí estaba hay parada en la puerta observándolo.**_

¿que quieres? -lo mira molesto a sally-

¿estabas entrenando con la espada? -_mira atónita la espada que estaba en la cintura de marco_-

¿hmm? -_mira que, sally estaba viendo la espada de su padre_- ¿podríamos decir que si? -_deja la espada cerca de la chimenea y voltea a ver a sally que no le quitaba la mirada_- ¿necesitas algo en especial sally?

¿que clase de espada es esa? ¿que tienes? -_le pregunta curiosa a marco_-

Es una espada que forjo mi padre para mi cumpleaños, ¿cuando cumplí los 7 años? -_mira con tristeza a la espada_- esta espada es lo único que me queda de mi padre y de esos momentos en que yo era feliz con mi madre, mi hermanita y con mi padre mientras el me enseñaba a cazar -_cierra los ojos para recordar esos bonitos momentos de su vida_-

Perdona por mi pregunta, pero, ¿que le paso a tus padres y a tu hermana? -_le pregunta sally a marco_-

Mi padre, murió en una cazeria a un oso, mi madre fue asesinada por unos ladrones cuando fue al pueblo y mi hermana murió de una enfermedad que los médicos no conocían -_golpeo la chimenea con sus puños con ira y soltando algunas lagrimas al tener que recordar esos momentos en que su vida y su personalidad se fueron_- incluso... ¿con las medicinas naturales por este bosque no la curaron? -_ante eso cae arrodillado al suelo mirando al fuego de la chimenea_-

Marco... -_se acerca al pobre muchacho que estaba aun llorando y mirando perdidamente a las llamas del fuego de la chimenea y coloca su mano en el hombro de marco_- ¿no te sientas mal marco? -_eso hace que el voltea mirándola con mucha tristeza_- ¿sí tu hermana estuviese viva aun? diría, que no te pongas así y que siempre estés feliz y que debes seguir adelante, siempre -_le da una cálida sonrisa a marco y lo abraza para consolarlo_-

G...Gracias sally -_se disculpa de sally y hace que rompan el abrazo_-

¿por que te disculpas conmigo marco? -_pregunta dudosa y extrañada ahora de la conducta de marco_-

Por como me comporte contigo y de tu dragón, no debía haberles hablado así fríamente, incluso siendo aun una niña que sabe cuidarse por su... -_es interrumpido por que sally, coloca uno de sus dedos en su boca para callarlo_-

¿no es necesario de que te disculpes conmigo y de sasha, marco? -_marco iba a seguir hablando hasta que habla sally_- ¿no sabíamos que habías perdido a tus padres y a tu hermanita? nosotras dos no sabíamos hasta ahora -_le da una sonrisa alegre hacia marco_-

Sera mejor que vuelvas con sasha, antes de que se moleste al verte levantada -_se levanta del suelo y camina hacia la cocina_- ¿en unas cuantas horas amanecerá? ¿así podrás comer un buen desayuno? y sasha, ¿puede comer la cesta de pescados tranquila? -_lo dice de una forma más amable y sociable de que nunca se había sentido haci, hace un año antes de perder a sus padres y a su hermana_-

Bueno marco, volveré a la cama, ¿antes de que me valla a dormir? ¿podrías enseñarme a usar el arco, la espada y la ballesta? ¿eso si tu quieres? -_eso lo dice algo sonrojada y tímida a la vez_- ¿tarvez te enseñe lo que aprendí con sasha?

Esta bien, sally -_le da una sonrisa divertida por como se puso ella_- ¿cuando este listo el desayuno te iré a despertarlas?

Bueno, ¿adiós? -_entra a la habitación de marco para seguir durmiendo con su dragona, antes de que sea la hora de desayunar_-

_**Cuando amaneció, marco fue a despertar a sally para desayunar con ella y por primera vez, desayunara con una dragona, tras después de desayunar, marco le enseña todo lo que el había aprendido por su padre a sally, desde el uso de una daga hasta la espada pesada, después le enseña a usar el arco y la ballesta y lo único que tenia que aprender sally era escuchar y moverse con sigilo en los lugares donde estaban los territorios de osos.**_

_**Así, sally aprendió a usar las armas con solamente con la condición de defenderse contra personas y cazar ciertos animales para que sepa que la naturaleza se puede respetar con los animales e inclusos le enseña respetar a los animales al cazarlos, siempre darles una oración para que sus espíritus puedan ir en paz.**_

_**Así pasaron los años, al cumplir los 17 años sally y marco los 18 años de edad, los dos se casaron y vivieron en esa casa en el bosque por buenos días, pero para tener algo de dinero, con lo que marco había ahorrado de su padre, compraron una casa en una ciudad, Roma, hay quisieron vivir la mitad del años y la otra mitad vivirían en el bosque con sasha, para pasar el rato. Su amor siguió fuerte al pasar los 15 años de estar casados y amarse por el resto de sus vidas, pero hace 10 años atrás, los dos fueron a las montañas entre el continente Persia y Siria, hay los recibieron unas personas llamas Hashashin's o como bien conocidos como: "**__Los asesinos o los nisaries"__**. marco se unió a esa gente y su esposa sally, les enseñaba que los dragones no son peligrosos, que ellos pelean para existir en el mundo igual que las personas, Al pasar unos 5 años, marco fue reconocido como el gran asesino romano, uno de los sobrevivientes de que su familia sobreviviera en la caída del imperio romano y Sally como la mejor jinete de dragones, la respetaban a ella y a marco, por ser extranjeros, ellos no podían quedarse en Alahmut, la aldea y fortaleza de los asesinos sirios. Marco les dejo un códice de las enseñanzas de su padre y sally en un libro, el conocimiento y como tratar a cada dragón del mundo, como para tranquilizarlo, ganar su confianza, hacerse su amigo y otro libro con un idioma que los nisaries los llamaron, **__"El idioma de Dragones"__** como otros los llamarían el idioma de dragón.**_

_Espero que les haya gusta este corto capitulo, ya se que me he tardado mucho en hacer el capitulo, pero de repente se me iba la inspiración, así que tarvez suba pronto el segundo capitulo, de este fic._

_Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin._


	2. La muerte de los padres de aquilus

_**La muerte de los padres de aquilus.**_

_Habian pasado 10 años tras ser reconocidos por los asesinos árabes en alahmut y por sus enseñansas por marco y sally. Estaban en su casa en las tierras de la "nova roma" alejada de la ciudad para no causar problemas con sasha, hay ellos tenian cultivos que planto sasha y una herrería personal de marco con la ayuda de sasha para prender el horno con sus bolas de plasma, con ayuda de ese fuego, marco forjo y mejoro la espada de su padre con el fuego de plasma que lo hiso más resistente y fuerte que cualquier espada, tambien forjo un peto de metal muy libiano y ligero para su portador, claro que tambien unas grapas muy lijeras que los coloco en unas botas de cuero. Sally aprendio gracias a la ayuda de sus amigas, las esposas de los nisaries en enseñarle la costura para coser las pieles que le conseguia su esposo, las pieles de oso son muy buenas para la temporadas de frio. con el dinero juntado por vender algunos cultivos en el mercado, comprarón una casa en la ciudad de "nova roma", hay tenian pocas cosas que no son de valor, solo las ropas, unas espadas, ballestas y algo de comida para los dos en esa casa y no tenian que preocuparse mucho de sasha, por que siempre le dejaban tres o seis canastas de pescados para que comiera tranquila y si tenia más hambre, podria comer los pescados que habia en el río, ya que marco puso un impedimento, para que los salmones subieran río arriba y saltaran el obstaculo y puso una red para que no escaparan. Habian pasado seis meses después, y sally estaba embarazada de marco._

¿marco? -_llama la atención de su esposo_-

¿Sí sally? -_deja de empezar forjar una espada y lo pone en un cubo de agua para que se enfriara_-

¿Aún te agrado? -_lo dice algo triste por estar embarazada_-

Sally, entiendelo, no estes asi de triste, es solo que llevas un hijo de nuestro amor -_marco habia vuelto a ser el mismo muchacho amable, sociable y simpatico como lo hera hace muchos años en su niñes cuando vivian sus padres y hermana_- recuerda que curandero dijo que necesitas reposo y descanzo -_en eso ve que sasha acompañada de su pareja un furia nocturna macho de marco, entra a la casa del campo al ver a su amiga/hermana embarazada y el esposo de su amiga que ahora estaban casados en matrimonio_-

(_**¿sucede algo?**_) -_pregunto Sasha a su amiga embarazada_-

¿es que sasha? ¿es mi primera vez que estoy embarazada del hombre que más amo? y no estoy acostumbrada a estar acostada siempre en cama hasta que llegue el momento de dar a luz -_lo dice algo triste al saber que no le gustaba quedarse en cama siempre_-

(_**Mira sally, yo tambien estoy esperando por parte de black y ¿no me estoy quejando?**_) -_lo dice seberamente seria al ver a su amiga triste_- (_**Mira, ya tienes 35 años, ya no eres una niña, eres una mujer ahora y llevas a un hijo o hija de marco, ¿asi que animate?**_)

Y si nos escabullimos y damos un paseo en el cielo sin que se den cuenta de nuestras parejas -_lo dice tentadoramente a su dragona al ver que los dos hablandoce entre ellos_-

(_**Sí, aparte, ¿no me gusta quedarme acostada igual que tu?**_) -_le responde a su amiga_-

Bien, ¿entonces salgamos de aqui sin que nos pillen nuestras parejas?

(_**Sí, ¿aparte son muy sobreprotectores con nosotras?**_) -_lo dice al escabullirse por la puerta trasera de la casa para salir a volar con su amiga_-

_**Mientras que Sally y Sasha estaban escabullendoce, los dos estaban hablando entre ellos dos de sus parejas.**_

¿oye black? -_le llama la atención a su dragón_-

(_**¿dime marco?**_) -_mira a su compañero_-

¿tú crees que nuestras parejas planen salir a escondidas de nosotros?

(_**¿a que te refieres a salir a escondidas de nosotros?**_) -_pregunta dudoso a marco_-

¿me refiero a que ellas planean salira a volar?

(_**¿ah? ¿no lo se marco? ¿no creo que esten en condiciones de salir a volar las dos? ¿recuerda que sally y sasha estan embarazadas?**_) -_lo dice algo preocupado por las dos_-

sabes, ¿recuerdo ese día que nos atacaste para "liberar" a sasha de nosotros? -_lo decia sonrientemente a su compañero_-

(_**no me lo recuerdes marco, ¿quiero olvidar ese estupido día?**_) -_lo dice con fastidio por recordar ese día_-

Bueno, espero que cuando mi hijo nasca, quiero que sepas que ustedes estaran aqui en la casa en este campo amplio y ¿quiero que cuides a tus crias? -_coloca su mano en el lomo de su amigo_-

(_**y tu de tu cria ¿tambien?**_) -_lo dice al darle una sonriza a su amigo_-

¿bueno? ¿voy a ver si que sally esta en cama? -_se dirije a la habitación de la pareja_-

(_**Sí, ¿yo voy a ver a sasha tambien?**_) -_se dirije al granero que estaba atras de la casa_-

_**Mientras que marco y black iban a sus respectivos lugares donde estaban sus parejas, ellos ven que no estaban en sus respectivos lugares en donde deberian estar y salen afuera para avisarle a otro.**_

(_**¡marco!**_) -_corre a la casa de marco_-

¡black! -_corre al granero de black_-

¡no esta sally! (_**¡no esta sasha!**_) -_gritan sorprendidos al mismo tiempo hasta que los dos ven que paso una sombra y ven que era sally y sasha volando en la hermosa noche, mientras que sus parejas los miraban con ganas de matarlas por desovedecer una simple cosa_-

_**Cuando sasha aterriza y sally se desmonta de su dragona, ven a sus parejas molestos por ellas dos, al estar levantadas en ves de estar acostadas, eso hace que las dos se miraran con miedo a sus respectivas parejas.**_

H...Hola amor -_lo dice nerviosa a su esposo_-

(_**¿que pasa...black?**_) -_lo dice nerviosa a su pareja_-

Ustedes dos...(_**Estan en serios problemas**_) -_lo dicen al mismo marco y black causando terror a sus respectivas parejas al verlos con cara de "¡que demonios hacen ustedes dos aqui afuera! ¡ustedes dos deberian estar acostadas y descanzar!"_-

_**Tras haberlas regañado a las dos por parte de sus parejas, ellas dos se encogieron de hombros por haberlos hecho enojar y preocuparse por ellas dos mientras volaban.**_

Perdona amor, ¿es que? ¿no queria estar siempre en cama y descanzar?

(_**Sí, yo tambien no me gusta estar en cama y descanzar**_)

Nada de escusa sally -_lo regaña su esposo_-

(_**Eso es verdad sasha, ustedes tienen nuestro amor con ustedes**_) -_regaña a su compañera_-

Perdonenos -_lo dice con la cabeza abajo con tristeza al saber que preocuparon a sus parejas_-

-_suspira fastidiado a su esposa_- Esta bien sally -_levanta la cabeza de su esposa haciendola mirar a su rostro_- ¿no es necesario que estes triste? ¿solo que para la otra, nos avisan a los dos? -_le da una sonriza de alegria a su esposa_-

Esta bien amor -_le da una sonriza y besa a su esposo con mucho amor_-

Bueno, es muy tarde, ¿asi que es hora de dormir nosotros cuatro? -_camina y le abre la puerta a su esposa_- ustedes dos pueden dormir cerca de la chimenea

(_**Bien, ¿gracias marco?**_) -_le da las gracias por dejarlos dormir en la casa_-

No hay de que black, ¿buenas noches?

(_**Buenas noches marco y sally**_) -_se despide sasha de la pareja casada y los dos dragones se acuestan cerca de la chimenea para calentarse y dormir_-

_**Al dormir las dos parejas, marco como siempre, se levantaba temprano a las 6 de la mañana para preprarar el desayuno para su esposa y a los dos dragones. Al pasar una hora, los rayos del sol despiertan a sally y ver que su esposo no estaba al lado de ella, pero eso ya era costumbre de su esposo levantarse a la de la mañana y preparar todo para empezar un buen día.**_

Buenos días amor -_saluda a su esposa al verla levantada_-

Buenos días marco -_respodie el saludo de su esposo con un beso_- hmm... ¿que vamos a desayunar?

Para ti amor, hay avena y para comer en el desayuno salmon cocido con algunos tomates y lechugas para acompañar un buen desayuno -_lo dice con una sonrisa al ver a su esposa sentarce para desayunar con ella_-

¿Siempre tienes que levantarte tan temprano en la mañana? -_lo dice feliz al ver su esposo con una sonriza amable, cariñoso, protector y amoroso hacia ella_-

Sí amor -_coloca su mano en la de su esposa_- quiero que te quedes aqui en casa con sasha y black, ¿mientras ire al mercado a vender algunos cultibos y herramientas que he forjado?

Bien marco, pero te cuidas bien ¿no quiero que te pase nada amor? -_lo dice preocupada por su esposo_-

Tranquila sally, estare bien -_se arma con la espada de su padre y su ballesta y se dirige a la salida de la casa acompañado de su esposa hasta la puerta_-

¿cuidate? -_se despide de su esposo_-

Lo hare amor -_le da un beso de despedida, para dirigirse hacia la "nova roma" en carreta cargada de frutas, verduras y algunas armas y herramientas_-

(_**¿crees que este bien?**_) -_le pregunta sasha a sally al ver a marco marcharse en carreta_-

Sí sasha, el estara bien, es habil y fuerte

(_**Ire a vigilarlo mientras vuelo encima de el**_) -_dice black determinado en proteger a su amigo y compañero hasta estar asalvo a unos metros de la ciudad de "la nova roma"_-

Bien, pero, ¿asegurate de no dañarlo black? -_dice triste a su amigo dragón de su esposo_-

(_**Descuida sally, me encargare de cuidarlo hasta que este la ciudad de la "nova roma"**_) -_lo dice para que su amiga no este estresada de lo habitual por el bebé que llevava en ella y incluso en su pareja y emprende vuelo hacia marco para protegerlo_-

_**Tras haber dejado a sally con sasha, black volo todo el día hasta que se aseguro de que marco haya llegado a la ciudad de roma y emprendio vuelo devuelta a casa. Tras haber pasado ya un día, marco llega a casa muy cansado de lo habitual.**_

¿tuviste suerte amor? -_lo dice sally al ayudar a su esposo a guardar la espada y ballesta_-

Sí amor, ¿logre alcansar juntar 250 monedas de plata, 85 monedas de bronce en el mercado? tambien ayude a un minero en ayudarlo en llevarlo a una mina cercana de la ruta que iba y como recompensa por haberlo ayudado me dio esto -_le muestra a sally unos 4 lingotes de oro puros_-

Marco, eso es algo bueno, ayudar a la gente que lo necesita -_lo dice al abrazar a su esposo por hacer un buen lavor por alguien en la vida_-

¿como esta nuestro hijo amor? -_lo dice al darle un beso y colocar su mano en el vientre de su esposa_-

El esta bien marco, solo unos días más ¿tendras a tu hijo o hija? -_lo dice al ver el rostro de su esposo sonriente y emosionado_-

Eso me alegra amor, mañana nos iremos a roma para estar hay hasta que nasca el bebe

¿estas seguro marco? -_pregunta preocupada a su esposo_- ¿que hay de los dos dragones?

Dejare listo las canastas de pescados que pueda, para que tengan comida, aparte black se que sera un buen padre -_mira a su dragón mientras se asicalaba con una sonrisa al saber que su dragón va a ser un buen padre para sus crias_-

Sí marco, va a ser un buen padre de las crias de sasha, pero... -_eso hace que su esposo lo mire dudoso a su esposa_- ¿como quieres que sea tu hijo o hija? ¿un asesino como su padre o un jinete de dragón como su madre? -_le pregunta su esposa_-

¿podria ser ambas? -_lo dice sonriendo a su futuro hijo o hija_- ¿podria ser el mejor jinete de dragones o el mejor asesino entre los demás nisaries?

Eso, lo decidira el, ¿por que se que el sera alguien importante? -_dice la esposa de marco al tomar su vientre y acariciarlo_-

¿como sabras si sera un niño o niña amor? -_pregunta curioso a su esposa_-

¿por que le pedi a sasah que si es un niño sacara la lengua y si es niña sonriera? -_mira a su dragona que estaba con la lengua afuera_-

Así que sera un niño -_coloca sus manos en las manos de su esposa que estaban en su vientre_- vamos a tener un hijo amor -_lo dice llorando y sonriendo a su esposa por saber que tendra su primer hijo varon en su familia_-

¿No llores o me haras llorar a mi tambien? -_dice su esposa al darle un golpe suebe en el brazo dandole una sonrisa_-

Perdona amor, es que la emosion de que vamos a tener un varon en la casa -_se seca las lagrimas con su brazo y le da un beso en la mejilla de su esposa_- preparare la cena amor, ¿tu solo relajate y descanza cerca de la chimenea? yo me hare cargo de todo ahora -_camina hacia la cocina para preparar la cena de esta noche_-

_**Tras haber estado cocinando 30 minutos, marco preparo una sopa que siempre a sally le gustaba desde que ella era una niña, era sopa con carne de vacuno con algunas zanahorias.**_

mmm... -_lo dice al probar la sopa de su esposo_- ¿marco te quedo como si mi mamá las hubieran hecho? -_le da una sonrisa a su esposo_-

G...Gracias amor -_lo dice sonrojado y anonadado de que le haya quedado igual a la de su madre_-

¿como pudiste igualar el sabor que hacia mi mamá? -_le pregunta mientras comia su sopa_-

Solo los cocine juntos la carne y la sopa, y le añadi sanahorias y una especia que los dos conocemos bien -_dice sonriendo a su mujer_-

¡no me digas que es esa planta que los dragones los vuelve dociles y muy tranquilos! -_dice la mujer levantarse tan repentinamente_-

Sí, ¿es una buena planta para usarlo en los alimentos?

Con razóon tiene, ¿este sabor tan rico y delicioso? -_mira sonriente al saber que su esposo cocino su sopa preferida como le gustaba y lo hacia su madre_-

Sabes amor -_llama la atencion de su esposa_-

¿Sí? -_mira a su esposo_-

Tengo planeado entrenar a nuestro hijo, ¿que te parese?

¿Pero a tan poca edad? -_mira curiosa a su esposo_-

No amor, cuando cumpla la edad necesaria, osea, cuando cumpla los 7 años le enseñare a defenderse, a pelear y tambien a la herrería, pero, eso sera cosa de el, ¿si quiere seguir en el trabajo de la herrería? -_lo dice sonriendo a su esposa_-

Ah...mi esposo quiere lo mejor para nuestro hijo -_le empieza a garrar las mejillas a su marido_-

Bueno, ¿terminemos de comer y acostemonos para mañana? -_lo dice marco al ver a su mujer tan hermosa siempre desde que eran unos adolecentes y se confesaron los dos que amaban al otro_-

Por supuesto amor -_le da una sonrisa muy alegre y puro a su esposo_-

_**Tras haber cenado, sally se fue directo a la cama y sasah y black al granero que tienen como casa, mientras que marco preparo las canastas de pescados para que sasha y black no pasaran hambre en los días que pasaran en roma. A la mañana siguiente, marco de nuevo se levanto a la misma hora de siempre para preparar el desayuno y dirigirse a roma.**_

Bien sasha y black, cuiden de la casa y suerte con sus crias -_se despedia sally, mientras la carreta avanzaba alejandoce y su dragona corria por el lado donde estaba la valla de madera_-

(_**¡Eso lo se sally! ¡espero conocer a tu cria y protegerlo!**_) -_lo dice sasha al estar corriendo al lado de la carretilla_-

¡Espero que seas una buena madre y cuides bien a tus crias! ¡adios sally! -_se despido como niña pequeña de su dragona, al irse al horizonte dejando a una sasha muy preocupada por ellos dos_-

(_**Adios amiga**_) -_lo dice en susurro al ver la carretilla lejos_-

(_**Tranquila sasha, marco la cuidara bien, ¿solo tienes que ser pasiente?**_) -_decia black al ganarce al lado de su compañera_- (_**vamos volvamos al granero, debes estar lista el momento**_) -_decia black caminando devuelta al granero donde ellos vivian en las temporadas de otoño, primavera y verano, y dormian dentro de la casa con marco y sally en invierno_-

(_**Esta bien black, ¿voy enseguida?**_) -_camina pero voltea a ver a donde se fueron marco y sally hacia roma_-

_**Mientras que Sasha se dirigia al granero para colocar sus huevos, marco y sally habian llegado a roma en la tarde y se dirigieron de inmediato a su casa para que sally descanzara hasta llegar el momento. **_

_**Roma - 300 D.C**_

_**Tras haber pasado ya tres meses, sally estaba hay dando a luz, mientras que las curanderas estaban ayudandola.**_

Vamos señora puje -_le decia la curandera mientras que sally empujaba y gritaba de dolor por el parto_-

Vamos señora, ¿solo un poco más? -_decia la curandera al ver que el bebé estaba saliendo de a poco_-

Nesecito que mi esposo este aqui... -_empieza a empujar para que la curandera reciviera al bebé_-

No se preocupe, ¿su esposo llegara pronto? ahora, ¿puje de nuevo señora? -_sally empujo con todas las fuerzas hasta que por fin salio el bebé y se las entrego a otra curandera que estaba con unas mantas a mano_-

Felicitaciones señora, es un niño hermoso -_felicita a la madre por el hijo que trajo, pero algo andaba mal, el bebé no respiraba, en ese momento llego su esposo_-

Amor, la mento la tardanza -_se arrodilla a donde su mujer, pero la curandera que sostenia al bebé estaba algo triste_- oh... -_toma a su hijo en sus manos_-

M...Marco -_decia la mujer muy cansada a su esposo_-

Vamos hijo... lucha, no dejes que la muerte te gane... lucha por vivir -_coloca su cabeza con la de su hijo y este empieza a patear y mover los brazos hasta que logro llorar_- ¿escucharon eso? -_lo dijo alegremente y feliz al saber que su hijo lucho contra la muerte al nacer_- ¿tiene buenos pulmones?

¿como...se llamara nuestro hijo? -_le pregunta algo cansada y feliz al saber que su hijo aún vive_-

Se llamara Aquilus -_le entrega a su hijo a su esposa_-

Bien, los dejaremos solos ahora, ¿asi que adios? -_dice la curandera con más experiencia con sus colegas a atender a los demás clientes que estaban resfriados o enbarazadas_-

Bien -_acompaña a las curanderas hasta afuera y les paga por sus servicios con monedas de plata y se va a donde su esposa para acompañarla con su hijo_-

_**Marco subia las escaleras de su casa para ir al segundo piso y al entrar a la habitación ve que su esposa e hijo estaban durmiendo felizmente, marco decide dejarlos solos por un momento. A la mañana siguiente marcos y sally se preparan para volver a casa, donde estaban sus dragones, en el viaje aquilus abre sus ojos por primera vez, mostrando de color amarillos dorados iguales a su madre y cabello negro igual que su padre. Al llegar, ven que el lugar estaba muy tranquilo y calmado más de lo usual.**_

¿esta muy calmado? -_dice sally al llevar al pequeño aquilus entre sus brazos, mientras caminaban a la casa_-

Ire ver al granero, ¿tarves estan durmiendo los dos? -_dice marco caminando hacia el granero donde dormian los dos dragones, al llegar al granero, ve a sasha dormir con 6 crias, 3 dragones negros, 2 dragonas azules y 1 dragona rosada_- oye, ¿sasha? -_mueve un poco a la dragona para que despertara_-

(_**¿que yo no fui black?**_) -_despierta esaltada y al ver a marco se queda emosionada al verlo de vuelta_- (_**a eras tu marco, ¿crei que eras black? ¿donde esta sally?**_) -_le pregunta a marco_-

Tranquila sasha, ella esta en la casa con nuestro hijo -_le da una sonrisa a la dragona al ver que ella tenia crias_- vamos sasha, ¿quiero que conoscas tu y tus crias a un nuevo miembro de esta familia? -_lo dice alegre y camina hacia la casa, mientras que la dragona empieza a despertar a sus crias_-

(_**Vamos niños, hay que levantarse, ¿quiero mostrarles a alguien?**_) -_dice sasha al despertar a sus crias_-

_**Sasha y sus seis crias, caminaban hacia la casa, donde los esperaban marco, sally y black.**_

(_**Ya era hora de que llegaras sasha**_) -_lo dice burlon a su pareja con las crias siguiendola_-

(_**Ja, ja, que gracioso black**_) -_lo dice muy aburrida a su pareja ya que la mayor parte de la ausencia de marco y sally, black la molestaba de vez en cuando_-

Ya, tranquilos los dos por favor, alguien quiere conocerlos -_lo dice sally muy alegre y muestra al pequeño que los miraba con curiocidad y con una ternura a los dos dragones adultos_-

(_**Ah...mirenlo, es tan adorable que me lo comeria a lenguetazos**_) -_dice sasha tan encariñada al bebé de sally mientras se acercaba para verlo mejor al pequeño_-

(_**¿como se llama tu hijo, marco?**_) -_le pregunta black a su amigo_-

Se llama, aquilus -_le responde sally sonriente, al ver las caras de los dragones por el nombre de su hijo_-

(_**¿que bonito nombre?**_) -_hace una sonrisa descentada al pequeño aquilus y este se rie al ver el gesto de la dragona_-

(_**¿al parecer alguien quiere conocer a aquilus?**_) -_dice black al ver a su hijo más menor de los 3 dragones negros_-

(_**¿que es eso mamá?**_) -_pregunta el dragoncito negrito al ver que es lo que tenian en los brazos de sally_-

(_**Eso hijo, es un bebé humano**_) -_le responde black a su pequeño hijo_-

Tarvez, cuando tenga la edad necesaria, tu y el sean mejores amigos -_le responde marco a la cria de sasha y black_-

(_**¿en serio?**_) -_lo dice sorprendido y animado el dragoncito, al saber que tendra su primer amigo humano cuando tenga la edad necesaria_-

Sí, es más tarves tu y el vuelen juntos por primera vez, pero eso sera con el tiempo y paciencia -_le dedica una sonrisa a la cria de sasha_-

(_**Sabes, me he preguntado siempre, ¿que edad crees que pueda volar juntos, tu hijo con el mio?**_) -_le pregunta sasha a sally_-

Eso depende sasha, ¿creo que a los 6 años puedan volar juntos? -_le dice sonriente y alegre_-

En tus sueños amor, por que este jovencito, debe aprender a luchar -_lo dice seriamente a las dos que estaban hablando de enseñarles a volar en un dragón a su hijo_-

(_**Te doy mi apoyo**_) -_dice black apoyando la idea de su amigo_-

(_**¡¿que?! ¡¿crei que me apoyarias traidor?!**_) -_dice regañando a su pareja_-

Eso es verdad marco, ¡nuestro hijo debe aprender a volar en un dragón! -_regaña a su marido por enseñarle a luchar_-

Es la verdad sally, ¿debe aprender a defenderse? -_se cruza de brazos a su esposa_- o te tengo que recordar que alguien que esta aqui, ¿no sabia ni como usar una simple espada? -_lo dice burlandoce de su esposa, causando risas entre el y black que sabian como entenderse entre ellos_-

¿con que con esas estamos? -_dice eso al poner a su bebé, en la cuna_- Bien, ¿quien era el hombre que no sabia montar a un dragón? -_mira con una cara burlona a su esposo, cusando molestias entre los dos_-

(_**es es verdad pero, ¿como se llamaba ese hombre?**_) -_le ayudaba a sally a molestar a sus parejas_-

Sí, ¿como se llamaba e incluso el dragón? -_lo dice pensando ya sabiendo la respuesta las dos_-

(_**Marco y...**_) Black -_terminaron las dos diciendolo al mismo tiempo haciendo deprimir a sus parejas al mismo tiempo_-

¿Creo que le ganamos a estos dos? -_mira que sus parejas estaban con desepción al saber que les ganaron_-

(_**¿Sí? para que aprendan esos idiotas a no meterse con una jinete y su dragona**_) -_lo dice a sally dandole una sonriza desdentada_-

Ya muchachos, ¿no es necesario que se depriman?, aparte nuestros hijos estan durmiendo como si fueran hermanos -_dice alegre al ver que las crias de sasha y el pequeño aquilus estaban durmiendo tranquilamente juntos_-

(_**Se ven tan adorables**_) -_mira con ternura a los pequeños dormir juntos comodamente_- (_**¿espero que aprendan a no meterse con nosotras? ¿entendieron?**_) -_mira sasha a su pareja y a marco_-

Bueno, preparare el almuerzo -_sally camina hacia la cicina para preparar el almuerzo de ella y de marco, mientras que marco colocaba las canastas de pescados para black, sasha y sus crias_-

_**Tras almorzar tranquilamente, marco y sally comian salmon asado y el pequeño aquilus leche de vaca de la granja que tenian, era hermosa la vida, pero no todo dura siempre feliz. Habian pasado 4 años, el pequeño aquilus de 4 años de edad, estaba jugando con las seis crias de sasha, persiguiendose entre ellos, pero sally estaba enferma, habia estado con fiebre durante 3 semanas. marco con su conocimiento, busco hiervas medicinales para su esposa, pero no los encontraba por ningun lado y volvio descepcionado por no encontrar las hiervas medicinales por la zona donde conocia perfectamente.**_

(_**Marco, ¿has encontrado las hiervas medicinales?**_) -_pregunta preocupada por sally_-

No sasha, no he encontrado ninguna hierva medicinal para sally -_golpea la muralla de la casa por frustación, estaba sucediendo igual que en su niñes, cuando murio su hermana de 9 años_-

(_**No te pongas así marco, ¿recuerda que estamos los nosotros para ayudar?**_) -_le da una sonriza a marco para calmarlo y no verlo llorar como la vez que se conocieron con sally y ella de pequeños_-

Sí, tienes razón sasha -_lo dice un poco tranquilizado y calmado para estar más tiempo con su hijo y esposa_-

(_**¿Todo esta bien?**_) -_dice black, entrando a donde estaban marco y sasha_-

(_**Estamos bien black pero, ¿me preocupa sally y marco a la vez?**_) -_lo dice entrestecida al ver a marco sufrir de nuevo esa perdida_-

(_**¿Hay algo que debo saber?**_) -_pregunta dudoso black_-

(_**¿se lo digo marco?**_) -_mira a marco preocupada y ve que asiente la cabeza_- (_**Black, cuando conocimos a marco, el perdio a sus dos padres y a su hermana de 9 años. ¿se habia vuelto frío, serio y no muy sociable como lo vez ahora?**_) -_suelta un suspiro por tener que recordarlo y decircelo a su pareja_- (_**El perdio a su padre en una cazeria de oso, su madre fue asesinada por unos ladrones y su hermana murio de fiebre que los curanderos ¿no sabian que era?**_)

(_**¿crees que sally, muera como la hermana de marco?**_) -_ese comentario hiso que sasha y marco les clavaran mil cuchillas en sus corazónes al pensar en eso_-

(_**N..No lo se black, ¿pero se que sally es muy fuerte para sobrevivir a la fiebre?**_) -_lo dice muy confiada en sus palabras de esperanza de que ella no se rendiria_- (_**Sí aquilus sobrevivio y lucho contra la misma muerte, se que ella podra hacerlo**_)

Gracias sasha por animarme -_dice marco feliz y camina hacia el cuarto de su esposa para estar con ella_-

(_**Marco...**_) -_mira preocupado a su amigo_-

Tranquilo black, estoy bien -_le da una sonrisa y entra al cuarto donde estaba su esposa, acostada en la cama y devilmente tomandola de sus manos_-

_**Tras dejar a marco solo con su esposa en cama, pasaron unas 5 horas y sally dejo este mundo sin poder ver a su unico hijo crecer, enamorarse, pasar en los momentos tristes y alegres y verlo casarce. Al día siguiente, marco veia la ataud de su esposa fallecida hay en el fondo donde la sepultaria, junto a las tumbas de sus padres y hermana.**_

¿papá? -_mira a su padre que estaba muy triste al tener que pasar esa parte de su vida otra vez, como el habia perdido a su unica hermana_- ¿papá? -_llama aquilus a su padre_-

¿Sí, aquilus? -_ve a su hijo_-

¿por que estan anterrando a mamá?

¿Por que ella esta ahora con díos hijo? -_coloca una mano en el hombro de su hijo mientras que los dos dragones llenaban el agujero con tierra_- ¿quiero que sepas que seras muy fuerte, cuando te toque el momento de mi muerte hijo?

Sí, papá -_lo dice algo triste al saber que su madre esta con díos y deja una rosa roja_-

Me asegurare de enseñarte todo lo que se en luchar con la espada, arqueria y muchas cosas y tambien tu madre querria que aprendieras a ser un buen jinete de dragones -_dice marcos con orgullo y con una promesa a su esposa que le enseñaria como montar en un dragón_-

_**Pasaron 3 largos años desde que sally habia fallecido, marco le enseño el combate con la espada, con la arqueria, la herreria y la costura, ahora estaba en la etapa de la enseñansa de como montar a un dragón.**_

Ahora aquilus, ¿debes elegir a uno de los seis dragones de sasha? ese dragón o dragona que elijas sera tu compañero y amigo para siempre hijo -_dice marco pasando por delante de los seis dragones de sasha_-

Sí, papá -_lo dice emosionado, a pesar de tener 7 años de edad, el sabia usar la espada, la daga, el arco, la ballesta, la herrería y la costura_-

Bien elige a uno de los dragones -_se dirije a un cofre que estaba la silla de montar de su esposa_-

Eligo a mi mejor amigo -_se gana al unico hermano menor de los dos dragones negros_-

Ahora, para formar un buen vinculo con tu dragón, ¿debes colocarle un nombre?

mmm... ¿que nombre podre ponerte, amigo? -_dice aquilus al ver a su amigo_- veamos, eres agil y rapido... ¿que te parese aquiles?

(_**Me gusta**_) -_dice el dragón por su nombre dandole una sonrisa desdentada_-

Bien, es tiempo de que vueles con tu dragón -_le pasa la silla de montar a su hijo_- ¿a tu madre le gustaria que tubieras su silla de montar?

(_**Bien hijo, ahora volaras con aquilus por primera vez, asi que no te apresures se paciente ya que es tu primer vuelo con el ¿entendiste?**_)

(_**Sí mamá**_) -_lo dice con algo de frustación_- (_**Ya no soy un dragoncito de 5 años para que me cuides**_)

(_**Sabes, ¿que hijo?**_) -_llama la atención de su unico hijo menor_-

(_**¿que mamá?**_) -_voltea a ver a su madre, pero recive una buena lamida por parte de ella (con eso podemos categorizarlo como un beso de cariño de madre a hijo)_- (_**¡mamá! no me gusta las muestras de afecto**_)

(_**Ahora ve hijo**_) -_el dragon caminaba pero se sacaba la baba de su madre por el languetazo que le dio por parte de su madre y camina ganandoce al lado de black y marco_-

Nuestros hijos estan creciendo ¿no lo crees sasha y black? -_mira con felicidad a los dos_-

(_**Sí, nuestros hijos estan creciendo marco**_) -_dice orgulloso black que su hijo tenga a aquilus como jinete y amigo_-

(_**Cuando llega el momento de que se tengan que ir, ¿no querran dejar a sus padres solos?**_)

Bien, ire a preparar la carta para mis amigos de alahmut, cuiden de aquilus mientras ¿estoy en el despacho?

(_**Esta bien marco, nosotros vigilaremos a esos dos**_) -_lo dice black, seguro para estar encargado de estar vigilando a su hijo y a aquilus_-

_**Marco camina hacia la casa a su despacho a escribir una carta para el "mentor" de los asesinos en alahmut, mientras que aquilus y aquiles volaban sobre la zona donde vivia en el bosque. Pasarón algunas hora y marco habia terminado de hacer la carta para los asesinos.**_

Sasha, ¿donde esta aquilus? -_le pregunta a la dragona de su esposa_-

(_**Shh... estan durmiendo los dos**_) -_mira a donde estaba aquilus y aquiles durmiendo comoda y tranquilamente con los demás dragones_-

¿Donde esta black?

(_**¿Alguien me llamo?**_) -_dice black en voz baja para no despertar a sus hijos y hijas con aquilus_-

Necesito que envies esta carta para el "mentor" de los asesinos, en alahmut y ¿que lo resiva?

(_**Ok, partire de inmediato**_) -_marco le coloca la carta en el bolso del la silla de montar y black emprende el viaje a alahmut_-

(_**¿A donde vas marco?**_) -_le pregunta sasha al ver a marco marcharse_-

Estare en la fragua, haciendole una armadura para mi hijo -_dice sonriente al ir a la fragua a donde forjaba y hacia sus armas y armaduras_-

(_**Ire a ayudarte**_) -_camina junto a su amigo, mientras el coloca su mano en el lomo de sasha_-

Gracias por todo sasha -_pasan cerca de la tumba de la esposa de marco_- y tambien a ti mi querida sally -_le da una sonriza y le deja una rosa blanca_-

_**Cuando sasha y marco entran a la fragua, marco le habla a sasha sobre en caso de que le pasara algo a el.**_

Sasha, quiero que tu, black y tus crias se vallan a la isla de los furias nocturnas, excepto aquilus y aquiles, ellos dos deben ir a alahmut, aquilus debe ser entrenado como un asesino

(_**¿Estas seguro de eso marco? ¿en verdad quieres que aquilus tome esa vida como los asesinos de alahmut?**_) -_mira preocupada a marco_-

_- recuerdo -_

Sally estas segura, ¿de que quieres que aquilus sea un asesino igual que yo y los nisaries? -_pregunta marco preocupado a la unica petición de sally_-

Sí marco, quiero que nuestro hijo tome esa vida, se que el sera alguien conocido en el mundo, por ser un asesino y un gran jinete de dragones -_dice sally muy cansada_-

Pero...no se si que el tomara ese camino, puede que deje de ser un asesino y ¿quiera una vida normal? -_lo dice marco tomando la mano de su esposa_-

Ser un asesino y un jinete de dragones, corren por su sangre amor, no niegues su destino, el sera un gran asesino como su padre y un gran jinete de dragones como su madre -_le da una sonrisa a su esposo y coloca su mano en la mejilla de marco_- Prometeme que le enseñaras todo lo que has aprendido conmigo a montar dragones y ¿cuidalo siempre?

L...Lo hare amor, lo prometo -_lo dice soltando algunas lagrimas al ver a su esposa_-

Te estare esperando al otro lado amor, te esperare siempre -_le limpia las lagrimas de su esposo_-

Te voy a extrañar mucho amor, ¿no se si podre aguantar de perder a un ser querido otra vez?

Ja, siempre tan protector, amoroso y tan sensible como cuando eramos unos niños -_le da una sonrisa al ver a su esposo_-

Nunca olvidare el día en que te conoci a ti y a sasha, te amo sally

Yo tambien te amo marco... -_fueron las ultimas palabras de sally al dejar este mundo y dejando a un marco muy triste y adolorido al tener que soportar de nuevo perder a un ser querido_-

- _Fin del recuerdo_ -

(_**Oye marco, ¿me escuchaste?**_) -_le pregunta preocupada sasha_-

Sí, perdona, es que estaba recordando lo que me habia dicho sally antes de morir -_lo dice algo triste en su tono de voz_-

(_**¿Tienes pensado a ir a roma con aquilus?**_) -_le pregunta curiosa a marco_-

Sí, hay estaremos unos días, asi al menos podre hacerle una carta a mi hijo, por que se que tarde o temprano, voy a tener que dejar este mundo -_mira al cielo con angustia y resentimiento al tener que dejar a su hijo solo en el mundo_-

(_**Bien, ¿cuando partiran a roma?**_)

Mañana en la tarde, sasha -_dice marco ya decidido_- les dejare canastas de salmones listos para que ustedes los coman -_le da una sonrisa a sasha y entra a la casa a dejar todo listo_-

_**Al día siguiente, marco y aquilus se preparaban en marcharse hacia roma a pasar unos días en la bella ciudad que anterior mente estaba reconstruyendoce sobre lo que habia quedado de la antigua roma.**_

¿Asi que nos iremos a roma? -_dice aquilus curioso al lugar a donde vivio unos días al momento de nacer_-

Así es hijo, iremos a roma, hay pasaremos algunos días y entrenaremos en el combate con la espada -_dice marco sonriendo al ir a roma y dejar las cosas de aquilus en la carreta_-

¿pero, que hay de mi entrenamiento con aquiles? ¿no podemos llevarlo con nosotros?

No podemos hacer eso hijo, ¿si los habitantes de roma ven a un dragón, aun que sea una cria pequeña, lo asesinaran -_pone una cara triste al saber que podrian asesinar a su hijo y a aquiles si los vieran juntos_- ¿por eso solo estaremos unos días en la ciudad?

¿por cuantos días, papá? -_dice aquilus un poco dudoso_-

Son solo uno días ¿minimos? -_camina hacia la casa para esconder una carta para su hijo, que solo sasha y black pueden saber donde estaba_-

Esta bien papá -_se sube a la carreta triste al no poder estar con su amigo_-

(_**Tranquilo aquilus, tu padre, ¿quiere enseñarte todo lo que el sabe?**_) -_lo dice sasha al animar a aquilus_-

(_**Descuida aquilus, estare aqui esperandote hasta que regreses**_) -_lo anima aquiles al saber que seran unos 5 días minimos_-

Gracias amigo -_dice aquilus un poco más animado_-

Sasha, ¿cuando llegue black? dile que nosotros nos fuimos a roma, asi que tardaremos 5 días en volver, ¿para que no se preocupe por nosotros dos? -_se sube a la carreta_-

(_**Esta bien marco, tengan un buen viaje los dos**_) -_se despide sasha al ver la carreta alejandoce rumbo hacia roma_-

(_**¿crees que esten bien mamá?**_) -_le pregunta aquiles a su madre_-

(_**Claro aquiles, solo debes tener algo de paciencia y eso es todo**_) -_dice sasha sonriendole a su hijo menor_-

(_**Esta bien mamá**_)

(_**Vamos aquiles, animate, vamos a comer lo que nos dejo marco**_) -_dice sasha caminando hacia el granero donde los dragones dormian_-

(_**¿Esta bien?**_) -_aquiles sigue a su madre hasta el granero_-

_**Habian pasado unas siete horas, marco y aquilus habian llegado a la ciudad de roma, aquilus se impreciono lo que habian pasado siete años y algunas casas de la ciudad eran hermosos de color rojo carmezi, amarillas, blancas y celestes. Al llegar a su casa cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, marco ayudo a su hijo a llevar sus cosas a su habitación.**_

Bien hijo, ¿que quieres para cenar? -_le pregunta a su hijo_-

¿cual quier cosa papá? -_le contesta anonadado cuando estaba en el balcon de la casa viendo la ciudad de roma_-

Bien hijo, preparare carne de cordero con algunos vegetales -_camina hacia la cocina_-

¿Esta bien? -_a escondidas de su padre, aquilus saca una libreta que usa para dibujar a escondidas, hay tenia a todos los dragones de sasha, incluyendo a su amigo aquiles_- Es una maravillosa vista -_sonrie al ver el horizonte y empieza a dibujar. Tras dibujar un buen rato, aparece marco atras de su hijo sin hacer ningun ruido y observar lo que estaba haciendo_-

¿que es eso hijo? -_aquilus al escuchar la voz de su padre, se asusta he intenta guardar la libreta_-

N...Nada papá -_lo dice nervioso al ver a su padre_-

¿Nada? ¿que es lo que ocultas en tu bolso hijo? -_lo dice con una sonrisa divertida a su hijo_-

Pues...es...te...pues... -_no podia decir las palabras bien, al estar muy nervioso al estar con su padre mirandolo con una cara de "dimelo"_-

Dimelo hijo, ¿no me voy a molestar? -_lo dice tranquilo marco al ver que su hijo estaba desconfiado de su padre_-

¿Lo prometes? -_le pregunta aquilus a su padre_-

¿Claro?

Bien -_suspira para tranquilizarse un poco_- ¿pues...estaba dibujando el paisaje del atardecer?

¿A ver? -toma la libreta de dibujos de su hijo y lo mira muy imprecionado- vaya hijo, son hermosos

¿En serio? -_dice aquilus sorprendido a la reacción de su padre_-

Sí, tienes talento para el dibujo, igual que tu madre -_le devuelve la libreta de dibujos a su hijo y le muestra la libreta de dibujos de su madre_- El primer dibujo de tu madre fuiste tu hijo -_le da una sonrisa al pasarle la libreta de su madre_-

Wow, ¿en serio? -_mira incredulo a su padre_-

Sí, ella queria que te lo mostrara cuando se mejorara, pero como vez, ella fallecio -_lo dice triste en esa última parte_-

Papá, no es necesario que te atormentes por la muerte de mamá, ¿no fue tu culpa?

Gracias hijo, al verte hijo, puedo sentir que sally no nos dejo solos, ¿como si siempre estubiera con nosotros observandonos y cuidandonos? -_le da una sonrisa a su hijo_-

¿Ese olor a quemado? -_pregunta aquilus al oler algo quemandose_-

¡hay no la cena! -_corre hacia la cocina para sacar del horno la carne de cordero, seguido de su hijo_-

¿se quemo la cena? -_pregunta aquilus a su padre al verlo sacar la carne de cordero del horno_-

¿por lo menos lo saque a tiempo? -_dice aliviado su padre al saber que no se le quemo la cena de los dos, padre e hijo se miraron y rieron divertidos al recordar que sally aveces cuando marco tenia trabajo en la forja o en los cultivos, a sally se les quemaban la comida, pero con el tiempo y algo de practica, empezo a mejorar sus comidas_-

_**Los dos, padre e hijo se sentaron en la mesa para cenar los dos para comer la comida de su padre.**_

¿Papá? -_llama la atención de su padre_-

¿sí, hijo?

¿Te acuardas cuando mamá intento hacer carne de vacuno con algunos vejetales y especias?

¿como no olvidarlo hijo? a tu madre se le habia quemado la carne y algunos vegetales y con muchas especias hiso que los dragones se quedaran medios desorientados por el olor -_le da una sonrisa a su hijo al recordar esos momentos divertidos_-

Sí -_lo dice con una sinrisa_- extraño comer con mamá -_lo dice muy apenado_-

Aquilus, ya pasaron dos años desde que murio tu madre -_dice marco tranquilizando a su hijo_- ¿no podemos tormentarnos por la muerte de tu madre? se que si yo hubiera muerto y no ella, diria, siempre hay que recordar los buenos momentos de esa persona hasta el final de uno -_dice algo sonriente a su hijo al animarlo e intentar olvidar ese día negro para ellos dos_-

Papá, ¿si yo quisiera ser un pintor? ¿me apoyarias? -_mira dudoso y nervioso a su padre_-

Claro, pero eso cuando seas ya un adolecente, puedes hacer lo que tu quieras ser hijo, ¿puedes ser un pintor, un herrero, un arquitecto o un asesino?

¿un asesino? -_le pregunta curioso a la palabra que nunca habia escuchado_-

Mmm... ¿como decirtelo? -_lo dice pensando_-

¿Eres un asesino? ¿no es así?

Sí, aquilus, soy un asesino, pero, ¿no mato por placer?

¿entonces?

Mato a las personas que quieren esclavisar y torturar personas en distintas partes del mundo -_suspira frustrado_- Soy un maestro de los asesinos en las montañas de alahmut

¿En donde queda alahmut? -_le pregunta aquilus a su padre_-

Esta en las montañas entre las fronteras de persia y siria, ¿algun día te llebare para que conoscas el lugar?

Y ¿por que no vamos a alahmut? -_le pregunta animado al conocer a los asesinos_-

Ja, se nota que sacaste esa parte animada de tu madre -_le da una sonrisa_-

¿En serio?

Sí hijo, incluso tu madre era así de anciosa al conocer lugares nuevos, me tubo que llevar a arrastras para que la acompañara, ¿eso fue cuando eramos unos jovenes de 15 y 16 años de edad?

Wow, ¿quiero conocer alahmut? papá -_se levanta de la mesa ancioso_-

¿quieto hay jovencito? -_dice marco deteniendo a su hijo antes de salir del comedor_- ¿aún no estas listo para ser un asesino? ¿estas seguro de elegir ese camino?

Papá, ¿si quiero aprender a ser un asesino como tu? tenemos que ir a alahmut -_lo dice serio aquilus al querer ser un asesino_-

Mañana hablaremos de eso hijo, ¿ahora cenemos tranquilos? -_se sienta su hijo en su silla y los dos comen la cena_- "_¿no se si aquilus este preparado para llevar esa carga en su conciencia? ¿menos aún de que tiene que hacer como asesino?_" -_lo piensa cuando estaba comiendo con su hijo, mirandolo de reojo a su unico hijo_-

_**Tras terminar de cenar, aquilus se fue a acostar en su cuarto para que mañana hablara con su padre para que lo llevara a alahmut, a conocer a los asesinos árabes por primera vez. En la noche, aquilus no podia dormir y empezo a caminar por la casa a buscar una jarra con agua, pero sin darse cuenta que un encapuchado de color cafe, se habia metido a la casa y al ver al niño, espero que subiera y buscara su objetivo que era el padre del chico. cuando aquilus habia subido las escaleras y entrar a su cuarto, el encapuchado, caminaba sigilosamente en busqueda de marco para asesinarlo, y al verlo caminando por los lugares de la casa, en ese instante se habia ocultado entre las sombras de la noche y esperando el momento para asesinar al padre del muchacho. tras un descuido de marco, el encapuchado aprobecho el momento y le entierra una daga en la espalda soltando un gran grito de dolor.**_

¿papá? -_dice aquilus bajando las escaleras y buscar a su padre_- ¿sucede algo pa...? -_Aquilus queda petrificado al ver a su padre en el suelo en un charco de sangre con una daga en su espalda_- ¡papá! -_le saco la daga de la espalda de su padre y mira en una de las ventanas y ve a un hombre encapuchado cafe que mira al pequeño socorrer a su padre y el asesino de su padre escapa en la oscuridad de la noche_- ¿aguanta papá? -_decia aquilus descesperado por su padre_-

A...Aquilus -_lo decia debilmente a su hijo llamando la atención de su hijo_-

¿Sí, papá?

Debes huir de roma... ve a donde esta sasha y black y diles lo que paso, ¿ellos lo sabran que hacer? -_lo decia ya en agonia ya que la daga le habia atrabesado un pulmon y su corazón_- En mi despacho en la casa, hay dos cartas, una es para ti y la otra es para que se lo entregues al "mentor" de los asesinos en alahmut... -_empezaba a escupir sangre de la boca_- en alahmut te entrenaran como un asesino, ¿quiero que lleves mi atuendo con partes de armadura, mi espada, y lleva comida, agua y abrigos para las heladas?

Sí, papá -_lo dice aquilus triste al ver su padre morir enfrente de el_-

Tu madre y yo te estaremos viendo del otro lado, algun día, cuando llegue el momento de dejar este mundo... nos reuniremos hijo, los tres juntos otra vez -_le da una sonrisa a su hijo_- siempre recuerda que si quieres recordarnos, recuerda los buenos momentos de un ser querido... se que tu madre, ya debe estar esperandome en el otro lado... siempre aquilus, sigue a tu corazón, apartate de las personas que quieren hacer daño a otras personas, lucha por lo que tu quieres... me siento orgulloso de... que tu seas mi hijo -_empieza a llorar al saber que se perdera como crece su hijo_-

Papá... -_empieza a llorar al ver morir a su padre con sus ojos abiertos_- prometo vengarte por la persona que hiso esto -_mira la daga que en su empuñadura tenia una calabera con una cruz con odio_- entrenare con los asesinos de alahmut y matare a todas las personas que pertenescan a esta imagen -_lo dice con odio a la daga y ve que es momento de tener que irse de roma_- Requiescat in pace, papá -_cierra los ojos de su padre muerto y camina hacia los establos donde tenian caballos y escoje el caballo blanco que era de su padre_- adios papá -_voltea a la casa donde dejo el cuerpo de su padre y emprende su viaje hacia la casa donde estaban los dragones_-

_**Tras cabalgar unas 5 horas sin parar, aquilus llega a la casa y corre hacia el granero donde estaban los dos dragones con sus seis hijos, pero al abrir las puertas, sorprende a los adultos al ver que era solo aquilus que estaba llorando, asi que sabian lo que tenian que hacer y decirle al joven todo lo que marco les habia dicho, en caso que le pasara algo.**_

(_**¿Aquilus?**_) -_responde sasha preocupada por el joven_-

Sasha, mi padre... fue asesinado por un encapuchado, en la noche -_lo dice con una tristesa y odio a la persona que mato a su padre_-

(_**Sasha, ¿creo que es hora de decirle?**_) -_lo dice black, serio y triste al saber que su mejor amigo y jinete murio_-

(_**Sí**_) -_los dos dragones adultos, caminan hacia la casa seguido de aquilus, a indicale a donde estaban las cartas escondidas por su padre_-

(_**Necesito, ¿que tomes ese libro aquilus?**_) -_le indica black con su hocico al libro_-

Bien -_toma el libro, pero al jalarlo habre una habitación secreta donde su padre pasaba algunas parte de su tiempo, adentro de la habitación, esta el atuendo de su padre, la espada, una daga, ballesta y en un escritorio estaban las dos cartas_- ¿ahora que hago? -_le pregunta a los dos dragones adultos_-

(_**Tu padre dejo una carta escrita, aquilus**_) -_le contesta sasha a aquilus_-

(_**La carta con sello, esa es para el "mentor" de los asesinos de alahmut**_) -_le responde black con seriedad_-

Bien black, gracias ahora devo dormir para mañana

(_**Esta bien aquilus**_) -_responden los dos dragones adultos al mismo tiempo preocupados por el dejandolo solo en la casa_-

_**A la mañana siguiente, aquilus se habia levantado a las 7 de la mañana, para desayunar con los demás dragones y leer la carta que le dejo su padre.**_

(_**Buenos días aquilus**_) -_dice un alegre aquiles al ver a su amigo de vuelta en casa_-

Oh... hola amigo -_le da una sonrisa alegre, pero de un estado de animo deprimente_-

(_**¿que sucede aquilus? ¿por que pones esa cara?**_) -_le pregunta a su amigo_-

Es... que, ayer... -_suelta un suspiro_- ayer mi padre fue asesinado, por un encapuchado -_lo dice triste al tener que recordar esa noche_-

(_**Handa animate aquilus, ¿si tu padre te viera asi? ¿el estaria muy preocupado por ti?**_) -_intenta consolar a su amigo_- (_**Aparte, ¿tu eres como un hermano para mi?**_)

Gracias amigo -_le acaricia detras de la nuca_- voy a leer la carta que dejo papá

(_**¿Puedo acompañarte hacia alahmut?**_) -_le pregunta aquiles a su amigo_-

¿desde cuando tu sabes donde queda alahmut? -_le pregunta curioso a su amigo_-

(_**Pues, ¿para eso esta el mapa?**_) -_le responde su amigo al toma el mapa con su hocico y entregarcelo a aquilus_-

Sí, ¿creo que tienes razón amigo? -_le acaricia la nuca de su dragón_-

(_**Aquilus**_) -_llama la atencion de los dos al ver que era black_-

¿sí, black?

(_**Ven, sigueme a la habitación secreta de tu padre**_) -_lo dice serio a aquilus mientras que los dos entran al despacho de su padre_- (_**esto es una carta que dejo tu padre, unos días antes de que tu y el se fueran a roma**_) -_le entrega la carta_- (_**si, ¿quieres puedes leerla?**_)

¿Muy bien? -_abre el sobre que tenia la carta dentro y la lee_-

- _**Carta de marco**_-

_Aquilus, _

_Si lees esta carta, probablemente este muerto por ser asesinado por un encapuchado en la noche, quiero que tomes mis cosas y partas a las montañas de alahmut que estan en las montañas entre el continente sirio y persia. Hay te reciviran para que seas entrenado por ellos, como un asesino. Se que no he sido un padre muy pendiente de ti, es por que estaba trabajando en la herrería y en las cosechas de tu madre o me enviaban un mensaje por parte del "mentor" de los asesinos árabes en que les ayudara, se que no he sido un padre responsable, he intentado de que nadien los lastimara, desde que murio tu madre, senti que ese sentimiento de perder a alguien, me jalaba a la oscuridad, pero ahora solo me quedas tu hijo mio, en tus sangres corren un asesino y un jinete de dragones. ¿cuando te vi dibujar ese hermoso paisaje en roma? me recordo cuando sally dibujaba en su libreta de dibujos los hermosos paisajes en donde hemos estado con nuestros dragones en el mundo, se que no soy muy sentimental en estas cosas, pero si tu madre creyo que tu serias alguien muy reconocido en el mundo, pues tengo la esperanza que tarves, algun día tu tengas una familia ¿a quien proteger? se que eres aun muy joven, pero al pasar los años, ¿tendras que enamorarte de una mujer que te quiera como eres? un amor sincero, puro, como tu madre y yo nos amabamos. ahora es el momento de que tomes tu camino como asesino._

_Atte. Marco_

(_**Dime aquilus, ¿iras a alahmut con los asesinos o vendras a las islas de nuestra especie?**_) -_le pregunta preocupado por aquilus en su decisión_-

Ire a alahmut con los asesinos árabes, para que me entrenen y asi poder vengar a mi padre -_lo dice en un tono serio como nunca antes en su vida_-

(_**Bien, ¿como tu padre dijo? lleva sus cosas, su atuendo con armadura, su espada, sus armas, lleva comida y agua para el largo viaje**_) -_dice black al marcharse del despacho he ir con los demás a avisarles_-

_**Aquilus, preparo todo lo necesario para irse hacia alahmut, pero, no sin comer algo con los dragones y prepararse para el largo viaje que les espera los dos mañana, emprenderan su primera aventura los dos mejores amigos inseparables.**_


	3. Un viaje y nuevos amigos

_**El Viaje y nuevos amigos.**_

_**Al día siguiente, aquilus fue despertado por sasha, ahora sasha trata a aquilus como un séptimo hijo junto con black.**_

(_**¿aquilus?**_) -_lo dice sasha al mover al joven con su hocico_- (_**vamos, ¿no querrás que aquiles se moleste al ver que no te levantas para que ustedes dos viajen hacia el hogar de los asesino?**_)

Necesito dormir un rato más -_dice aquilus cómodamente en su cama_-

(_**Aquilus, no querrás que te de un baño ¿como lo hacia cuando eras pequeño?**_) -_lo dice molestando a un aquilus dormido __cómodamente_-

No, ya desperté -_se levanta de repente por solo recordar que cuando era un niño, sasha lo llenaba de baba siempre cuando su madre y padre estaban ocupados en la herrería y en los cultivos_-

(_**Bien, ahora ve a la mesa y comemos, para que tu y aquiles partan a su aventura**_) -_le da una sonrisa desdentada a aquilus_-

Esta bien sasha, iré en un momento -_ve que la dragona se había ido y aquilus se cambia de ropa por una polera de manga larga de un rojo vino carmezi, pantalones negros y unas botas de cuero negros y al baja a desayunar con los 6 dragones aun jóvenes y 2 dragones adultos los mira curioso como estaba vestido_-

(_**Vaya aquilus, ¿esa ropa te lo hiso tu madre?**_) -_le pregunta aquiles al ver la ropa de aquilus_-

Sí amigo, me lo hiso mi madre -_le da una sonrisa a su amigo_-

(_**¿Al parecer dormiste muy bien anoche aquilus?**_) -_responde black al ver aquilus muy animado hoy en día_-

Sí black -_empieza a comer su desayuno que era pescado cocido que había dejado anoche listo para comerlo al otro día_-

(_**¿dime aquilus?**_) -_llama la atención al joven muchacho_- (_**¿siguiras los pasos de tu padre?**_)

¿te refieres en convertirme en un asesino? -_le responde a la dragona un poco dudoso_-

(_**¿Sí?**_)

Lo haría para vengar la muerte de mi padre, pero, ¿eso aun no esta decidido aun? -_lo dice dudosamente al comer un pedazo de pescado cocido_-

(_**Tarvez, mientras viajas hacia la aldea de los asesinos en alahmut, ¿puedes decidir si seguir los pasos de tu padre?, ya que el te enseño lo que tenias que aprender**_) -_dice black al devorar unos ricos salmones_-

Sí, ¿tarves tengas razón black? -_mira con tristeza al saber que sus dos padres ahora están muertos y necesita tener un nuevo hogar para vivir y entrenar_-

(_**Vamos aquilus, ¿anímate?**_) -_dice aquiles animando a su amigo_- (_**¿al menos estaremos nosotros siete contigo?**_)

(_**De hecho aquiles**_) -_dice sasha algo triste al tener que darle la noticia a su hijo más menor_- (_**Aquiles y tu deben ir solos a alahmut**_)

(_**Pero, ¿por que?**_) -_dice atónito aquiles a su madre_-

(_**Tu y aquilus deben hacer este viaje solos, sin nuestra ayuda**_) -_dice black serio a su hijo_- (_**Se que les he enseñado a como defenderse de los demás humanos solo por precaución y en defensa propia, se que aquilus también aprendió todo lo que le enseño su padre, así que si ustedes dos se ayudan mutuamente, ¿podrán ganar en cualquier ataque?**_)

(_**Pero, ¿a donde irán ustedes?**_) -_dice aquilus preocupado al tener que ir solo con su amigo_-

(_**Nosotros, nos iremos a la isla nocturne, donde vive nuestra especie tranquilamente sin ningún ataque de humanos**_) -_dice black, seguro que irán a donde esta el hogar de su especie_- (_**Hijo, afuera en el mundo te enfrentaras a muerte con otros humanos, algunos son buenos y otros son malos, mientras avanzan ustedes en su viaje, se encontraran con peligros y otros dragones en el mundo, ¿se que los dos irán a alahmut sin ninguna interrupción alguna?**_) -_lo dice seriamente hacia los dos que estaban algo tristes al tener que viajar solos_-

(_**Lo que black, ¿quiere decir es? que tienen que tener cuidado en sus viaje por que sera muy peligroso y podrían morir en el viaje**_) -_dice sasha preocupada hacia los dos_-

Esta bien sasha -_dice aquilus con algo de calma, haciendo que los 8 dragones lo miraran extrañados_- Si hay que ir con cuidado en nuestro viaje, lo haremos, pero, ¿si hay alguien en peligro y necesita ayuda? ¿no dudare en ayudar en ningún momento?

(_**Aquilus**_) -_murmura aquiles sorprendido de su amigo_-

(_**Esta bien aquilus, sera mejor que comas y luego partirán de inmediato hacia alahmut**_) -_dice black con algo de sorpresa a la reacción del joven aquilus, eso le traia recuerdos cuando luchaba junto a marco para ayudar a algunos aldeanos de la ciudad_-

_**Tras haber terminado de comer aquilus y los demás dragones, aquilus coloca las canastas de pescados en la silla de montar de su padre para que black se los llevara en su largo viaje hacia la isla nocturna. después de un rato de tomar todo lo necesario como: la espada de su padre, un arco y flechas, una ballesta, una daga siria, el atuendo de su padre, algunas mantas gruesas, un abrigo de piel de oso para las heladas, comida, pescados para aquiles y agua. tras despedirse de sasha, black y de los hermanos y hermanas de aquiles, los dos emprendieron su viaje hacia alahmut.**_

**_Habían_**_** viajado hacia el noroeste del mapa que tenia aquilus mientras que su amigo aquiles volaba por el lugar donde mencionaba aquilus, pasaron un largo año volando en los cielos día y noche, pasaron por reinos, aldeas y bosques. a lo largo de su viaje, aquilus divisa una aldea tranquila, bajo ataque por unos hombres con armaduras negras y a lo lejos ve a un grupos de niños de seis niños acompañados de sus dragones aproximadamente de sus misma edad escapando de los atacantes.**_

(_**¿crees que debemos ayudarlos, aquilus?**_) -_mira dudoso a su amigo, ya que en cada vez que ha ayudado a más personas, le arrojan piedras a aquilus y a el por ser un __monstruo_-

Sí amigo, ademas ellos andan con dragones -_mira furioso a los atacantes de esa pobre aldea_- no me quedare de brazos cruzados al saber que hay personas y aldeas inocentes siendo atacadas por personas como esas -_aprieta sus puños con ira y rabia_- N...No dejare que se repita de nuevo como murió mi padre hace un año atrás, ¡no dejare que nadie más muera por una espada de personas malas que les gusta hacer sufrir a los demás!

(_**Bien amigo, sujetate que caeré en picada**_) -_aquiles cae en picada desde el cielo hacia la aldea para que aquilus defienda a esos niños y sus dragones_-

"Esto es por ti papá" -_aquilus ve que están cayendo en picada con aquiles hacia la aldea atacada para matar a todos lo que ellos dos podían hacer, para que los supervivientes de esa aldea puedan escapar_-

_**Tras caer aquiles en picada, suelta un sonido que hacen los furia nocturnas para atacar, haciendo que aldeanos y atacantes quedaran atónitos por tal sonido tenebroso. mientras que esa distracción por los atacantes, los aldeanos aprovecharon en escapar de ellos y buscar un lugar seguro, mientras que los seis niños corrían de sus perseguidores, uno de ellos que era la más menor de todos se había tropezado haciendo que se cayera al suelo.**_

¡sara! -_respondieron todos los niños que fueron a ayudar a la menor_-

¿sara, estas bien? -_responde un joven pelinegro por un año mayor que ella mientras la ayuda a levantarla_-

Sí, ¿solo me caí al tropezarme? -_es levantada por el joven de cabello castaño_-

Vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos muchachos, ¿unos niños que juegan con unos dragones? -_sonríe maliciosamente uno de los ocho hombres que era el lider del ataque de la aldea, haciendo que sus compañeros se rieran de ellos_- ¿sabían que no deben jugar con esas criaturas? -_se desmonta de su caballo, mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo y sacando sus armas_-

¡Malditos!, ¡¿por que nos atacan, si no les hemos hecho nada?! -_responde una joven __pelirroja_-

¡Cuida tus modales niña! -_el lider del ataque saca su hacha haciendo que los seis niños y dragones tuvieran miedo a los hombres_-

¡¿por que no se largan de esta aldea?! ¡nosotros los aldeanos de esta aldea vivimos en paz y no molestamos a nadie! -_les grita un joven pelinaranjado hacia los invasores que estaban enfrente de el_-

¿por que? -_empiezan a reírse los ocho hombres en burla del joven valiente_- ¡por que se nos da la gana atacar a las aldeas que queremos! ¡tu ni nadie puede decirnos que hacer! -_alza su hacha para dañar al joven pelinaranjado_-

_**Los seis niños y dragones veían horrorizado lo que estaban apunto de presenciar en su pequeñas vidas, que su amigo moriría por ese hombre, pero de la nada en la oscuridad de la noche, sale una flecha que le clava en una de la mano del hombre que estaba portando el hacha haciéndole gritar con dolor, mientras sostenía su mano ensangrentada.**_

¡¿quien fue que me lanzo esa flecha?! -_miraba a todos lados pero no había nadie, con su hombres miraban todos los lados de donde podría salir la flecha_-

¿Creo que llegue en un momento oportuno? -_entre las sombras aparece un joven pelinegro, ojos ámbar con un arco, flechas, una daga y una espada_-

¿E...Es un niño? -_responde uno de los hombres atacantes_-

¿como un niño insolente puede ser tan preciso con un simple arco? -_murmuraron los hombres con miedo y ver que los seis niños que se fueron a donde estaba el joven pelinegro_-

¿quédense aquí los seis? -_dice aquilus fríamente hacia los niños y camina unos metros de los hombres atacantes_-

¿quien eres? -_pregunta la joven castaña al pelinegro sin recibir respuesta alguna y saca una espada de su funda_-

Miren todos, ¿un pequeño niño quiere pelear contra nosotros? -_se burla el lider con sus hombres a carcajadas de la valentía del pelinegro_-

Todos ustedes desgraciados... -_mira a los ocho hombres con odio y rabia_- morirán con esta espada

¿Tu y quien más? -_a lo lejos se escucharon a los demás de sus hombres gritar y vieron una estela de luz, sorprendiendo a los ocho hombres con un silencio absoluto en la noche_- ¿quien demonios eres maldito niño? -_responde con rabia y intentar de simular no tener miedo en su voz_-

Pues... tu peor pesadilla -_se ponía en pocision para atacar, haciendo que los ocho hombres rodearan al muchacho_-

¿Últimas palabras niño? -_decía el lider sonrientemente al ver al niño rodeado por sus hombres_-

Sí, que les quitare sus miserables vidas y a ti -_apunta al lider de los hombres_- te voy a cortar la cabeza

¡Mocoso insolente! ¡matadlo! -_ordena a sus hombres matar al muchacho, acto que sus hombres corrieran a la ves para asesinar al pequeño muchacho_-

Son unos idiotas, ¿lo sabían? -_se burlo de los hombres que venían a atacarlo_-

_**En un movimiento rápido, aquilus, le corta el brazo a uno de sus atacantes, al otro le entierra la espada en su estomago y lo corta de lado, al otro hombre lo desarma y con su propia arma se lo incrusta en el cráneo, al otro hombre, aprovecho que el primer atacante estaba arrodillado intentado que su brazo no perdiera sangre, lo uso para saltar y incrustar su espada en el torso del atacante, en eso saca su daga y lucha contra los demás que quedaban que eran tres de los ochos que eran.**_

¡¿como un maldito muchacho logro vencer a cuatro de mis hombres?! -_grita con odio hacia el muchacho_-

Pues, es una practica que me enseño mi padre, unos años antes de que a el lo asesinaran -_saca su espada en el cadáver del que lo tenia clavado en el torso_- Se lo debo a mi padre por enseñarme bien -_seca su espada con un movimiento y lo guarda en su funda dando la espalda a los tres hombres que tenia __atrás_- Les daré una oportunidad, ¿que tu y tus hombres se larguen de esta aldea y nunca más vuelvan? -_camina hacia los seis niños que veían al muchacho pelinegro manchado con sangre de sus atacantes_-

¡Ningún niño me ordena que hacer! -_el lider de la invasión, corre contra al pelinegro con su mano buena su hacha, contra el muchacho que estaba dándole la espalda_-

Debiste haberte ido con tus hombres -_en un movimiento rápido, corta el torso de su atacante y le corta la cabeza con su espada manchando el suelo de sangre y en el mientras los seis niños, dragones y los dos hombres que quedaban miraban horrorizados por la escena_- Ustedes dos -_mira a los dos hombres que quedaban con miedo al muchacho_- ¿se irán o sufrirán el mismo destino que sus compañeros? -_ante eso uno de ellos se quedo petrificado por la manera de matar a sus compañeros mientras que el otro corrió por miedo de ser el próximo, mientras este se acercaba al hombre petrificado por su miedo_-

P...por favor, ¿no me mates? -_le pedía al muchacho que no lo matara_-

¿sabes donde queda el noroeste? -_le pregunta al hombre y este señalo por donde quedaba el noroeste_- gracias, ahora vete -_por reacción el hombre corre por donde se fue su compañero con miedo, mientras este caminaba hacia los seis niños y sus seis dragones, que al ver al muchacho los dos niños mayores se proponían de proteger a sus amigos_-

¡No dejaremos que les hagas nada a mis amigos! -_lo decía un joven castaño_-

¡Tendrás que matarnos primero! -_responde una joven __rojiza_-

¿Su amiga necesitara que le coloque una crema para que su herida cicatrice rápido? -_da un silbido llamando a su dragón, haciendo que los seis niños y dragones se sorprendieran al ver unos ojos brillantes caminando hacia ellos_-

¿que demonios? -_responde uno de ellos sorprendido_-

¿tienes a un dragón? -_responde la joven pelirroja al ver a un dragón sin miedo al muchacho_-

¿miren sus escamas, son negras? -_murmuro uno de ellos a sus amigos_-

(_**¿me perdí de algo, aquilus?**_) -_ese comentario hiso que los seis niños se sorprendieran que el dragón negro le hablara al muchacho pelinegro_-

Sí aquiles, ¿ahora debo encontrar esa crema medicinal para esa muchacha? -_señala a la joven que estaba en el suelo_-

¿como es que puedes hablar con él? -_responde la joven castaña que estaba en el suelo_-

¿Es algo difícil de explicarlo? -_responde mientras buscaba la crema medicinal para la joven_- ¿lamento no haber llegado a tiempo para ayudarles?, ustedes son los únicos vivos de esta aldea -_ese comentario hiso que todos se sorprendieran y estuvieran tristes_-

¿Dices que nuestros padres están muertos? -_pregunta el único joven mayor que los demás_-

Sí, cuando baje de aquiles, vi la masacre, padres, madres, ancianos, otros niños y algunos dragones que eran pequeños, muertos -_apreta los puños con rabia al no haber llegado a tiempo, al encontrar un frasco de la medicina, camina hacia la joven y le aplica un poco de la crema_- ¿te va a doler un poco? ¿por que esta es crema de una planta medicinal de donde vengo?

me llamo sara, ellos son: roberto, matilda, rut, matias y jacob

Mucho gusto -_respondieron los cinco muchachos nombrados_-

_**Mientras que los seis niños y sus dragones comían la comida que pudieron encontrar, amaneció mostrando la apariencia de los seis niños en la luz de la mañana. **_

_**Sara: cabello castaño claro, ojos azul marino y piel clara. Matias: pelo rojizo, ojos cafés y piel clara. Jacob: pelo castaño oscuro, ojos rojizos y de piel clara. Rut: cabello negro, ojos cafés y piel clara. Matilda: cabello rubio, ojos verdes, piel morena. Roberto: pelo negro, ojos verdes, piel moreno.**_

¿quisiera saber los nombres de sus dragones? -_le pregunta aquilus a los seis niños_-

El es sigiloso, es un ala-cambiante -_lo dice roberto al presentar a su dragón a aquilus_-

Ella es sophia, es una nadder mortífera -_presenta sara a su dragona, mientras le rasca la nuca de su dragona nadder_-

El es espinoso, es un nadder mortífero -_matias le presenta a su dragón_-

El es firus, es un pesadilla monstruosa -_dice jacob a aquilus presentando a su dragón_-

Ella es striky, una pesadilla monstruosa -_dice maltilda al acariciar a su dragona_-

Ella es fury, una pesadilla monstruosa -_dice rut, al recibir un poco de fuego de su dragona_-

Wow, ¿nunca había visto estas especies de dragones en mi vida? -_dice aquilus __cariciando el hocico de sophia_-

¿que especie es tu dragón? -_responde sara a aquilus_-

Según mi padre es un Nox Erinys, ¿que en latín significa: _Furia Nocturna_?

Wow, un furia nocturna -_dice sara al acariciar la cabeza de aquiles_-

Bien aquiles, ¿creo que es tiempo de irnos al noroeste? -_dice aquilus entristeciendo a los demás muchachos y sus dragones_-

¿te tienes que ir? -_dice roberto algo triste al saber que aquilus y su dragón se __iban_-

-_aquilus suspira con algo de molestia_- ¿como sus padres están muertos y no saben defenderse sin sus dragones? ¿no hay de otra? -_eso hace que todos lo miren_-

(_**¿a que te refieres aquilus?**_) -_le pregunta aquiles a su amigo confundido_-

¿Tendrán que venir con nosotros? -_eso hace que los seis niños y sus dragones estuvieran felices_- pero, primero debemos darle sepultura a todos los habitantes de este lugar -_se dirige a las chicas_- sara, matilda y rut, ustedes encuentren todo el aceite que puedan

Entendido -_responden las tres únicas niñas al mismo tiempo para ir a buscar la cantidad de aceite que encontraran_-

Muchachos, necesitare que algunos de sus dragones hagan una fosa grande para colocar todos los cuerpos de los habitantes -_señala el lugar donde seria la fosa donde irán los cadáveres de los habitantes_-

Bien aquilus -_roberto de inmediato parte con sus dos amigos a recoger los cuerpos en unas carretillas que __podían_-

(_**¿ahora que aquilus?**_) -_mira dudoso a su amigo al ver que estaba planeando_-

Si, ellos nos acompañan a alahmut, tarves, ¿los acepten como a mi? -_lo dice mirando al horizonte_-

(_**¿desde que salimos de la granja de tu padre? ¿has cambiado tu forma de ser?**_)

¿que quieres decir con eso aquiles? -_mira a su dragón_-

(_**estoy intentando de decir, ¿que el aquilus que conozco? se quedo en esa granja y ¿este nuevo aquilus, es frió y serio?**_) -_voltea a ver a aquilus_-

¿Tarvez tengas razón amigo mio? -_dice mirando al horizonte_- tarvez, una parte de mi se quedo o ¿cuando vi a mi padre morir delante de mi, en roma? pero se que en el fondo, sigo siendo el mismo aquilus amable y aventurero, igual que tu -_coloca su mano en el lomo de aquiles_-

(_**Sabes, ¿cada vez los humanos son más extraños?**_) -_se burla al ver a aquilus dándole una sonrisa desdentada_-

¿Mira quien lo dice? -_le da una sonrisa a su dragón_-

_**Pasaron horas contemplando el agrado amanecer los dos, hasta que los demás aparecieron para terminar el último trabajo que hacer.**_

¿aquilus? -_lo llama roberto, haciendo que dragón y jinete lo miraran_- esta todo listo, ¿cuando quieras empezar?

Bien -_se levanta del suelo y camina hacia donde estaba la fosa con los cadáveres de los aldeanos_- ¿ya se despidieron de sus familiares? -_voltea que todos habían asentido __afirmativamente_- Bien, aquiles -_el entendió y dio un disparo de plasma para prender a los cadáveres y __quemadlos_- Bien, escuchen bien, quiero que vallen a las casas intactas y tomen ropa, comida, agua y si encuentran algunas armas, tómenlas y tráiganlas aquí, ¿para luego partir de este lugar?

Entendido -_dijeron los seis niños al mismo tiempo y corrieron a las casas para buscar chalecos de pieles, armas, comida y agua_-

(_**¿estas seguro querer llevar a estos seis niños con nosotros?**_) -_responde aquiles un poco extrañado de su amigo_-

aquilus, míralos, ellos son los únicos posibles jinetes de dragones en el mundo, si somos los únicos, se que debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros siempre -_voltea a su dragón y este lo mira_- en las buenas y en las malas

(_**¿como tu y yo? ¿cuando eramos pequeños?**_)

Exacto amigo mio -_pone su mano en el lomo de su amigo_-

_**Tras estar unas dos horas esperando que los demás muchachos llegaran, trajeron todo, mantas, trajes de cueros, algunas armas como: espada, daga y hachas, cantimploras y algo de comida para ellos y dragones.**_

Bien, ahora necesitaran algo para que se sostengan ustedes cuando sus dragones emprendan el bueno -_va a donde estaba la herrería de la aldea_-

¿Que haces aquilus? -_pregunta sara a pelinegro que trae unas sillas de cuero_-

¿Cuando ustedes fueron por las cosas para el viaje? les he hecho esto para cada uno de ustedes

¿Sillas para montar? -_pregunta rut algo irónicamente al recibir su silla de montar_-

Así es rut, sillas para montar en sus dragones, necesitaran estas sillas para que ustedes no se caigan en el viaje en sus dragones -_le entrega la ultima silla a roberto mientras que aquilus mira al horizonte cuando el sol empieza a alumbrar con sus rayos_- es tiempo de partir... amigos -_ese último comentario, los hiso alegrar a todos al saber que aquilus sera su nuevo amigo en el viaje_-

¿A donde iremos aquilus? -_le pregunta roberto antes de los dragones alzaran el vuelo_-

Iremos a alahmut, una aldea donde viven unas personas llamadas nisaries, para que les sea más fácil saber quienes son, los llaman asesinos -_ese último los dejo sorprendido a todos excepto aquiles_-

¿vamos a ir a donde viven los asesinos? -_responde un matias histérico y con pánico al saber que irán al lugar donde viven los asesinos_-

Sí, mi padre era uno de ellos, ¿así que no habrá problema en que ustedes me acompañen? -_lo dice tranquilamente mientras que los demás lo miraban extrañados por la conducta de su nuevo amigo_- si no lo sabían, mi madre era una jinete de dragones, así que no duden en mi -_lo dijo miran directamente al horizonte_-

(_**Es la verdad muchachos, aquilus fue entrenado un poco por sus padres, ¿ahora el resto depende de el y de los asesinos?**_) -_lo decía para tranquilizar a los nuevos amigos que tenia_-

Bueno, vasta de platica, ¿es tiempo de volar hacia el noroeste? -_de inmediato aquiles alza en vuelo seguido de los demás dragones_-

"_¿Así que aquilus es un hijo de un asesino y una jinete de dragones?, esto sera muy entretenido y espero que algún día conozca al alguien que me quiera como soy_" -_dice sara pensando en sus aventuras junto a sus amigos y con aquilus_-

"_¿con que alahmut? tarves pueda ser alguna clase de político e intentar de que las personas piensen bien que los dragones no son una amenaza_" -_mira a aquilus que estaba enfrente de el_- "_¿Se que si sigo sus pasos? tarvez, pueda alcanzar mis sueños_" -_dice roberto al pensar en su sueño y meta para ser alguien conocido si sigue a aquilus en sus viajes_-

"_¿ser un asesino y jinete de dragones? seria algo fantástico, pero..._" -_mira a sara_- "_Sí tengo que volverme un asesino para proteger a mis seres queridos y a la niña que amo mucho con toda mi alma, que así sea_" -_dice matias decidido en sus planes en proteger a la joven que ama_-

"_¿alahmut? ¿debe ser una aldea muy hermosa para que los asesinos la protegieran con sus vidas? si los asesinos protegen a alahmut con sus vidas_" -_mira a todos sus amigos_- "_yo protegeré a mis amigos y persona que necesite ayuda de cualquier amenaza, aun que me cueste mi vida_" -_dice jacob decidido a proteger a las personas y amigos en su vida aun que le cueste la suya_-

"_Me gustaría convertirme en la mejor jinete de dragones, junto con mis amigos_" -_mira a aquilus y a sus amigos_- "_Aunque tenga que convertirme en una asesina junto a mis amigos y pedirle a aquilus que me enseñe a ser una buena jinete de dragones, me esforzare al máximo, con mis amigos y mi dragona_" -_dice matilda pensando sonrientemente en sus sueños_-

"_Si mi destino es convertirme en una asesina y una jinete de dragones, ¿que así sea mi destino? seguiré a aquilus en sus pasos para ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda, si me tengo que arriesgar a perder mi vida_" -_dice pensando decidida rut, al tener en mente su destino y seguir a aquilus en su vida, incluso luchando contra la muerte_-

"_Papá, Mamá, gracias por darme esta vida, desde que nací había luchado contra la muerte misma en mi primera vez en este mundo_" -_voltea hacia atrás y ver que los demás lo seguían sin importar que arriesgaran sus vidas_- "_ahora tengo nuevos amigos que son jinetes de dragones, ahora se que debo hacer y para que fui destinado_" -_aprieta sus puños y aquiles siente ese sentimiento con su amigo_- "_Sí me convierto en un asesino y un mejor jinete de dragones, ¡que ese sea mi destino! también tengo pensado dejar como legado unos cuatro códice para que otras generaciones los busquen y aprendan_" -_voltea de nuevo hacia sus amigos y dragones_- "_el verdadero significado de la amistad y confiar entre los dragones y humanos, ese sera mi legado y si tengo que pagar un precio para que mis amigos no mueran, lo tendré que pagar con mi propia sangre_" -_lo dice un aquilus pensativo al ver que tiene un gran camino por delante de el y un destino muy distinto a los demás_-

_**Hasta aquí el capitulo, lamento por los errores de ortografías de mi capitulo anterior, lo había terminado a la media noche, por eso me disculpo por mi error. No volverá a suceder**_


	4. María y Nightshade

_**María y Nightshade.**_

_**Habían pasado un año desde que aquilus salvo a Sara, Matias, Roberto, Jacob, Matilda y a Rut con sus dragones, por unos hombres que habían invadido su aldea y haber asesinado a casi a todos los habitantes de la aldea, solo sobrevivieron esos seis niños con sus dragones, ahora aquilus debe entrenar a sus nuevos amigos con las mismas enseñanzas que le había enseñado a su padre, en el combate con la espada, la arquería, la cazeria, identificar hiervas medicinales y las venenosas y también seguir practicando las enseñanzas de su madre, para ser un buen jinete de dragones.**_

Oye, ¿aquilus? -_lo llama roberto, mientras traía unas ramas para hacer una fogata_-

¿Sí, roberto?

¿Como conociste a tu dragón? -_le pregunta a su nuevo amigo_-

Pues... aquiles, es el único dragón menor macho de la dragona de mi madre, siempre el y yo nos tratamos como buenos hermanos -_acaricia la nuca a aquiles y dándole una sonrisa alegre_-

Osea, ¿hay más furias nocturnas? -_respondió sara muy alegre al saber que hay más furias nocturnas_-

Sí sara, ¿hay muchos distintos tipos de dragones? ¿como los pesadillas monstruosas, nadders mortíferos y ala-cambiantes? -_lo dice señalando a las especies de los dragones de sus amigos_- los he visto a ustedes, ¿que se están acostumbrando al entrenamiento que les estoy dando por lo que me había enseñado mi padre? -_mira alegremente a sus nuevos amigos_-

No, gracias a ti aquilus, ¿sin las enseñanzas de tu padre, no creo que hubiéramos vivido por más tiempo solos nosotros seis? -_lo decía matias al ver a su amigo feliz al saber que estaba impresionado al verlos tomarlo en serio el entrenamiento que el padre de aquilus_-

¿Sabes cuanto queda para llegar a alahmut? ¿aquilus? -_le pregunta sara a su amigo que tenia el mapa por donde quedaba alahmut_-

¿Veamos? -_entre el bolso de cuero en la silla de montar de aquilus saca un mapa enrollado dejándolo extendido en el suelo y los demás rodearon a aquilus para ver el mapa_- según el mapa de mi padre, ¿estamos aquí? -_señala el mapa entre las montañas y bosque a un año de distancia de la aldea de sus amigos_- ¿solo nos queda pasar esta aldea que hay aquí? ¿entre estas montañas? y ¿solo unos días o semanas más de viaje llegaremos a las montañas donde estaría alahmut? -_les indicaba a sus amigos con sus dedo la trayectoria donde volarían en el viaje_-

¿Otra cosa aquilus? -_todos voltean a donde estaba rut_- ¿donde sacaste esta espada que esta de lujo? -_lo dice al sacar la espada del padre de aquilus de su funda_-

Esa espada es de mi padre -_lo dice triste al tener que recordar ese día otra vez en su vida_-

¡Rut! ¡deja de jugar con la espada del padre de aquilus! -_sara empieza a regañar a su amiga_-

Tranquila sara, ¿no le pasara nada a la espada? ¿acaso viste como esta espada atravesó esas armaduras de esos sujetos? -_lo dice alzando la espada de un lado a otro_-

Perdónala aquilus, ¿rut se comporta así de vez en cuando así? y ¿se cree la más ruda de todas las mujeres del mundo? -_lo dice jacob burlándose de su amiga_-

¡Oye! ¡te escuche jacob! -_le entrega la espada a sara para perseguir a su amigo por la burla de hace rato_-

¿Son siempre, así ellos dos? -_mira incrédulo aquilus a sus dos nuevos amigos perseguirse_-

Sí -_suelta un suspiro pesado por sus dos amigos_- ¿lamentablemente son así ellos dos? -_lo dice roberto al ver a sus dos amigos perseguirse entre ellos otra vez_-

Yo digo que esos dos, ¿en el futuro harían una bonita pareja? -_lo dice sara, haciendo que los demás asintieran favorablemente al comentario mientras que los dos que se estaban persiguiéndose habían puestos sus rostros sonrojados de la incomodidad y vergüenza del comentario de sara_-

Bueno amigos -_lo dice aquilus mientras se levantaba del suelo y guarda el mapa en el bolso_- ¿sera mejor que partamos ahora mismo? ¿al anochecer llegaremos a las montañas de esa aldea que les había mencionado en el mapa? -_mientras que toma la espada que tenia en las manos sara y la guarda en su funda_-

¿Sabes que aquilus? -_eso hace que voltearan todos a roberto_- ¿se nota que eres una buena persona, amable y muy sincero adelante de los demás? -_se monta en su dragón seguido de los demás_- ¿tarvez pueda ayudarte en algo? ¿algún día? -_le da una sonrisa a su amigo aquilus mientras que este se monta en su dragón_-

¿Tarvez amigo mio? -_le devuelve una sonrisa a su amigo_- ¿puede que te pida esa ayuda en algún momento?

Cuenta con ello amigo -_ya que todos estaban montados en sus dragones alzaron el vuelo hacia las montañas de esa aldea que había mencionado aquilus_-

_**Al alzar el vuelo en donde estaban descansando los siete jinetes de dragones jóvenes con sus dragones, se dirigían a una aldea que estaba a unas horas de distancias. Mientras que en las afueras de esa aldea, entre las montañas y las praderas del campo, en una casa vivía normalmente una familia, pero con una cosa diferente, ellos eran unos jinetes de dragones, solo que quedaba una dragona azul, de ojos celestes hermosos, que la consideraban como una hija más de la familia.**_

Vamos hermana, ¿no puedes alcanzarme? -_decía una joven rubia de ojos celestes a su "hermana", mientras corría de ella_-

(_**¡María! ¡ven aquí! ¡tu bien sabes que no me gusta que me asustes con esa anguila que me habías lanzado en casa!**_) -_dice molesta hacia su hermana, mientras corría para atraparla_-

¿Pobresita, le da miedo una anguila muerta? -_se burlaba de su "hermana" mientras corría de ella para que no la atrapara_-

(_**¡Espera a que te atrape hermana!**_) -_corrían las dos de un lado a otro del campo amplio con unas colinas al fondo de la propiedad_-

Ja, no me atraparas hermana -_Mientras corría de su "hermana" la joven tropieza y cae al suelo_- ¡auch! eso si que me dolió

(_**¡Te atrape!**_) -_decía a su "hermana" atrapada entre su pata_- (_**¿prepárate por que me voy a vengarme de ti por esa broma de mal gusto?**_)

¿que harás? ¿empezaras a babear a mi comida como siempre? -_se burla de su "hermana"_-

(_**No, ¿algo peor que eso?**_) -_acerca su rostro lentamente hacia la cara de su "hermana"_-

No... Nightshade, no... ¿se lo diré a mamá? -_amenazo a su "hermana"_-

(_**¿Así? ¿no me digas?**_) -_ignoro la amenaza de su "hermana"_-

No, no, no, ¡no! -_esos gritos se escucho por toda la propiedad donde vivía la familia felizmente, mientras que ella era babeada por baba de dragón_-

(_**Te lo merecías por hacerme esas bromas**_) -_se empieza a cicalar para ella misma, mientras pone una sonrisa victoriosa contra su hermana_-

¿que asco, nightshade? ¿ahora huelo a pescado de hace una semana? -_se queja de su "hermana" mientras se quitaba la baba de su rostro_-

(_**Te lo tienes merecido hermana**_) -_ignora la mira de "muérete" de su hermana_- (_**¿escuchas eso hermana?**_) -_empieza a agudizar sus oídos y escucha alguien __llamándolas_- (_**¿creo que es mamá?**_) -_lo dice animada para ir a casa otra vez_-

Cierto, ¿debe ser la hora de cenar?

(_**Pues, ¡vamos hermana!**_) -_se agacha para que su hermana se suba en su lomo_- (_**¿lista?**_)

Lista -_lo dice seguramente a su hermana_-

(_**Sujetare bien maría**_) -_empieza a correr hacia la casa donde viven_-

_**Mientras que maría y su hermana nightshade corrían por la pradera de la propiedad, la madre de maría estaba llamándolas, sabiendo que nightshade la escucharía a lo lejos. después de entrar a la casa, la madre de maría, entra a la cocina para asegurarse de que no se quemara su comida para la cena. Después de unos minutos, nightshade y maría llegan a la casa y entran a donde estaba la madre de maría.**_

¿llegamos mamá? -_avisa a su madre al gritar no muy fuerte_-

Vaya, ya era hora de que llegaran las dos -_regaña su madre a las dos que recién habían entrado_-

(_**¿perdona mamá? ¿estábamos jugando maría y yo?**_) -_le explica a su madre, por la tardanza de las dos_-

Bueno, maría anda a darte un buen baño para quitarte esa baba de dragón y nighshade -_voltea a ver a su otra hija_- ¿ve a ayudar a tu padre que recién llego de la aldea?

(_**Sí, mamá**_) -_sale por la puerta de atrás y se dirigía a donde estaba su padre con la carreta afuera de la casa_- (_**Hola, papá**_) -_saluda a su padre alegremente_-

Hola nightshade, ¿vienes a ayudarme? -_dice el padre de maría al bajar de la carreta_-

(_**Sí, papá**_) -_dice ansiosa por ayudar a su padre que la había cuidado como una hija más de la familia_-

Bien, lleva estas canastas de pescados, verduras y algo de frutas a la casa, ¿mientras guardo a los caballos a los establos? -_desata las amarras de los caballos a la carreta_-

(_**Esta bien, papá**_) -_toma una de las canastas de vegetales y se las lleva a la casa_-

_**Tras dejar las tres canastas llenas de pescados, frutas y verduras a la casa, nightshade fue a los establos a donde su padre.**_

(_**¿papá? ¿estas en los establos?**_) -_entra a los establos de los caballos para buscar a su padre_-

¿Estoy aquí? nightshade -_dice el padre de maría al ver a nightshade entrar_-

(_**¿que es eso que llevas en las manos?**_) -_le pregunta nightshade a su padre_-

¿que? ¿esto? -_muestra una silla de montar a nightshade y ella asiente con la cabeza_- ¿pues, esta silla era de tu madre?

(_**¿de mi mamá?**_) -_queda sorprendida al saber que era la silla de montar de su verdadera madre_-

Sí hija, es la silla que usaba tu madre -_le da una sonrisa a nightshade_- ¿han pasado ya 9 años desde que ellos dos han fallecido? -_pone una cara triste y preocupa a su hija nightshade_-

(_**¿No te pongas triste papá?**_) -_coloca su cabeza en el hombro del padre de maría como si fuese un abrazo_-

Gracias nightshade, ¿se nota que sacaste los ojos de tu madre? -_corresponde el abrazo de su hija dragona por recordar que su dragona fallecida se preocupaba de su estado de __ánimos_-

(_**¿en serio?**_) -_queda sorprendida al escuchar eso de su padre humano_-

Sí, tu madre era una dragona de escamas negras, pero de ojos celestes -_la mira sonriente al ver esa sonrisa desdentada de su hija dragona_-

(_**vamos papá a la casa, ¿mamá debe estar esperándonos en la mesa con maría?**_) -_dice nightshade a su padre humano_-

Tienes razón hija, vamonos -_lo dice sonriente a su hija dragona y caminan hacia la casa_-

_**Los dos, al entrar a la casa y caminar hacia el comedor, ven a su esposa poner los platos y a maría los cubiertos para comer la deliciosa comida.**_

¿Ya era hora de que llegaran? -_responde la madre de maría al ver a su esposo y su hija dragona_-

Lo lamento amor, ¿estaba recordando buenos tiempos con la madre de nightshade? -_le explica a su mujer por la tardanza_-

¿Tu no eres el único que extraña a su dragón y lo sabes? -_lo regaña su mujer al saber que ella también extrañaba a su dragón __también_- Bueno, ¿es hora de cenar? -_todos se sentaron en las sillas, para disfrutar sus platos deliciosos hechos por su mujer_-

(_**¿papá?**_) -_llama la atención de su padre humano_-

¿Sí, nightshade? -_voltea a ver a su hija dragona_-

(_**¿nos prometiste a maría y a mi? ¿irnos de casa y vivir nuestras aventuras?**_) -_hace un puchero a su padre humano_-

Bueno hija, ¿es que aun son muy jóvenes para salir solas de viaje? -_le responde su madre humana_-

¡¿que?! ¡¿pero lo prometieron los dos?! -_se queja maría por romper la promesa de sus padres_-

Lo lamento nightshade y maría, pero, no podrán ir de sus aventuras ¿es muy peligroso haya afuera?

(_**Pero, ¿lo prometieron?**_) -_se queda triste nightshade_-

Ya esta decidido nightshade, las dos no pueden salir a sus aventuras, deben cumplir los 18 años para que puedan vivir sus aventuras sin nuestras supervición -_les dice su padre a las dos_-

Pero... -_es interrumpida por su madre_-

Ya no hablaremos más del asunto, nightshade y maría, vallen a su cuarto, mientras tengo que hablar con su padre de algunas cosas muy importantes con el -_lo dice algo molesta a su esposo y ve que sus hijas suben las escaleras e irse a su cuarto, mientras ella camina hacia la ventana_- ¿que te dijo johnson? -_mira a su esposo_-

¿no tenemos mucho tiempo amor? ¿nuestras hijas deben partir esta noche? ¿no hay alternativa? -_le dice su esposo a su mujer_-

Pero... ¿por que a nosotros nos debe pasar estas cosas malas? -_lo dice triste apunto de soltar las lagrimas_-

Ya amor, tranquila, deje todo listo en una cueva donde encontramos a nightshade, la otra vez -_abraza a su mujer para tranquilizarla_-

Porque amor... nosotros los jinetes de dragones no les hemos hecho nada a nadie, perdimos a nuestras familias y amigos -_se aferra fuertemente la ropa de su esposo , mientras lloraba_-

Estas triste, ¿por que no supiste nada de sally? ¿cuando supimos que ella y sasha desaparecieron sin dejar rastro? -_mira a la nada de la oscuridad de la noche_-

Por que... ¿por que siempre nos juzgan como si fuéramos monstruos?

Es por que hay personas malas, ¿hay muy pocas personas que aceptan a personas como nosotros? mírame -_toma desde la barbilla de su mujer para verlo a los ojos_- Personas buenas como johson que me acepto como soy, sin juzgarme, esas son las personas con quienes debes confiar más -_lo dice dándole una sonrisa a su mujer_-

Pero, ¿que pasa si atraparon a johnson? -_se limpia las lagrimas con sus manos_-

¿Esperemos que no lo hayan atrapado los del pueblo? ¿cuando estuve en el mercado? ¿había visto a unos hombres con unas armaduras negras y unos cascos negros muy extraños?

¿No me digas que son esos malditos desgraciados? ¿que casi nos matan cuando eramos unos niños y a los pocos jinetes de dragones que pudimos escapar? -_le responde y le pregunta atónita a su marido_-

¿Me temo que si? ¿por eso, tú, maría y nightshade deben irse de aquí lo más rápido posible?

¿tu que harás? -_responde histérica a la posible respuesta de su marido_-

Me tendré que enfrentar a los aldeanos solo con johnson, ¿para que ustedes ganen tiempo?

¡No, me quedare aquí y luchare contigo! -_le grita desesperada a su marido_- jure que al casarnos en cuidarte, igual que tu a mí

Lo se amor, pero, ¿no hay tiempo para estar hablando de esto ahora? -_sin darse cuenta, maría y nightshade bajaban por las escaleras_-

¿por que están peleando los dos a estas horas de la noche? -_dice maría preocupada por sus padres que estaban discutiendo_-

(_**¿por que la discusión?**_) -_le pregunta nightshade a sus dos padres humanos_-

María y nightshade, ¿quiero que escuchen muy bien esto? ¿quiero que ustedes se vayan a la montaña donde te habíamos encontrado cuando eras un huevo? ¿te acuerdas nightshade donde te habíamos llevado a mostrarte el lugar donde te encontramos? -_le dice a su hija dragona_-

(_**Sí, ¿algo?**_)

Bien, en esa cueva hay un cofre, hay ropa, dinero, comida, unos abrigos para el frío y una espada y ballesta, ¿necesito que tomen todo en ese cofre y se larguen de estos lugares?

Pero, ¿por que nos piden eso ahora? -_responde dudosa maría a su padre_-

Mira, ¿en los establos esta la silla de montar de la madre de nightshade, ajustarle las correas de la silla a nightshade y escapen? -_lo decía bien directo a sus hijas_-

Amor -_le avisa a su esposo que ella estaba bien un resplandor que se dirigía hacia ellos_- están llegando

Ya, esconderse en los establos y ¿hagan lo que hagan no se muestren? y ¿no vuelvan por nosotros? -_ve que sus dos hijas corrieron hacia los establos para esconderse_- ¿donde diablos esta johnson?

¿no lo se? ¿creo que ellos lo tienen como prisionero? -_mira al resplandor que era una muchedumbre con antorchas, asedones y algunas espadas y hachas_-

Maldición -_camina hacia uno de los cuadros que en la pared estaban las espadas y hachas_- ¿toma amor? -_le entrega una espada y un hacha a su esposa, mientras que el se guarda dos espadas_-

_**Mientras que maría y nightshade estaban en los establos buscando la silla de montar de la madre de nightshade, los padres de maría estaban preparados para luchar y salen de la casa para enfrentar a la muchedumbre, mientras recibían insultos.**_

Vaya, vaya, mírenlos, ¡estos son los que les decía gente, ellos son los que controlan a esas cosas que escupen fuego! -_dice el jefe de la aldea al señalar a la pareja_-

Y ¿tu que? ¿te vendiste por unas monedas de oro? -_dice una persona que venia detrás de algunas personas_-

Cállate, ¡maldito traidor! -_empuja a la persona que estuvo contra el y cae al suelo mostrando quien era_-

¡johnson! -_responden la pareja al mismo tiempo_-

Lo siento amigos, estos infelices me había atrapado y torturado -_levanta la mirada que tenia toda la cara ensangrentada y cortes en todo el cuerpo_-

¡Son unos monstruos, desgraciados! -_aprieta los puños con ira hacia el jefe de al aldea_-

Nosotros no somos los monstruos, ¡ustedes son los monstruos! -_señala a la pareja_- ¡ustedes podían controlar a unas criaturas que pueden volar y lanzar fuego a su semejanzas! -_sonríe maliciosamente hacia la pareja que estaba al frente de todos los habitantes de la aldea furiosos_-

¡Tu...maldito avaricioso! -_sujeta el mango de su espada para __desenfundarla_-

¿No lo haría si fuera tu? -_le pide la espada a uno de los aldeanos_-

¡No! ¡detente maldito! -_iba a ayudar a su amigo, pero es detenido por su esposa_-

-_levanta a johson del suelo_- Esto pasa por no ayudarnos, por traición a tu gente y por ayudar a unos traidores -_mira maliciosamente a la pareja_- ¿últimas palabras?

Amigos, no se preocupen por mi... ustedes deben seguir luchando por lo que creen, no dejen que este idiota avaricioso y demente los manipule así, este idiota esta con las personas que masacraron a su gente y seguirán atacando a más gente inocente en su camino -_escupe un poco de sangre_- gente, no se dejen engañar por este maldito traidor, el se vendió a esos hombre extraños con armadura negra, si matan a esta pareja, serán esclavizados por esa gente, ellos planean invadir reinos, aldeas y gente inocente, fueron engañados por este maldito desgraciado -_escupe un poco de sangre al jefe de la aldea_-

Bueno, como eso fue todo lo que un traidor dice siempre -_alza la espada y se lo incrusta a johson desde el torso y luego le corta la cabeza haciéndolo manchar al jefe de la aldea con su sangre_- ¡ahora a por los traidores! -_grita para que el pueblo lo escuchara y empezara un ataque_-

¡Desgraciado! -_la pareja ven que se acercaba las personas y empezara una masacre_-

_**La pareja al recibir los primeros ataques, ellos se ayudaron para poder lograr desviar y bloquear el ataque de sus atacantes y haciéndoles un buen corte en sus atacantes haciéndolos perder brazos, piernas y algunos murieron por desangrarse mucho por la perdida de sangre en su cuerpo, a otros no más le clavaban una estocata en el torso con hacha y espada que la pareja tenia a mano, pero venían más y más gente a matar a la pareja.**_

_**Pero desde los establos Nightshade y maría observaban a sus padres luchar, al verlos luchar para defenderse, maría entendió que en el mundo hay personas malas que están con avaricia, odio, celos y muerte.**_

(_**Vamos maría, ¿tenemos que irnos?**_) -_le decía nightshade a maría para que reaccionara_-

Sí, perdona nightshade, ¿estaba distraída viendo a nuestros padres pelear? -_voltea a ver a su hermana dragona_-

(_**Rápido, ¿no queremos que esas personas nos maten o ¿si?**_) -_le apresura a su hermana mientras que ella se agacha para que pueda montarse en su lomo_-

No nightshade, pero... me preocupan nuestros padres -_voltea a ver que estaba sucediendo con sus padres en la lucha_-

(_**María, debemos irnos, no es momento de observar la pelea de nuestros padres, ¿nos están ganando tiempo para que podamos escapar?**_) -_lo dice nightshade al alzar el vuelo con maría en sus lomos, a los cielos de la noche para poder escapar, en la oscuridad de la noche sin ser vistas por los aldeanos atacando a los padres de maría_-

No quiero irme sin mis padres, ¡debemos volver nightshade! -_le avisa a su hermana dragona_-

(_**¿que? ¡¿estas loca maría?! ¿nuestros padres dijeron que no fuéramos por ellos?**_) -_lo dice molesta y preocupada por su hermana para que no salga herida_-

Nightshade, son nuestros padres, ¿lo quieras o no? debemos ayudarlos

(_**¡No maría! ¡eso es como un suicidio! ¡¿si vamos a ayudar a nuestros padres, nos mataran a nosotras también?!**_) -_lo dice preocupada por maría_-

Pero... son nuestros padres, ¿no podemos dejarlos haya solos? -_lo dice muy preocupada por sus padres_-

(_**Esta bien, maría**_) -_suelta un gran suspiro por parte de nightshade_- (_**Me voy a lamentar esto en mi vida y lo sabes**_) -_mira a su hermana con molestia_-

¡Sabia que podía contar contigo hermana! -_le acaricia la cabeza_- ¡ahora a ayudar a nuestros padres! -_nightshade en vez de ir a las montañas, se dirigió a la casa donde sus padres estaban peleando_-

_**Mientras que maría y nightshade estaban dirigiéndose a su casa a ayudar a sus padres, ellos estaban muy cansados de estar luchando contra los aldeanos que se habían dejado llevar por los comentarios por el jefe de la aldea que se había vendido por unos hombres extraños que andaban con armaduras negras.**_

¡Por favor gente, rindanse!, no queremos manchar más sangre de lo necesario -_decía el padre de maría muy cansado y harto de manchar más sangre de las personas inocentes de la aldea_-

¡No ustedes son unos monstruos y traidores! -_gritaba la muchedumbre enojada por la pareja_- ¡no merecen vivir!

¿Ya los han escuchado? ¿rindanse o morirán? -_dijo el jefe de la aldea con una mirada malicia_-

¡Maldito avaricioso! ¡te aprovechas que eres el jefe de la aldea para manipular a los aldeanos contra nosotros! -_decía la madre de maría molesta contra el jefe de la aldea apuntándolo con su espada_-

"_johson, juro que me vengare tu muerte_" -_lo piensa el padre de maría al mirar al jefe de la aldea con ira y rabia_- "_¿Sí tengo que morir aquí, para que mis hijas vivan? voy a luchar hasta el final_" -_lo pensaba muy determinadamente el padre de maría hasta que sintió la mano de su esposa_-

No estas solo amor -_lo dice dándole una sonrisa a su esposo y apoyo_- ¿puede que no sobrevivamos? pero, estaremos juntos en el otro lado siempre

"_Esa es mi mujer que siempre me apoya y amo en mi vida_" -_le devuelve la sonrisa_-

Y bien, ¿que deciden? ¿se rinden? -_muestra una sonrisa de malicia a la pareja por parte del jefe de la aldea_-

¡Nunca nos rendiremos desgraciado! -_grita el padre de maría_- ¡si llegamos a morir! ¡te llevare conmigo al infierno como sea! -_lo dice muy decidido en quitarle la vida al jefe de la aldea, apretando fuertemente el mango de su espada_-

¿Mala elección? -_sonríe malvadamente hacia la pareja, mientras que la pareja peleaban contra los aldeanos que los atacaban_-

_**En los cielos oscuros de la noche, nightshade y maría ven como sus padres seguían luchando inclusive ser superados en numero contra los aldeanos, En un momento de descuido por parte de la madre de maría, la pobre mujer fue atravesada por la espalda por una espada, que le pertenecía al jefe de la aldea.**_

¡No! -_grito el padre de maría al ver a su mujer morir adelante de el y fue a ayudar a su esposa pero la gente no lo dejaba avanzar más_- ¡muévanse! ¡déjenme pasar! -_daba espadasos a los aldeanos que se interponían en su camino_-

¡Papá! -_grita maría al ver que su padre estaba en problemas_- ¡nightshade disparo de plasma!

(_**Sí hermana, ¡esto es por mamá!**_) -_nightshade cae en picada y dispara a los aldeanos que venían detrás de su padre mandándolos lejos de su padre, a algunos aldeanos con quemaduras graves por quemaduras en brazos, piernas y cara_-

¿María? ¿Nightshade? ¿que hacen aquí? -_lo dice sorprendido al ver que sus dos hijas vinieron a ayudarlo_-

¡No quiero perderte como a mamá! ¡por eso venimos a ayudarte en esta pelea! -_dice maría a su padre por haber matado a su madre_-

(_**Así es papá, les haremos pagar por la muerte de mamá**_) -_lo dice nightshade al disparar otro disparo de plasma hacia los aldeanos otra vez_-

M...María N...Nightshade... -_mira sorprendido que sus dos hijas lo ayudaran incluso sabiendo lo arriesgado que era en luchar contra los aldeanos_-

Papá, ve a ayudar a mamá, ¡nosotras te cubriremos! -_lo decía seria maría a su padre_-

(_**No te preocupes por nosotras papá, nosotras sabemos cuidarnos entre nosotras**_) -_lo dice nightshade al dar otro disparo de plasma a los aldeanos que les estaba apuntando con arcos y flechas_-

Mis niñas... -_sin pensarlo más, fue a por el cuerpo de su esposa que estaba adelante, pero, lo malo que estaban los aldeanos hay entrometiéndose en el camino_- ¡muevanse desgraciados! -_corre con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para luchar con los aldeanos adelante de el_-

_**Tras estar combatiendo con los aldeanos, el padre de maría alcanzo a recoger el cuerpo sin vida de su mujer, pero sin que el se diera cuenta, el jefe de la aldea, lo apuntaba con una ballesta por detrás esperando el momento exacto para disparar.**_

Sorpresa -_lo dice asiendo que el padre de maría tuviera miedo de que moriría __aquí_- tu hija, ¿casi me quema con esa bola de fuego azul? -_lo dice con una mirada maliciosa hacia el padre de maría_- ¿como no hay aldeano cerca, te lo diré todo? -_eso hace que el padre de maría lo mirara con odio_- sobre lo que dijo johnson, es verdad, les permití que esas mismas personas vinieran y hagan lo que quisieran con esta gente

¿todo por dinero? -_mira incrédulo el padre de maría_-

Sí, dinero y requisas cuando los soldados de la muerte estén aquí, tomaran prisioneros a los hombres, mientras que a las mujeres serán tratadas como sirvientas, mientras que yo estaré junto a los lideres de esos hombres, pero, ¿quiero decirte algo?

¿que cosa quieres decirme? -_apretaba los puños mirando con odio y enojo al jefe de la aldea enfrente de el_-

Sabes, ¿me hubiera gustado verte sufrir con esos hombres a los que exterminaron casi a toda tu gente con esas criaturas? -_le sonríe maliciosamente_- hubieras sido un gran aliado, pero no, tu y tus costumbres de alejarte de las personas y ocultarlas de los demás, ¿ahora es tiempo de que mueras traidor? -_el jefe decidido de matar al padre de maría por ser testigo y ver que al acabar con el se encargaría de la hija y de la dragona_-

¡D...Desgraciado! -_le da un puñetazo fuerte al jefe de la aldea haciendo que este callera al suelo y la ballesta lejos de este_- ¡maría! ¡nightshade! ¡tenemos que irnos ahora mismo! -_empieza a correr lejos del jefe de la aldea_-

Sí papá, nightshade baja -_le pide a su hermana_-

(_**Sí hermana**_) -_nightshade baja a tierra para subir a su padre en su lomo_-

¿están bien? -_pregunta su padre preocupado por las dos hijas que tiene_-

Sí papá, ¿estamos bien?

(_**Sí papá, los aldeanos se han alejado un poco por la muralla de fuego que he hecho para poder irnos**_)

Bien nightshade, esas son mis hijas valientes -_le da una sonrisa a sus hijas sin prestar atención detrás del padre de maría_-

¡Muere maldita! -_grita el jefe de la aldea apuntando con la ballesta a maría_-

_**En ese instante, el padre de maría la empuja fuera de la trayectoria de la flecha reciviendolo la flecha en el corazón, haciéndole una muerte rápida. En ese acto de sacrificio de su padre, maría y nightshade quedaron impactadas y miedo al ver su padre muerto enfrente de las dos.**_

(_**N...No, ¿esto no puede estar pasando?**_) -_lo decía nightshade impactada al ver que su padre sacrifico su vida por su hermana o por ella_-

P...Papá, ¿por favor despierta? -_lo empieza a mover con su mano a su padre fallecido delante de ellas dos_-

Vaya, ¿no tenia planeado matarlo aun? -_eso hace que nightshade y maría lo vieran con miedo, mientras recargaba la ballesta_- pero, ¿al menos ya no vale la pena? ahora morirás pequeña y tu también demonio -_lo decía mientras se acercaba_-

("_**No...No...No...No quiero perder a mi hermana**_") -_lo dice pensando aterrorizada y miraba perpleja al asesino de su padre y madre_- ("_**¿no quiero que mi hermana muera aquí?**_") -_en eso, ve el cuerpo de su madre a lo lejos y a su padre que estaba cerca de su hermana_- ("_**¡N...No dejare que la mates canalla!**_") -_en esos momentos nightshade cegada por la rabia y enojo alzo el vuelo para atacar al asesino de sus padres por instintos para proteger a su hermana_-

N...Nightshade -_mira perpleja al ver que su hermana luchaba contra el asesino de sus padres_-

¿Que? ¿quieres morir igual que ese par? -_dice el jefe de la aldea apuntando a nightshade con la ballesta lista para atacar a la dragona azul, mientras que nightshade lo miraba con odio y rabia al asesino de sus padres que la habían cuidado desde que salio del huevo_- sí quieres que te envié al infierno, ¡bien por mi! -_le dispara a nightshade, pero ella no más le lanza una bola de plasma quemando la flecha haciéndola cenizas y con eso hace que el jefe de la aldea ya estuviera con miedo de ser devorado o asesinado con esas bolas de fuego azules_-

(_**Pagaras muy caro por haber matado a nuestros padres y de intentar de matar a mi hermana**_) -_las pupilas de nightshade estaban dilatadas por la ira y rabia contra el asesino de sus padres, mientras se acerca al responsable de esto_-

No...por favor... -_empieza a caminar hacia atrás por el miedo a la dragona_- N...No me mates... -_le pedía a la dragona que le dejara vivir_-

(_**No dejare que vivas ni un segundo más en este mundo... morirás por asesinar a nuestros padres**_) -_mientras que nightshade se acercaba al jefe de la aldea mientras que este caminaba hacia atrás, se tropieza con una piedra y cae, en eso nightshade lo atrapa con su pata para mirarlo cara a cara al asesino_-

P...Por favor, no...me mates... -_rogaba para que no lo matara nightshade_-

(_**Vas a morir desgraciado**_) -_ella estaba lista para disparar una bola de plasma en el rostro del jefe de la aldea_-

¡No nightshade! -_grita maría al llamar a su hermana, haciendo que ella no disparara la bola de plasma que tenia en su boca_-

(_**M...María**_) -_agudiza los oídos al escuchar la voz de su hermana_-

P...Por favor nightshade, no lo mates... si lo haces, te rebajarías a su nivel, te convertirás en una asesina igual que el -_avanza a su hermana y coloca su mano en su lomo haciéndola mirar a ella_-

(_**Pero, el mato a mamá y a papá**_) -_no dejaba de mirarlo con odio y rencor al jefe de la aldea que lo tenia en sus pata_-

Lo se hermana, pero entiéndelo, ¿nuestros padres te dirían que no lo hicieras? por favor hermana, no lo mates, ¿vamonos de este lugar?

(_**P...Pero, ¡este desgraciado debe morir!**_) -_decide disparar la bola de plasma hacia el jefe de la aldea_-

¡Nightshade, escúchame! -_esos gritos hace que nightshade la mire que estaba llorando_- vamonos, olvida a este desgraciado, huyamos a donde nos antoje, iremos de aventuras, ¿recuerdas ese día que te llevamos a una cueva donde te encontramos? ¿mis padres y el señor johnson?

(_**Sí, ¿lo recuerdo bien?**_)

El señor johnson, nos dio un libro, donde habían llanuras de arena, llanuras heladas, un océano gigantesco, ríos, ciudades, reinos y muchas cosas ¿lo recuerdas?

(_**S...Sí, ¿lo recuerdo? fue cuando teníamos unos 5 años las dos juntas**_)

¿Cuando nuestros padres nos iban dar permiso para andar en nuestras aventuras? ¿recuerdas la promesa que hicimos?

(_**Si, prometimos ayudarnos entre nosotras, ¿pase lo que pase?**_)

Ahora te pido que no mates a ese hombre que tienes en tus patas, por que serias igual que él, un asesino -_lo dice maría y al ver que nightshade retiro la pata encima del hombre que mato a sus padres, se dio la vuelta para estar con maría_-

(_**María, ¿per...perdona mi conducta? ¿no fue mi intención en hacerte llorar?**_) -_se disculpa nightshade con su hermana colocando su cabeza en su hombro_-

Descuida hermana, no fue tu culpa, ¿vamonos de este lugar? -_se monta en el lomo de nightshade y emprenden el vuelo a las montañas_-

"malditas, no dejare que escapen y vivan" -_lo piensa el jefe de la aldea tomando la ballesta y apuntando a la dragona_- ¡muere demonio! -_grita llamando la atención de nightshade y maría_-

(_**¿Ese hombre no sabe cuando rendirse?**_) -_ve que el jefe de la aldea le dispara una flecha, pero nightshade esquiva fácilmente la flecha y le dispara una bola de plasma al jefe de la aldea impactandolo mandándolo lejos con quemaduras muy graves en su cara causándole la muerte __instantánea_- (_**eso fue por mamá, papá y el señor johnson, desgraciado**_) -_lo dijo largándose a las montañas en donde estaba la cueva donde su padre dejo un cofre para que partieran cuando estuvieran listas_-

_**Volaron a las montañas y llegaron a la cueva donde dijo el padre de maría, hay encontraron un cofre, al abrirlo, se encontraron con la ropa de maría, una bolsa con monedas de plata, bronce y oro puras, comida, abrigos para las heladas, una espada y una ballestas con flechas y unas pocas maderas para que pasaran la noche.**_

Increíble que igual, nuestros padres y el señor johnson hayan muerto, ¿por ese desgraciado? -_dice maría al colocar las cosas en el bolso que tenia la silla de montar_-

(_**no fue nuestra culpa maría, ¿hicimos lo que pudimos contra esos desgraciados?**_) -_lo dice nightshade molesta hacia las personas que habían atacado a sus padres, mientras que enciende la madera con una bola de plasma_-

Sabes hermana, ¿me he preguntado como sera el mundo fuera de estas tierras? -_lo dice mirando directamente a la fogata_-

(_**¿no lo se hermana? ¿debe ser un mundo maravilloso y hermoso?**_) -_dice nightshade mirando a su hermana_-

¿Eso espero? ¿durmamos un rato? -_empezaba a quedarse dormida maría_-

(_**Sí, fue un día difícil para las dos**_) -_enrolla a su hermana con su cola y la tapa con su ala derecha_- (_**¿buenas noches hermana?**_)

Buenas noches hermana -_se queda dormida y nightshade igual durmieron tranquilamente en la cueva_-

_**Mientras que Nightshade y María dormían tranquila mente, mientras que siete jinetes jóvenes estaban volando en las montañas en la tranquila noche.**_

¿Aquilus? ¿tenemos que encontrar una cueva y rápido? -_le grito roberto a su amigo_- ¿si seguimos moriremos congelados?

Esta bien -_mira a los alrededores de las montañas y ve una cueva alumbrada_- ¡por haya hay una cueva! -_les señala aquilus con su mano_-

¿Crees que podremos llegar? -_le pregunta jacob a su amigo_-

Sí, ¡solo resistan un poco más! -_mira hacia los dragones_- ¡aquiles, sigiloso, fury, espinoso, sophia, firus, striky! ¡aguanten un poco más! -_por la velocidad en que iban los siete jinetes no podian ver muy bien_-

(_**A...Aquilus...me...estoy...congenlando...por...el...frío...que... hay...**_) -_decia aquiles tartamudeando por el frío de las montañas_-

¡Ya casi aquiles, muchachos, ¡solo aguanten un poco!

_**Tras volar unos 10 minutos, logran llegar a la cueva con mucho frío, sin que supieran quien estaba adentro de la cueva.**_

Amigos, ustedes siete recuperense del frío, ire a investigar -_empieza a caminar hacia donde estaría una fogata_-

Esta bien aquilus, aqui te esperaremos -_empiezan a colocar las mantas a los dragones para mantenerlos calientes para cuando regrese aquilus_-

¿hola? -_pregunta aquilus adentrandoce más a la cueva_- ¿hay alguien? -_eso hace que nightshade se despierte y despertara a maría_-

(_**María, ¿creo que tenemos compañia?**_) -_empieza a moverse para ocultarse en la oscuridad que daba aun la cueva mientras la sigue maría atras de ella_-

¿crees que sean de nuevo esas personas? -_le susurra a su hermana_-

(_**¿No creo que hayan podido llegar a esta cueva sin tener que escalar?**_) -_lo decia en susurro nightshade y esperar el momento para atacar cuando la persona este distraida_-

¿hola? ¿hay alguien aqui? -_dice aquilus acercandoce a la fogata que habia dentro_- ¿que extraño? ¿deberia haber alguien aqui en la fogata? -_coloca su mano en el mango de su espada para en caso de cualquier ataque sorpresa_- bien, si no van a salir, los tendre que cazar con mi audición -_cierra los ojos y empieza a agudizar sus oidos y sentidos en la cueva y escuchar cualquier ruido extraño_-

¿que crees que este haciendo, hermana? -_susurra maría a su hermana en voz baja confundida a lo que hacia la persona adelante de ellas dos_-

(_**¿No lo se, hermana? pero, ¿al parecer es distinto?**_) -_le responde en susurro a su hermana_-

¿Se que me estan observando en la oscuridad de la cueva? -_saca su espada desenfundandola hacia la oscuridad_- salgan las dos y no tramen nada -_entre la oscuridad aparecen unos ojos celestes mirandolo fijamente_-

(_**Dime extraño, ¿te mandaron los de la aldea?**_) -_lo mira con una mirada desafiante_-

¿Cual aldea? ¿te refieres a la aldea en los pies de esas colinas? -_le pregunta a los ojos celestes_-

(_**Sí**_) -_le responde la unica respuesta ya que dudaba de la persona delante de el_-

Pues, ¿no creo? -_guarda su espada en su funda_- salgan, ¿no me gustaria hacerlas salir por las malas? -_le da la espalda_- se que eres un dragón, ¿no debes temerme?

(_**¿como sabes que spy un dragón?**_) -_empieza a avanzar hacia el muchacho mostrando una dragona azul claro y de ojos celestes_-

¿eres una furia nocturna? -_mira sorprendido al ver una dragona de la especie de su amigo aqui en una cueva_-

Así es, ella es una dragona -_aparece entre la oscuridad una joven rubia de ojos celestes de unos 8 años de la misma edad que aquilus y los demás, excepto sara y matias que son por un año menores que los demás_-

Vaya, ¿crei que no habian más jinetes de dragones? -_queda sorprendido que haya una jinete de dragones_-

(_**¿acaso hay más jinetes de dragones?**_) -_dice sorprendida al comentario_-

Sí, soy hijo de marco y sally, mi madre fue una jinete de dragón y mi padre era un cazador cuando conocio a mi madre -_le responde a la dragona_-

Espera un momento, sally, ¿es la persona que mis padres hablaban siempre?

¿acaso nuestros padres se conocen? -_mira dudoso a la joven_-

Solo mis padres hablaban de sally y su dragona ¿en vez en cuando?

Bueno, ¿solo estaremos aqui por un rato? ¿hasta que nuestros dragones esten listos para salir? -_camina devuelta hacia la entrada principal de la cueva, donde todos sus amigos los esperaban, mientras era seguido de maría y nightshade con algo de desconfianza hacia el muchacho que estaba enfrente de ellas_-

Aquilus, en un rato más los dragones estaran listos -_responde sara al ver a su amigo caminar de vuelta a la entrada de la cueva y mira a la joven y su dragona_- ¿quienes es ella? -_señala a la rubia que estaba detrás de aquilus con su dragona al lado_-

¿no se su nombre? pero, sus padres conocieron a mi madre, ¿creo que fue cuando mis padres se habian conocido? -_mira a su amigo dragón que no dejaba de mirar afuera_-

¿en serio? -_responden todos sorprendidos al comentario de aquilus y fueron a donde maría y nightshade_-

¿Tus padres conocieron a la madre de aquilus? -_le pregunta matilda animada_-

¿que clase de dragones tienen? -_le pregunta jacob a la joven rubia_-

¿como es la madre de aquilus? -_le pregunta matias ancioso por saber como fue la madre de su amigo_-

¿como se llama tu dragona? -_le pregunta sara al acariciar a nightshade_-

¿donde estan tus padres? -_le pregunta rut a la joven rubia_-

¿como conociste a tu dragona? -_le pregunta roberto a la joven_-

M...Me estan poniendo nerviosa todos... -_le responde maría nerviosa al verse rodeada de los cinco jovenes haciendoles preguntas_-

¡Silencio! -_grita aquilus al callar las preguntas de sus amigos_- dejenla respirar, no podran responder a sus preguntas, si siguen así dejandola acorralada -_lo dice friamente aquilus mostrando sin ninguna emosion alguna sin tener que mirar a la joven rubia y a sus amigos, causandoles algo de miedo a los cinco amigos que estaban acorralando a la joven rubia, mientras el veia el mapa para hacer una nueva ruta de vuelo_-

Bueno, ¿gracias a su amigo? ¿les respondere a sus preguntas en orden? -_mira a cada uno de ellos para responder a sus preguntas_- Sí, ¿creo que mis padres conocieron a la madre de su amigo? Eran furias nocturnas. ¿No lo se?. Se llama nightshade y es mi hermana. Es hija de los dragones de mis padres, la encontramos en esta misma cueva, la habiamos encontrado aun cuando estaba en un huevo. -_esas respuestas sorprendieron a los seis jovenes y a sus dragones por la joven rubia_-

Wow, es increible que encontramos a otra jinete de dragones -_dice sonriente sara al saber que encontraron a más jinetes en el mundo_-

Mi nombre es Roberto -_se presenta el joven de pelo negro, ojos verdes y de 8 años de edad_- y el es mi dragón Sigiloso un ala-cambiante

Mi nombre es Sara -_se presenta una joven de cabello castaño claro, ojos azul marino y de 7 años de edad_- y ella es mi amiga Sophia, una nadder mortifera

Mi nombre es Matias -_se presenta un joven de pelo rojizo, ojos cafes y de 7 años de edad_- y el es Espinoso, un nadder mortifero

Mi nombre es Matilda -_se presenta una joven de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y de 7 años de edad_- y ella es Fury, una pesadilla monstruosa

Mi nombre es Jacob -_se presenta un joven de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos rojisos y de 8 años de edad_- y el es Firus, un pesadilla monstruosa

Mi nombre es Rut -_se presenta una joven de cabello negro, ojos cafes y de 8 años de edad_- y ella es Striky

Y el -señala roberto a su amigo que estaba en la entrada de la cueva- se llama aquilus -_señala a un joven de pelo negro, ojos ambar_- y el es aquiles, un furia nocturna su mejor amigo desde que el habia nacido, eso nos dijo el cuando nos conocimos hace un año atrás

¿como te llamas? -_le pregunta sara a la joven rubia_-

Mi nombre es maría -_tenia un cabello rubio, ojos celestes y de 8 años_- y ella es nightshade, es mi amiga y hermana es una furia nocturna

Wow, una furia nocturna -_dice sara sorprendida en la especie de nightshade_-

¿una pregunta roberto? -_el llamado la mira con duda_- ¿por que su amigo es tan friamente derepente?

¿Ah, eso? pues... aquilus perdio a su madre por una enfermedad que su padre no pudo encontrar cura por las medicinas que el conocia y su padre, a el lo asesinaron en roma, aquilus vio morir a su padre en frente de el -_mira preocupado a su amigo por tener que llevar eso en su vida siempre_- y ¿tus padres? -_le pregunta roberto a maría_-

Ellos... -_queda triste al tener que saber que sus padres estan muertos_-

(_**El jefe de la aldea, reunio a todos los aldeanos para atacarnos en la misma noche, mataron al señor johnson y a nuestros padres**_) -_lo dice nightshade algo de tristesa y ve a su hermana_-

¿como que a sus padres? -_le pregunta matias confundido_-

(_**Los padres de maría me adoptaron como si fuese una hija más para ellos, ya que ellos eran los jinetes de mis padres, me encontraron aun cuando estaba en un huevo, ellos y con el señor johnson**_) -_queda triste al saber que las tres personas que querian a maría y a ella ya no estan más_-

Oye aquilus -_lo llama roberto a su amigo haciendolo voltear levemente_- ¿crees que maría y nightshade puedan ir con nosotros? -_eso sorprende a maría y a nightshade_-

Me da igual -_responde friamente hacia las dos, jinete y dragona, mientras se levanta del suelo_-

¿Como puedes ser tan frio aquilus? -_le agarra la camisa por detrás a aquilus_- ¿respondeme? -_hace voltear a aquilus y ve que estaba llorando_-

¿Que quieres que te diga? -_se suelta del agarre de roberto_-

¿Aquilus? ¿estabas llorando? -_quedan atonitos que los comentarios de sus amigos le hisieron llorar una vez más por la muerte de sus padres_-

¿No, quiero hablar de eso? -_se seca las lagrimas que tenia en su rostro_- ¿sí quieren, hagan lo que sea ustedes? pero, yo ire a alahmut, ¿con o sin ustedes? -_prepara todo para emprender el vuelo, pero, es detenido por roberto_-

Aquilus, sentimos tener que recordarte que habias perdido a tus seres queridos cuando eras un niño de 4 años por la muerte de tu madre y a tu padre a los 7 años -_queda con la mirada baja_- ¿lo sentimos? ¿perdona amigo?

Dime roberto, ¿cual es tu sueño? -_le pregunta a roberto sin tener que mirarlo_-

¿Quiero demostrar al mundo que los dragones no son un peligro? ¿que ellos pelean por sobrevivir su existencia entre los humanos? tambien, ¿quiero ser un politico, algo como un jefe de una aldea? pero, no tengo las cualidades para hacerlo... -_mira para otro lado donde no estaba aquilus_-

Tienes buenos sentimientos amigo mio -_eso hace que roberto mire sorprendido a aquilus_- siempre habra alguien que quiera arrebatarte ese sueño, alguien que quiere matarte para que no cumplas tu sueño y tu fuerza de voluntad, siempre cuando miro al cielo y vuelo con aquiles, siento que mis padres me guian y me protegen siempre -se da la vuelta mirando a roberto y colocando su mano en el hombro- siempre, ¿lucha por lo que crees y hagas? -_en eso empuja a roberto y lo hace caer de espaldas_-

¿Que te sucede aquilus? -_dice roberto molesto y al ver que adelante de el estaba aquilus extendiendole la mano_-

Dime, ¿que haras? -_lo decia con la mano extirada hacia roberto_-

¿Que? -_queda dudoso a las palabras de su amigo_-

¿Que haras? ¿te quedaras hay en el suelo con tus sueños y fuerza de voluntad olvidados? o ¿te levantaras de nuevo? -_le pregunta a roberto que estaba en el suelo mientras que aquilus le tenia extirada su mano para ayudarlo_-

"_¿Acaso, aquilus espera una respuesta de esa forma?_" -_voltea a sus amigos y a maría que estaban atonitos incluso los dragones_- "_no, ¿debe ser algo distinto?_" -_en eso se da cuenta de algo roberto que le habia dicho aquilus a los seis hace un tiempo atrás_-

_**- Recuerdo, hace 7 meses -**_

_Aquilus: amigos, mi padre siempre me habia dicho que, ¿si caes siempre? puedes decir adios a toda tu vida, tus sueños y fuerza de voluntad_

_Pero, ¿que significa aquilus? -le responde roberto confundido-_

_Si aquilus, ¿aun no lo hemos entendido bien? -le contesta sara algo cansada-_

_Sí, ¿con suerte podemos con las enseñansas de tu padre? -dice matias tirado en el suelo exausto-_

_es verdad, ¿nos esforzamos mucho y aun no logramos terminar el entrenamiento? -le contesta matilda lanzando una piedra al lago, algo fastidiada-_

_¿Podrias explicarnos un poco de lo que estas tratando de decirnos? -le pregunta algo confundido a la pregunta de su amigo-_

_Sí aquilus, ¿tu eres el que fue enseñado por sus padres a pelear y a montar dragones? -le contesta rut-_

_Muchachos, deben saber que eso es un acertijo, ¿ustedes deben conocer las respuestas por si mismos? ¿Yo no estare siempre para guiarlos? -lo dice algo sonriente a sus amigos mientras los ve cansados-_

_**- Fin del recuerdo -**_

"_¿ahora lo entiendo?_" -_empieza a pensar la respuesta del acertijo del padre de aquilus_- "_Si te caes al suelo..._" -_toma la mano de aquilus para ayudarse_- "_tienes que levantarte siempre, ¿no importa cuantas veces sea necesario?_"

"_Bien, al menos roberto si sabe cual era la respuesta que le habia dado hace 7 meses_" -_le da una sonrisa a su amigo mientras lo ayuda a levantarse del suelo_-

Aquilus... -_roberto mira atonito a aquilus al saber la respuesta_- ¿ahora lo entendi? ¿sobre esa pregunta que nos hiciste a nosotros en el lago en nuestro viaje? -_ve que aquilus asiente con la cabeza_- ¿como no nos pudimos dar cuenta hasta ahora?

¿Roberto, estas bien? -_pregunta jacob preocupado por su amigo_-

Jacob... amigos... ¿se acuerdan la pregunta que aquilus nos habia hecho hace 7 meses?

Sí, ¿aun intentamos buscar a esa respuesta? -_le responde matias a su amigo roberto_-

¿La respuesta era facil? ¿sí te caes, vuelve a levantarte las veces que sea necesarios? -_ese comentario dejo atonito a los demás por la complijidad de que se trataba_-

Ahora, ¿sera mejor reanurar nuestro viaje? -_dice aquilus al mirar a la entrada de la cueva con su amigo aquiles sin dejar mirar al horizonte_-

¿A donde iran? -_les pregunta maría a los muchachos algo triste de saber que estara sola_-

Iremos a alahmut, en las montañas en donde viven los nisaries -_le responde sara a maría_-

Es hogar de los asesinos -_le contesta rut algo emosionada al saber que seran entrenados como asesinos_-

¿I...Iran al lugar donde viven los asesinos? pero, ¿ellos son despiadados y no tienen misericordia con nadien? -_lo dice atonita y con miedo al saber que esos siete iran al lugar donde nadie haya logrado llegar en la vida_-

No nos pasara nada maría -_responde roberto a maría_- ¿el padre de aquilus fue uno de los mejores nisaries? -_todos lo miraban al muchacho con su dragón_- sabemos, ¿que si nosotros siguimos a aquilus en su viaje?, podremos cumplir nuestros sueños y fuerza de voluntad para demostrar a las personas que los dragones no son peligrosos, que ellos matan a las personas por sobrevivir su existencia -_voltea a ver a maría_- si los atacas, ellos atacan, siempre ha sido haci el ciclo de la vida, matas para sobrevivir

¿Ahora entiendo? -_voltea a ver a su hermana_- ¿que me dices nightshade? ¿vamos con ellos en sus aventuras? -_le da una sonrisa a su hermana dragona_-

(_**¿Recuerda que sin mi no eres nada hermanita?**_) -_lo dice en un tono burlon a su hermana_-

¡Nightshade! -_se molesta contra su hermana_-

(_**Ya, ya, tranquila hermana, iremos igual con una sola condición**_)

y ¿cual es? -_responde aquilus friamente sin voltear a ver a los demás_-

¿que dejes de ser tan frio y sin emosiones hacia tus amigos? -_responde maría a aquilus caminando hacia el y ganandoce enfrente de el mismo_- Y ¿que nos garantices que no nos pasara nada en el viaje?

Tsk... Ellos saben como soy ahora, pero sobre lo primero, eso jamas y lo segundo ten por segura que yo moriria por salvarlos a ustedes sin tener que dudar -_pasa al lado de maría_- ¿sí tengo que tener que enfrentarme a la misma muerte en persona? -_ese comentario hiso que a maría quedara imprecionada por las palabras de un muchacho de su misma edad_-

_**Tras haber descansado lo suficiente para sus dragones, al amanecer todos se habían montaron en sus dragones, ahora con una nueva integrante en el grupo de jinetes de dragones, los ocho jovenes jinetes y sus dragones emprendieron el vuelo hacia la aldea y hogar de los asesinos de alahmut.**_

Bueno, ¿espero que les haya gustado este capitulo? si que me tarde en estar inspirado para terminar esta parte. ¡Gracias musica! y gracias a mi amiga: _"Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1"_ por apoyarme en seguir avanzando


	5. Selim el asesino nisarin

_**Selim el asesino nisarin.**_

_Habían pasado un año desde que aquilus y sus amigos, habían conocido a maría y a nightshade que ellos habían perdido a sus padres, ahora ellas acompañan a sus nuevos amigos en su viaje hacia alahmut._

_**Jerusalen, Israel - 309 D.C**_

**_Habían_**_** pasado ya dos año en jerusalen, entre la cantidad gente, comerciantes, caminaba un joven encapuchado que le cubría la mitad del rostro de 22 años de edad, se había convertido en un asesino por haber terminado su entrenamiento por parte de los asesinos, ahora el joven estaba en su viaje a jerusalen, pero lo veía desde los riscos de la ciudad, era una ciudad dividida en dos, un lado el lado privado de jerusalen, donde estaban los ricos, generales, capitanes de Israel y por el otro lado, estaban la gente de clase media y baja: pobres, sirvientes, civiles y mendigos. Eso hace que al joven se moleste mucho al tener que ver Israel así, cuando era un niño, su madre era de jerusalen y su padre era parte de los asesinos de alahmut, así que con esos únicos recuerdos tenia algo bueno con su padre, aveces no le gustaba estar en la orden, si no tener una vida normal como cualquier persona, pero, eso seria trabajando duro y luchando por la libertad de la humanidad y luchando contra la esclavitud. cuando el joven asesino logra infiltrarse en la ciudad sin ser detectado por los soldados vigilando las puertas de la ciudad, logra llegar al cuartel general de los asesinos en la ciudad**__._

¿Ya era hora de que llegaras? -_le respondía un hombre barbudo de unos 35 años al joven asesino que había entrado_-

Sí, el mentor me a enviado a jerusalen -_decía el joven intentando ser serio ante la persona delante de el_-

Sabes, ¿no es necesario que intentes ser serio en actitud? ¿sabes, que no es tu forma de ser? y lo sabes muy bien -_decía el hombre barbudo al joven_-

Es verdad, ¿no soy como los demás hermanos y hermanas asesinos que son serios? -_dice el joven sentándose en un banquillo_-

Sabes, tu padre siempre decía, ¿se lo que eres realmente y no trates de cambiarlo? -_lo decía intentando imitar la voz de su viejo amigo_-

Sí, pero ya mi padre lleva muerto durante 10 años -_decía algo deprimido el joven asesino_- ¿una pregunta rafik? -_el hombre de 35 años lo mirara extrañado_- sabes, ¿por que el mentor no nos deja leer el libro que nos habían dejado el hermano marco y la hermana sally?

Mira, se que es difícil para ti no poder leerlos, pero... el mentor pido que lo copiaran todas las paginas en árabes y tomara algo de tiempo, ¿solo debes ser paciente?, bueno, tu misión sera asesinar a un político asiático y un gobernador persa en la ciudad de jerusalen -_lo dice sacando un gran libro desde donde estaba parado_-

¿Cuales son sus nombres? -_le pregunta al hombre de 35 años_-

Son personas de los soldados persas, uno es kumar alik y un asiático sheren Kongsuk

¿Donde los podre localizar bien a nuestras victimas?

Bien, kumar esta en un área restringida al noroeste de la ciudad y sheren, esta en el mercado al sur, ¿donde encontraras a tu informante y te dirá donde esta sheren?

Bien, iré a por sheren primero y luego a por kumar -_lo dice el joven asesino al salir del cuartel general de los asesinos en jerusalen y hacer su misión_-

_**Tras haber salido del cuartel de los asesinos en jerusalen, el joven asesino se dirigía al mercado a encontrarse con su informante y asesinar a su objetivo, mientras que pasaban las horas, lejos de las ciudades, los jóvenes jinetes de dragones habían cruzado todo el desierto árabe para llegar a las montañas, de hay caminar un poco para encontrar un lugar a donde dormir hasta mañana, ya que el clima de las montañas eran impredecibles, así que al caminar los jóvenes jinetes de dragones, encontraron una cueva lo suficientemente grande para que sus dragones y ellos se acomodaran.**_

¿No se por que los nisarines tuvieron que venir aquí en donde hace mucho calor? -_se queja rut por tener mucha calor por el viaje_-

¿No se por que te quejas tanto rut? -_lo dijo roberto a su amiga_- ¿si vas a ser entrenada por los nisarines, deberías aguantar la calor? ¿verdad aquilus? -_todos voltearon a donde debería estar aquilus_-

¿donde se metió? -_pregunto matias al ver que su amigo no estaba con ellos_-

¿Yo lo vi que se había adentrado más a la cueva? -_dijo sara al señalar a donde había ido aquilus_-

Vamos, ¡no podemos dejar que aquilus quede solo siempre! -_dijo maría animando a los demás para ir a buscar a su amigo_-

El volverá -_dijo roberto, haciendo que todos lo miraran_- el siempre vuelve cuando va a explorar algo, ¿como cuevas o riscos?

Pero... ¿no podemos quedarnos aquí a esperarlo? -_decía maría muy preocupada por su nuevo amigo_-

¿Esperar a quien? -_decía aquilus apareciendo entre la oscuridad de la cueva con su amigo acompañándolo, asustando a sara y a maría por la repentina aparición_-

¡Aquilus! -_le regañaron las dos asustadas_-

¡No nos asustes así! -_decía maría molesta por el comportamiento de su amigo_- ¡casi nos matas de un susto!

¿Es verdad eso, sara? -_le pregunta a la única joven menor del grupo_-

S...Sí -_lo decía nerviosa a la pregunta de aquilus y ve que se estaba acercando a ella y ella por miedo cierra sus ojos por el miedo y siente una mano en su cabeza_-

Perdona por haberte asustado -_decía aquilus algo molesto por haber asustado a sara_- ¿no fue mi intención? -_lo dice y le da una sonrisa amistosa a sara_-

N...No hay problema aquilus -_lo decía algo nerviosa hacia aquilus y algo sonrojada por que la había tratado así como si fuese una hermana para el_-

Bien -_aparta su mano de la cabeza de sara y camina en medio del grupo_- explore un poco la cueva y encontré un lago en esta cueva, así nuestros dragones pueden refrescarse y también llenen sus cantimploras con agua -_decía aquilus, mientras caminaba a donde aquiles para sacar varias leñas de madera que traía en la silla de montar y los coloca en el suelo, para la fogata de esta noche_-

**_Rabian_**_** pasado ya 2 horas desde que sara, matias, matilda, roberto, jacob, maría y rut con sus dragones se habían ido al lago de la cueva para que se refrescaran un poco para mañana. Cuando volvieron, vieron a aquilus preparar la cena, unos deliciosos pescados y pollos asados al fuego y aquiles encendía el fuego, mientras dejaba unos pescados para cada uno de los dragones.**_

¿Aquilus? ¿lo preparaste tu solo? -_le pregunta roberto al ver que aquilus se había hecho cargo de todo_-

Sí, ¿vengan a cenar? -_decía aquilus algo alegre y muy calmado, eso causo alguna incomodidad para los demás, excepto por maría que por primera vez, veía a aquilus alegre y muy amable_-

Aquilus... -_susurro maría sin pensarlo que solo escucho su hermana nightshade_-

(_**¿Te sucede algo hermana?**_) -_le pregunta preocupada a maría_-

No... nada, solo es...

(_**¿Es por aquilus? ¿no es así?**_) -_le respondió con una ceja levantada y con esa mirada acusadora_-

Sí -_respondió algo deprimida y sonrojada_-

(_**¿Te agrada aquilus?**_) -_ese comentario dejo a maría muy sonrojada como tomate_-

¡N...Nightshade! -_lo dijo muy avergonzada y sonrojada por el comentario de su hermana_-

(_**¿Entonces te gusta aquilus?**_) -_le sonrió nightshade al ver la expresión de su hermana_-

S...Sí

(_**Mira maría, ¿por que no lo llevas a una parte apartada y le confiesas a aquilus?**_) -_eso hiso que maría se pusiera más roja y avergonzada de tener que declararle a aquilus a una edad muy temprana_-

N...Nightshade, ¿como puedes decir eso? -_mira molesta a su hermana, sonrojada_- sabes, ¿que entre el y yo no podría haber nada? -_en eso nightshade queda impresionada, su hermana tiene miedo en confesar sus sentimientos a su amigo_-

(_**¿Te puedo decir algo?**_) -_le pregunta a su hermana_-

¿Que?

(_**¿Yo también estoy enamorada de alguien?**_) -_decía algo sonrojada a su hermana_-

¿En serio?

(_**S...Sí**_)

¿Quien es el dragón afortunado? -_le pregunta vengándose por los comentarios que le había dicho antes_-

(_**N...No lo **_**_diré_**) -_mira para otro lado sin ver la cara acusadora de su hermana que decía: ¿suéltalo? ¿dime quien es el afortunado?_- (_**Ya... esta bien maría, ¿es aquiles? ¿satisfecha?**_)

¿Estas enamorada de aquiles? ¿que coincidencia no? -_mira a su hermana maliciosamente planeando su venganza de haberla bañado de baba cuando vivían con sus padres_-

(_**Ni se te ocurra maría o le cuento a aquilus ¿que le gustas?**_) -_le advierte a su hermana_-

Esta bien hermana, no le diré nada a aquiles, vamos los demás deben estar esperándonos para cenar -_decía maría caminando hacia la fogata donde estaban todos __esperándolas_-

¿Por que tardaron tanto? -_les pregunto matilda a sus otras dos amigas, mientras venían cerca del fuego_-

Estábamos hablando de... ¿como seria si, nosotros intentamos hacer una especie de ejercito con dragones? -_lo decía nerviosa a sus amigos, pero excepto por aquilus, el joven pelinegro estaba viendo fijamente a la fogata sin despegar ni un segundo_- "_¿que le estará pasando?_" -_se pregunto mentalmente por aquilus que estaba mirando fijamente el fuego_-

_**Mientras que comieron su comida los jóvenes se estaban quedando dormidos de a poco.**_

¿Por que no duermen? -_les pregunta aquilus a sus amigos que estaban cerca de la fogata_-

¿no tenemos sueño aquilus? -_le respondió matias intentando de no quedarse dormido_-

Vallen a dormir, ¿yo vigilare la entrada de la cueva?

Bueno aquilus, buenas noches -_se despidió jacob de aquilus para irse a dormir_-

Buenas noches, amigos -_mientras que se aseguro que estaba solo con aquiles a su lado, salieron un rato afuera de la cueva_-

(_**¿Es una bonita noche? ¿no lo crees así, aquilus?**_) -_decía aquiles mirando al cielo viendo las estrellas y la luna hermosa_-

Sí, es muy hermosa la noche -_decía aquilus observando el cielo_-

(_**¿Crees que mis padres, hermanos y hermanas, estén bien?**_) -_voltea a ver a aquilus_-

Sí amigo, tus padres son furias nocturnas, se que ellos son muy fuertes, ¿con o sin mis padres con ellos, pueden ganar a cualquiera?

(_**Eso espero**_) -_vuelve a ver al cielo con las estrellas y una luna llena_- (_**¿Crees que algún día volvamos a nuestro hogar?**_)

Claro, no quiero dejar todas las cosas en esa casa -_decía aquilus a su amigo dragón_- volveremos pero, algún día iremos a vivir a donde están tu especie, aquiles

(_**¿En serio?**_) -_queda sorprendido por el comentario de su amigo_-

Sí, iremos al hogar de los furias nocturnas a vivir nosotros como una familia -_lo dice aquilus dándole una sonrisa_- Bueno, esta haciendo frió, ¿mejor volvamos a la cueva?

(_**Sí, tienes razón**_) -_los dos empiezan a volver a la cueva donde estaban los demás durmiendo_-

Bien, mejor duerme un rato aquiles, tengo que seguir vigilando el fuego y la entrada de la cueva -_lo dice aquilus para no preocupar a su amigo_-

(_**Lo se aquilus, pero... ¿crees que algún día vuelvas a ser el mismo aquilus que dejamos en casa?**_) -_le pregunta aquiles a aquilus por extrañas ese aquilus amable y aventurero desde que eran pequeños los dos_-

Claro, volveré a ser el mismo de antes, pero... hasta acabar con el que había matado a mi padre, ¿no creo que eso sea posible por ahora? -_lo dice algo decepcionado al saber que tendría que ser una persona fría y muy distante entre las personas_-

(_**Pero, ¡se que en el fondo de esa personalidad fría? esta ese aquilus que **_**_conozco_**) -_le da una sonrisa desdentada y se queda dormido_-

¿Eso espero amigo mio? -_le da una sonrisa a su amigo dragón mientras estaba pendiente de que el fuego no se apagara y vigilar la entrada de la cueva_-

_**Mientras que aquilus y aquiles estaban en la fogata calentándose con el calor del fuego. El joven asesino, ya había terminado su misión en la ciudad y emprendió rumbo hacia alahmut, pero en el camino se le había acabado la comida y le quedaba poca agua, hasta que llego a una cueva que estaba iluminada por una fogata.**_

¿Hola? -_hablo un encapuchado blanco_- ¿hay alguien aquí? -_sin recibir respuesta, se decidió adentrarse a la cueva y una de sus manos lo tenia en el mango de su espada que estaba en la cintura_-

¿Quien eres? y ¿que haces? -_le pregunto aquilus desde las oscuridad de la cueva_-

S...Soy selim y necesito un lugar para dormir, se me había terminado la comida de camino aquí, vengo desde jerusalen -_le respondió algo tímido y intentando de no sonar asustado_-

¿Jerusalen? -_le pregunto el muchacho confundido_-

Sí, es una ciudad en el desierto, voy hacia alahmut para entregarle unas plumas manchadas de sangre de mis victimas

¿Victimas? ¿acaso asesinas gente por placer? -_en eso, el joven encapuchado ve que una de las manos del muchacho estaba en el mango de la espada que llevaba_-

No mato por placer joven -_dice el joven encapuchado_- ¿me habían enviado a matar a dos personas, un político asiático y un gobernador persa?

¿Así que eres un nisarin? -_le pregunta al encapuchado sin dejar su mano apartada de su espada_-

S...Sí, ¿no te voy a lastimar? ¿no soy capas de matar a un niño?

Bien, ¿creo que tus palabras son sinceras? -_lo dijo el muchacho pelinegro de ojos ámbar, caminando hacia la luz de la fogata_- debes tener hambre y sed ¿no es así?

Sí

Bien, sígueme -_le dijo el muchacho, guiando al encapuchado a donde estaba la fogata_-

Pero, ¿que demonios son esas cosas? -_por el miedo saco su espada de su funda al ver unas extrañas criaturas que llevaban unos niños durmiendo con ellos consigo_-

Descuida, no te harán nada -_se había sentado en una roca y le pidió que se sentara en una de las rocas_-

¿dijiste dragones? -_lo decía incrédulo al ver esas criaturas muy cerca y sin hacerles daño a los niños_-

Dime, selim -_el nombrado mira dudoso al muchacho delante de el, mientras le entregaba pollo asado y unos pescados cocidos en el fuego_- ¿como es alahmut?

Es una aldea simple al pie de una colina, en la cima, esta un castillo que lo usamos como biblioteca y refugio de ataques de invasores -_lo decía comiendo sabrosamente el pescado y pollo a la vez_- mmm... en mi vida nunca había comido pollo y pescado así, debes ser alguien hábil en la cocina ¿no?

Sí, es lo que mi padre me había enseñado a los seis años

¿Como se llama tu padre? -_lo decía al comer un pedazo el pollo_-

Marco -_lo dijo el muchacho y con ese comentario, selim se había atragantado un poco con el pedazo de pollo hasta que pudo respirar_-

Espera, espera, ¿tu padre es marco? -_le pregunto impresionado y en su tono de voz era alegre_-

¿Sí? -_le responde algo confundido_-

¿Esta aquí tu padre? -_empieza a buscar al padre de aquilus entre los dragones_-

El lleva muerto dos años, selim -_lo decía el muchacho pelinegro_-

¡¿Que?! -_con ese grito despertó a todos los dragones y a los amigos del muchacho_- ¡¿como el gran asesino pudo morir?! -_lo decía histérico el encapuchado blanco_- por alah, ¿el mentor se va a poner muy triste? -_lo dijo al empezar a moverse de un lado a otro, sin percatarse que dragones y jóvenes lo miraban molestos por haberlos despertado así_- ¿esto es muy malo?

Aquilus -_lo decía maría a su amigo_- ¿quien es el encapuchado?

Amigos, el es selim, es un nisarin de alahmut

¡¿que?! -_respondieron todos por la impresión de la tranquilidad de aquilus al encapuchado que pudo haberlo matado si quisiera, pero en el fondo sabia que iban a empezar a hacerle preguntas al encapuchado_-

¿Eres un nisarin? -_le pregunta matilda al encapuchado_-

¿Dime, como es alahmut? -_le pregunto matias al encapuchado_-

¿Como te llamas? -_le pregunta sara al encapuchado_-

¿dinos, eres fuerte? -_le pregunta jacob al encapuchado_-

¿En serio matan personas por placer? -_le pregunta roberto al encapuchado_-

¿Puedo ver que tipo de espada ocupan los nisarines? -_le pregunta rut al encapuchado_-

¿Por que usan capucha los nisarines? -_le pregunta maría al encapuchado_-

Pues... ah... -_queda algo confundido y nervioso, por las preguntas de los jóvenes y los dragones que estaban cerca de el incomodandolo_-

Ya, amigos, selim no puede contestar a sus preguntas, ¿si todos están preguntándole al mismo tiempo? -_intento calmar a sus amigos y apartar a los dragones de el, para que dejaran respirar a selim_-

B...Bueno, gracias -_suspiro algo cansadamente y empezó a responder en orden a las preguntas que le habían hecho_- Sí. es hermosa. selim. más o menos. no. no. por que es nuestra forma de ser para nosotros los nisarines.

Bueno, deben dormir, mañana iremos a alahmut para hablar con el mentor

¿El mentor? -_responde sorprendido selim por las palabras de aquilus_- ¿conoces al mentor?

No, pero, mi padre si lo conocía -_decía aquilus acurrucándose en aquiles mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo para dormir con sus dragones, pero el encapuchado estaba viendo sorprendido que los dragones se podían llevar bien con las personas, si los tratas bien, y se había quedado dormido apoyado en una roca cerca del fuego_-

_**Al día siguiente, había amanecido con algo de neblina por el clima en las montañas, cuando los jóvenes jinetes vieron a selim prepararse para marcharse a alahmut, aquilus lo había detenido antes de irse.**_

¿A donde vas, selim? -_se puso entre la salida de la cueva y el caballo_-

Iré a alahmut, no puedo llegar atrasado a donde el mentor -_lo dijo algo serio para tener que irse y llegar pronto a la aldea de los asesinos_-

¿Podríamos ir contigo? -_le pregunto sara al encapuchado que no mostraba su rostro, con una mirada tierna_-

¿No creo? pero... podríamos ir caminando, aparte, ¿al mentor no le importara que llegue un poco tarde a alahmut? -_empezó a rascarse la mejilla con su mano, intentando ignorar la mirada tierna de la menor_-

Entonces es un ¿sí? -_le respondió roberto a selim_-

Sí, pero, no quiero que sus amigos reptiles no asuste a mis hermanos y hermanas nisarines y a los aldeanos mientras están en el pueblo ¿entendido? -_observa que todos los jóvenes habían asentido con la cabeza_- Bien, preparen sus cosas, partiremos de inmediato -_se desmonto de su caballo y espero en la entrada de la cueva con aquilus a los demás_-

Bien selim, ¿estamos listos? -_dice maría avisando a las dos personas que estaban hay __esperándolos_-

Ya era hora, ¿por que la tardanza? -_les pregunta aquilus a sus amigos_-

Teníamos que llenar las cantimploras con agua -_le respondió sara algo apenada al saber que los hiso esperar mucho_-

Olvídalo sara -_dijo aquilus para tranquilizar a su amiga_- mejor vamonos, ¿antes que selim parta hacia alahmut sin nosotros?

_**Cuando ya tenían todo listo, salieron de la cueva y emprendieron su viaje hacia alahmut, hogar de los asesinos nisarines guiados por selim hacia el hogar de los asesinos. Así caminaron 5 horas por el paisaje montañoso guiados por selim, cuando llegaron, habían dos puertas grandes de madera y unos cuantos asesinos vigilando la entrada principal y al ver a selim y unos ocho jóvenes acompañados de unos reptiles, se habían sorprendido y a la ves con miedo de que los atacaran a ellos y a todos los aldeanos y asesinos. Pero al parecer, selim les dio una señal de que bajaran las armas y que eran inofensivos, hasta que aceptaron y uno de ellos que había leído el libro de dragones que había hecho sally al dejarlo encargado de los nisarines en proteger los secretos de los jinetes de dragones, se había obsesionado por saber de que tipos de dragones eran, pero eso seria en otro momento, los guió hasta una de las murallas fortificadas en la cima de una colina, aquilus y los demás jóvenes con sus dragones quedaron sorprendidos de la estructura del castillo, era una estructura islámica de un color blanco puro y algunos techos eran de oro puro, peor lo que a aquilus le llamo la atención fue a un anciano de aproximadamente 80 años de edad, con una barba blanca y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo por haberla tenido en un combate cuando era más joven.**_

Vaya selim -_dio una señal para que se detuvieran los jóvenes jinetes y sus dragones, siendo acompañados del nisarine y que los arqueros no dispararan sus flechas_- ¿quienes son tus amigos?

M...Mentor -_hace un saludo colocando su mano izquierda empuñada en el corazón_- Ellos son... Aquilus, María, Roberto, Matilda, Jacob, Rut, Matias y Sara, son jinetes de dragones muy jóvenes, me los había encontrado anoche cuando me dirigía hacia aquí -_bajo la mirada y cerro los ojos esperando una golpiza de parte de su maestro de todos los asesinos nisarines por la hora de llegar, pero no sintió un golpe, solo una mano poso en su cabeza_-

¿No es necesario las disculpas?, mi joven amigo -_decía el mentor haciendo que al joven asesino lo mirara confundido_- has hecho algo bueno, en traer al hijo de marco y sally, no podríamos estar más orgullosos de ti, mi joven aprendiz -_le dio una sonrisa amable y casi paternal por parte de su mentor_- ¿tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso de ti? ¿deben estar cansados, por el largo viaje en sus vidas? ¿no es así? -_dijo el anciano muy sabio acercándose a los dragones_-

S...Sí -_le respondió sara algo tímida al ver que el anciano acariciaba a su dragona_-

Selim -_el nombrado se puso firme a su mentor_- lleva a nuestros invitados al comedor y reúne a todos los nisarines que estén disponibles y que se reúnan

S...Sí mentor -_dicho eso, selim partió a avisar a todos los nisarines que estuvieran disponibles, ya que algunos estarían lejos de alahmut_-

_**Hasta aquí dejare el capitulo, se que es algo complicado, pero en el siguiente capitulo, me esforzare en no cometer errores.**_


	6. Bienvenidos a alahmut

_**Bienvenidos a alahmut.**_

_**- Alahmut, fronteras entre persa/siria, 309 D.C -**_

_**Cuando ya tenían todo listo, salieron de la cueva y emprendieron su viaje hacia alahmut, hogar de los asesinos nisarines guiados por selim hacia el hogar de los asesinos. Así caminaron 5 horas por el paisaje montañoso guiados por selim, cuando llegaron, habían dos puertas grandes de madera y unos cuantos asesinos vigilando la entrada principal y al ver a selim y unos ocho jóvenes acompañados de unos reptiles, se habían sorprendido y a la ves con miedo de que los atacaran a ellos y a todos los aldeanos y asesinos nisarines. Pero al parecer, selim les dio una señal de que bajaran las armas y que eran inofensivos, hasta que aceptaron y uno de ellos que había leído el libro de dragones que había hecho sally al dejarlo encargado de los nisarines en proteger los secretos de los jinetes de dragones, se había obsesionado por saber de que tipos de dragones eran, pero eso seria en otro momento, los guió hasta una de las murallas fortificadas en la cima de una colina, aquilus y los demás jóvenes con sus dragones quedaron sorprendidos de la estructura del castillo, era una estructura islámica de un color blanco puro y algunos techos eran de oro puro, peor lo que a aquilus le llamo la atención fue a un anciano de aproximadamente 70 años de edad, con una barba blanca y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo por haberla tenido en un combate cuando era más joven.**_

Vaya selim -_dio una señal para que se detuvieran los jóvenes siendo acompañados del nisarine y que los arqueros no dispararan sus flechas_- ¿quienes son tus amigos?

M...Mentor -_hace un saludo colocando su mano izquierda empuñada en el corazón_- Ellos son... _Aquilus, María, Roberto, Matilda, Jacob, Rut, Matias y Sara_, son jinetes de dragones muy jóvenes, me los había encontrado anoche cuando me dirigía hacia aquí -_bajo la mirada y cerro los ojos esperando una golpiza de parte de su maestro de todos los asesinos nisarines por la hora de llegar, pero no sintió un golpe, solo una mano poso en su cabeza_-

¿No es necesario las disculpas?, mi joven amigo -_decía el mentor haciendo que al joven asesino lo mirara confundido_- has hecho algo bueno, en traer al hijo de marco y sally, no podríamos estar más orgullosos de ti, mi joven aprendiz -_le dio una sonrisa amable y casi paternal por parte de su mentor_- ¿tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso de tí? ¿deben estar cansados, por el largo viaje en sus vidas? ¿no es así? -_dijo el anciano muy sabio acercándose a los dragones_-

S...Sí -_le respondió sara algo tímida al ver que el anciano acariciaba a su dragona_-

Selim -_el nombrado se puso firme a su mentor_- prepara algo para que nuestros invitados puedan comer y reúne a todos los maestros nisarines que estén disponibles y que se reúnan en mi despacho

S...Sí mentor -_dicho eso, selim partió a avisar a todos los maestros nisarines que estuvieran disponibles, ya que algunos estarían lejos de alahmut_-

Ustedes jóvenes, siganme -_decía el anciano a los ocho jóvenes jinetes de dragones, mientras ellos y sus dragones lo __seguían_-

¿Usted quien es? -_le pregunto roberto al anciano, mientras caminaban a un castillo árabe_-

Me dicen el "mentor" o "el sabio de la montaña", pero mi nombre es... -_es interrumpido por uno de los asesinos que estaba en una de la biblioteca_-

Mentor, lamento su interrupción así, pero, tenemos buenas y malas noticias

Bien, dime, ¿las buenas noticias?

Los mentores de persia, roma, atenas y esparta, vienen a visitarnos, ¿Creemos que ellos ya sabían que unos jinetes de dragones están en alahmut? -_decía un asesino nisarin encapuchado y una bufanda de color negro tapando su parte visible del __resto_-

Y ¿las malas? -_le pregunto el mentor a uno de sus aprendices_-

Unos hermanos en el continente pasando de roma hacia el noreste, dicen, ¿que hay una orden llamado ¿los ejércitos de cristo? pero, sabemos que algunos de los superiores de ese ejercito están planeando aliarse con un ejercito llamado el ejercito de la muerte

Mmm... ¿necesitaremos ayuda de alguna parte? -_lo dijo pensando el mentor al ver a los ochos jóvenes jinetes_- bueno, gracias por el aviso hermano, ahora vuelve a tus tareas, mientras llevare a estos jóvenes al jardín de alahmut

Sí, mentor -_dicho eso, el encapuchado se había marchado a seguir en sus deberes_-

Díganme, ¿como se llaman? -_les pregunto el anciano mientras caminaban hacia el castillo_-

Yo soy aquilus, ellos son -_señala a sus amigos al anciano_- María, Roberto, Matilda, Jacob, Rut, Matias y Sara

Son muy jóvenes, ¿para ser unos jinetes de dragones? -_respondió el anciano a los jóvenes que estaban caminando detrás de el_- y ¿ellos son sus dragones? -_dice el anciano mirándolos a los jóvenes con sus dragones de reojo_-

Sí, ¿señor? -_responde roberto a la pregunta del anciano_-

Bien, muy bien -_todos habían entrado a la biblioteca del castillos y los estudiantes que estaban en la biblioteca estaban impresionados por los dragones que acompañaban a los jóvenes, ya que ellos los habían visto en el libro de dragones que había dejado sally_- esas personas son novicios -_señalan a algunos que estaban atentos a los dragones y otros eligiendo libros o pergaminos_- vienen aquí a leer y aprender distintos idiomas, como: árabe y latín, pero, lo más importante ¿que aquí nos ayudamos entre nosotros?

¿Entre ustedes? -_le pregunta roberto curioso de la forma de hablar_-

Claro joven, aquí aprendemos diplomacia, poesía, matemáticas y también, ¿entrenamos nuevas formas de asesinato contra nuestros enemigos? -_pasaron por los pasillos de libros raros y pasaron por una puerta enrejada y vieron un jardín frondoso con flores hermosas_- y este es el jardín de alahmut, ¡aquí vienen algunos asesinos nisarines para inspirarse por el bello paisaje montañoso de alahmut? -_ve que algunos asesinos nisarines ven sorprendidos a los dragones_- Y este hombre es umar, nuestro segundo mejor nisarin en alahmut, puede ser un poco frió y distante con algunos nisarines novatos, pero en el fondo es un buen hombre

Oh, mentor -_le hace una reverencia a su superior_- es un honor, tenerlo aquí en los jardines de alahmut

Ya, ya, umar, no es necesario eso por ahora, te presento a nuestros invitados, ellos son: maría, sara, matilda, rut, roberto, matias, jacob y aquilus

Un momento mentor, ¿aquilus? -_mira al pelinegro de ojos ámbar_- ¿es idéntico que marco y sally?

Sí, el es hijo del maestro marco y la maestra sally -_le contesta el mentor_-

Sí, me acuerdo de que el maestre marco venia de vez en cuando a alahmut, ¿para enseñar nuevos movimientos de combate para que les enseñáramos a los nuevos novicios nisarines? -_sonreía umar al ver a aquilus_- dime, ¿como están el maestre marco y la maestra sally?

Umar -_el nombrado mira a su mentor_- los dos habían muerto, sally murió cuando el joven aquilus tenia 5 años y su padre fue asesinado hace bastante tiempo -_decía el mentor serio_-

¿Que? -_queda impresionado por las palabras de su mentor_- ¿desde cuando lo supo usted?

Marco, me había enviado una carta de que sally, murió por una enfermedad que desgraciadamente, marco no encontró medicina alguna y por nuestros hermanos que estaban en roma, me notificaron que el maestre marco fue asesinado y suponemos que fue el ejercito de la muerte

¿Ejercito de la muerte? -_interrumpió en la conversación de los dos adultos_-

Veras... -_intenta responderle umar, pero el mentor lo detiene con una señal con su mano_-

Aquilus, no es momento para tu venganza, ¿no queremos que tomes este camino de un nisarin?

Pero, ¿mi padre escribió una carta para usted? -_va a donde su dragón y saca entre el bolso de cuero, una carta de marco y se la entrega al mentor_-

Mmm... dentro de unos momentos lo voy a leer, pero, ¿necesitare que selim se encargue de ustedes por ahora? -_dice el anciano y mentor de los asesinos nisarines a aquilus_- ¿Creo que seria un buen momento de que ustedes descansen?

Mentor -_selim había llegado rápidamente a donde su mentor_- ¿pude reunir a todos los maestros nisarines que me ordeno? y lo están esperando en su despacho

Bien, ir a ver a los maestros, mientras, cuida a estos niños y sus dragones en alahmut, ¿deben tener hambre? -_dicho esto, umar y el mentor se habían marchado a su despacho dejando solos a los jóvenes jinetes con su dragón y a selim en el jardín del castillo_-

Bueno... ¿vamos los llevare a mi casa, para que puedan comer algo ustedes y sus dragones? -_los guía selim a su casa, mientras era seguido por los jóvenes jinetes y sus dragones algo decepcionados por no poder formar parte de los nisarines_-

**_ Habían_**_** salido de los muros fortificados del castillo de alahmut y caminaron ignorando las miradas de aldeanos y nisarines por los dragones que acompañaban a los jóvenes, mientras selim los llevaba a su casa.**_

Bueno, bienvenidos a mi casa -_deja entrar a los jóvenes y sus dragones a la casa de selim, ya que el tamaño era justa para que sus dragones pudieran moverse en la acogedora casa_- les preparare de comer unos deliciosos pescados ¿que me dicen?

Esta bien, selim -_le contesta roberto sentándose en la silla_-

¿Que te pasa aquilus? -_le pregunta maría algo preocupada por su amigo_-

No es nada maría -_le responde algo frío e indiferente_-

Vamos aquilus, ¿deja de ser una persona fría y distante? -_intenta consolarlo pero el se niega en el apoyo de su amiga_-

¿Déjame solo? -_lo dice algo frustrado y molesto, mientras salia de la casa, seguido de su amigo detrás de el para apoyarlo y no ser muy frío siempre_-

Déjalo maría -_la nombrada ve a sara decirla tan calladamente y ve a los demás igual_- aquilus, siempre le ha gustado estar solo para tranquilizarse, el único familiar que es muy cercano a el, es aquiles, anda, vamos a ayudar a selim con la comida ¿sí? -_le da una sonrisa amistosa y tierna_-

Esta bien, sara -_sigue a su amable amiga, mientras mira de reojo como aquilus y aquiles salían de la casa_- "_¿Me esta preocupando mucho aquilus? ¿no quiero que se vuelva una persona fría y muy distante de las personas? pero, ¿por que en ese momento en la cueva? ¿se había vuelto muy amable?_" -_quedo pensativa maría por las conductas de aquilus_-

¿María? -_la llamo sara a su amiga, pero, sin respuesta_- ¿oye, maría? -_hasta que por fin había distraído de sus pensamientos_-

¿Hmm? ¿que pasa sara? -_le pregunta algo confundida a su amiga_-

¿Por que estabas tan pensativa? ¿te preocupa por la conducta de aquilus? -_esos comentarios dejaron a una maría muy sonrojada_-

E...Este pues...yo... -_empezó a balbucear nerviosamente a su amiga haciéndola __sonreír_-

Sabes, ¿si te preocupa mucho? ¿diría que ustedes dos harían bonitas parejas cuando sean un poco más grandes? -_lo decía mientras cortaba unas zanahorias y algunos vegetales para acompañar al pescado que estaba preparando selim_-

S...Sí, pero... -_es interrumpida por sara_-

¿Puede que aquilus sea muy frió y muy distante con los demás? -_entre esos comentarios aquilus estaba sentado en una piedra escuchando la platica de sara y maría sin saber que se había sentado cerca de la cocina_- pero, se que en el fondo, es amable, responsable, un buen lider y se preocupa por nosotros, si aquilus fuera mi familia, lo consideraría un hermano ejemplar -_esas palabras hicieron que en el fondo de aquilus se sorprendiera que sara, lo ve como si fuese un hermano de toda la vida_- por eso maría ¿debes comprenderle? el perdió a su madre y asesinaron a su padre cuando tenia el 7 años, ¿sí yo perdiera a mis padres así? estaría como aquilus, con una personalidad fría y distante hacia lo demás y guardaría toda esa parte de amable, sociable con los demás en el fondo de mi corazón -_eso último hiso que aquilus sin darse cuenta estuviera llorando y siguió escuchando la platica de sara y maría_-

Bueno, pero, ¿si aquilus volviera a ser lo que era antes? ¿antes de que fuera a ser una persona fría y distante? -_le pregunto algo nostálgica a su amiga_-

Pues... eso seria normal para cualquiera, ¿puedo decirte un secreto? -_le susurra a maría con una voz baja_-

¿Sí? -_acerco su oído para escuchar lo que tenia que decir y se habían sonreído entre ellas, mientras que aquilus cuando decidió entrar, se limpio las lagrimas, y entro con la personalidad de siempre, una mirada fría y distante_-

_** Tras colocar los platos con los pescados cocidos en la mesa, todos se habían sentado, mientras que los dragones estaban comiendo unos 25 pescados para cada uno. En la mesa, todos estaban hablando entre ellos con selim para conocerse mejor, pero, aquilus era el más silencioso de todos.**_

¿Aquilus? -_lo dice maría al llamar la atención de su amigo que estuvo callado todo el rato_- ¿te encuentras bien?

Sí maría, es que yo siempre he sido alguien un poco callado cuando estoy con muchas personas y también, ¿quería disculparme por mi conducta de hace rato? -_lo dice comiendo un pedazo de pescado y mirando hacia otro lado ignorando la mirada de maría_-

Bueno, yo también quería disculparme, ¿no debería meterme en cosas personales de los demás? -_lo dice maría con una mirada triste y con la cabeza baja_-

María, no es necesario que te disculpes, aparte, ¿de que tu querías ayudarme? y yo lo rechace, no es mi actitud -_se mira su mano derecha temblando_- siento... ¿que no soy la misma persona que conozco? ¿es como si fuera otra persona?

Ya aquilus, ¿no es necesario que te pongas mal con esas cosas? -_coloca su mano en el hombro de aquilus_- ¿no es tu culpa?

Gracias maría -_le da una sonrisa a su amiga_-

_** Tras haber terminado de cenar, en la casa de selim solo había 3 habitaciones, así que uno lo ocuparan maría, sara, matilda y rut y en la otra, lo usaran aquilus, roberto, jacob y matias, mientras que selim usara su habitación y los dragones podrán dormir cómodamente en la casa. Al día siguiente, unos nisarines habían llegado a la casa de selim.**_

Selim -_toca la puerta de la casa de selim_-

¿Sí? -_al abrir la puerta se encuentra con umar, el maestro nisarin_- ah...maestro -_lo decía nervioso al verlo tan temprano en su casa_- ¿que necesita?

Necesito que el joven aquilus valla al despacho del mentor de inmediato -_umar lo decía seriamente a selim_-

Entiendo maestro, se lo diré de inmediato a aquilus, lo llevare al despacho del mentor -_lo decía selim algo preocupado por lo que le diría el mentor a aquilus_-

Bien, ahora me retiro, buenos días -_se despide y se aleja de la casa de selim para avisarle al mentor_-

Bueno, ahora debo despertar a aquilus -_dice algo preocupado con su nuevo amigo y fue a la habitación donde dormían aquilus, roberto, jacob y matias_- ¿aquilus? -_al entrar ve a aquilus, roberto, jacob y a matias durmiendo profundamente cansados por el largo viaje que han tenido que hacer y se acerca a donde dormía aquilus_- ¿oye, aquilus? ¿vamos despierta? -_empieza a moverlo un poco para que despierte_-

Mmm... ¿selim? ¿que sucede? -_mira algo somnoliento aquilus_-

Vamos dormilón, el mentor ¿quiere hablar contigo? -dice selim dejando a un aquilus medio dudoso por las palabras de selim-

_** Tras a verse levantado muy temprano, como a las 4 de la mañana, selim guía a aquilus al castillo donde el mentor lo estaría esperándolo, mientras eran observados por algunos nisarines, aldeanos y el mentor desde la ventana de su despacho. Al entrar al castillo, tuvieron que subir las escaleras hasta llegar al escritorio del mentor que en los lados estaban unos estantes con libros extraños y el anciano que estaba mirando hacia la ventana dándole las espaldas.**_

Mentor, aquí le traigo a aquilus -_hace una reverencia a su superior con respeto_-

Bien, gracias selim, puedes retirarte -_lo dice normalmente mirando a la vista desde la ventana todo alahmut_- Bien, joven aquilus, ¿sabes para que le pedí a umar a buscarte? -_mira de reojo al joven que estaba hay parado detrás de el_-

¿No se aun, señor? ¿solo le pido que me acepten en los nisarines? -_dice aquilus algo dudoso en que el anciano acepte a aquilus a los nisarines_-

-_suelta un pesado suspiro el anciano_- Bien joven aquilus, intentare ser franco con usted -_dicho esto, se sentó en su silla mirando seriamente a aquilus_- Como leí la carta de su padre con los únicos maestros aquí en alahmut, me debí la obligación en negar eso... pero, al saber que su padre murió a manos del enemigo y que posiblemente nos exterminen a nosotros a los nisarines y esclavizar la libertad de la humanidad por el ejercito de la muerte, tuve que hacer votaciones, usted tubo 6 votos a favor por parte mía y de umar con otros 4 maestros asesinos. Pero, tubo 5 en contra de algunos que no querían que un jinete de dragones, aun muy joven se convierta en un asesino, ¿como nosotros? Así que si, la petición de su padre antes de que muriera y dejara esta carta, es aceptada en la orden, pero, el camino de un nisarin tiene muchos caminos muy difíciles, llevar en tu conciencia de haber matado a alguien, no matar por placer a la gente inocente, solo a los enemigos y por nada en el mundo nunca, pero, nunca comprometas a la orden o a tus hermanos y hermanas nisarines al enemigo, ¿entiendes aquilus? -_lo mira con una cara seria a aquilus_-

Sí, señor

Bien, vuelve con selim, el te explicara todo lo que debas saber y aprender a ser un buen nisarin como tu padre y madre -_se levanta de su escritorio y camina a donde aquilus colocando su mano en su hombro y luego vuelve a su escritorio_-

Mentor -_dice aquilus llamando la atención del anciano_-

¿Sí, aquilus?

Mis amigos pueden ser nisarines, ellos perdieron a sus familias hace un año y les prometí que serian parte de los nisarines -_dice aquilus algo serio a pesar de tener 9 años de edad_- jure, que les ayudaría y cumpliría sus sueños y sus metas en esta vida

Mire, joven aquilus, se que es difícil en esta situación, pero... no podemos interferir a más vidas como un nisarin, ese camino lleva al sufrimiento, a ser serios y casi sin emociones hacia tus compañeros, pero, se que en algún lugar, tus padres te están cuidando, yo algún día dejare este mundo y dejare a un sucesor, pero, para ese día, tu y tus amigos deben volverse unos excelentes nisarines y jinetes de dragones expertos.

Esta diciendo ¿que? -_queda impresionado por las palabras del anciano enfrente de el_-

Sí, aquilus, tus amigos serán unos nisarines y serán entrenados como todo nisarin. Ahora vete, necesitare escribir a unos hermanos y hermanas ¿que están apunto de llegar a alahmut? -_le hace una señal con su mano, mientras en la otra estaba colocada en su __sienes_-

Sí, mentor -_hace la reverencia que hacen los nisarines a su superiores y sale del castillo hacia la casa de selim_-

_** Aquilus al salir del castillo y salir de la muralla fortificada del castillo, hay estaba selim esperándolo con sus brazos cruzados.**_

¿Como te fue aquilus? -_le pregunta selim a aquilus_-

Bien, el mentor me acepto a mi y a mis amigos para ser entrenados como nisarines

Bien, vamos a casa, debes desayunar primero, sera un largo entrenamiento, ¿creo que tu padre te ha enseñado a combatir? ¿no es así?

Sí, me enseño algo de combate con la espada, la cazeria, arquería y algunas plantas medicinales en donde vivía, ¿por que la pregunta selim?

Veras aquilus, lo que te enseño tu padre, te enseño a usar la espada como un nisarin, eso ahorra trabajo en parte de ese entrenamiento, pero debes tener buena resistencia y velocidad, por que si vas en una misión, tienes que escapar de tus perseguidoras -_lo dice selim algo serio en parte de los entrenamiento de los nisarines cuando son __jóvenes_-

¿Cuanto tiempo llevas siendo un asesino? -_le pregunta aquilus a selim_-

Llevo gran parte de mi vida como un asesino, me crié con mi padre, mi madre murió al darme a luz, pero mi padre... el murió en una misión, pero el me cuidaba bien, por eso no quiero decepcionarlo, ¿por eso quiero ser alguien grande aquilus, quiero ser alguien en la vida, aparte de ser un asesino nisarin entre los demás? -_lo dice mientras caminan y mira al cielo_-

Mira selim, no soy nadie para juzgar tu decisión, pero, para eso están los amigos para ayudarnos ¿no es así? -_le da una sonrisa amistosa a selim_-

Sí, ¿es verdad?

_** Tras haber caminado un buen rato en su platica y al llegar a la casa de selim, ven que los demás y los dragones estaban hay esperándolos.**_

Aquilus, ¿Donde has estado? -_lo dice maría y los demás algo preocupados por no haber visto a su amigo al despertarse, se habían acercado_-

María, estoy bien, ¿no me paso nada? -_dice aquilus muy tranquilamente delante de sus amigos_- había hablado con el mentor y si, nos entrenara como nisarines, a todos, pero, recuerden que nunca debemos rendirnos, debemos seguir luchando hasta el final -_mira a sus amigos que estaban impresionados de saber que serán entrenados como nisarines_-

Aquilus -_lo había llamado selim_-

¿Sí? -_camina hacia el nisarin_-

Sabes que los entrenamientos de los nisarines son muy duros y sobre esforzados, deben tener cuidado ustedes con cada entrenamiento, pero, antes de que hagan el entrenamiento, quiero que vengan ustedes con sus dragones -_lo dice y de sus bolsillos del atuendo, saca una llave y camina hacia las montañas_- ¿vamos?

¿A donde nos llevas selim? -_le pregunta roberto a selim, mientras caminaban detrás de el_-

Iremos a una casa, donde vivían los padres de aquilus, es una casa especial para los jinetes como ustedes son los únicos en venir a alahmut, tus padres dejaron esta casa, como tu padre, me pidió que lo cuidara, en mis tiempos libres, me dedicaba a mantenerlo como sally y marco le gustaba, limpio.

**_ Habían_**_** caminado entre la montaña de alahmut y se veía una casa bastante amplia y hermosa que ninguno había visto jamas en la vida, era una casa grande, para que dragones y jinetes pudieran vivir tranquilamente en su interior, era de un color rojo carmezi y una puerta mediana de madera de roble.**_

Bienvenidos a su nueva casa, ¿aquí podrán vivir cómodamente con sus dragones? -_dice selim al abrir la puerta y mostrar la casa_- la construyeron marco y sally cuando vivían aquí, es una casa muy hermosa, tiene un almacén para la comida, una pequeña herrería, tiene como 10 habitaciones, comedor y una cocina, ¿espero que les agraden? -_les entrega las llaves a aquilus_- Ya no necesitara que cuide más esta hermosa casa, ahora es de ustedes, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que irme, ¿nos vemos cuando el mentor necesite que los llame? -_dicho esto, se fue de la vivienda grande y amplia para jinetes y dragones, dejando solos a los jóvenes jinetes y para ir a donde su mentor para saber que necesitaba, si necesita que haga una misión o llamar a los jóvenes jinetes_-

Bueno, ¿conozcamos el lugar? -_voltea a ver a sus amigos, mientras ellos le sonríen con una felicidad y emoción en sus rostros_-

Bueno, vamos a conocer el lugar -_lo dice roberto yendo con matilda y sus dragones a conocer la segunda planta_-

Buena idea -_dice matilda caminando con roberto al lado_-

Haya van los dos tórtolos, vamos jacob a ver la pequeña herrería -_lo dice rut llevando a arrastras a jacob_-

Pero, no me arrastres así -_intenta zafarse del agarre de rut_-

No te quejes -_lo regaña y los pierden de vista en los pasillos de la casa_-

Bueno... ¿me acompañas sara? -_le extiende la mano a sara algo nervioso_-

Sí... ¿por que no? -_sara acepta la invitación por parte de matias mientras conocen el lugar, dejando a solas a aquilus y maría con sus dragones_-

Bueno... ¿quieres ayudarme a conocer la casa? -_dice maría algo nerviosa con aquilus_-

¿Por supuesto? -_sin que los dos se dieran cuenta, se habían tomado de la mano_-

_** Tras conocer la nueva casa que habían construido los padres de aquilus, se dirigieron al comedor para reunirse y comer algo para cuando llegue el momento de entrenar por los nisarines de alahmut. Mientras que en el escritorio del mentor.**_

¿Mentor? -_llama la atención de su maestro mientras estaba leyendo unos pergaminos_-

¿Sí? ¿que sucede umar? -_mira a su nisarin experto_-

¿Por que, acepto entrenar a aquilus y a sus amigos como nisarines? -_pregunta dudoso a su maestro, mientras estaba sentado_-

Umar, mi querido amigo, entiende que nuestra sociedad y la libertad de la humanidad siempre estará en peligro de enemigos, por eso acepte en que el joven aquilus y sus amigos fueran entrenados como nisarines... -_suelta un gran suspiro para umar_- es un joven hábil y con un don especial, ¿puede que el sea joven a simple vista? pero, ¿Tiene un destino único y diferente a los demás? ¿como su padre me dijo? el sera alguien especial que cambiara a la humanidad, ¿aunque no se cual es su propósito de su destino, se que sera alguien, que sus enemigos querrán de el en algún futuro cercano? -_lo dice levantándose de su asiento y camina hacia la ventana del escritorio_-

¿Como cual mentor? y ¿a que se refiere?-_umar le pregunta algo dudoso por las palabras de su gran maestro_-

Su don y su habilidad de hablar con los dragones -_mira seriamente hacia el horizonte de las montañas_- ¿temo a que aquilus lo capturen nuestros enemigos y lo utilicen como una herramienta para manipular a los demás dragones y así esclavizar la libertad de aldeas, pueblos, reinos y incluso tribus vikingas? -_voltea a ver a su mejor nisarin_- por eso, tu amigo mio, seras su maestro, le enseñaras a aquilus y sus amigos las habilidades de los asesinos y usar sus sentidos y habilidades -_lo dice determinadamente serio hacia umar_-

Entiendo mentor... pero, ¿usted cree que aquilus y sus amigos hagan algo contra el ejercito de la muerte? -_umar le pregunta a su mentor mientras estaba de espaldas_-

Sí, el tiene deseo de vengar a su padre, según esta daga -_se lo muestra a umar_- es una daga del ejercito de la muerte, así que aquilus, demás va a querer eliminar a todos los lideres de ese ejercito, como generales, capitanes, lideres y el jefe que manda a esa tropa de desquiciados

Pero, ¿que hay de los hombres del ejercito de cristo?

¿Te refieres a los templarios maestro umar? -_lo dice sorprendido de su amigo_-

Sí y ¿es verdad que tenemos aliados de esa secta?

Así es umar, tenemos aliados en esa secta, no son personas que buscan requisas o poder, ellos luchan por su gente, por eso, algunos de ellos, vendrá a alahmut, así que quiero que los reciban como hermanos a nuestra causa -_lo dice con una sonrisa sincera a umar_-

Sí, mentor, pero, dudo que sean con... -_es interrumpido por su mentor_-

Son de confianza, apesar de ser templarios, son muy sinceros con el corazón, nadie hace eso, excepto ellos, ¿puedes retirarte?

Sí, mentor -_hace una reverencia a su maestro y sale del castillo, dejando solo al mentor mirándolo por la ventana, mientras pensaba las cosas_-

"_Mmm... tarves lo que dijo umar sea verdad, ¿no podemos confiar mucho de estos templarios? ¿ya que ellos y nosotros somo enemigos naturales? pero, se que hay algunos miembros de la orden del temple, que ayudan a personas en situaciones más necesitadas, pero... sí nuestras creencias luchan para perdurar, no hay de otra que eliminar a la orden del temple y si los sobrevivientes son estas personas amables y hablan con la sinceridad del corazón, hay esperanzas que nosotros los asesinos nisarines y los del temple, ¿haya paz por fin entre nuestras causas y creencias?_" -_pensando eso, se sienta en su silla donde estaba su escritorio y leyendo pergaminos y libros extraños de hace muchos años_- "_¿cuando aquilus le llegue la hora de que se marchen de alahmut?_" -_entre los cajones del escritorio saca dos códice uno con un símbolo de la espada del padre de aquilus y uno con forma de un dragón_- "_le entregare los códices de sus padres al joven aquilus_" -_en eso se forma una sonrisa alegre por saber que pasara al joven aquilus y de sus amigos y en sus aventuras_- "_¿es todo un misterio el destino que estamos destinados todos nosotros en este gran mundo?_" "_¿Me he preguntado siempre? ¿como seria el mundo durante todo estos años después?_" -_dicho eso mentalmente, ve a su querida águila posada en el escritorio_-

**_ Habían_**_** pasado ya unos 15 minutos desde que selim los dejo solos a aquilus y sus amigos con sus dragones, hasta que la puerta principal de abrió por el mismo nisarin que los había dejado solos.**_

Hola, ¿chicos, están aquí? -_dice el nisarin caminando por los lugares de la casa hasta llegar a un comedor donde estaban todos reunidos_-

Selim, ¿sabes cuando podremos entrenar? -_le pregunta roberto_-

No lo se aun roberto, ¿eso lo decidirá el mentor?

Oh, entiendo -_lo dice algo deprimido ya que quería empezar a entrenar_-

Roberto, ¿te gusta leer libros?

¿Tienen libros sobre política? -_le pregunta roberto a selim __ansioso_-

Claro, pero debes aprender árabe

¿árabe? -_responden todos sorprendidos excepto aquilus ya que estaba calmado todo el tiempo_-

Sí, ¿nosotros los nisarines hablamos árabe y latín?

Bueno, ¿por que no los llevas selim? -_lo dice aquilus, mientras se levanta_- ¿hay puede que aprenda su idioma y muchos más?

¿Aquilus? ¿a donde vas? -_le pregunta sara tímidamente a aquilus, para no molestarlo, ya que aveces cuando esta así, se molesta __fácilmente_-

Iré a la herrería que hay aquí en la casa, ¿quiero ver si mi padre me dejo algo? -_dicho esto, se fue a la pequeña forja que había en la casa, preocupando a los demás_-

¿Creen que este bien? -_le pregunta selim al ver el comportamiento de aquilus_-

Sí, estará bien, ¿solo denle tiempo para que vuelva a ser como antes? -_le responde roberto al pasar con aquilus y sus amigos por 2 años y ver esa conducta_- ¿podrías llevarme al castillo para leer los libros que tienen?

Claro roberto, ¿vamos? -_lo dice selim algo sorprendido a la conducta de roberto y salieron, todos dejando a aquilus solo con aquiles en la casa donde ellos __vivirán_-

_** Tras haberse ido de la casa de jinetes, aquilus y aquiles se habían quedado en la casa buscando la pequeña fraguala que tenia.**_

¿Donde crees que este la herrería? -_le pregunta a su amigo_-

(_**¿Yo que se? ¿no había venido por aquí?**_)

Bueno, ¿entonces tendremos que buscarlo nosotros mismos? -_mira a aquiles con algo de frustración_-

(_**Oye, ¿no me mires a mi? ¿yo no conozco esta casa?**_) -_intenta mirar a otro lado, ignorando la mirada de aquilus_-

Bueno, señor gruñón, ¿por donde crees que este la herrería?

(_**Bueno... ¿si tu padre puso una herrería en esta casa? ¿debería estar la entrada por una de las puertas del lado izquierdo de la casa?**_) -_lo decía aquiles buscando alguna de las puertas que los lleve a la herrería de la casa_-

Bueno, ¿hay que seguir buscando?

(_**Sí, aparte, ¿sera difícil buscar esa pequeña herrería?**_)

¿Eso es verdad?

_** Mientras que aquilus y aquiles estaban buscando la herrería de la casa, los demás jinetes y selim habían llegado a los muros de la fortaleza y castillo de los nisarines.**_

¿Creen que fue buena idea dejar a aquilus y aquiles solos en la casa? -_les pregunta selim por el joven aquilus y su dragón_-

Descuida selim, ¿esos dos saben cuidarse entre ellos? -_le responde roberto a selim para que este un poco más tranquilo_-

Bueno... ¿sí ustedes lo dicen? -_lo dice un poco dudoso y entraron el lugar donde entrenan los nisarines, pero antes de seguir avanzando, alguien conocido los detuvo en su camino_-

Vaya, si es selim y los jóvenes jinetes de dragones -_lo decía con un tono de burla y arrogancia en su voz_-

Selik, por el nombre de alah, ¿que haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar vigilando en las fronteras con los otros hermanos y hermanas nisarines? -_empieza a reclamarle a su compañero nisarin_-

¿Que? ¿acaso no puedo venir a alahmut para relajarme un poco? -_lo decía molesto hacia selim_-

¿Con razón eres el nisarin más odiado entre nuestros hermanos y hermanas nisarines? -_lo dice serio contra selik_-

¿Como me has dicho? -_lo agarra del atuendo de selim y apunto de darle un golpe_-

¿Inténtalo selik y sabrás que pasara? -_desde su manga izquierda aparece un cuchillo que es un arma oculta por los nisarines_-

¡¿Seras un cabrón?! -_apunto de propinarle un golpe a selim, una mano detuvo el avance del puño_-

¿Podrías controlarte selik? ¿Sabes que ellos son invitados del maestre umar y del mentor? y selim, esta encargado de ellos -_lo dice una joven encapuchada, mientras mira a selik con una mirada asesina_-

Pero, shaly, ¿Como sabes de eso? -_le pregunta selik sorprendido de las palabras de la nisarin con esa mirada fría contra el_-

El mentor aviso a todos nosotros sobre los visitantes con dragones, ¿así que si vuelvo a ver que estas holgazaneando y molestando a nuestros invitados? -_desenfunda una daga siria y lo pasa entre la entrepierna de selik_- ¿ya sabrás como terminaras? ¿entendiste?

S...Sí -_lo dice aterrado por lo que le podía pasar_-

Buen chico, ahora largo -_empuja a selik fuera del muro haciéndolo caer, mientras este corría con miedo de la nisarin_-

Gra...Gracias... Shaly -_lo dice nervioso por estar enfrente de la nisarin, mientras este ocultaba su arma de su manga, mientras ella camina hacia selim_-

No hay de que, selim -_voltea a ver a los jóvenes y sus dragones_- ¿así que ellos son los jóvenes jinetes que nos hablo el mentor?

S...Sí, ellos son roberto, matilda, jacob, rut, matias, sara y maría -_lo dijo presentando a los jóvenes jinetes_-

Huy... son unas linduras, pero, ¿no eran ocho jinetes? -_le pregunto shaly a selim_-

Ah, sí, la verdad es que el octavo jinete de dragones están en la casa del maestre marco, con su dragón -_le responde a la pregunta que le habia dicho shaly_-

Bueno, si necesitan ayuda sobre algo, ¿no más me avisan? ¿nos vemos? -_se despide largándose y dejando a un selim con una cara de bobo mientras ve alejarse shaly_-

Oye selim, ¿te gusta esa chica? -_lo dice rut, burlándose del joven nisarin, haciéndolo sonrojarse por el comentario_-

¡Rut! -_le regaña sara, para defender al pobre de selim que estaba rojo_-

¿Que? ¿solo lo decía de broma? -_se explico a sara_-

Aunque fuese una broma, ¡¿no deberías mencionar esas cosas?!

Bueno, señorita aguafiestas -_se cruza de brazos molesta por el regaño de su amiga_-

Bueno... ¿vamos a la biblioteca que tenemos? -_lo dice selim algo sonrojado y molesto con rut mientras caminan hacia el castillo_-

Rut, no debes meterte en asuntos ajenos -_le reclamaba matilda a su amiga_-

Oigan, ¿yo solo estaba bromeando? -_lo dice excusándose para su amiga_-

Pero igual, no deberías estar molestando a selim -_le regaña ahora roberto a su amiga_-

Ya niños, ¿podrían calmarse un poco? -_lo dijo deteniéndose a la entrada del castillo_- así que les pido, por favor, no meter mucho ruido, ya que algunos nisarines están leyendo libros y pergaminos muy importantes, ¿esta claro?

Sí -_respondieron todos al mismo tiempo mientras entraban y sus dragones quedaban afuera del castillo mientras esperan a sus jinetes_-

_** Al entrar los jóvenes jinetes, vieron al mentor de los nisarines y unos aprendices que le estaban pidiendo ayuda sobre unos libros para leer.**_

Tengan estos dos libros, les servirá mucho en sus lecturas -_decía el mentor alegre a sus aprendices_-

Gracias mentor -_decían los dos nisarines que se habían retirado de su mentor haciéndole una reverencia de respeto_-

Ah, selim y los jóvenes jinetes de dragones, ¿cual es su motivo de su gran visita a nuestra biblioteca? -_les pregunta a los jóvenes y a selim ya que estaban hay_-

Pues... mentor, ellos quieren aprender árabe y ¿leer los libros que tenemos nosotros?

Bien, pueden leer los libros para que aprendan, pero deben saber que luego de que vuelvan a la casa del maestro marco, quiero que vengan todos aquí, por que les voy a presentarles a todos los nisarines que ustedes serán parte de nuestra causa -_lo dice sonriendo felizmente y camina hacia afuera de las murallas fortificadas y camina hacia la aldea que estaba abajo en los pies de la colina_- Bueno, si me disculpan, debo irme

Adiós mentor -_hace una reverencia hacia su superior mientras se iba_- bien vamos, ¿por aquí debe haber algún libro que les gusten? ya que algunos de estos libros están en árabe y latín -_lo decía selim mostrando los libros de colores, rojo vino, cafés, verde esmeraldas y azul marino_-

Selim -_el joven nisarin voltea a ver que era a sara que estaba algo nostálgica de su __expresión_- ¿aquí hay algo divertido? ¿como, no se algo para niños de nuestra edad?

¿Creo? pero, ¿debemos empezar a enseñarles a hablar más en latín y árabe? -_le dice selim algo amable y dándole una sonrisa a selim_-

Gracias selim -_se acerca al joven nisarin y le da un abrazo, haciendo incomodar al joven nisarin_-

¿N...No hay de que sara? -_lo decía nervioso ya que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de afecto_-

Selim, podrías mostrarme, ¿donde están los libros de que hable sobre política? -_lo decía emocionado roberto al saber que aquí puede que haya algún libro que hable sobre __política_-

Mmm... ¿no lo se roberto? ¿pero lo buscaremos para que lo leas? ¿que te párese? -_le pregunta a roberto con una sonrisa muy animado_-

Sí -_le responde alegre a selim_-

Bien, ¿busquemos algunos libros para de su edad y algunos libros sobre política?

_** Mientras que selim y los jóvenes jinetes lo acompañaban en búsqueda de libros para su edad y libros sobre política para roberto, en la casa de los padres de aquilus, habían estado buscando la pequeña herrería que estaba en la casa por unos 10 minutos hasta que por fin lo habían encontrado, al entrar los dos, observaron que era como lo que tenia en casa, era la misma herrería, los mismos instrumentos de la forja, era como su nunca se hubieran ido de la casa, el recordar eso, de la nada, aquilus vio una silueta que era su padre que estaba forjando algo que el desconocía y al lado de su padre, estaba su madre, ayudándolo con el fuego de la forja.**_

(_**¿Que ves aquilus?**_) -_le pregunta a su amigo algo sorprendido al ver la reacción de su mejor amigo en su rostro_-

Son... mis padres aquiles, ¿ellos están aquí? -_lo dice algo sorprendido en que sus ojos están viendo_-

(_**¿Que? ¿eso es imposible aquilus? ¿ellos están muertos, no deberías verlos? ¿estas seguro de que son ellos?**_)

No lo se, pero, puedo verlos claramente, ellos estuvieron aquí, ¿estaban forjando algo, cuando yo no había nacido aun? -_le responde sorprendido a su dragón por lo que veia sus ojos_-

(_**¿Debe ser algo raro? ¿que tu puedas verlos claramente en lo que hacían aquí ellos?**_)

No es nada de raro, joven dragón -_era la voz de un anciano que les hiso voltear sorprendidos y era, nada más y nada menos que el mentor de los nisarines en el marco de la puerta_-

(_**¿Usted? ¿como sabe eso?**_) -_le pregunta algo nostálgico al ver que el viejo anciano los había observado desde que habían entrado a la pequeña __herrería_-

Les puedo entender, el maestro marco y la maestra sally, nos había enseñado hablar su idioma de dragón cuando ellos llegaron -_lo dice el mentor de los nisarines_-

¿Que hace aquí usted? -_le pregunta aquilus al mentor de los nisarines_-

Llegue apenas unos minutos a esta casa, pero, veo que usted esta viendo lo que sus padres hacían aquí hace mucho tiempo, antes de que usted naciera y sus amigos con sus dragones -_le responde a la pregunta del joven aquilus_-

¿Que es lo que estoy viendo? ¿podría decírmelo?

Lo que usted esta viendo, es un don que algunas personas nacen y desarrollan los 7 sentidos de un humano, eso se le podría llamar visión eagle, es por lo que los llamamos nosotros, ya que su padre y madre le han gustado las águilas mientras estuvieron aquí y quisieron que lo nombráramos así ese don, como usted desciende de su padre y madre, esos dones de hablar con dragones y la visión eagle se mezclaron y ahora por lo que veo, ¿esta empezando a despertar esos sentidos? -_observa atentamente al joven aquilus_-

¿Sentidos? ¿como cuales? -_le pregunta al mentor de los nisarines_-

Como por ejemplo, audición, vista, entorno, ¿entre otras cosas que desconozco yo mismo?

(_**Entonces lo que esta diciendo es, ¿que lo que esta viendo aquilus es normal?**_) -_le pregunta al mentor de los nisarines_-

Así es aquiles, muy pocas personas nacen con esa habilidad que tiene el joven aquilus, bueno, venia a avisarles que se reuna con sus amigos en el castillo, por que tengo pensado en informar a todos los nisarines en alahmut, que ahora ustedes son parte de los asesinos nisarines, ¿que tengan una buena tarde? -_dicho esto, el anciano mentor se marcho dejando con muchas dudas y preguntas sobre un don especial de aquilus_-

**_ Habían_**_** pasado 2 horas, desde que el mentor se había ido, dejando a un aquilus y aquiles con preguntas y dudas, mientras que en el castillo de alahmut, los jóvenes jinetes se divertían leyendo libros de distintas palabras en latín y árabe. Mientras que roberto leía libros sobre política, para así alcanzar su meta de hacerse político con su dragón y hacer entender que dragones y humanos pueden vivir bien entre ellos, sin tener que pelear y matarse entre ellos. cuando, habían pasado varios minutos, vieron que entro el mentor de los nisarines por la entrada del castillo y se fue directo a su escritorio que estaba en la segunda planta, observando en uno de los pergaminos la noticias y avances de otros nisarines en otros lugares del mundo.**_

"_Mmm... ¿Como me lo esperaba? los templarios y el ejercito de la muerte se están movilizando sus ejércitos, armas y recursos... Esto sera una batalla que no duraremos por mucho..._" -_lo decía pensando en una estrategia, para vencer a los enemigos_- "_¿Sí tan solo marco y sally estuvieran aquí? ¿ya hubieran organizado un modo de defendernos e impedir que avancen?_" -_deja los pergaminos en su escritorio y se gana cerca de la ventana_- "_Marco, Sally, ¿si están hay en el otro lado? ayúdenos en esta guerra, ¿que nosotros los nisarines no podremos seguir luchando, contra un enemigo tan despiadado?_" -_seguía metidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que umar, llego al escritorio de su maestro_-

¿Mentor? -_lo dice preocupado por su maestro sabio_-

¿Sí, umar? ¿que sucede? -_le pregunta a su segundo mejor maestro nisarin_-

¿Ya están todos los nisarines como le ordeno a selim? ¿lo están todos reunidos esperándolo afuera del castillo? -_lo dice haciéndole una reverencia a su superior_-

Bien, ¿quiero que valles a donde esta la casa del maestro marco y trae a aquilus? ¿es tiempo de anunciar la noticia a nuestros hermanos y hermanas nisarines?

Sí, mentor -_dicho esto, de inmediato partió su camino hacia la casa de marco, donde estaba aquilus y aquiles en la casa, dejando su mentor en su escritorio con muchos pensamientos y dudas sobre el destino de aquilus_-

"_¿Acaso este es el destino del joven aquilus? ¿Se que en el mundo, hay mucho odio y codicia? pero, el cambiara al mundo y las personas, hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos buscaran algún día su enseñanzas y sabiduría cuando estén muy desesperados por obtener algo importante en ello y otros lo buscaran para obtener poder... Sí que aquilus tiene un destino muy difícil en su corta vida... pero, se que al momento de que el cumpla los 18 años, le entregare los libros de sus padres, para que sepa todo, los conocimientos de su padre y madre_" -_sonríe mirando al horizonte_- "_Ese aquilus y sus amigos, serán unos buenos asesinos nisarines y buenos jinetes de dragones. como marco y sally, ¿Solo hay que enseñarles y moldear su camino?_"

_** Tras haber estado observando el horizonte de alahmut y pensando en sus pensamientos, el mentor anciano, en la casa de los padres de aquilus, había entrado Umar, para buscarlo y llevarlo de inmediato a alahmut para la noticia de los demás asesinos nisarines y los encuentra los dos, jinete y dragón observando las herramientas de la fraguala. Mientras que al avisarles que el mentor pidió que los llevara a alahmut, salieron de la casa, rumbo al castillo. Al llegar a la muralla del castillo/fortaleza de los nisarines, observaron que habían muchos nisarines, novicios y maestros asesinos, murmurando entre ellos, ¿para que los había sitiado el gran mentor? cuando Umar y aquilus con aquiles, habían llegado a la entrada del castillo, vieron que roberto, maría, sara, matias, matilda, jacob y rut, salían acompañados de selim y se sorprendieron ver a aquilus y a aquiles en el castillo, hasta que el mentor salio del castillo y se mostró ante todos los asesinos nisarines.**_

Hermanos y hermanas nisarines, quiero comunicarles algo muy importante para todos nosotros -_hablo el mentor de los nisarines seriamente a los demás nisarines_- ¿Como verán, tenemos nuevos invitados en la orden? ellos son jinetes de dragones, igual que al maestro marco y a la maestra sally, ellos son, _Aquilus, María, Roberto, Matilda, Jacob, Rut, Matias y Sara_. Ellos son los posiblemente únicos jinetes de dragones que quedan en el mundo, así que como también tenemos la noticia gracias a unos aliados en la orden del temple, nos avisaron que se habían aliado los demás temples con el ejercito de la muerte, ellos están esperando el momento adecuado para atacar a aldeas, ciudades, pueblos y reinos para esclavizarlos como sirvientes a su antojo, así que debemos prepararnos, entrenar a los novicios y enseñarles todo sobre asesinar a nuestros enemigos, Así que demosle la bienvenida a estos chicos con sus dragones, también debo avisar que ellos serán entrenados como cualquier asesino nisarin, así que por favor, trátenlos como sus nuevos hermanos y hermanas, gracias por venir, ahora vuelvan a sus tareas -_dicho esto, el mentor de los asesinos entro al castillo, mientras que todos los nisarines se devolvían a sus tareas_-

Ahora, como son parte de los asesinos nisarines, me encargare de sus enseñanza como todos los nisarines -_lo decía umar al estar enfrente de los jóvenes jinetes con sus dragones_- y si necesitan ayuda, ¿le pueden pedirle a selim o shaly que los ayuden? Bueno, en un rato más sera el momento de cenar, así que tengan un buen día -_dicho esto, se marcho a donde estaba su mentor que lo esperaba para hablar asuntos muy importantes, sobre la alianza entre los temple y los ejercito de la muerte_-

_** Habían dejado solo a selim con los jóvenes y sus dragones en la entrada del castillo con algo de curiosidad en la platica del mentor con selim, decidieron volver a la casa del padre de aquilus, para descansar, ya que estaba anocheciendo con la apuesta del sol muy hermosa. Al entrar a la casa, selim fue a la cocina de esta casa, para preparar la cena para que los jóvenes comieran algo, mientras discutían, como siempre, maría y sara ayudaron a selim a preparar la cena, mientras que matilda y roberto fueron al almacén a buscar las canastas de pescados para los dragones. Cuando dejaron las canastas de pescados para cada dragón, llegaron selim, maría y sara, con los platos para cada uno.**_

Bueno, aprovechen de comer bien, mañana sera un día muy difícil en los entrenamientos -_lo dice selim levantándose de la mesa apunto de irse, pero es detenida por el agarre de sara_-

Por favor selim, ¿podrías quedarte a dormir aquí con nosotros? ¿hay un cuarto de sobra para que duermas? -_lo decía algo nostalgicamente triste_-

Bueno... ¿como no tengo nada que hacer en mi casa? -_lo dice rascándose la mejilla con su mano y observa que sara ponía una carita tan tierna que era difícil de resistirse a esa miradita_- ¿creo que tendré que aceptar la oferta de quedarme aquí para pasar la noche?

Sí -_lo dice feliz con una sonrisa alegre mientras se dirigía a su dragona, que sorprendió a selim por la amabilidad de la pequeña sara_-

Bueno, tengo que irme a dormir mañana empezara una misión que tarves no vuelva de ella, ¿así que si me disculpan? -_selim se había ido a su habitación de la casa, para poder dormir tranquilo_-

_** Tras platicas entre los jóvenes, maría observa a aquiles y aquilus irse del comedor de la casa e irse a la pequeña herrería que tenia la casa, cuando todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, maría y nightshade no podía dormir bien, por estar preocupada por aquilus y aquiles, mientras ellos dos estaban en la pequeña herrería de la casa. Al no poder dormir, maría y nightshade fueron a ir a ver a aquilus, por que no se había escuchado en la habitación de aquilus abrirse o cerrarse, caminaron por el pasillo a oscuras, siendo guiada por nightshade ya que los dragones podían ver mejor en la oscuridad por tener una visión 5 veces mejor que la vista humana. Al llegar, vieron una puerta abierta y al observar en el espacio de la puerta abierta, vieron a aquilus golpear algo en el yunque de la pequeña forja y a aquiles vivando el fuego con bolas de plasmas para encender las llamas, cosa que no era un fuego normal, era un fuego de color azul claro, mientras que aquilus enfriaba el objeto y colocandolo de nuevo en el fuego azul, vieron que aquilus estaba muy feliz, ninguno de los demás habían visto a aquilus así de feliz y alegre, según roberto o los demás muchachos, decían que aquilus cuando su padre vivía, el observaba a su padre como forjaba herramientas para los cultivos o armas para venderlas en el mercado de roma para ganar algo de dinero, para aquilus, eso era algo de un recudo muy hermoso e inolvidable para el y aquiles, mientras seguían forjando, maría y nightshade se habían cargado mucho en la puerta para observar que es lo que estaba haciendo aquilus, haciendo que cayeran las dos, pero desgraciadamente, al observar alguien parado enfrente de las dos, era aquilus y aquiles molestos por la visita inesperada.**_

¿Que haces despierta a estas hora de la noche? -_respondía aquilus algo molesto por maría_-

(_**¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos aquí?**_) -_respondía aquiles molesto por nightshade_-

Este... verán, no podíamos dormir y... -_iba a seguir hablando por los nervios y ayuda nightshade a responder lo demás por maría_-

(_**Íbamos a buscar una jarra con agua, pero, ¿como vimos la puerta abierta? nos asomamos y ¿los vimos aquí?**_) -_lo dice dando una sonrisa nerviosa a aquiles y maría lo mismo hacia aquilus_-

-_aquilus suspira pesadamente_- Entiendo que no puedan dormir bien, pero... ¿era necesario espiarnos? -_lo dice algo molesto mirando a otro lado con fastidio_-

Perdona aquilus, no era nuestra intención molestarlos -_lo dice maría algo triste y con la mirada baja_-

(_**Sí... No era nuestra intención aquiles, ¿en verdad? ¿solo que nos habían preocupado cuando no entraron a su habitación?**_) -_lo dice tristemente hacia aquiles con la cabeza baja de arrepentimiento_-

(_**Bueno, pero, ¿que no vuelva a suceder eso otra vez? ¿entendieron las dos?**_) -_lo dice con frustración_-

Sí -_responden al mismo tiempo hacia aquilus y aquiles_-

(_**¿Que es lo que están forjando?**_) -_les pregunta nightshade a aquilus y aquiles_-

(_**¿Es algo que no te importaría?**_) -_le responde molesto a nightshade_-

(_**¡¿Por que tienes que ser tan frió como aquilus?! ¡¿por que cuando lo vimos, el y tu estaban sonriendo muy alegremente?!**_) -_eso ultimo lo dijo con algo de sonro en sus mejillas de ella y de maría al ver que había dicho eso sin pensarlo_-

(_**¿Así que nos espiaban las dos?**_) -_ya los miraba muy molesto aquiles hacia maría y nightshade_-

Espera aquiles, déjalas, si quieren observan que observen, si no, ¿que se vayan a su habitación? -_lo dice con indiferencia hacia maría sacando del fuego algo alargado ardiente de color azul claro, mientras lo ponía en el yunque y lo golpeaba con el martillo que estaba al lado_-

¿Que es aquilus? -_le pregunta maría a aquilus_-

¿Es algo que siempre he querido? -_lo dice martillando al objeto alargado y __metálico_-

¿Podrías decirnos que es? -_lo dice curiosa al objeto_-

No -_era lo único que le contesto, haciendo que maría se sentara en una blanquilla que había y una mesa para apoyarse mientras observaba a aquilus golpear el objeto ardiendo_-

_** Al estar maría observando a aquilus y maria a aquiles trabajando los dos juntos uno golpeando y enfriando el objeto y el otro mantenía caliente el horno para el objeto, maría y nightshade se estaban quedando dormidas de a poco, hasta que no aguantaron más y se habían quedado profundamente dormidas las dos, en eso aquilus, volteo a ver a maría si seguía despierta, pero no, estaban dormidas, dejo el objeto en el yunque y con dos mantas que había dejado apartada del fuego, tapo a maría y la otra a nightshade y se devolvió a volver a forjar el objeto ardiente azulado y siguió haci toda la noche hasta que amaneciera en alahmut.**_


	7. Sentimientos, revelaciones y un arma

_**Sentimientos, revelaciones y una nueva arma.**_

_Tras haber sidos aceptados por los nisarines como parte de su familia, los jóvenes jinetes tuvieron un entrenamiento muy esforzado como todos los nisarines, esquivas objetos, escalar murallas, combates con la espada, la arquería, combates cuerpo a cuerpo y montar a caballo para no tener que usar los dragones. Habían pasado ya 3 años de que los jóvenes jinetes de dragones, fueran asignados a una misión con selim, que deberían obtener información sobre un mercader que le esta dando información a enemigos dejándolos entrar por los puntos siegos de la vigilancia de los soldados sirios. al terminar de recaudar información, decidieron volver a alahmut a entregar a información que habían obtenido espiando y sacando a golpes la mayoría de la información que habían obtenido de su misión._

_**Alahmut - Fronteras entre persia/siria - 318 D.C**_

_**Habían pasado ya 6 largos años, los jóvenes jinetes con tan solo la edad de 18 y 17 años, se habían vuelto buenos asesinos nisarines, ellos siempre ayudaban a sus hermanos y hermanas nisarines cuando estaban en persecución de sus enemigos y cuando volvían a alahmut, enseñaban a nuevos novicios sobre los dragones, incluso a los niños les gustaba estar cerca de estas maravillosas criaturas que jamas habían visto en sus vidas, hasta los dragones dejaban que los niños se subieran en sus lomos y los llevaban a pasear por la aldea que estaba en los pies de la colina.**_

Aquilus -_decía un nisarin de 31 años de edad haciendo que los adolescentes jinetes voltearan a ver a la persona_-

Selim, ¿como has estado? -_lo dice sara alegre por ver a su amigo nisarin con ellos y le da un abrazo_-

S...Sara, sabes muy bien, ¿que no me gusta esa muestra de afecto? -_lo decía algo molesto al ver que sara siempre le daba un abrazo siempre_-

P...Perdona selim, es que como no te hemos visto después de las misiones y creía que... -_lo dice algo triste y es interrumpida por el propio selim_-

Sabes muy bien que no me gusta esas muestras de afecto, pero... ¿no me gusta que estés triste por eso? -_lo dice consolando a sara y coloca su mano en la cabeza de la joven_-

¿Que te trae por aquí selim? -_le pregunta roberto a selim al verlo nuevamente_-

Ah, si -_tose un poco para aclarar su garganta_- aquilus, el mentor me pidió que te dijera que fueras a su despacho, hay te hablara contigo algo muy importante -_lo dice selim serio cuando se trata del mentor de los nisarines_-

Bien, nos veremos después, ¿cuiden de aquiles? -_dicho esto, se fue caminando hacia la fortaleza/castillo de alahmut_-

Adiós -_se despidieron de aquilus mientras el se dirigía al castillo de alahmut, mientras que cierta persona estaba muy preocupada por el_-

"_¿Espero que no sea nada malo? debo decirle a aquilus... que, ¿siento por el? pero, ¿como?_" -_lo dice preocupada maría por aquilus y sus sentimientos por lo que ciente hacia a el_-

_**Tras haber dejado sus amigos, aquilus, había caminado un buen rato, hacia la muralla fortificada del castillo/fortaleza de alahmut y al pasar por el área del campo de entrenamiento, observa a nuevos novicios entrenando, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del castillo, cada asesino nisarin lo saludaban y hacían una leve reverencia de respeto por el gran honor de tenerlo enfrente de ellos. al pasar por las puertas del castillo, pasando por la biblioteca y subir las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, llega al despacho de su mentor, mientras este le estaba dando la espalda a aquilus.**_

Me has llamado, ¿mentor? -_hace una reverencia de respeto a su superior_-

Sí, mi joven amigo -_voltea mostrando a un viejo mentor ahora con 79 años de edad, una barba larga blanca, una cicatriz en su ojo derecho por la pelea que había tenido de su juventud_- Sabes, ¿para que te he llamado aquí?

¿No, mentor? ¿ni idea? -_lo dice con una actitud seria y prestando atención a todo lo que su mentor estaba diciendo_-

Bien, ¿creo que llego el momento, mi joven amigo? -_se acerca de su escritorio y de un cajón saca tres códices, uno con un símbolo de una espada, otro de un dragon lanzando fuego y el otro de un símbolo de una persona tocando la cabeza con la mano a un dragón y los coloca en sima del escritorio_-

¿Códices? ¿mentor, de quienes son estos códices? -_le pregunta algo curioso por tres códices que estaban en sima el escritorio del mentor_-

Son códices de tu padres, joven aquilus, tus padres nos dejaron estos tres códices bajo nuestros cuidados, hemos copiados y traducidos cada palabra de cada paginas del códices de tus padres a árabe, nos llevo 5 años en terminar los dos códices de tus padres, pero, el tercer códice, ¿si que fue un gran reto para nuestros mejores traductores y escritores? -_lo dice el viejo mentor sentándose en su silla_- ahora joven aquilus, ¿como tienes la edad de 18 años? es momento que las sabia experiencia de tus padres pasen a tus manos... -_lo dice con una gran sonrisa a aquilus al ver que sostenía el códice del símbolo de un dragón_-

Sí mis padres, ¿estubieran vivos? -_mira a su mentor_- ¿usted creería que estubieran orgullosos?

Sin ninguna duda, aquilus -_se levanta de su asiento y coloca su mano en el hombro de aquilus_- Si tus padres te vieran ahora, estarían orgullosos de usted, también en el códice de tu padre, habla sobre el don que el tenia y ¿que ahora tu tienes? -_le indica con su mano que lo siguiera_- ¿acompáñame?

¡A...A donde mentor? -_guarda sus libros en su bolso de cuero que traía consigo y sigue a su mentor hacia el jardín del castillo_-

¡Hermanos, dejadnos solos! -_les avisa el mentor hacia los nisarines que estaban en el jardín que estaban disfrutando el paisaje, las flores y otros fumando el hashis en uno de los lugares donde lo fumaban_- ¿acompáñame y sígueme? -_lo dice llevándolo a una fuente que estaba en el centro del jardín del castillo_-

¿Para que estamos en el estanque mentor? -_le pregunta curioso y algo confundido_-

Ya lo veras mi joven jinete de dragones -_el anciano activa un mecanismo en la fuente y de la nada empieza a aparecer escaleras que bajan en forma de caracol hacia abajo_-

¿M...Mentor? ¿donde salio esas escaleras? -_queda impresionado por lo oculta que estaba la escalera, sin que ningún nisarin supiera de eso_-

Vamos, ¿es tiempo de que veas lo que tus padres han hecho, mientras aun no habías nacido? -_empezó a bajar por las escaleras, después aquilus de pensarlo por un momento, siguió a su mentor_-

_**Mientras que el mentor de los asesino nisarines lo guía por unas escaleras secretas escondidas en el estanque del jardín del castillo. Los demás jinetes varones ayudaban a los pequeños niños de la aldea a pasear por alrededor de la aldea mientras que los niños felices de estar montados en dragones por primera vez en sus vidas, mientras que las jinetes estaban platicando sobre cosas de mujeres.**_

¿Dinos sara? ¿cual de los chicos te gusta? -_le preguntaba rut con una mirada picara hacia sara_-

R...Rut, no preguntes esas cosas a sara -_matilda y maría regañaban a rut por la pregunta tan fríamente hacia la única jinete menor de ellas_-

Oigan chicas, ¿cálmense, solo quería saber? -_lo dice algo frustrada por sus dos amigas_-

Pues... ¿la verdad? -_ese comentario hiso que las tres amigas la miraran a sara_- ¿creo que me esta gustando matias? -_lo dice con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas_-

¿T...Te gusta matias? -_le responde matilda con algo de sorpresa y asombro de lo que había dicho su amiga_-

S...Sí -_lo dice sonrojada y con la cabeza baja con nervios a las miradas de sus amigas_-

Bueno, ya no la molestemos más, al menos sabemos que le gusta matias -_lo dice matilda para tranquilizar a sara_-

Y tu, ¿cual de los chicos te gusta maltilda? -_lo dice rut molestando a matilda con una sonrisa y un tono coqueta hacia su amiga_-

¡Rut! -_la regaña maría para no hacerla sentir mal a su amiga que estaba roja de __vergüenza_-

¿Que? ¿solo quiero saber? -_lo dice algo molesta por ser regañada por maría_-

Bueno, me gusta... -_lo murmura bajo a sus amigas_-

¿Que? ¿no te escuche matilda? -_le responde rut, con molestia al no haber escuchado el murmuro de matilda_-

¡Dije que me gustaba roberto! ¡estas satisfecha! -_lo dice molesta a rut con molestia y fastidio a su amiga_-

Bueno, ahora solo falta maría -_lo dice rut mientras voltea a la nombrada con la mirada, haciéndola sonrojarse de saber que tendría que decir por cual de los chicos le gustaba_-

¿Que? ¿eso nunca rut, no te diré a quien me gusta? -_se cruza de brazos y ignorando la mirada de rut y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas_-

¿Vamos maría, cuéntanos a nosotras a quien de los chicos te gusta? -_lo dice en un tono burlón y coqueta a maría_-

N...No lo diré y punto -_ignora la mirada de rut y su __pregunta_-

¿No me digas que es aquilus? -_lo dice rut en un tono de burla y en ese comentario hace que maría se sonroje más de lo habitual al saber que rut descubrió ¿que ella siente algo por el?_-

No... es verdad... no me gusta aquilus -_lo dice seria en "sus palabras"_- no creo que alguien como el, ¿que es frió y sin emisiones, me fijara en el?

Pero... maría -_lo dice sara, al ver el comportamiento de maría_-

Bueno, bueno, rut deja a maría en paz, ¿ahora dinos a quien te gusta de los chicos?

A nadien -_lo responde sin ningún problema_- no me atrae esos hombres, yo soy una joven que se merece a alguien mejor que ellos -_lo dice en una manera de diva hacia sus amigas_- prefiero ser alguien sin ningún acompañante, no me gustaría estar en esas relaciones que al final los hombres te dejan por otra mujer -_lo dice cruzada de brazos_-

Eso, no decías cuando dormías y hablabas dormida, decías el nombre de jacob siempre -_lo dice matilda con ese comentario para vengarse de su amiga, por molestar a sara, maría y a ella_-

¿Que? ¿como crees que me gusta ese tipo? ¿yo no soy cualquiera que se enamora tan fácil? -_lo dice sin molestarse, pero en el fondo estaba enojada y sonrojada de vergüenza al saber que hablaba dormida_-

Bueno, ¿dejemos esto como terminado? -_dice maría intentando calmar el aire incomodo que se hiso entre ellas_-

Sí, ¿como crees que este aquilus? -_dice sara preocupado por su amigo_-

Descuida sara, ¿es aquilus? uno de los mejores nisarines en alahmut, ¿nadien puede vencerlo ni siquiera la misma muerte? -_le dice matilda al calmar a sara, por su preocupación_-

_**Mientras que las jóvenes jinetes hablaban entre ellas, el mentor y aquilus bajaban las escaleras que lo llevaban abajo del castillo y se habían detenido en una puerta con el símbolo de un dragón.**_

Es aquí, joven aquilus -_dice el mentor haciendo que aquilus se detenga y ve que el mentor al sacar una llave para abrir la puerta_- es momento de mostrarte algo que tus padres me pidieron que guardara hasta la muerte -_al abrir la puerta hacia la habitación oscura, no podían ver nada_-

Mentor, ¿no veo nada? -_le pregunta a su mentor al voltearse ve que tiene una antorcha en mano __encendida_-

Bienvenido al santuario de los jinetes de dragones -_camina hacia la pared y coloca la antorcha, haciendo que la llamarada se extendiera por todo el lugar de la pared iluminando la habitación y mostrando 8 estatuas de jinetes de dragones con sus respectivos dragones_- aquí, cuando era tan solo un niño pequeño, los primeros jinetes de dragones que sobrevivieron, vinieron aquí y ocultaron todo lo que ellos conocían, códices, armas, herramientas, distintas cosas para que las malas manos de las personas no los usara contra la humanidad o dragones -_lo dice el anciano tomando una de las sillas y sentándose debajo de una de las estatuas que __había_-

¿Espere un momento, mentor? ¿me esta diciendo que usted fue uno de ellos? -_lo dice incrédulo en lo que estaba viendo_-

Así es joven aquilus, soy el único asesino nisarin y jinete de dragones que quedan, ahora, ¿como se que ustedes ahora serán los únicos jinetes de dragones en el mundo posiblemente? serán buscados para que otras personas los busquen para que les enseñen o para controlar a su antojo a distintos dragones en el mundo... -_observa una de las estatuas que le faltaba una cabeza_-

¿Que sucedió? ¿por que esa estatua le falta una cabeza? -_le pregunta al anciano mentor al observar determinadamente_-

Ah, ese era un jinete de dragones corrompido -_lo decía con tristeza al recordarlo_-

¿Un jinete de dragon corrompido? -_le pregunta a su mentor que estaba hay sentado_-

Sí, el poder, la avaricia, la codicia, son cosas de que la humanidad ha tenido desde el inicio, muy pocas personas luchan contra esos deseos, el al perder a su dragón en un combate a muerte contra un enemigo que el solo no podía ganar, fue corrompido, su dolor, odio, la desesperación y la venganza por su dragón, fueron que lo cegaron en su camino en la vida, ¿ahora el debe estar dirigiendo el ejercito de la muerte, ahora mismo?

¿Como sabe eso usted? -_le pregunta aquilus al anciano mentor_-

Pues... cuando has estado toda tu vida en manos de los nisarines desde que tienes la edad suficiente para salir de la aldea y explorar el mundo, puedes darte cuenta que en el mundo, no es como uno lo piensa -_da un gran suspiro_- siempre hay personas malas y otras buenas, pero siempre la maldad humana aparece cuando menos los esperas... -_suspira pesadamente y se levanta y camina hacia las dos estatuas de al fondo_- ¿creo que es el momento de que te de esto, aquilus? -_entre las dos estatuas había un cofre, al abrirlo, saca un libro muy extraño con un símbolo extraño que aquilus y nadien había visto nunca y se lo entrega a aquilus_-

¿un libro? -_lo dice dudoso de un simple libro_-

No es un libro cualquiera, ese jinete de dragón -_señala a una estatua con una vestimenta occidental "de la Europa medieval"_- ha estado aprendiendo la magia blanca, cosa que lo usaba para curar personas, animales o dragones y también para crear pociones medicinales, pero en una de sus hojas hay un hechizo que le da inmortalidad a personas o dragones, pero... ese hechizo era muy poderoso, solo dos tipos de dragones únicos, podrían hacer el hechizo -_miraba a la estatua con honor_-

¿dos tipos de dragones únicos? -_le pregunta sorprendido a las palabras de su mentor_-

Sí, son llamados dragones de la vida y el otro de la muerte, dicen que ese esos dragones eran su jinete, gracias a ese jinete supimos que nuestro destino era hacer la paz y no la guerra, pero lamentablemente, ese jinete murió de una enfermedad extraña, pero sus dragones se aseguraron de que sus poderes y la sabiduría de su jinete, no cayera en manos equivocadas, por eso nadien sabe donde esta esos dragones, ya que cada uno tomaron caminos distintos y no supimos más de ellos nunca más... -_lo dice algo triste al ver a la estatua de ese jinete de dragón_-

¿Usted cree que esos dragones aun sigan vivos? -_le pregunta aquilus a su mentor por curiosidad_-

Sí, siempre cuando todos estaban dormidos y yo como siempre me desvelaba para caminar en los jardines del castillo para mirar las estrellas, esos dos siempre me vienen a visitar, ¿para que sepa que pronto me llegara la hora de que deje este mundo?

¿Que? ¿no, usted no puede morir ahora, mentor? ¿los asesinos nisarines y nosotros lo necesitamos más que nunca? -_lo dice algo desesperado por el aviso de su mentor_-

Eso ya lo se joven aquilus, por eso, he hecho dos códices, uno para usted y el otro para los nisarines, cuando haya muerto, dejare un testamento para que sepan todos quien va a ser mi siguiente sucesor, que se quedara al mando de los nisarines, ¿cuando me haya ido? -_lo dice alegremente y coloca la mano sobre el hombro de aquilus_-

P...Pero, ¿mentor?

Ya aquilus, se que es muy pronto aun, pero al menos sabrás, ¿para que fuiste destinado en esta vida? -_le da una sonrisa a aquilus alegremente_- yo, ¿ya se para que fui destinado a este mundo aquilus?

¿Para que fue destinado usted mentor? -_le pregunta aquilus muy confundido_-

Para, guiarte y aconsejarte en lo más posible cuando tenias algunas cosas en que no entendías cuando estabas de novicio con tus amigos, claro esta que ustedes si que tienen algo grande en el mundo, ¿que nadie podrá quitar? -_le sonríe amablemente_-

¿Cual mentor?

Esos son, la amistad entre humano y dragón, la amistades entre amigos y el amor hacia alguien que amas, no olvides esas palabras joven aquilus, siempre recuerda esas palabras, ahora es momento de salir de aquí y que tengas un buen día libre -l_o dice el mentor saliendo del santuario de los jinetes de dragones dejando a una aquilus muy pensativo y curioso, mientras este lo seguía fuera del lugar oculto en el __jardín_-

"_¿que habrá querido decir el mentor con esas palabras? sera otro de sus acertijos difíciles que siempre hace y da a cada nisarin y nosotros ¿cuando estamos en problemas en encontrar una solución? se que entendí las dos primera, que la mistad entre humano y dragón y la amistades entre amigos, pero... ¿que querrá decir que el amor hacia alguien que amas?_" -_lo decía aquilus muy pensativo en sus palabras_-

_**Mientras que el mentor y aquilus muy pensando en sus pensamientos por las palabras de su mentor, subían las escaleras para subir a la superficie, los jinetes y sus dragones se habían despedido de selim y caminaron hacia la casa de los jinetes.**_

¿Que alivio es estar en casa? -_decía una rut estirando sus brazos y piernas mientras se sentaba en el comedor_-

Rut, ¿como te puedes quejar por todo? -_dice maría mirándola con molestia al ver a su amiga estirarse y flojear_-

Sí, ¿tu siempre eres la única de nosotras que nunca hace su mayor esfuerzo? -_le dice matilda molesta a rut que estaba holgazaneando como siempre_-

Eso es verdad rut, no puedes seguir holgazanear siempre, ¿debes esforzarte, imagínate si algún día tienes que enfrentar a un ejercito sola cuando menos lo esperes? -_lo dice sara molesta hacia rut y con esas palabras los demás la apoyaron con su afirmación_-

¿Me pregunto que haría aquilus si supiera que estas holgazaneando ahora mismo? -_se pregunto roberto al pensar como la trataría el mismo aquilus si la viera_-

Mierda, no digan eso... ¿no quiero, ni imaginarlo como aquilus me trataría si aquilus lo supiera? -_dice rut algo nerviosa por imaginarse como la trataría si supiera que esta holgazaneando siempre, sin darse cuenta que cierta persona había entrado sin sigilosamente al comedor_-

¿Si supiera que? -_dice aquilus entrando en el comedor donde estaban sentados todos sus amigos_-

Eh... aquilus... pues... si supieras... que... eh... -_lo dice muy nerviosa al ver a aquilus hay mismo_-

Déjalas aquilus, ¿son puras cosas de mujeres? -_lo dice matias de una forma indiferente hacia rut_-

¡Oye matias! ¡eso es ofensivo para las mujeres! -_le regaña sara molesta por el comentario de matias_-

P...Perdona sara, no te lo decía a ti, se lo decía a rut -_la señala y con una cara sonrojada al estar muy cerca de sara_-

¿Eso espero matias? -_se retira con las manos cruzadas y muy molesta con el_-

Genial, ahora ella me odia -_lo dice encogido de hombros muy triste al verla enojada con el_- "_Yo y mi bocota_"

Bueno, bueno, ya amigos, no es momento de que se estén peleando, debemos estar unidos en las buenas y en las malas, ¿no es así aquilus? -_lo dice roberto intentando tranquilizar a sus amigos y mira a aquilus_-

Sí, ¿como digas roberto? -_lo dice con su forma de actuar, frió y tranquilo que a cualquier enemigo, le daría miedo por su forma de ser_- ¿Si alguno de ustedes me estará buscando, estaré en la herrería de la casa? vamos aquiles -_dicho esto, el y su dragón se fueron a la herrería de la casa y dejando a sus amigos algo consternados que incluso habían pasado 9 años, el aun seguía siendo frió en expresarse y en sentimientos_-

Bueno, cocinare algo mientras tanto, ¿que les párese? -_dice sara hacia sus amigos_- matilda y maría, ¿podrían ayudarme con la cocina?

Claro -_responden al mismo tiempo y se fueron a la cocina a preparar algo para comer_-

Bueno matias, ayúdame a colocar los cubiertos en la mesa, ¿no podemos dejar que las mujeres hagan todo el trabajo? -_lo dice roberto a matias para ayudar a las tres mujeres que habían ido a preparar la comida_-

Bueno, aparte de que quiero reparar mi error con sara

¡Huy! ¡¿alguien esta enamorado?! -_lo dice rut con un tono coqueto y de burla hacia matias_-

Ah, ¡cállate rut! ¡por tu culpa sara esta enojada conmigo! -_lo dice molesto mientras acompaña a roberto a por los cubiertos y platos para colocarlos en la mesa_-

Oye rut, ¿por que siempre molestas a cualquiera de nosotros? -_le pregunta jacob a rut que ella estaba relajándose con su dragona_-

Me gusta molestarlo desde que nosotros somos amigos, ¿por que la pregunta? -_le pregunta a jacob con una ceja levantada_-

Es... que... ¿no puedes dejar de molestar a las personas y a tus amigos? -_lo dice algo molesto y nervioso a rut_-

Pues... no, me gusta molestar y fastidiar a las personas, excepto a aquilus, el me da miedo por su forma de ser -_lo dice algo incomoda al estar cerca de aquilus cuando esta en su forma seria y __frió_

Bueno, sera mejor ¿que no lo hagas? anda, demos un paseo por los cielos, aquilus siempre dice, ¿que un buen paseo en los cielos relaja a las personas? -_se acerca a rut y le extiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse_-

¿Por que eres así conmigo, jacob? -_toma la mano de jacob para levantarse y lo mira fijamente_- ¿tu no eres así conmigo?

Pues, eres mi amiga -_lo dice algo sonrojado en sus mejillas mirando para otro lado sin que lo notara rut_-

¿Te estas volviendo muy raro últimamente? pero, acepto tu oferta de dar un paseo en los cielos -_le da una sonrisa a jacob y salen los dos con sus dragones_-

_**Mientras que todos estaban colocando los cubiertos platos en la mesa, por matias y roberto, cocinando estaban maría, matilda y sara preparando el almuerzo, y jacob y rut con sus dragones salían a un paseo por los cielos, aquilus y aquiles se habían ido a la herrería de la casa para mirar los códices de sus padres y el libro que le había entregado el mentor, con muchas dudas.**_

(_**¿Que sucede aquilus? ¿estas muy pensativo? ¿más de lo normal?**_) -_dice aquiles mirando a su amigo algo dudoso por la forma de estar mirando unos simples libros que dejo en la mesa_-

Veras aquiles, el mentor me entrego estos tres códices que son de mis padres y este libro que era de un jinete de dragones que usa la magia con una forma muy sabia, ¿no se te hace extraño que haya un jinete de dragon que usa magia? -_mira a su dragón con muchas preguntas_-

(_**¿No lo se aquilus? ¿eso lo sabían mis padres?**_) -_le responde con una simple fastidio al preguntarle por esas cosas extrañas de su amigo_-

Sabes, sera mejor ¿que guarde este libro de magia que me dio el mentor? ¿sí cayera en malas manos? ¿no se que pasaría y no quiero imaginarlo? -_lo dice algo molesto por el libro y lo guarda en un cajón donde estaba un escritorio y empieza a observar el códice de su padre y en las paginas habla sobre nuevas armas y herramientas para la forja_- bueno, ¿creo que este me gusta? -le muestra a su dragón y era algo parecido a una _hidden blade con arpón a la vez y __retráctil_- bueno, es momento de forjarlo, ¿que me dices amigo? -_mira a su dragón_-

(_**Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, aquilus**_) -_camina hacia el horno para encenderlo con el plasma y hacer un fuego de plasma para que al colocar los metales para forjar, se calienten __rápidamente_-

Bien, aquí vamos -_dice aquilus, mientras toma un martillo para darle forma al metal, un delantal que usa para no ensuciar su ropa y empieza a colocar una pequeña barra de metal al fuego hasta que estaba lo suficientemente caliente, lo saca y empieza darle forma de punta y darle forma muy resistente_-

_**Habían pasado ya dos horas y aquilus estaba dándoles los últimos golpes al metal para que terminara bien y creando el mecanismo para el pequeño arpón retráctil, el sabia que era hábil en la herrería, si sus padres lo vieran ahora, estarían orgullosos de el, sin que el o aquiles se dieran cuenta en la puerta estaba maría observándolo como martillaba, estaba sonrojada al ver aquilus sin tu atuendo y mostrando su torso con algo de músculos bien formados, con cicatrices en brazo, hombro y espalda.**_

A...Aquilus -_decía llamando la atención de aquilus y su dragón a maría_-

¿Sí? ¿que pasa maría? -_le pregunta aquilus con algo de seriedad en su voz_-

El... El almuerzo esta listo, ¿venia decirte que esta listo y que vinieras a comer con nosotros? -_lo dice en un tono nervioso y sus mejillas sonrojadas al ver su torso_-

Bien, ¿iremos en un momento? ¿terminare esto y iré al comedor? -_lo dice aquilus aun martillando el pedazo de metal que un estaba __caliente_-

B...Bien aquilus -_dice maría y se va al comedor con los demás mientras intenta ocultar su sonrojismo antes de que llegara al comedor de la casa_-

(_**¿Eso si que fue extraño, aquilus?**_) -_mira a donde se había ido maría_-

¿Sí? ¿Bueno, terminemos esto y vamos a comer? -_eso ultimo hace que su dragon a vive más las llamas y aquilus siguiera martillando el metal para luego colocarlo al fuego y dejarlo enfriarse en el agua_- bueno, vamos amigo -_lo dice algo alegre y caminan por el pasillo hacia el comedor_-

_**Tras haberse reunido ya todos, ven a aquilus algo inesperado a el, ya que estaba ¿alegre? nunca habían visto estar alegre a aquilus, ya que el estaba siempre serio y frio siempre, pero ahora se les hacia extraño de que el estuviera alegre y comiendo con ellos.**_

¿Aquilus? -_sara lo llama haciendo que el la volteara a ver_-

¿Sí? ¿que pasa sara? -_le pregunta a su amiga_-

¿Por que estas alegre? ¿nosotros nunca te hemos visto alegre durante estos años? -_le pregunta roberto a aquilus_-

Sí, ¿siempre estas serio y frió? -_le pregunta matias a aquilus_-

Bueno, ¿es que al ver una de las paginas del códice de mi padre?, me llamo la atención en forjar una de las armas que esta en el códice, eso es todo -_ignora las miradas de sus amigos mirando para otro lado_-

Bueno, bueno, no molestemos a aquilus, sera mejor que comamos tranquilos -_dice maría intentando calmar el aire incomodo que se había formado el comedor_-

Espero que les gusten la comida que preparamos entre nosotras tres -_lo dice sara sonriendo hacia sus amigos igual que maría y matilda para ver como les habían quedado_-

Pues, veamos como les quedaron a maría, matilda y sara -_lo dice aquilus y come primero y esperar la reacción de el por todos sus amigos, cuando lo comió, no era un sabor cualquiera en esa comida, era una comida hecha con cariño y amistad entre ellas tres_- mmm... esta deliciosa, maría, sara y matilda, son muy buenas en la cocina -_le da una sonrisa de aprobación, eso hiso que todos se sorprendieran que aquilus sonriera_-

Bueno, ¿si a aquilus dice que esta delicioso? mejor comamos -_dice roberto al comer la comida hecha por sus tres amigas y todos empezaron a comer con sus dragones al lado de sus respectivos jinetes_-

Esta delicioso sara, se nota que ustedes tres son muy habilidosas en preparar la comida para todos -_lo dice matias como cumplido hacia sus amigas_-

Gracias matias -_le responde maría y matilda al mismo por el cumplido de matias y le dan una sonrisa_-

S...Sí, g,,,gracias matias -_lo dice sonrojada sara, por el cumplido de su amigo y mira para otro lado para evitar que miraran su sonrojo en sus mejillas_-

Bueno, díganme, ¿como estuvieron todos, mientras yo no estaba? -_pregunta aquilus y en ese comentario, todos quedaron muy impresionados por ese cambio repentino de el_-

Aquilus, ¿en serio? ¿estas bien? -_le pregunta matilda a su amigo algo anonadada_-

¿Sí? ¿estoy bien? ¿por que la pregunta? -_le pregunta dudoso a matilda_-

Pues... aquilus, ¿tu no eres de esa personalidad tan, amable y preocupado hacia los demás? -_le contesta jacob a su amigo_-

¿Eso es muy extraño de ti, aquilus? -_le responde rut, muy anonadada de aquilus_-

Bueno, como estoy haciendo una de las armas de mi padre que estaba en su códice, ¿estoy muy emocionado de como funcionaria la nueva arma? -_lo dice tranquilo y alegre, mientras comía su comida y todos estaban sorprendidos y anonadados de que por primera vez, veían a un aquilus alegre_-

Bueno, eso si es algo sorprendente aquilus, pero... ¿estas seguro que te sientes bien? -_le pregunta roberto un poco más tranquilo_-

Por última vez, estoy bien, ¿solo estoy emocionado? -_lo dice aquilus comiendo lo último que le quedaba de su comida, lo dejo en la cocina y camino hacia la herrería para terminar su trabajo_-

_**Aquilus, se había marchado con su dragón para terminar el trabajo y probarlo como funcionaria la nueva arma que estaba forjando en la pequeña herrería de la casa.**_

Bien amigo, hay que terminar esto y probar su función -_lo dice aquilus dándole una sonrisa a su amigo_-

(_**Vaya, al parecer creo que el antiguo aquilus, ¿estaba hay en esa manera y forma fría y seria?**_) -_lo dice aquiles con mucha alegría y felicidad en saber que tiene al antiguo aquilus junto a el_-

Bueno, hay que terminar el trabajo, ¿no lo crees? -_lo dice alegre y concentrado en terminar el trabajo que dejo a medio terminar anteriormente_-

(_**Eso es verdad aquilus**_) -_lo dice muy determinado y concentrado en mantener encendido el horno de la herrería, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, maría, roberto, matilda, jacob, sara, matias y rut, se asomara a ver lo que hacia aquilus en la herrería_-

¿Que creen que este haciendo aquilus? -_susurra matilda a sus amigos_-

¿No lo se? pero, ¿debe de ser algo distinto? _-le contesta roberto al no saber que es lo que hacia aquilus y que estaba martillando-_

Bueno, ¿sera mejor que dejemos tranquilo a aquilus en sus cosas? ¿no lo creen? -_lo decía maría susurrando a sus amigos_-

Es verdad, ¿no quiero ver a aquilus molesto y saber que lo estamos espiando? -_lo decía sara algo nostálgica al imaginarse como se pondría aquilus si los descubrieran __espiándolo_-

Si, vamonos, ¿no quiero que el nos descubra o estaremos en serios problemas? -_lo dice rut algo nerviosa al imaginarse el castigo y las torturas de aquilus_-

¿Voy atrás de ustedes? -_lo decía jacob caminando con sus amigos con mucho cuidado de no hacer sonar el piso de madera de la casa, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, maría se había quedado hay observándolo como forjaba el metal caliente y dándole forma con el martillo_-

_**Pasaron 3 horas de que aquilus estaba en la herrería y empezar a terminar darle los últimos detalles de su nueva arma, mientras que maría los observaba por el espacio de la puerta que era lo que tramaba aquilus.**_

Bien aquiles, el arma esta terminado -lo decía algo agotado y secándose el sudor de su frente-

(_**Sabes, ¿para que es?**_) -_le pregunta aquiles a su amigo aquilus_-

Aún no lo se, aquiles... pero, vamos a averiguarlo -_se coloca el arma en sus mangas combinando con las que ya tenia y apuntando a la pared con un escudo que __había_-

(_**¿Estas seguro que funcionara, aquilus?**_) -_mira con duda a su amigo, con mucha preocupación_-

¿Debe funcionar? ¿no perdimos el tiempo para hacer esta arma y terminarlo en nada? -_se concentra en apuntar al escudo, con algo de suerte le acertaría al escudo_-

(_**Y si... ¿practicamos afuera? ¿no quiero que algo de aquí se rompa?**_) -_lo dice algo nostálgico a su amigo_-

Sí, tienes razón aquiles, salgamos para probar esta nueva arma -_los dos caminan hacia la puerta a donde estaba maría y al ver esto maría se mueve sigilosamente y espera a que los dos salieran y se fueran de la herrería_-

(_**¿Espero que funcione aquilus?**_) -_mira a su amigo/jinete algo curioso a la nueva arma que habían forjado_-

En serio aquiles, funcionara, ¿solo es cuestión de tiempo acostumbrarse en usarlo? -_lo dice para que aquiles no se moleste con el_-

(_**Bueno, ¿esperemos que funcione perfectamente?**_)

¿quien sabe?

_**Al salir de la casa y colocar un escudo como blanco en un árbol, aquilus y aquiles se posicionan lejos del escudo para ver que tan bueno es la nueva arma, solo que maría observaba con curiosidad a la nueva arma de aquilus.**_

Bien, ¿aquí vamos? -lo dice enfocando su mirada hacia el escudo de madera y jala uno de los hilos que tiene y el arpón sale disparado hacia el escudo atravesándolo y al árbol-

(_**¿Que demonios? ¿viste eso aquilus?**_) -mira anonadado a su amigo-

Sí, ¿fue muy rápido? y funciono a la perfección -_jala de nuevo el cordel de su dedo y el arpón se retrae y queda en su manga como antes de ser disparada_-

(_**¿Podrías usarlo para subir pendientes o moverte entre los acantilados sin problemas?**_) -_le pregunta a su amigo que estaba __impresionado_-

Es verdad, ¿creo que puedo hacerles algunas modificaciones para que el arpón no se gaste en usarlo siempre? -_lo dice mirando su nueva arma detalladamente_-

(_**Bien, ¿al menos sabemos que al forjar armas según el códice y instrucciones de tu padre son ciertas?**_) -_le da una sonrisa desdentada a su amigo_- (_**¿crees que en una de esas paginas haya como hacer una armadura para dragones? pero, ¿eso si ligera?**_)

¿No creo aquiles? pero... ¿podría hacerte una armadura de metal y cuero para que el metal no te moleste cuando estés en vuelo?

(_**Eso me gustaría muchísimo aquilus**_) -_lo dice alegre a su amigo en saber que el podría forjarle una armadura_-

Bien, ¿al parecer se esta oscureciendo? -_lo dice mirando el horizonte donde el sol se estaba ocultando_-

(_**Sí, ¿al menos fue muy divertido ver como funciona esa nueva arma?**_) -_lo decía feliz a su amigo_-

Tiene toda la razón amigo mio, pero hay muchas cosas que podremos aprender ambos, con nuestros amigos claro -_le da una sonrisa a su dragón_-

(_**Sabes, ¿extrañaba a ese aquilus amable que conozco?**_)

¿Yo creí que lo había dejado en casa? -_lo dice para molestar a su dragón_-

(_**Oye, ¿eso no es graciosos aquilus?**_) -_lo dice molesto a su amigo_-

Bueno, tarde o temprano iba a parecer ese aquilus, ¿no lo crees?

(_**¿Eso si es verdad?**_) -_caminan los dos hacia la casa_- (_**pero, ¿me debes una canasta llena de salmón de río?**_)

Ja, ja, ja, el mismo aquiles nunca cambia -_acaricia la cabeza de su dragón mientras caminaban hacia la casa_-

(_**Ja, ja, ¿que gracioso aquilus?**_) -_lo decía molestos_- (_**pero, ¿me darás las canastas de salmones?**_)

Claro aquiles, ¿no seas glotón por comer salmones o tendré que darte anguila? -_lo decía aquilus serio a su amigo_-

(_**¡No! ¡todo menos anguila!**_) -_corre hacia la casa para escapar de aquilus_-

Ja, ja, ja, nunca me canso de hacerle esa broma -_lo decía alegre al ver a su dragón huir de el por solo mencionarle la anguila cocida, que preparaba sasha cuando no querían comer sus pescados aquiles, sus hermanos y hermanas_-


	8. La muerte de un mentor

_**La muerte de un mentor.**_

_**Alahmut - fronteras entre persia/siria - 318 D.C**_

_**Al día siguiente, aquilus y sus amigos, se levantaron para ir al castillo de alahmut temprano para su siguiente misión, al llegar al despacho de su mentor, le hicieron una reverencia respetuosa a su superior. Mientras que el anciano mentor miraba por la ventana hacia el horizonte de su vista.**_

Bien, quiero que ustedes vayan a damasco y hablen con un rafik que hay en uno de nuestros escondites en la ciudad, el les dará su siguiente misión -_lo dice el anciano mentor con muchísimo cansancio en su voz_- ¿quiero que cumplan esa misión? pueden retirarse

Sí mentor -_responden los adolescentes jinetes a su mentor con una reverencia y salen del castillo y se topan con Selim y Umar en la muralla fortificada_-

¿Como les fue con el mentor? -_les pregunta umar a los __adolescentes_-

Nos mando a una misión en damasco -_le responde la pregunta jacob al maestro umar_-

Mmm... una misión en damasco, ¿suena interesante? -_lo dice selim intentando adivinar cual es la misión_- Bueno, sea lo que sea, tengan mucho cuidado en esa ciudad, hay ladrones y algunos soldados sirios patrullando la ciudad

¿Lo tendremos en cuenta? gracias, por avisarnos selim -_lo dice matias haciéndole una reverencia a selim_-

No es necesario amigo, ¿es mi deber como su tutor en saber que estarán bien? -_dice selim a matias_-

Bueno, al menos tengan cuidado con sus dragones, ¿no queremos que asusten a una persona inocente con ellos? ¿no queremos que enemigos sepan que tenemos jinetes de dragones en alahmut? y hagan lo que hagan, ¿no entren al desierto de la muerte? -_lo dice serio en ese comentario_- ¿aquel que entre hay, nadien vuelve a verlo?

Lo entendemos maestro umar -_lo dicen los adolescentes a su maestro nisarin_-

Bueno, nos veremos más tarde y sus dragones los están esperando en la puerta principal para ir a damasco y ¿recuerden? ¿que sus dragones no sean descubiertos por ningún enemigo?

Descuida selim, ¿nos encargaremos que nuestros dragones no sean vistos por los enemigos? -_lo dice aquilus serio en sus palabras y con sus compañeros caminan hacia la entrada de la aldea, dejando solos a selim y a umar_-

¿Crees que estarán bien? -_le pregunta selim a su maestro con algo de preocupación, por sus amigos_-

Sí, estarán bien, ese aquilus es hábil en liderar a sus amigos, el ayudo a varios hermanos y hermanas en situaciones difíciles -_mira fijamente a aquilus mientras desaparecían de su vista_- se que es un buen muchacho, el sabrá que hacer y recuerda esto selim, ¿el y sus amigos con sus dragones algún día tendrán que irse de alahmut? así que te sugiero que estés bien, se que has estado 9 años con ellos cuando llegaron a alahmut, pero... debes ser fuerte y dejarlos ir -_coloca su mano en el hombro de selim para apoyarlo como un amigo_- ahora, ¿hay que ir con el mentor para que nos de nuestra nueva misión?

Sí... -_camina con su maestro hacia el castillo_-

Mira selim, se que no soy tu padre, pero... tengo que apoyarte como uno, recuerda que tu padre, me dijo que debería cuidarte siempre, aun que ya seas un adulto -_lo dice serio, pero con una mirada triste_-

No te preocupes umar, ¿no fue tu culpa que el muriera? -_lo dice en un tono triste a umar_- ¿no debes atormentarte con eso más? el decidió que tu escaparas para que vivieras, ¿tarvez el pensó que no era tu momento en morir en esa misión? pero se como era mi padre, era amable, astuto e incluso te trataba como un verdadero hermano, no por ser un nisarin, si no por uno de verdad -_le da una sonrisa para que el no estuviera más triste_-

Sabes muchacho... tu forma de ser, ¿es como ver a tu padre enfrente a mi? -_eso último lo dice con una sonrisa a selim_- al parecer, ¿es como si ese puesto de tu padre fuera de tu talla?

Bueno, entremos al castillo, ¿antes de que el mentor este molesto por la tardanza?

Sí, ¿es verdad?

_**Al momento de entrar al castillo e ir al escritorio de su mentó, el mentor los observaba desde su ventana de su escritorio, viendo como selim animaba al maestro umar.**_

"_Al parecer, ¿selim, tiene hábil para animar a las personas? ¿no muchos de ellos animan a sus compañeros nisarines como el? al parecer... ¿creo que ya encontré a un sucesor digno para los nisarines y un consejero para que lo ayude en su encargo de mentor?_" -_lo dice el mentor sonriendo a los dos nisarines que se llevaban bien entre ellos, a pesar de no ser que umar era maestro nisarin y selim un nisarin_- "_esta decidido, ya encontré el sucesor perfecto para los nisarines_"

_**Cuando aquilus y sus amigos llegan a la entrada principal de la aldea, encuentran a sus dragones esperándolos en las puertas, mientras jugaban con unos niños montados en sus lomos felices a que estubieran montados en dragones.**_

Vaya, al parecer tienen diversión, ¿no lo creen amigos? -_lo decía matias burlándose de sus dragones mientras algunos estaban viéndolos a sus jinetes llegar_-

No seas malos con ellos -_lo regaña sara a matias por molestar a sus dragones_-

Bueno, bueno, ¿sera mejor bajar a los niños para poder ir a damasco? -_lo dice rut algo animada para su misión_-

Sí, es verdad, bueno niños, deben bajarse de los dragones para poder irnos a nuestra misión en damasco -_lo dice roberto bajando a los niños en los dragones_-

Oh... -_respondían los niños desanimados al saber que los dragones no estarán para divertirse y jugar con ellos_-

Niños, cuando volvamos de la misión, tarves jueguen con ellos, ¿que les párese? -_lo decía aquilus al ver a los niños tristes y animándolos por el comentario de el_-

¿De verdad? -_les respondían los niños animados por el comentario de aquilus_-

Por supuesto niños, a aquiles le gustara jugar, ¿cuando volvamos? -_le da una sonrisa alegre a los niños sorprendiendo a sus amigos_-

Sí -_respondían los niños abrazando a aquilus, haciéndolo sonrojar por tal afecto, ya que los niños trataban a los adolescentes jinetes como si fueran sus hermanos mayores_-

Bueno, es tiempo de partir -_lo dice maría viendo con ternura la escena de aquilus y los niños, mientras que los demás y sus dragones se burlaban de el_-

Ya, ¡no es gracioso! -_lo decía algo molesto hacia rut y matias con los demás dragones_-

Bueno, ya... pero, debes admitir que era divertido verte en esa escena con los niños abrazándote -_decía rut, aguantando las ganas de reírse de aquilus_-

Es verdad, ¿fue divertido verte sonrojado, ya que no estas acostumbrado a esa muestra de afecto?

Ja, ja, ¿que graciosos? -_decía aquilus molesto con esos dos amigos suyos, mientras se montaba en aquiles_-

Bueno, ¿al menos podemos irnos a la ciudad de damasco al menos? -_mira de reojo a sus dos amigos aun riéndose del pobre de aquilus_-

Bueno, ya, ya -_decían matias y rut al mismo tiempo, mientras se reían de aquilus_-

Bueno, vamonos ya -_dicho esto, todos los dragones emprendieron el vuelo a la ciudad de damasco_-

_**Al emprender el vuelo los dragones con sus jinetes montados en sus lomos, los niños observaban maravillados como volaban ellos en los dragones y querían ser buenos nisarines y también ser unos jinetes de dragones como ellos. mientras que los adolescentes se dirigían a damasco, los dos nisarines llegan al escritorio de su mentor.**_

¿Para que nos ha llamado mentor? -_respondían los dos al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia de respeto a su mentor, mientras el observaba por la ventana_-

Los llame para avisarles que dentro de muy poco dejare este mundo -_lo dice mirando por la ventana_- por eso, deje un testamento cuando mi muerte llegue, quiero que reúnan a todos los nisarines y cuando llegue aquilus y sus amigos, que alguien leyera el testamento, ¿para que sepan quien sera mi sucesor para cuando muera?

¿Que? -_responden los dos al mismo tiempo del comentario de su mentor_-

Pero... mentor, usted no puede morir aun, usted es muy sabio mentor... ¿sin usted los nisarines no sera igual sin usted? -_le responde umar sorprendido por saber que su mentor moriría en cualquier momento_-

Eso ya lo se, maestro umar, pero... -_se voltea a ver a los dos nisarines detrás de el_- los nisarines necesitaran a alguien que les de ánimos para que superaran esta gran perdida para los nisarines, por que, cuando yo haya muerto, mi sucesor traerá paz entre los miembros de los nisarines, ya he vivido lo suficiente, para ver que el mundo no es todo paz... también hay miedo, odio, sufrimiento, por eso, quiero que ustedes dos, se encarguen de esto, ¿que nada les pase a nuestros queridos hermanos, hermanas y cada aldeano, mujer y niños de alahmut?

Lo entendemos mentor... -_responden los dos al mismo tiempo a su mentor_-

También... díganle a aquilus, ¿que el y sus amigos están listos para que cuando ellos quieran irse de alahmut? y ellos con sus dragones serán recibidos con los brazos abiertos -_lo dice tranquilo y con una sonrisa amable a sus dos nisarines que estaban frente del gran mentor de los nisarines_-

Sí, mentor...

Bien, pueden retirarse, mis amigos -_dicho esto, los dos nisarines se marchan haciéndole una reverencia y dejando a su mentor solo en su escritorio_-

_**Al dejar a su mentor solo, se preguntaban entre ellos dos quien seria el sucesor de ser el mentor de los nisarines.**_

_**Damasco - Siria - 318 D.C**_

_**Los jovenes habian llegado a las fronteras de la ciudad de damasco en siria, dejaron a sus dragones en las fronteras para que soldados sirios o personas no se asustaran, así que los dragones subieron arriba de las montañas de la frontera para esperar a sus jinetes, mientras ellos caminaban hacia una de las entradas de la ciudad. Al poder burlar a los guardias que vigilaban la entrada de la ciudad, los adolescentes jinetes con sus capuchas, lograron pasar desarpersividos hasta llegar al escondite de los nisarines de la ciudad y hablar con el rafik para su misión.**_

Ah, si son los jinetes de dragones que son ahora nisarines -_lo decía un rafik nisarin de unos 40 años, barba negra y su atuendo de nisarin negro con un toque de burla a sus invitados_- vinieron por la misión del mentor, ¿no? -_lo decía el rafik alegre de tenerlos en su presencia a los excelentes nisarines en damasco_-

Así es rafik -_lo decía aquilus serio hacia el rafik, sabiendo que los demás nisarines les hablaron que el rafik de damasco es un poco bromista con cada nisarines que iban alla_- ¿así que cual es la misión que tenemos nosotros?

¿déjenme revisar en la bitácora? -_lo dice sacando un libro grande y observando la misión que su mentor le había pedido por envió de palomas mensajeras_- Sí, su misión es sacar a unos prisioneros de un recinto privado en el sector norte de damasco, son unos corsarios (_piratas_) que fueron arrestados por piratería

¿Piratería? -_les preguntaron al rafik algo sorprendidos menos aquilus, maría, sara y roberto al saber de que se trataban_-

Chicos, la piratería es lo que dicen a los piratas cuando roban a embarcaciones de otros -_lo dice maría a sus amigos_-

Si, el mentor dijo que si ayudamos a esos corsarios, ¿tarves nos ayuden con las rutar comerciales marítimas? -_lo decía el rafik a los adolescentes jinetes de dragones_-

Mmm... podría servirnos de mucha utilidad más adelante, ¿no solo en ayudar por las rutas comerciales marítimas? -_lo dice roberto pensando en una forma de que los corsarios ayude a los nisarines en el futuro_-

¿Que es lo que planeas roberto? -_lo dice sara al ver a roberto muy pensativo_-

Denme un poco de tiempo, necesitamos saber más sobre la misión -_mira al rafik, para que le de más detalles de la misión_-

Claro, eh... -_mira las hojas del libro grande que tenia_- Sí, también hay un grupo de ladrones. ¿que robaron comida, oro del emperador sirio, dinero e asesinato a soldados mientras estaban en una revuelta de habitantes en la ciudad turca? en el sector este de la ciudad y también un grupo de mujeres por estar prostrituyendose a los guardias y soldados sirios en horarios de trabajos en el sector oeste -_lo dice mirando a los jóvenes jinetes con algo de pensamiento a los datos que habían recibido por el rafik de la ciudad_-

¿Cual es el plan ahora roberto? -_le pregunta matias a su amigo, mientras el joven pesca un pergamino y empieza a escribir algo en ella y se lo entrega al rafik para que se lo envié al mentor para saber su veredicto_-

¿Estas seguro de enviárselo al mentor, joven roberto? -_le pregunta rafik al joven_-

Bien, tarves en unas par de horas, este tu respuesta por el mentor -_toma una paloma mensajera y coloca el mensaje en una de su pata y la deja volar rumbo a alahmut_- ¿Les avisare cuando llegue el mensaje del mentor?

Bien, gracias rafik, nosotros iremos a analizar la situación de nuestra misión -_lo dice roberto al rafik y llevándose a sus amigos afuera para ir a analizar los lugares_-

_**Mientras que los jóvenes jinetes se dirigían a cada distinto sector donde estarían sus objetivos en la ciudad, la paloma llega a donde esta el escritorio del mentor y el lee la nota que venia de parte de roberto.**_

"_Nota: mentor, si mi opinión cuenta, tengo pensado que tarves los corsarios nos podrían ayudar a los nisarines aparte de ayudarnos en las rutas comerciales, también a ustedes. A los ladrones, nos servirían para robar información enemiga y a las mujeres que se prostituyen, nos serviría para distraer a los guardias, mientras que los nisarines pudiéramos pasar las entradas sin ningún problema. Atte. Roberto_"

¿Este muchacho es muy listo aparte de ser un jinete de dragones y un nisarin?, es un gran estratega cuando le conviene -_lo decía sorprendido y orgulloso que el joven roberto era muy hábil y que podría ser un gran político y envía a la misma paloma con su respuesta_-

_**Tras alzar el vuelo la paloma hacia la ciudad de damasco, los adolescentes jinetes de dragones, estaban separados en grupos de 4, aquilus y maría estaban en el sector norte de la ciudad, roberto y matilda estaban en el sector oeste y sara con matias, en el sector este, mientras que rut y jacob se asegurarían las posibles rutas de escapes en el sector central de la ciudad de damasco.**_

Bien, ¿consiguieron información de cada sector? -_les pregunta rut al ver a sus amigos_-

¿Nosotros averiguamos que ejecutaran a los corsarios mañana al amanecer? -_lo dice maría al mostrar el itinerario de ejecución del amanecer que tenia aquilus en sus manos_-

Nosotros, averiguamos que los ladrones están en una celda subterránea en el sector oeste -_dice roberto intentando pensar cual deberían ir primero_-

Y nosotros averiguamos que las mujeres que se prostrituian, están en una celda con unos prisioneros que no los alimentan nada -_lo dice sara y matias al mismo tiempo informando a sus amigos, mientras ellos se miraron con un leve sonrojo entre ellos_-

Bien, ¿ahora debemos ir a ver si que el mentor respondió a mi opinión? -_lo dice roberto con mucho animo y liderazgo, mientras aquilus lo mira con una sonrisa comparando a roberto de ahora por el de hace nueve años_-

Oye roberto, ¿podemos hablar a solas en privado los dos? -_dice aquilus serio a sus palabras_-

¿Claro aquilus? -_dice roberto estando solos el y aquilus, mientras los demás los esperaban abajo donde estaba rafik_-

Sabes, he estado pensando que ahora, sin que te des cuenta, te has puesto muy bien como lider... -_lo decía aquilus mirando al horizonte de la ciudad_-

¿En serio? ¿no me había dado cuenta de eso? -_lo decía algo sorprendido al no darse cuenta que se había puesto serio en sus pensamientos de planear por donde empezar en liberar a los prisioneros_-

Es algo distinto al roberto que conozco, comparándolo hace nueve años desde que los nisarines nos aceptaron en vivir con ellos... pero, eso me alegra que pienses bien las cosas antes de empezar... por eso amigo, ¿decidiré que tu tomes el liderazgo ahora en adelante, como los buenos amigos que somos? -_le extiende la mano a roberto con una mirada sorprendido de las palabras de aquilus_-

Aquilus... yo no creo ser un buen lider para los demás... ¿eh incluso dudo de que seré un buen político para que las personas aprendan a que los dragones y humanos pudiéramos vivir en paz? -_lo dice algo nervioso para si mismo_-

Recuerdas, lo que te dije hace nueve años, ¿cuando me dijeron que es lo que querían hacer ustedes?

Sí aquilus...

Bien, si caes de nuevo vuelves a levantarte ¿no? -_mira a su amigo algo __decaído_-

Sí, eso mismo dijiste hace nueve años -_lo dice con una mirada baja_-

Sí y también mencione, que me asegurare de intentar de que ustedes alcanzaran sus metas, por eso leías todos esos libros sobre política, para aprender a ser un buen político, no quiero ver a nadien así más, ¿me entiendes? -_coloca su mano en el hombro de roberto_-

Es... que, no puedo ser un buen político o un lider, ¡¿no soy serio como tu aquilus?! no puedo hacer las cosas como lo haces tu, ¡siempre carismático, hábil en la herrería, en el combate, hasta todos los nisarines hablan bien de ti, como un lider ejemplar! -_lo dice molesto hacia aquilus_-

Roberto, ¿a mi no me interesa si que los demás nisarines hablan bien o mal de mi? ¿lo único que me preocupan ahora son ustedes? -_mira a roberto de frente_- prometí en protegerlos con mi vida, para que ustedes vivan, si tengo que morir por algo o alguien, seria proteger a las personas que quiero, a mis amigos, a los dragones... si eso incluso tengo que luchar con la misma muerte otra vez, ¿así que piénsalo roberto? ahora tu eres el lider de esta misión -_lo dice serio a su amigo_-

Gracias aquilus por darme esa confianza, no voy a dudar más en mi

¿No hay de que amigo? -_lo dice aquilus dándole la espalda, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, mientras los esperaban todos_-

"_Aquilus... estos años, siempre estas hay ayudándonos a nosotros y a los nisarines, eres un lider ejemplar que nadie podría alcanzar... me has dado un gran apoyo para alcanzar mis metas y mi sueño en ser un político... y no voy a dejarme derrotar por nadie, por ningún enemigo, ¿te seguiré a donde quieras que vayas? aprenderé más de ti y seré un gran lider como tu lo has hecho aquilus_" -_lo decía roberto siguiendo a su amigo hacia la habitación donde los esperan sus amigos y el rafik, para saber si el mentor acepto la opinión_-

_**Al entrar aquilus y roberto, vieron que todos estaban felices por las noticias que le había llegado al rafik.**_

¿Que... dijo el mentor rafik? -_le pregunta roberto algo nervioso por dentro por el silencio incomodo_-

Dijo, que si, pueden empezar ¿cuando quieran? ¿así que por cual irán primero? -_les pregunta rafik a los adolescentes jinetes_-

Veamos, a los corsarios los ejecutaran al amanecer... así que iremos todos por ellos, después por los ladrones y al final esas mujeres que se prostituyen -_lo dice pensativo roberto por elegir por cual irán primero_-

Nosotras tres iremos a por esas mujeres roberto -_lo dice seria en sus palabras_- iré con sara y matilda, ¿ustedes vayan a por los ladrones y corsarios?

No, yo iré solo a por los corsarios -_lo dice aquilus sorprendiendo a todos_- se que si vamos en dos grupos de más de 2 personas nos podrán encontrar y atacarnos, pero si voy solo a por esos corsarios, se que lograre sacarlos -_lo decía aquilus muy determinado en sus palabras_-

Esta decidido, ¿nosotros tres iremos a por los ladrones? -_lo dice matias muy animado en ir a liberar a los ladrones_-

Bien, cuando logren hacer escapar a los prisioneros nos juntaremos aquí y le enviaremos una paloma a nuestro mentor -_lo dice aquilus para salir corriendo para no perder más tiempo y sus amigos también fueron a por los ladrones y las mujeres encarceladas para liberarlas dejando solo a rafik en la casa de los nisarines_-

"esos jóvenes jinetes..." -mira como los jóvenes se iban del recinto- "tienen mucho por delante y muy difíciles en su vida... con razón el mentor y otros nisarines los tienen cariño desde que llegaron a alahmut con sus dragones..." -_lo decía pensando para si mismo el rafik muy sorprendido hacia los __jóvenes_-

_**Ya los jóvenes se dirigían a sus lugares, sin que ningún soldado o guardias los detectaran mientras liberaban en a los prisioneros, ya que aquilus aprovecho de usar su nueva arma para moverse más rápido por los edificios altos hasta llegar a un lugar seguro para liberar a los corsarios, eso si observo que estaban siendo custodiados por arqueros y soldados**_

Demonios, ¿tendré que asesinar a los arqueros y a los soldados sin que me descubran? -_lo decía aquilus analizando la situación, sabiendo que la seguridad con los corsarios era un poco más difícil, pero para aquilus no se le tan complicado, asesinando a escondidas a cada arquero y hacer lo mismo con los soldados que no eran tan fuertes, solo le tomo tan solo unos momentos para matarlos e ir a donde estaban los corsarios_-

Gracias, muchas gracias joven por salvarnos -decía uno de los corsarios tomando las armas de los soldados muertos- ¿como podremos agradecerle tan gran ayuda a usted?

Pues... ayuden a los nisarines en las rutas comerciales marítimas y ¿también a nuestra causa? -_lo decía serio y fríamente hacia los corsarios que lo miraban con algo de miedo_-

C...Claro, como usted diga... -_decía uno de los hombres con miedo a aquilus_-

Bien, como su barco esta cerca de aquí de los muelles, los escoltare por los tejados para asegurarme de que los arqueros no los maten -_lo decía dándole la espalda a los corsario_-

Gracias, joven nisarin... como nosotros le debemos por salvarnos la vida, haremos eso que nos pidió -_decía el corsario que era el capitán del barco_-

Bien, muévanse ahora -_lo decía apuntando hacia el tejado con su arma y se movió rápido hacia el tejado retrayendo el arpón para estar arriba sorprendiendo a los corsarios por el joven, mientras se movían hacia su embarcación_-

Apitan, ¿cree que es de fiar ese joven? -_lo dice uno de los corsarios hacia su __capitán_-

Sí, si no estaría aquí arriesgando su vida, ¿ahora muévanse antes que los soldados nos descubran?

Sí capitán -_responde los corsarios a su capitán al mismo tiempo, mientras que aquilus se encargaba de eliminar a los arqueros con las formas de asesinato que les enseñaron en el entrenamiento hace años atrás, mientras despejaba la zona de la embarcación de los soldados sirios para que los corsarios puedan escapar fácilmente sin ningún problema_-

Bien, ya esta despejada la zona -_le avisa haciéndole señales con sus manos_-

Bien hecho joven nisarin, ¿eres realmente hábil con la espada? -_decía el capitán hacia aquilus por su hábil combate con los soldados que estaban en el barco_-

Es solo cosa que me enseñaron señor, ahora debo volver y ayudar a mis amigos que están liberando a los ladrones y unas mujeres -_lo decía bajando del barco_-

Bueno, se que algo egoísta de mi parte, pero... si ustedes los nisarines necesitan ayuda contra enemigos en el mar, no más nos avisan, estaremos en rodas para re-abastecer alimento y contratar nuevos tripulantes -_lo decía el capitán corsario a aquilus_- pero, ¿antes de irme quiero saber tu nombre jovencito?

Aquilus -_le responde a la pregunta del __capitán_-

Bien, joven aquilus, mi nombre es javier corsarius smith II, ¿espero que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar, joven aquilus? -_lo decía el capitán en su embarcación alejándose de los muelles de damasco_-

¿Espero que no hagan nada estúpido? -_dicho esto se va por los tejados hacia donde estaría uno de los lugares más cercano, los de los ladrones_-

_**Mientras que aquilus se dirigía a donde estarían roberto, matias y jacob rescatando a los ladrones de sus celdas, ellos estaban enfrentándose a los soldados que estaban custodiando el lugar.**_

Demonios, matias te dijimos que no lo mataras aun -_regaña roberto a su amigo bloqueando con su espada el ataque de un soldado sirio_-

Oye, no fue mi intención, ¿que sabia yo que abajo de donde mate a ese soldado estaban los demás? -_lo decía matias excusándose en defensa y empuja a un soldado sirio hacia los demás soldados_-

¡Te dijimos miles de veces que no lo mataras aun y lo que haces es hacer las cosas sin analizarlas! -_lo regaña gritando jacob hacia su amigo bloqueando el ataque de un soldado sirio que tenia un hacha_-

Por ultima vez matias te salvas ahora, pero cuando lleguemos a casa... -_bloquea un ataque de un soldado sirio con hacha y otro con una espada y los empuja alejándolos a los dos soldados_- ¡te voy a golpear tan fuerte que no se te pasara en una semana!

¡Pero, ya dije que lo siento! -_lo dice gritando matias a roberto, mientras golpea a un soldado sirio y le incrusta su espada mientras estaba tumbado en el suelo_-

¡Arreglen eso cuando estemos en casa y no aquí! -_decía un jacob molesto por la situación en que estaban, mientras bloquea un ataque de uno de los soldados sirios y le incrusta su espada en el torso matándolo al instante_-

¿creo que necesitan ayuda? -_dice aquilus arriba observando la pelea de sus amigos con los soldados sirios, mientras usa su arpón para matar a un soldado a distancia_-

¡Aquilus! -_gritan el nombre de su amigo al mismo tiempo_-

El mismo -_salta de los tejados cayendo en el suelo perfectamente_- ¿al parecer matias cometió un error otra vez? -_decía aquilus recostado en la pared viendo a sus amigos pelear contra 10 soldados sirios_-

¡Ya les dije que lo siento! -_lo decía matias ya harto de que se lo recordaran siempre, matando a un soldado sirio_-

¡Es tu error matias, no nuestro! -_lo regaña roberto por la estupidez de su amigo y meterlos en esa situación sin la ayuda de aquilus_-

Es verdad, es tu erro y lo debes asumir matias -_lo decía jacob golpeando a un soldado sirio tumbándolo y aprovecha de incrustarle su espada en su corazón_-

Yo liberare a los ladrones, ustedes encárguense a los soldados sirios -_lo dice aquilus molesto de escuchar muchas escusas y reclamos de sus amigos, mientras toma las llaves que tenia el soldado muerto y camina hacia las celdas_-

¿Que? ¿nos vas a dejar luchar contra ellos? -_le pregunta molesto matias a aquilus por no ayudarlos_-

Tu has hecho esto, tu responsabilidad y tu acciones en involucrar a roberto y a jacob -_lo decía llendose hacia las celdas donde estaban los prisioneros_-

Genial, ahora esta molesto aquilus -_lo dice jacob con algo de miedo a aquilus_-

Sí, ¿no se por que sera? -_lo dice roberto molesto y los dos miraban con odio a su amigo_-

¡dejen de verme y ya lo siento en meterlos en esto ya! -_lo decía un cabreado matias por haber involucrado a roberto y jacob, mientras luchaban con los soldados sirios_-

_**Mientras que roberto, matias y jacob, luchaban con los soldados sirios, aquilus seguía caminando hasta llegar a donde estaban los ladrones en su celda.**_

¿Quien eres tu? -_le pregunta el lider de los ladrones a aquilus que llevaba su capucha puesta ocultando su rostro_-

Soy un nisarin, vengo a liberarlos, ya que mis compañeros se metieron en problemas con los soldados, vengo yo a sacarlos -_lo dice aquilus introduciendo la llave en la cerradura y abriendo la puerta de la celda_-

¿Por que un nisarin nos esta ayudando? ¿no te enviaron a matarnos? -_les preguntaban los demás ladrones al nisarin_-

Eso lo decidio el mentor, no soy yo nadien para juzgar su ordenes -_se hace a un lado para que los ladrones salieran_-

¿cual es tu nombre, nisarin? -_le pregunta el lider de los ladrones al preguntar el nombre del nisarin_-

Aquilus -_lo dice serio hacia el lider de los ladrones_- el mentor quiere que ustedes nos ayuden en nuestra causa, ¿lo harán?

Claro, si ustedes los nisarines nos han ayudado a escapar de esta celda, con gusto y honor ayudaremos a su causa -_dice el lider de los ladrones y uno de ellos se quedo con aquilus_-

Disculpe, si ustedes los nisarines nos están buscando para que nosotros los ladrones les ayudemos en algo, estaremos en una ciudad llama roma -_lo dice una mujer ladrona que era parte de los ladrones_-

Claro, se lo entregare a mi mentor en persona -guarda el papel en donde estará el escondite de los ladrones en su bolsa-

¿Si necesitan algo, solo vayan hay y pregunten por alice? -_se despide de aquilus corriendo con sus amigos ladrones_-

¿Así que alice? -_mira como los ladrones se iban del lugar y ya sus amigos estaban esperándolo para que ayudaran a sus amigas_-

Ya era hora de que aparecieras aquilus -_decía matias burlándose de aquilus_-

Mejor no hables matias, por que esto podría estar cuando le hable al mentor -_lo dice serio y frió hacia matias, dejándolo sin habla_-

Ja, te callaron matias -_se burlaba ahora jacob y roberto riéndose de el por tener su merecido_-

Bueno, vamos a por las chicas a ayudarlas -_lo decía aquilus escalando las paredes de la ciudad y corriendo por los tejados hacia donde estarían las chicas_-

_**Mientras que los chicos iban de camino a ayudar a las chicas, no les fue difícil ya que no habían tanta vigilancia hacia las prisioneras liberandolas fácilmente.**_

Gracias, muchas gracias señoritas -_decía la mujer que estaba con sus compañeras_-

¿espero que no se metan en líos otra vez? -_les preguntaba rut molesta al no tener acción para pelear contra soldados_-

Bueno, al menos son libres y recuerden, ¿que si ustedes quieren pueden unirse a nuestra causa? -_dice maría escoltando a las mujeres hacia la salida del recinto_-

Sí, aquí esta nuestro lugar donde nos juntaremos -_le entrega un papel en donde estarían las mujeres que ayudarían a los nisarines_-

¿Un... prostíbulo? -_mira dudosa rut, por el nombre del lugar_-

Sí, si algunos de ustedes los nisarines o nisarinas están cansados por el viaje, recuerden que nosotras los aceptaremos con mucho gusto en el recinto, claro, que si ustedes necesitan ayuda en alguna misión en roma, con gustas les ayudaremos -_lo dice una de las mujeres seria en la situación_-

Bien, adiós chicas y tengan cuidado en el camino hacia roma que es peligroso -_se despide sara de las mujeres, mientras se iban del recinto privado_-

Claro, chiao chiao -_se despedía una de las mujeres de un asentó raro para ellas, pero lo tomaron como una despedida_-

Bueno, nuestro trabajo aquí termino -_dice maría lista para ir a donde los muchachos_-

No creo que sea necesario maría -_la interrumpe sara_-

¿por que lo dices, sara? -_le pregunta rut_-

¿por que ellos ya están aquí? -_señala a los tejados a sus amigas, que estaban hay aquilus, matias, roberto y jacob observando la situación en que estaban las chicas_-

¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! -_grita molesta matilda por la llegada tan tarde de sus amigos varones_-

¿Sera mejor irnos a donde rafik a decirle que nuestra misión esta hecha? -_dice aquilus bajando hacia el suelo. seguido de sus amigos detrás de el_-

Bien aquilus, marchémonos de aquí antes que soldados sirios lleguen -_les avisa maría a los demás para empezar a correr hacia donde estaba rafik para enviarle las buenas noticias al mentor_-

_**Tras correr e pasar desapersivido de los soldados sirios, los jóvenes logran alcanzar a llegar a la casa de los nisarines donde rafik los esperaba con muy malas noticias a los adolescentes jinetes.**_

Rafik, hemos liberado a los prisioneros del sector norte, oeste y este de la ciudad -_responde alegre roberto a rafik al entrar todos a la habitación_-

Sí, eso lo veo, pero... al parecer tenemos muy malas noticias -_decía el rafik algo triste hacia los __adolescentes_-

¿Que sucede rafik? -_les pregunta maría preocupada por rafik_-

El mentor a muerto -_lo decía algo triste y con una mirada nostálgica a la noticia que les dio a los jóvenes jinetes_- sera mejor que vayan a alahmut, hoy se inicia los funerales para el mentor

Entendemos rafik -_lo dice sara dándole un abrazo a rafik para que se sienta apoyado, mientras los demás se dirigían a la entrada principal para ir a sus dragones que los esperaban en la frontera_-

¿Es imposible que el mentor este muerto? -_decía jacob algo nostálgico y sorprendido a la noticia de rafik_-

Ya todos los nisarines de la ciudad de damasco, jerusalen entre otras ciudades deben estar al tanto de la gran noticia -_decía roberto saltando un muro mientras seguía a sus amigos_-

Sí, es un golpe duro para los nisarines, van a ver muchos niños, aldeanos y nisarines muy tristes ¿cuando lleguemos? -_decía sara al ver la reacciones de sus compañeros y aldeanos tristes por la muerte del mentor_-

Amigos, debemos llegar y estar calmados para animar a los demás nisarines -_lo dice aquilus serio y frió pero a la ves algo triste al saber que murió alguien_-

_**Tras haber burlado a los soldados y guardias de las puertas de la ciudad de damasco, los jinetes se dirigieron a donde estarían los dragones, para que con un silbido bajaran para ir a alahmut.**_

(_**¿Que sucede aquilus?**_) -_le pregunta aquiles a su amigo_-

Amigo, el mentor murió... -_con ese comentario hace que los dragones se sorprendieran y estubieran tristes_-

(_**Es increíble que el mentor haya muerto**_) -_responde nostálgica nightshade al saber que el mentor nisarin __murió_-

Ya amiga, no estés triste -_acaricia a su dragona para consolarla, mientras que sara hace lo mismo a su dragona_-

(_**Bueno, sera mejor volver a alahmut e ir al funeral**_) -_lo dice sigiloso con algo de tristeza, mientras que su jinete se montaba en su lomo_-

Es verdad, alahmut no sera la misma sin el mentor -_decía roberto deprimido y nostálgico al saber que el mentor ya no seguirá en este mundo_-

Chicos, hay que ser fuertes, no podemos dejar que nos desanimemos ahora, tenemos que seguir adelante -_dice rut algo molesta de ver deprimidos a sus amigos_-

(_**Rut tiene razón, ¿no podemos dejar que la muerte del mentor nos afecte a todos tambien? ¿el habria querido que no nos pongaramos tristes?**_) -_lo dice determinada striky a los jinetes y a sus amigos dragones_-

Es verdad, no podemos estar tristes siempre, es tiempo de que nos animemos y vayamos al funeral del mentor, no es momento de estar tristes, ¿el mentor no habría querido eso? -_lo dice matilda animando a sus amigos, mientras mira de reojo a roberto_-

_**Tras montar en sus dragones, emprendieron vuelo hacia alahmut, para ir a los funerales del mentor. Al llegar ven a los niños con algo de tristezas en sus rostros por la noticia de la muerte del mentor y algunos nisarines con la depresión no fueron a ninguna de las misiones asignadas por el mentor fallecido, mientras todos los nisarines se dirigían al castillo/fortaleza para escuchar las ultimas palabras de su mentor, antes de morir. Dejaron a los dragones para que alegraran un poco a los niños, mientras ellos iban a ir a los funerales del mentor. Al llegar a las puerta de la muralla fortificada del castillo, los recibió selim.**_

Selim, recibimos la noticia que el mentor falleció -_lo decía sara abrazando a selim ya que ella siempre ha sido así, tratando a las personas que estaban tristes o desanimadas dándoles un abrazo demostrando su apoyo emocional y siempre logra hacer que personas e incluso dragones se animen_-

Gracias sara, en unos momentos se iniciara los funerales del mentor, así que vamos -_guía selim entre los nisarines que estaban reuniéndose para el funeral del mentor_-

¿Increíble que haya muchas personas y nisarines muy tristes del fallecimiento del mentor? -_decía en susurro maría al ver a sus compañeros nisarines tristes y recordarlo que ella había perdido a sus padres_-

Sí, el mentor era muy sabio y cuando teníamos problemas o dudas le consultábamos -_decía selim algo triste guiando a los adolescentes jinetes entre los nisarines_-

¿Se como se sienten? perder a alguien a un ser querido que conocieron por muchos años de su vida -_le decía maría dándole una sonrisa hacia selim_-

Bueno, basta de estar tristes -_lo decía aquilus caminando al lado de ellos dos con total normalidad, pero en el fondo algo nostálgico que maría había visto en esos hermosos orbes ámbar de sus ojos_- ¿el mentor no querría verlos tristes ahora?

Es verdad aquilus, no podemos estar tristes por la muerte del mentor, el querría que estuviéramos felices y alegres... -_lo decía maría a aquilus algo animada_- "_tengo que decírselo, tengo que decirle a aquilus que lo amo con todo mi corazón..._" -_lo decía pensando para sí misma maría, mientras caminaba detrás de aquilus seguida de los demás jinetes_-

_**Tras caminar llegan a donde estaba umar esperándolos para iniciar los funerales y anunciar el testamento del mentor que había dejado cuando había muerto.**_

Bien, ¿supongo que la misión fue un éxito? -_le pregunta umar a aquilus_-

Así es maestro, nuestra misión a sido cumplidas con éxito -_hace una reverencia a su maestro igual que los demás adolescentes jinetes_-

Bien, empecemos de una vez los funerales -_decía umar caminando hacia donde todos los nisarines lo vieran y suspira para dar el discurso a sus compañeros nisarines_- hermanos y hermanas nisarines, estamos aquí reunidos para despedir a nuestro querido mentor que ahora dejo este mundo para juntarse con el gran dios alah, no lloraremos por esta perdida -_entre los nisarines empezaron a murmurarse entre ellos por las palabras del maestro umar_- Se que algunos de ustedes pensaran, ¿por que no llorar la perdida de nuestro querido mentor? pues, el habría querido que nosotros no lloráramos y nos pusiéramos triste en su partida tras morir... pero, aquí en este pergamino -_alsa en sus manos un pergamino enrollado en sus manos_- Aquí dirá que nuestro mentor nos dejo su sucesor para que dirija la orden, se que algunos se preguntaran, ¿quien podría haber sido elegido el mentor encargado de esta gran responsabilidad para nuestra orden? -_lo decía umar con orgullo a quien haya elegido el mentor como su sucesor_- el sucesor del mentor es... -_entre los nisarines aun murmuraban que en el testamento del mentor iban a nombrar a umar como mentor_- El sucesor del mentor es selim -_lo decía con una voz de orgullo al nombre de selim en alto sorprendiendo a todos los nisarines y los jinetes y el nombrado se acerco al lado de su maestro y con algo de nerviosismo en su cara al ver todas esas miradas en el_- ¿Se preguntaran por que fue elegido selim? pues aquí escribió el mentor sobre selim, a pesar de estar como asesino nisarin, el mentor vio un joven potencial, que podría dar ánimos a los nisarines cuando estaban deprimidos o desanimados, y a pesar de ser un joven, era hábil y muy inteligente, por eso concedo a selim como mi sucesor en la orden, ¿espero que cada uno de ustedes lo trate con respeto como mentor de los nisarines? -_se acerca a una antorcha tomándola con sus manos y caminando hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de su mentor_- adiós mentor, (_que alah lo guía y le de paz en su siguiente vida_) -_lo decía en árabe para su mentor fallecido prendiendo la madera para quemar el cuerpo_-

_**Tras quemar el cuerpo del antiguo mentor, selim reunió a umar y a los jinetes para dar un anuncio muy importante y privado para los adolescentes jinetes.**_

Mentor -_lo decía umar y los jinetes dándole una reverencia y colocando su mano derecha en donde estaba el corazón_-

Amigos, no es necesario que me hagan reverencia, no me gusta que lo hagan -_decía selim algo nostálgico a tal muestra de respeto como mentor_-

Perdona selim, es la costumbre que tenemos -_lo decía excusándose matias para sus amigos y maestro_-

Bueno, los llame para hablar de algo muy importante -_mira a aquilus y a sus amigos_- ustedes ya saben todo lo que saben en combate y defenderse contra enemigos, creo que es tiempo de que ustedes se vayan y busquen su destino -_lo decía selim algo serio en sus palabras_- ¿no lo crees así aquilus? -_mira de reojo a su amigo_-

Sí, es tiempo de que busque mi camino en el mundo y con lo que se es que el anterior mentor era un jinete de dragones, pero... ¿también me dijo que poseo un don especial?

Sí, la visión eagle, es un don especial que no todos tenemos, es uno de los sentidos que tiene el ser humano comparándolo con los animales, las personas que pueden mejorar su don es muy distinto en explicar -_camina hacia el estante de libros de su lado izquierdo_- el mentor anterior, dejo esto muy importante antes de morir, un libro sobre ese extraño don que heredaste de tus padres -_ese comentario hace que todos se sorprendan_- según lo que he leído, tu padre heredo la visión eagle y tu madre el don de hablar con los dragones, pero al parecer el destino te tenia algo preparado, según esto, tus dones y habilidades mejoran con el paso de los días, por ejemplo, ¿has creado esa arma nueva no es así? -_señala al arpón retráctil oculto en su arma de las mangas_-

Sí, pero... ¿es solo que mi padre anoto las instrucciones y como forjarlo? -_decía aquilus algo dudoso_-

Es ese don aquilus, creo que las habilidades y donde que has heredado esta empezando a mejorar cada día, por eso tu has podido hacer que funcione perfectamente, por el códice de tu padre... -_lo decía selim a su amigo aquilus con un gran suspiro_- como también encontré una de las cartas de nuestro mentor fallecido, dejando como a mi el encargado de dirigir a la orden, a umar como mi ayudante para ser un buen mentor, a ustedes como maestres nisarines en alahmut... pero aun que ustedes se fueran de alahmut, tienen un hogar aquí, son bienvenidos aquí y les estaremos con los brazos abiertos para cuando regresen y también sobre esos dos dragones especiales que el ha ocultado para decírtelo el antes de que su muerte llegara -_les entrega el lugar de dos islas en un mapa_- según por lo que leí, estaban hay los dos dragones especiales, la furia nocturna albina life y el furia nocturna negro dead, como estos dos dragones no pueden morir, te deben estar esperando en que los encuentres aquilus, tarves cuando ustedes salgan de aquí de alahmut, puede que se topen con vikingos o el ejercito de la muerte, pero, ¿sepan que puede que sean los únicos jinetes de dragones en el mundo? asi que nosotros también nos prepararemos para el combate contra esos ejércitos de la muerte que son personas que su único objetivo es esclavizar a la humanidad y hacerlos como sirvientes y como tenemos espías en la orden del temple, puede que nos ayuden también, fingiendo atacarnos en jerusalen, pero si podremos juntarnos y planear una estrategia con el ejercito de cristo -lo decía selim _extendiendo un mata del continente europeo "de la edad media"_- aquí en este lugar se juntan los ejercito de cristo que son confiables para nosotros y en este lugar sera la reunión, en jerusalen en las cuevas subterráneas de la ciudad, solo nosotros y ellos saben las entradas de las catacumbas de las ciudad

Bien, entiendo selim... tenia pensado reunirme con la familia de aquiles para visitarlos y avisarles de el ejercito de la muerte, así que no te preocupes, se que en alguna parte oculta en este mundo están los demás jinetes de dragones, no importa si somos unos mínimos como 8 o 15 jinetes sobrevivientes, les ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos amigo -_extiende su mano hacia selim dándole una sonrisa amistosa_-

Bien -_estrecha su mano con la de aquilus_- antes de la pelea con el ejercito de la muerte, deben encontrar a esos dos dragones para asegurar la victoria de esta lucha

Ten por seguro que lograremos encontrar a los dragones de la vida y de la muerte para ayudarnos -_lo decía serio en sus palabras a su amigo selim que era ahora el mentor de los nisarines_-

Bien, los esperaremos en la puerta principal para despedirnos todos de ustedes -_decía umar hacia los adolescentes jinetes_-

Si, maestro umar -_le responden a su maestro mientras salían del castillo y preparar todo para marcharse de alahmut, mientras dejan solo a selim y a umar_- ¿esta seguro dejar que se vallen mentor?

Sí umar, aquilus debe buscar su camino en la vida, no podía dejarlo aquí en alahmut siempre, tarde o temprano esto pasaría umar -_lo decía mirando hacia sus amigos_- solo debemos confiar en aquilus y sus amigos

Bien, ¿sera mejor que de la noticia a los demás hermanos y hermanas nisarines?

Sí, diles la noticia maestre umar y que todos se reúnan para despedirnos de nuestros amigos -_lo decía mientras caminaba con umar al lado hacia la puerta principal de la aldea_-

_**Mientras que selim y umar iban hacia la puerta principal y avisar a cada nisarin que se encontraban, aquilus y sus amigos estaban preparándose para irse, no sin antes llevar canastas de pescados, comida, agua y armas para el viaje largo que deberán recorrer con los dragones y maría vio la oportunidad de decir sus sentimientos a aquilus.**_

A...Aquilus -_decía maría algo nerviosa al estar a solas con aquilus solo que con sus dos dragones con ellos_-

¿Sí, maría? -_mira a su amiga que estaba nerviosa_-

¿E...Es q...que qu...quiero decirte algo muy im...portante? -_lo decía nerviosa y sonrojada al mirar esos orbes ámbar de aquilus_-

¿Que intentas decirme? -_lo decía confuso mientras guardaba la espada de su padre y se ponía el atuendo nisarin de su padre que le quedaba a la medida_-

Es... que... yo... -_lo decía muy sonrojada al decir lo que sentía por el_- Te... te... ¡te amo aquilus! -_lo digo con un grito ya muy sonrojada al decir sus sentimientos a la persona que ama_-

¿En serio? ¿me amas? -_lo decía sorprendido aquilus hacia maría con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas_-

Sí aquilus, te amo con todo mi corazón -_lo decía algo nerviosa al por fin expresar por lo que siente hacia aquilus_-

Bueno... para ser sinceros entre los dos, también te amo maría -_lo dice mirando hacia otro lado con un sonrojo_-

Bueno, me alegra saber que los dos nos amemos mutuamente -_lo decía mientras ella salia del lugar donde estaban los dos_-

María... -_lo dice aquilus haciendo que maría lo viera_- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Aquilus... -_lo decía sorprendida por la repentina confesión de aquilus_- si, quiero ser tu novia y tarves algo más, pero... eso lo sabremos más adelante entre los dos como pareja ¿que me dices, aquilus?

Sí... claro, maría -_lo decía mientras estaba guardando todo lo necesario, maría se le acerca y le da un apasionado beso en sus labios, para después irse a preparar sus cosas para el viaje, seguida de su dragona_-

(_**Vaya aquilus, ahora tienes novia**_) -_le daba una sonrisa burlona a aquilus, mientras se reía de el_-

Hay, cállate aquiles -_lo decía molesto y sonrojado por el comentario de su dragón y mejor amigo_-

(_**Ya, tranquilo amigo, ¿solo era para divertirme un rato?**_) -_lo dice con una mirada picarona hacia aquilus_-

¿Podrías dejar de molestarme ahora? ¿tengo que preparar todo para irnos?

(_**¿Irnos a donde?**_) -_le pregunta a aquilus_-

A la isla de los furias nocturnas, esta en el archipiélago barbarico -_lo decía mientras guardaba unos cuchillos arrojadizos, una daga y la espada de su padre y los tres códices en el bolso de la silla de montar_-

(_**Es increíble, veré a mis padres y a mis hermanos y hermanas**_) -_lo decía alegre aquiles mientras daba saltos por la __emoción_-

Bueno, ya esta todo guardado, es tiempo de que nos vallemos a la entrada de la aldea de alahmut y despedirnos del mentor y de todos los nisarines -_lo dice mientras lleva su espada siria, una daga árabe y su atuendo nisarin teñido de color negro_-

(_**bien, pero extrañare a los niños de aquí, cuando nos vallemos se pondrán tristes**_) -_lo decía un deprimido aquiles_-

Mira aquiles, se que tu y los demás dragones se han hecho muy amigos con esos niños, así que si quieres hablarles, les traduzco para que entiendan -_lo dice dándole una sonrisa a aquiles_-

(_**Gracias aquilus**_) -_le devuelve una sonrisa desdentada a aquilus_-

Para eso están los mejores amigos -_lo dice mientras salían de la casa, estaban todos esperándolos para marcharse, no sin antes aquilus miraba por ultima vez la casa de sus padres en alahmut_- "_gracias, mamá... papa... se los agradezco en guardar estos códices para que aprendiera sus enseñanzas... Requiescat in pace padres_" -_camina con sus amigos en dirección a la puerta principal de la aldea de alahmut_-

_**Tras caminar un buen rato y pasar la aldea hasta la puerta principal de la aldea, se encontraron hay con selim y umar esperándolos para despedirse, ante esto todos los nisarines empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada y ver que estaban el mentor y umar para despedirse de los jóvenes jinetes.**_

Aquí es nuestra despedida aquilus -_decía umar al ver a aquilus y a sus amigos con el, para emprender un viaje muy largo_-

Así es umar, tengo pensado ir a la isla de los furias nocturnas para avisarles a los dragones del posible ataque del ejercito de la muerte -_lo decía serio en sus palabras a su maestro y amigo que lo ha tratado como un padre para el_-

Bien, creo que aquí donde nuestros caminos se separan -_decía selim a sus amigos jinetes para despedirse de ellos_-

No lo creo selim, les trajimos algo antes de venir a los funerales del mentor anterior -_lo dice aquilus mirando en los cielos y se acercaban dos dragones del tamaño de un pesadilla monstruosa y una cría de la misma especie_- se llaman arenerus dragons, son los dragones que viven en el desierto empezando por el desierto de la muerte, ahora los niños no estrañaran a los dragones, por que a ellos los convencí para que vinieran a proteger a alahmut, ¿claro que también aprenderán a vivir con los humanos? -_lo decía aquilus acariciando la cabeza de la hembra arenera y luego a la cría de los dragones_-

¿Así que ellos son los famosos monstruos del desierto de la muerte? -_lo decía selim al ver a tan maravillosas bestias aladas que eran los que protegían el desierto de la muerte_-

(_**Oye aquilus, dile a ese humano que no nos llame bestias**_) -_lo decía de mala gana el dragon arenero macho hacia selim_-

Claro, selim el dijo que no les gusta que los llamen bestias -_lo decía traduciendo lo que le había dicho a selim_-

Por supuesto, se me olvidaba que hay ciertos dragones que son nobles y de buena reputación, sin ofenderlos -_mira a la pareja de dragones y el color de sus escamas que eran de un color café muy claro a la arena y de forma de diamante las escamas y unos ojos color castaño para pasar desapercibido de enemigos invasores e humanos_-

(_**Bueno, al menos el es muy sincero en sus palabras y de buen corazón**_) -_lo decía la dragona arenero a su pareja_-

(_**Sí lo que dice aquilus es verdad, se nota por el latido de su corazón y su corazón amable y puro**_) -_decía el dragon arenero a su pareja, de una forma afirmatoria_- (_**Dinos aquilus, ¿cuanto años tiene este humano?**_) -_lo decía mirando a selim que no dejaba de observar detalladamente sus escamas en forma de diamante_-

Se llama selim -_le responde maría_- el es mentor de los nisarines y también le gusto los dragones cuando lo conocimos a cuando el tenia 22 años, ahora el tiene 32 años -_lo decía tranquilamente dándoles una sonrisa a la pareja de dragones y la cría al ver ese gesto intento hacer los mismo mostrando sus dientes del tamaño de agujas, para desgarrar pescados_-

Bueno, al menos necesitaremos la mayor ayuda posible contra el ejercito de la muerte y también ayudar a existir a los dragones y humanos -_lo decía roberto montado en su dragón para emprender el viaje_-

(_**Sí, al menos la cría de la pareja de areneros, no estará solo para jugar**_) -_lo decía sigiloso mirando a los niños que estaban hay observando entra la multitud reunida en la entrada de la aldea sorprendidos de saber que tendrán nueva compañía al momento de que los jinetes y sus dragones se marcharan_-

Tienes razón en eso sigiloso, los niños se divertirán jugando y persiguiendo al dragon y se que se dormirán en donde ustedes se quedaban dormidos de tanto jugar con la cría -_lo decía dando una sonrisa sara al recordar esos momentos que los niños y los dragones dormían acurrucados entre ellos para dormir __cómodamente_-

(_**Sí, los extrañare**_) -_lo decía con una tristeza a los niños que la miraban igualmente tristes al saber que Sigiloso, sophia, striky, firus, aquiles, nightshade, fury y espinoso se iban muy lejos de los niños_- (_**Sara, ¿puedo despedirme de los niños?**_) -_la mira a su amiga y jinete con __tristeza_-

Claro amiga, iré contigo para que le traduzca lo que le dices a los niños -_acompaña a su dragona dándole una sonrisa para apoyarla en esta despedida caminando hacia los niños_-

¿Quiero que se cuiden entre ustedes? -_lo decía aquilus montándose en su dragón_-

(_**Claro, aquilus**_) -_le sonríe la dragona arenero a aquilus_- (_**Cuidaremos bien de ellos y no se preocupen, les ayudaremos en lo que podamos nosotros, entre estas personas**_)

Bien, sara y sophia ¿están listas? -_las llama matilda a sus amigas, mientras se despedían de los niños y de las personas de la aldea, mientras sophia acercaba su hocico para que los demás niños la abrazaran para despedirse de ella, mientras caminaban hacia sus amigos_-

Selim, tu sabes que también te he tratado como un hermano y a umar como un padre en mi vida, así que quiero que los dos se cuiden mucho -_abraza a los dos con un sollozo leve_-

Tu sabes que yo te he aceptado como una hija sara, no dudes de eso -_le corresponde el abrazo a sara_-

Yo nunca hubiera tenido una hermanita que siempre me animaba en cada misión que había tenido hasta que me asignaron ser mentor y agradezco a alah que tu fueras esa hermana que nunca tuve -_abraza fuertemente a sara llorando al tener que despedirse de alguien que lo ha tratado como un hermano_-

Nos volveremos a reunir los dos pronto, cuando lleguemos y venzamos al ejercito de la muerte, los llevare a volar por los cielos en los lomos de sophia -_decía limpiándose las lagrimas y dándoles una sonrisa tierna y amable para no hacerlos deprimir al momento de que ellos se marcharan_-

Por supuesto sara, aquí los estaremos esperando cuando termine esta guerra que esta a punto de comenzar en cualquier momento -_lo decía umar al ver a sara marcharse en su dragona y perderse en el horizonte seguido de despedidas de nisarines, niños y aldeanos de alahmut al ver partir a los jinetes de dragones_-

Vamos umar, hay trabajo que hacer -_coloca su mano en el hombro de su maestro_- ellos volverán y no te preocupes por ellos, aquilus se volverá alguien especial que cambiara al mundo -_lo dice mientras mira al horizonte y ver como los jinetes se iban perdiendo en el horizonte y caminan los dos devuelta al castillo, seguido de los tres dragones y conocer la aldea y convivir con ellos en armonía y tranquilidad sin ningún peligro_-

_**Mientras lejos de alahmut y dirigiéndose hacia el archipiélago barbarico, los adolescentes jinetes de dragones, volaban al lado de sus amigos, pero aquilus y maria volaban casi muy juntos, mientras que atrás de ellos, también estaban otras parejas, roberto con matilda, jacob con rut y matias con sara y así empezar un largo viaje hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas en el lugar donde vivían los vikingos en guerra contra los dragones día a día, mientras que el don de aquilus mejoraba cada día a día, se volvía más hábil en su forma de combate y hábil en construir nuevas armas para sus amigos y a su novia, les construyo a cada uno un arpón oculto, que les ayudaba a moverse más rápido, ya que el arpón los usaban para moverse en estructuras altas, como acantilados, edificios grandes y también lo usaban para asesinar a distancia enemigos, sin levantar sospechas.**_


	9. El códice de Dragones

_**El códice de dragones.**_

**_Habían_**_** pasado ya un mes desde que los jóvenes jinetes se habían ido de alahmut, en su viaje por el archipiélago barbarico, deciden descansar a sus dragones en una isla donde sin darse cuenta, habitaban dragones salvajes que nunca habían tenido contacto con humanos. Mientras que aquilus y sus amigos con sus dragones descansaban para recuperar energía, aquilus estaba leyendo el códice de dragones de su madre, mientras que los demás estaban mirando los lugares, claro con sus dragones, excepto que aquilus no estaba solo, estaba su novia maría y la pareja de su mejor amigo, nightshade.**_

¿Que lees aquilus? -_le pregunto su novia a aquilus, mientras se acurrucaba en el torso de su novio_-

Leyendo el códice de dragones de mi madre -_lo decía abrazando con su brazo disponible en la cintura de su novia, con sus dos dragones a los lados de la pareja_-

(_**¿Nos podrias leerlo a nosotros en voz alta?**_) -_le pregunto nightshade a aquilus, mientras se acomodaba en los lados de la pareja con aquiles en el otro lado_-

Por supuesto nightshade -_le da una sonrisa divertida en como estaban los dos, uno al lado del otro esperándolo que lo leyera en voz alta para los tres_- bien, veamos, pagina numero 4, los tipos de dragones: escamas rojas

¿dragones con escamas rojas? -_le pregunta maría a su novio_-

Así es maría, dragones de escamas rojas o conocidos como dragones rojos, les leeré un pequeño significado de estos tipos de dragones...

"_Dragones Rojos o Dragones de escamas rojas: __**Estos dragones solían vivir en las cimas de los volcanes o en lugares muy calurosos, se caracterizan por sus enormes llamaradas de Fuego, ya que una sola de ellas podía doblar la longitud de su cuerpo, al igual que los dragones negros eran muy agresivos, pero no tan crueles cono ellos, pues atacaban solo si les provocaba. Su máximo ataque era una llamarada capaz de derretir la roca**_"

Serian como la clase de fuego de los pesadillas monstruosas, pero ellos viven en volcanes o en sitios donde el clima es muy caluroso, como por ejemplo el desierto -_lo decía aquilus a su novia que no entendía aun, hasta ahora y los dragones que los acompañaba, sin darse cuenta que un grupo de 10 terribles terrores estaban hay para atacarlos, pero al verlos tan junto de los dragones que eran furias nocturnas y hablar sobre otros dragones estos se ganaron adelante de las pareja humana y de la pareja de dragones_-

Huy, mira que son una ternuras -_toma a uno de los terribles terrores y lo acomoda para que viera el códice de dragones por la madre de aquilus_-

Bien el otro tipo de dragones son de escamas blancas, les leeré por que se llaman así... -les decía aquilus para decir que decía el códice de dragones hacia esos dragones blancos-

"_Dragones blancos o Dragones de escamas blancas: __**Eran sin lugar a dudas los mas nobles y benévolos de todos, solían evitar los enfrentamientos pero cuando estaban en combate podían ser muy agresivos, aunque si podían evitarlo no llegaban a matar**_"

Como sabran estos dragones sin ninguna duda son los dragones más nobles y benévolos de todos, solían evitar enfrenamientos con los humanos, pero cuando están en combate podian ser muy agresivos y aveces ellos evitaban matar a humanos y luchas entre dragones -_les decía el significado a su novia y a los dragones_-

(_**Wow, es increible... ¿que hayan dragones así?**_) -_le respondía nightshade a aquilus con asombro en lo que le relato a ellos y a su hermana_-

(_**Es increible, ¿que humanos como ustedes no tengan miedo a los dragones en especial a estos dos que están al lado?**_) -_le respondía el terrible terror hacia la pareja de humanos señalando a los dragones_-

Pues, veras mi pequeño amigo, aquilus y aquiles se criaron los dos por sus padres, ya que ellos eran jinetes de dragones y yo crecí con nightshade, pues, claro que yo soy la menor y ella la mayor -_la mira con una cara molesta hacia su hermana_-

(_**¿Cuantas veces vas a tener que decir eso? de hace años te he dicho, ¿que lamento haberte bañado con mi baba de dragona?**_) -_la mira molesta como buenas hermanas que se llevaban_-

(_**¿Como pueden hablar el idioma de los dragones?**_) -_pregunto un terrible terror de color rojo carmezi con verde a la pareja_-

Eso es hereditario, nacimos con ese don de hablar con dragones desde que nacimos, pero claro, mientras más años tiene uno, más puedes hablar perfectamente el idioma de dragones -_le responde aquilus al pequeño terrible terror_-

(_**Sorprendente...**_) -_respondieron el resto de los terribles terrores_-

Ahora les hablare sobre los dragones de escamas azules o dragones de escamas azules como quieran que le digan, ya que no tiene imagen de estos tipos de dragones -_decía aquilus para leer el significado de la siguiente clase de dragones_-

"_Dragones azules o Dragones de escamas azules: __**Conocidos también como los dragones de hielo, habitaban las zonas mas heladas y recónditas de los continentes, se desplazaban en grupos y no eran muy agresivos, esta raza poseía la piel y escamas mas robusta de todas las razas, hasta los temidos dragones negros se lo pensaban dos veces antes de enfrentarlos. Capaces de hablar su idioma y prácticamente cualquier otra lengua los ponía un paso adelante de los dragones blancos.**_"

Wow, ¿estos dragones hablaban cualquier idioma? -_le pregunto a su novio por lo sorprendida que estaba_-

Así es, mi madre siempre me contaba historias de esos dragones

(_**Sorprendente...**_) -_respondieron todos los dragones al sorprenderse de eso del joven humano_-

(_**Estoy impaciente para encontrarnos uno de ellos, ¿para conocerlos?**_) -_lo decía un aquiles impaciente_-

Tranquilo campeón, ¿con eso lo sabrás con el tiempo? -_calma a su amigo acariciando su barbilla haciéndolo tranquilizarlo_-

¿Cual es ese tipo de dragon aquilus? -_señala el extraño símbolo en el códice de dragones_-

Se llama los dragones verdes... -_cambia a la siguiente pagina del __códice_-

"_Dragones verdes o Dragones de escamas verdes: __**Esta raza era muy extraña, pues no tenían un carácter definido, unos eran muy agresivos y otros muy pacíficos. No solían ser muy fuertes pero en cambio tenían una inteligencia y picardía descomunal. vivían en bosques frondosos o en oscuras cuevas, sus garras afiladas como espadas era su principal arma, y no dudaban en usarla al mínimo indicio de peligro y su técnica especial era lanzar gases venenosos.**_"

Wow, deben ser muy difíciles, ¿como tus padres pudieron estar frente de esos dragones tan peligrosos y venenosos? -_le preguntaba a su novio impresionaba de que incluso de ser inteligentes eran venenosos_-

Bueno, mi padre hablaba sobre esos dragones, gracia a ellos, el conocía tipos de venenos, como venenos paralizantes, venenos letales y venenos alucinógenos -_lo decia numerándolo con sus dedos_-

(_**Ahora, ¿Que tipos de dragones siguen aquilus?**_) -_le pregunta nightshade al novio de su hermana_-

Se llaman dragones negros o dragones de escamas negras... -_cambia la pagina del códice al siguiente tipo de dragones_-

"_Dragones negros: __**Se encuentran tradicionalmente en pantanos y fangales, aunque también habitan guaridas en el subsuelo, suelen medir mas de 9 metros de largo y escupen un ácido corrosivo y letal. Son poderosos en magia y su hechizo preferido es el que crea oscuridad de esta manera pasan inadvertidos. Extremadamente independientes y solamente obedecen algo si esto les trae beneficio propio, son los mas crueles y agresivos de su especie.**_"

Estos eran los dragones muy peligrosos, aparte de ser crueles y agresivos de su especie, miden 9 metros de largo y escupen un asido corrosivo letal, ellos habitan en guaridas en el subsuelo, osea debajo de la tierra -_les da un pequeño resumen a los dragones y a su novia_-

(_**Sorprendente, ya me imagino ver algunos de ellos**_) -_le respondía aquiles emocionado de ver un dragon negro en acción_-

(_**Aquiles, no ves que son muy peligrosos y agresivos, si eso es para los humanos, también para los otros dragones**_) -_le reclamaba a su pareja por hacer ese comentario_-

(_**Eso es verdad**_) -_apoyaron los demás terribles terrores a nightshade_-

(_**Cual es el siguiente tipo de dragones... ¿aquilus no?**_) -_le pregunto un terrible terror de escamas verdes y amarillos a aquilus_-

Sí, el siguiente tipo se llaman dragon's magma o como se llaman dragones magmas

"_Dragones Magmas: __**Dragones de escamas grises y de ojos amarillos, viven en volcanes y si son amenazados por humanos o dragones, les lanza lava con fuego de sus bocas y son muy territoriales en cuanto se tratan de montañas volcanosas**_"

Son como los pesadillas monstruosas y los dragones rojos, pero su cuerpo emite magma y se alimenta de rocas volcánicas calientes y pescados como todos sabemos que ningún dragón come carne humana -_lo decía entre los dragones y su novia_-

El siguiente tipo de dragones seria... -_preguntaba con duda maría a su novio_-

los dragones dragones cobrizos o dragones dorados como los llamaron algunas personas -_cambia la pagina mostrando un dibujo de un dragon cobrizo mirando las estrellas_-

_"Dragones Cobrizos: __**Dragones de escamas naranjos oscuros y ámbar y ojos ámbar, viven en castillos viejos, observando las estrellas que ellos creían que estaban sus antepasados.**__"_

¿Como son viejos, son dragones muy sabios y pacíficos si no los amenazas? -_le preguntaba a su novio_-

Por supuesto maría, si estos dragones son amenazados por nosotros los humanos, ellos se defienden hasta la muerte, pero son nobles de corazón, si ven a un humano con un corazón noble y puro, no los toma como amenaza -_le da una sonrisa amorosa a su novia_-

¿Cual es el siguiente tipo de dragones? -_le pregunta a su novio, mientras apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su novio_-

Se llaman dragon's demons o como los llaman algunos dragones demonios -_cambia la pagina hacia donde decía el nombre del tipo de dragones_-

_"Dragones Demonios: __**Dragones de escamas rojos de ojos azul cielo, viven en montañas donde hayan tormentas eléctricas y pueden ser muy violentos si son amenazados.**__"_

Los dragones demonios son algo violentos cuando son amenazados, digamos que son como el skrill, un dragon que vive de las tormentas eléctricas, bien este usa las tormentas eléctricas como para ocultarse y atacar a sus enemigos -_lo decía mostrando un dragon demonio dibujado en la pagina del códice de los dragones_-

(_**Asombroso, me gustaría conocer uno**_) -_lo menciona nightshade al ver el dibujo de los dragones demonios_-

Al parecer alguien se enamoro de ese tipo de dragón -_lo decía en un tono burlón a su hermana dragona_-

(_**¡Ya, maría! ¡deja de molestarme siempre!**_) -_lo decía molesta hacia su hermana mientras se acostaba para dormir un poco_-

(_**Bueno, aquilus, ¿creo que ese es el ultimo tipo de dragones que tiene el códice de dragones? ¿no es así?**_) -_le pregunta algo curioso en saber más sobre otros dragones, aparte de los que ya conoce a los nadder, pesadillas, cremallerus, terribles terrores, gronklos, susurro mortales, alas-cambiantes_-

Claro aquiles, este es el ultimo tipo de dragones de las paginas, se llaman leviatan's dragon's o dragones leviatanes -_les muestra un dibujo de un leviatan_-

_"Dragones Leviatanes: __**Son dragones que viven en el las profundidades del océano de escamas azul marino y de ojos celestes, atacan a barcos cuando invaden sus territorios y pueden extremadamente violentos a las embarcaciones invasoras, lanzan con gran potencia de agua de sus bocas para destruir barcos de un solo golpe.**__"_

Wow, ya quiero ver un dragón leviatan -_decía maravillada la novia de aquilus al ver el dibujo de un dragon leviatan_-

Puede que en el viaje veamos uno -_abraza a su novia con un abrazo con su brazo derecho, mientras que con el izquierdo estaba sosteniendo el códice de dragones_-

(_**Oye aquilus, creo que todos los demás se quedaron dormidos**_) -_menciona en un susurro a aquilus, mientras miraba a los terrible terrores dormir acurrucados entre ellos y el que estaba en brazos de maría y ella también dormidos_-

No estaría mal dormir una pequeña siesta ¿no lo crees? -_mira a su amigo con una sonrisa_-

(_**Sí, dormir una siesta no haría nada mal a nadie**_) -_se acomoda para dormir una siesta con todos los dragones __visitándolos_-

_**Pasaron 5 hora y estaba el sol apunto de ocultarse en el horizonte entre el cielo y el mar, y los demás jinetes con sus dragones, volvieron a donde estaban aquilus y maría y se sorprendieron al verlos abrazados y dormir con sus dragones y claro acompañados de 10 terribles terrores, ellos pensaron no despertarlos para no molestar en su pequeña siesta, mientras preparaban los pescados para comer en unos momentos, al pasar unos 15 minutos, aquilus, marías y los dragones despertaron al oler el delicioso pescado cocido y pescados crudos para comer y al ir al lugar donde estaban roberto, matilda, sara, matias, jacob y rut con sus dragones comiendo pescados, se animaron a comer el resto de los dragones, claro que también dejaron algo para los pequeños visitantes dragones que estaban con la pareja de dragones y humanos. Así pasaron el rato hablando entre ellos y entre dragones, mientras que en una isla a lo lejos de donde estaban los jinetes con sus dragones, había una isla con dragones salvajes viviendo en armonía por el momento, mientras tanto los jinetes pasaron todo el rato con esos pequeños terribles terrores hasta el anochecer y dormir para mañana.**_

_Se que es corto, pero es un capitulo donde nombra cada tipo de dragones según el códice de dragones que lo escribió Sally, la madre de aquilus con su esposo marco, en esos 15 años en su viaje como nisarines, subí este capitulo para que sepan que tipos de dragones podrían aparecer, claro que ya algunos conocen a las clases de cada dragón de HTTYD 1 y 2, pero algunos los agregue y otros tipos de dragones que gracias que yo jugaba las cartas Mitos y Leyendas en mi país, que aun las tengo me acorde que en una de esas cartas habían dragones, así que ya saben que dragones podrían encontrarse aquilus y los demás jinetes con sus dragones en su viaje, Bye_

_P.D: ¿para los que no saben que es un códice?, les dejare el significado de la palabra en este capitulo._

_- __**Códice: **__Libro manuscrito que tiene importancia histórica o literaria, en especial cuando es anterior a la invención de la imprenta. (__**es lo básico claro esta**__)._

_Códice (del latín codex, -icis) es uno de los formatos del libro. Se compone de cuadernos plegados, cosidos y encuadernados. Habitualmente, se puede escribir en ambos lados de cada hoja, denominados páginas, que pueden numerarse. Aunque técnicamente cualquier libro moderno es un códice, el término se utiliza comúnmente para libros escritos a mano (manuscritos) en el periodo previo a la imprenta (es decir, hasta el fin de la Edad Media), significado que recoge el DRAE. El diminutivo de "códice", "codicilo", se emplea únicamente en contextos testamentarios. Derivada de ésta es la palabra "código"._

_Etimológicamente, la palabra latina codex parece proceder de la contracción del diptongo de la también latina caudex, -icis ('tronco' -de la que se ha propuesto su origen caldeo-). Este nombre, que dieron los romanos a la tablilla de cera para escribir, por desplazamiento semántico terminó designando a los libros con páginas,4 diferenciados de los rollos empleados hasta entonce._

_**Esto es para que quieran usar la palabra códice o códices, bien por el que lo usa, solo es cuestión de que el que use este termino sepa de que habla un códice.**_


	10. La isla draguna

_**La isla draguna.**_

_**Los jinetes de dragones seguían su largo viaje hacia las isla de los furias nocturnas, tras pasar un mes, viajando con sus dragones, ellos ya no estaban solos, los acompañaba una pareja de terrible terror llamados rex que estaba en los hombros de aquilus y yen que estaba en los hombros de maría. Habían viajado desde que habían conocido 10 terribles terrores, solo que el resto prefirió quedarse en su isla tranquila, mientras que dos de ellos prefirieron conocer el mundo con los jinetes y los dragones, Mientras volaban veían islas habitadas de vikingos y embarcaciones, algunos estaban pescando, aldeanos cazando y incluso... entrenándose para matar dragones.**_

¿Piensan lo mismo que yo? -_lo decía mirando atrás a su amigos y novia del encapuchado negro y ve que todos asienten en el plan que tenia su amigo y novio en ayudar al los pobres dragones_- bien, ustedes cuatro distraigan a los vikingos y ¿tengan cuidado al enfrentarse a los vikingos? ¿deben tener redes con pesas para que nuestros dragones queden inmovilizados?, mientras que nosotros los liberamos a los dragones para que nos ayuden

Entendido -_lo decían todos los jinetes y atacaron para llamar la atención de los vikingos para luego el otro grupo los liberaban de la prisión que estaban los dragones mientras podían escuchar los gritos de los aldeanos en decir..._-

¡Dragones! ¡cúbranse! ¡ataquen los! -_decían los vikingos al ver a cuatro dragones atacar a los vikingos, sin saber ellos que otro grupo de dragones fueron a liberar a los dragones_-

Amigo, ¿crees poder detenerlos? -_le pregunta a su dragón_-

(_**¿Eso creo aquilus?**_) -_le responde algo inseguro su dragón_-

Bien, ¿me encargare de que los vikingos no se acerquen a ustedes mientras liberan a los dragones? suerte amor y amigos -_se lanza hacia una de las casas de la aldea vikinga y corre hacia donde estaría un lugar donde mataban a los dragones y entrenaban a jóvenes vikingos, mientras corría hacia el lugar_-

¿Recuérdenme regañarle muy bien cuando terminemos esto? -_decía molesta la novia de aquilus_-

Cálmate maría, ¿solo que aquilus intenta proteger a los dragones que podamos? -_intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga_-

Eso ya lo se roberto, pero... ¿me preocupa que le pase algo a el? -_lo decía muy preocupada por su novio mirando hacia atrás y veía como aquilus usaba el hidden arpón para moverse por las casas y el acantilado hasta llegar al ruedo del entrenamiento_-

¡Oye tu! -_le grita un vikingo al ver a un encapuchado de color negro abrir la entrada hacia el rodeo_- ¡detente! -_lo decía mientras lleva en su mano izquierda un hacha_-

_¡Ahora!_ -_lo decía en árabe que les enseñaron a sus dragones a entender cada palabra, al vikingo le llego una bola de plasma, que lo arrojo lejos y el vikingo al ver lo que sus ojos nunca creyó ver un... un furia nocturna. Mientras entraban al ruedo con otros dragones y personas montadas en ellas y ayudaban a sacar a los dragones_-

Dinos aquiles, ¿cual es cual? -_decía una encapuchada de color rojo rubí al dragón de su amigo_-

(_**¿En esa puerta grande?**_) -_lo decía apuntando con su hocico, dragones y jinetes escucharon una voz un tanto __femenina_-

(_**¿Que sucede hay afuera?**_) -_decía una voz femenina hasta que una voz masculina se escucha en la puerta de al lado de la que estaban la encapuchada_-

(_**¿Que pasa? ¿por que hay mucho ruido afuera?**_) -_decía la voz masculina con miedo_-

¡¿Que hacen a los dragones?! -_se les acercaba un vikingo que estaba pasando por hay y ver a unos jóvenes y dragones liberando a los dragones que estaban en cerrados y tomando hacha en mano_-

_¡No dejare que los lastimes!_ -_lo decía en árabe al vikingo que no entendió, pero al verlo desenfundar su espada, entendió que quería retenerlo para que no avanzara_-

¿Quítate o mueres niño? -_decía el vikingo molesto al encapuchado negro y saca su espada, empezando a chocar armas, mientras los otros al poder abrir una de las puertas que estaba en cerrada la voz femenina, mostraba a una nadder mortífera de escamas naranjos y de ojos __amarillos_-

(_**¿Que? ¿humanos ayudándonos a dragones en escapar?**_) -_lo decía atónita la nadder al ver humanos con capuchas ayudándola a escapar y ver a lo lejos otro encapuchado de color negro luchando con un vikingo_-

Bien, una esta libre, necesitamos liberar a los otros -_decía maría al tomar la palanca para que el mecanismo de la puerta se abriera con ayuda de roberto y matilda con todas sus fuerzas bajar la palanca_-

¡Tiren! -_decía roberto ayudando a sus amigas al bajar la palanca para que se abriera la puerta, mientras que sus dragones miraban a los alrededores del rodeo vigilar que ningún vikingo se les acercara a sus jinetes_-

(_**¿Por que hay humanos ayudándonos a escapar?**_) -_le pregunta la nadder al ver a los humanos pelear con sus dragones y ver a ese encapuchado negro luchar con el vikingo_-

(_**Ellos son nuestros jinetes y amigos, ¿que los estamos rescatando para que no mueran en manos de vikingos?**_) -_le habla una furia nocturna de color azul cielo de ojos celestes hacia la nadder_-

(_**¿Como que jinetes y amigos suyos? ¿los humanos matan dragones? ¿eso no tiene sentido?**_) -_le hace preguntas la nadder hacia la furia nocturna_-

¡listo! -_lo decían los tres encapuchados felices al abrir la puerta mostrando a un pesadilla monstruosa de color azul verdoso de ojos verdes al ver sorprendido a unos humanos con capuchas __ayudándolo_-

(_**¿Que rayos pasa? ¿por que hay humanos ayudándonos a escapar?**_) -_lo pregunta y ve a la un ala-cambiante, una furia nocturna azul y una pesadilla monstruosa y una nadder que era la que estaba en la puerta abierta al lado de este_-

(_**¿No hay tiempo para hablar, ayuden a que nuestro amigo no sea atacado por muchos vikingos?**_) -_decía un furia nocturna negro hacia los dos dragones liberados para que ayudaran a aquilus ya que estaba viendo como estaban llegando más vikingos a su mejor amigo, mientras corría a ayudarlo_-

(_**Fury, ¿ven y ayúdame a cubrir a aquilus?**_) -_decía nightshade a su amiga_-

(_**Bien, ustedes dos cubren a nuestros amigos, ¿por que si le pasa algo a ellos? les arrancare el cuello**_) -_lo decía molesta a los dragones liberados y corre hacia afuera del rodeo para ayudar a aquilus_-

¡Bien lo conseguimos! -_lo dicen al mismo tiempo en poder abrir la puerta mostrando a una cremallerus de color gris y de ojos violeta_-

(_**¿Que sucede aquí? ¿por que hay humanos liberándonos?**_) -_preguntaban las dos cabezas a la vez al estar sorprendidas de ver humanos liberando dragones de los vikingos, pero los dragones liberados observan que sus vestimenta no eran igual de los vikingos_-

(_**Las otras dos dragonas dicen que son jinetes y vinieron a rescatarnos para no morir en manos de vikingos**_) -_le decía la nadder a su compañera cremallerus_-

(_**¿Es verdad eso?**_) -_mira al ala-cambiante que asiente con su cabeza en afirmación a la cremallerus_-

(_**¿No quiero que nos maten esos vikingos?**_) -_decía la cabeza izquierda de la cremallerus_-

(_**¿Quiero volver a nuestra isla dragón?**_) -_decía la cabeza derecha de la cremallerus_-

¡Ya cállense y cóbrenos! -_decían los tres encapuchados al lograr activar el mecanismo de la puerta, deja ver a un gronkcle hembra de color amarillo verde y de ojos azules_-

(_**¿quienes son ustedes?**_) -_les pregunta a los encapuchados que estaban alejándose de la dragona para que pudiera salir de esa pequeña celda_- (_**¿que planean hacerme...?**_) -_lo decía tímida al caminar hacia afuera y ver a otros dragones y ver a lo lejos un encapuchado negro, dos furias nocturnas, una pesadilla monstruosa peleando juntos contra unos vikingos_-

Bien, ya tenemos a los dragones liberados -_lo decía maría ver a sus compañeros_-

Es tiempo de largarnos de esta isla vikinga y buscar una isla inhabitada para poder descansar y largarnos de este lugar -_decía roberto caminando hacia la salida seguido de las encapuchadas y los dragones confundidos siguiendo al ala-cambiante_-

_**Al salir del ruedo de los vikingos, ven a sus dragones lanzando a los vikingos lejos y aquilus incapacitándolos con cortes certeros con su espada, pero no matándolos, solo los desarmaba y los golpeaba fuertemente para dejarlos noqueados, maría al ver eso le silva para que los dragones y el encapuchado los vieran que estaban corriendo hacia el bosque.**_

Aquiles, nightshade y fury huyan, ¡los distraeré lo suficiente para que escapen! -_lo decía bloqueando un ataque de un vikingo y le da una patada haciéndolo retroceder y le da un puñetazo azotandolo contra el suelo fuertemente dejando al vikingo __inconsciente_-

(_**¿Que?**_) -_respondieron los dos furias nocturnas a su amigo que estaba luchando con dos vikingos_-

¡Lárguense he dicho! -_lanza a los dos vikingos hacia los otros que se le acercaban y corría hacia la aldea para intentar perderlos_-

¡atrapenlo! ¡¿que no escape?! -_decían los vikingos corriendo detrás del encapuchado, mientras los dragones se alejaban volando del lugar y juntarse con los demás jinetes_-

_**Mientras aquilus corría escapando de sus perseguidores un grupo de 15 vikingos detrás de el para capturarlo. al correr por la aldea vikinga, más vikingos se unían a la persecución del encapuchado, mientras que uno de los habitantes vikingos intento atraparlo, aquilus da un salto dándole una patada en la cara y usar a su capturador como impulsor y subir a los tejados y saltar por los techos hasta bajar al suelo y correr hacia un acantilado, cuando aquilus supo que no habría escapatoria y algunos vikingos se lanzaron al ataque, los desviaba los ataques de los vikingos y los lanzaba lejos de el haciendo que chocaran entre ellos, otros le lanzaban flechas y los bloqueaba con su espada y lanza al vikingo atacante hacia los demás vikingos.**_

¡Ya no tienes escapatoria! -_decía el jefe vikingo al ver al encapuchado negro al verlo acorralado en los riscos_-

¿Eso creen ustedes? -_mira de reojo hacia atrás y ve a aquiles volar fuera de la vista de los vikingos_- adiós, vikingos -_se deja caer al vació del acantilado sorprendiendo a los vikingos que se asomaron para ver si había caído al mar y no vieron señal del encapuchado solo escuchan unos aleteos y se apartan rápido y ven al furia nocturna que en su lomo estaba el encapuchado negro mirándolos fijamente, sin mostrar bien su rostro, ya que la capucha le tapa la mitad del rostro_- Sí, vuelvo a saber que tienen dragones para entrenar a jóvenes vikingos y asesinar a estas criaturas, vendré y quemare su aldea con este campeón -_lo decía de amenaza hacia los vikingos y antes de que fueran atacados, el dragon lanza una bola de plasma hacia el suelo levantando polvo para ocultar su escape, dejando atrás a los vikingos sorprendidos de lo que habían visto ellos_-

(_**Oye aquilus, ¿lo que dijiste era verdad?**_) -_miraba de reojo a su amigo y jinete_-

Na, no creo que sea tan despiadado para atacar a una aldea así tan malvadamente -_decía aquilus a su dragón mientras se acercaba a sus amigos y a su novia que los estaban esperando todos alejados de la isla_-

¿Como te fue jacob? -_le preguntaba roberto a su amigo al verlo así por la __emisión_-

Fue increíble roberto -_lo decía estirándose los brazos_- nunca en mi vida había hecho esto -_lo decía mientras acariciaba a su dragón_-

¿Ahora que asemos con estos dragones? -_lo decía matilda al ver a los dragones liberados de los vikingos_-

Tendremos que llevarlos con nosotros hasta llegar a una isla y descansar -_lo decía maría decidida en sus palabras_-

(_**¿Acaso estos humanos nos entienden?**_) -_preguntaba la nadder confundida_-

Oye, ¡un gracias por salvarnos! ¿no te costaba nada decirlo? -_decía rut algo molesta a la nadder por su comentario_-

(_**¿Acaso esa humana nos entiende?**_) -_decía la gronkcle por la sorpresa de saber que esos humanos podían entenderlos perfectamente, sin ningún problema_-

¿Claro que los podemos entender? -_decía sara con su dragona volando un poquito cerca de la gronckle sorprendida_- eso es por que nuestros padres fueron jinetes de dragones, bueno, excepto aquilus, su madre fue una jinete de dragón y su padre una persona que no conocía sobre montar dragones ni nada por el estilo -_lo decía mirando al encapuchado negro que era aquilus montado en un furia nocturna negro_-

(_**¿Como es eso posible?**_) -_Recia la voz masculina que era un pesadilla monstruosa de color gris y de ojos verdes, que estaba volando cerca de matilda_-

Es por que, ¿somos los posibles únicos jinetes de dragones en el mundo? -_decía maría respondiendo-le la pregunta al pesadilla monstruosa_-

Y como nos llamaremos, ¿no podemos llamarnos jinetes de dragones siempre? -_decía matias molesto en llamarse los jinetes de dragones_-

¿hmm? ¿Que les parece los jinetes negros? -_sugirió roberto a la idea de matias_- o podríamos llamarnos los "Dragon's black" osea, ¿dragones negros?

Nos llamaremos los jinetes negros -_lo decía decidido el nuevo nombre de los jinetes de dragones_- ¿así que opinan ustedes?

Me agrada el nombre -_lo decía maría apoyando la decisión de su novio_-

Estoy de acuerdo con eso -_respondieron sara y matias al mismo tiempo y se miraron con algo sonrojados ambos al verse_-

Y nosotros -_respondieron matilda, roberto, jacob y rut al mismo tiempo_-

(_**¿Entonces esta decidido? nos llamaremos los jinetes negros**_) -_decía aquiles mostrando a los demás dragones una sonrisa desdentada, mientras los demás gruñian en aprobación a la idea de sus jinetes_-

(_**¿Como ustedes pueden vivir con humanos? ¿sin que les hagan daño?**_) -_pregunta la cremallerus a los dragones_-

(_**Es que verán nosotros y ellos nos criamos juntos desde que nacimos**_) -_le respondía nightshade a la cremallerus_-

(_**Asombroso...**_) -_dijeron las dos cabezas de la cremallerus al mismo tiempo sorprendidas de lo que le había dicho la furia nocturna_-

Bien, ¿descansemos en esa isla? -_sugirió aquilus a su dragón que había una isla a lo lejos_-

(_**¿Esa isla no es...?**_) -_decía la gronkcle emocionada al ver la isla de lejos_-

(_**¿Nuestro hogar?**_) -_termina la frase el pesadilla monstruosa a su compañera de clase piedra_-

(_**¿Hogar? ¿esa isla es su hogar?**_) -_pregunta firus los cuatro dragones que ellos habían asentido a la pregunta del dragon de jacob_-

_**Mientras aun volaban hacia la isla que era el hogar de los cuatro dragones, que los acompañaban. A lo lejos, los dragones de la isla observaron que se acercaban dragones, pero observaron bien cuando algunos de esos dragones estaban montados por humanos**_

(_**¡Humanos!**_) (_**¡escapen!**_) -_gritaban los dragones algo nerviosos y desesperados por huir de la isla, pero algunos tenían crías que aun no podían volar contra las corrientes de aire y tomaron a las crías y las llevaron a la cueva de la isla, donde estarían a salvo algunos, dragones adultos protegiendo a las crías dentro de la cueva, mientras que otros dragones escapaban volando hacia los peñascos que estaban tapadas por las neblinas_-

(_**Bien, ¿están todos?**_) -_decía un dragón nadder de color ámbar y anaranjado a los demás dragones que estaban en la cueva con sus __crías_-

(_**Sí, estamos todos**_) -_decía un pesadilla de color verde y violeta a su compañero dragón que estaba observando donde estaban los humanos que estaban montados en unos dragones_-

(_**¿Que es lo que sucede?**_) -_se respondían entre ellos en susurro, para intentar saber que es lo que pasaba y ¿por que habían humanos montados en dragones?_-

(_**Por favor, quédense en silencio, ¿no sabemos nada de esos humanos que montan dragones?, ¿así que intenten de calmarse todos?**_) -_lo decía un gronkcle marrón a los otros dragones que estaban dentro de la cueva_-

_**Los dragones que estaban en la cueva escucharon ruidos de aleteo en señal de que los dragones que estaban siendo montados por humanos estaban cerca de donde estaban y empezaron a escuchar voces de los humanos y dragones hablarse entre ellos al momento de tocar tierra firme.**_

(_**¿Que extraño?**_) -_lo decía la nadder_- (_**¿aquí deberían haber muchos dragones y crías?**_) -_lo decía observando el lugar que no había ningún dragón cerca_-

Mmm... ¿que me dices tu aquilus? -_lo decía roberto a su amigo encapuchado_-

Digo, que los dragones se están escondiendo, pero al menos logramos liberar a estos dragones de esos vikingos que es lo más importante -_decía aquilus sacando un mapa y empezar a buscar la isla de los furias nocturnas que había dejado su madre en el mapa_- bien, según el mapa de mis padres, ¿la isla de los furias nocturnas esta a unos días de esta isla? -_lo decía mirando con detalle el mapa de sus padres que mostraban el nombre de cada isla que han encontrado y conocido sus padres en sus viajes con sus dragones, mientras que su novia se desmonta de su dragona y lo abraza_-

Dinos aquilus, ¿dejaremos a estos dragones sin protección con los vikingos? -_decía maría a su novio que estaba observando el mapa_-

Bueno... ¿que les párese si caminamos y conocemos la isla? -_miraba a los dragones y a sus amigos que estos estaban felices de conocer esta isla con dragones_-

Bueno, yo iré con matilda y nuestros dragones a conocer el lado norte de la isla -_lo decía roberto caminando con matilda y sus dos dragones al lado de el_-

Nosotros iremos al lado oeste de la isla -_decía rut, llevándose a jacob a la fuerza seguida de sus dos dragones detrás de ellos_-

Bueno, nosotros nos vamos al lado sur de isla, así que volveremos en un rato más -_decía matias acompañado de sara y de sus dragones dejando solo a la pareja y la pareja de dragones solos, sin saber que estaban siendo observados por dragones ocultos sin ser vistos_-

Bien, ¿veamos? -_saca desde un bolso de cuero, el códice de dragones que era de su madre_- bien, según esto... ¿debo hacer preció aquí? -_hace presión la parte de atrás de la nuca de aquilus y en sus lomos empiezan a abrirse los pinchos del lomo en dos_- según el códice, ¿te permitirá moverte más rápido en curvas cerradas? -_decía aquilus mientras caminaba hacia nightshade y le hace lo mismo que aquilus_-

(_**Esto es asombroso aquilus**_) -_decía nightshade y aquilus al mismo tiempo jugando a abrir y cerrar sus pinchos, haciendo reír a sus jinetes por como se portaban_-

Dime aquilus, ¿has pensado en la propuesta que hicimos en alahmut? -_le pregunta maría sentada con su novio, mirando el lago maravillada del paisaje_-

¿Te refieres cuando nos casemos? -_voltea a mirar a su novia al sonrojado_-

Sí, aquilus... -_se acurruca en el torso de su novio para dormir al ver el paisaje hermoso, mientras el la envuelve en un abrazo con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con su brazo derecho, acariciaba el cabello rubio de su novia, mientras el ve el paisaje y a los dos dragones persiguiéndose entre ellos, haciendo que el sonriese al verlos jugar un poco alejados de la pareja de novios, sin darse cuenta que se acercaba por la espalda unos dragones salvajes_-

¿Que es lo que quieren? -_les pregunta a los tres dragones que estaban detrás de la pareja, mientras lo miraba de reojo a los tres dragones_-

(_**Sí, que nos entiendes... ¿que es lo que hacen aquí ustedes humanos?**_) -_le pregunta el pesadilla molesto a la visita de humanos en la isla de los dragones_-

Venimos a dejar a unos dragones que estaban capturados por vikingos -_acuesta a su novia ya muy dormida apoyada en una roca para que no se despertara_- así que nosotros solo venimos de paso, no venimos a buscar problemas con otros dragones, ¿solo que nosotros iremos a la isla de los furias nocturna?

(_**¿Como que la isla de los furias nocturnas? ¿es imposible que unos simples humanos lleguen a esa isla que solo los únicos que conocían esa isla eran los primero y únicos jinetes de dragones?**_) -_decía el pesadilla molesto con aquilus al saber que iban a esa isla de los furias nocturnas_-

Nosotros somos hijos de jinetes de dragones -_decía la novia de aquilus al despertarse y escuchar la conversación del pesadilla y de su novio_-

(_**¿Ella también nos entendió?**_) -_decía el nadder al sorprenderse de que la humana también los __entendió_-

(_**Es como se los dijeron ellos**_) -_decía aquilus caminando con su pareja cerca, mientras se ganaban al lado de sus respectivos jinetes_-

(_**Son los hijos de los jinetes de dragones sobrevivientes del día negro para los dragones y jinetes que pudieron escapar, pero ellos ahora con un nombre distinto...**_) -_decía nightshade y es interrumpida por el nadder_-

(_**¿Como se hacen llamar ahora ustedes?**_) -_le preguntaba nervioso a los dos dragones que estaban cerca de la pareja humana_-

(_**Nuestros jinetes se nombraron como... los jinetes negros**_) -_lo decían los dos dragones furias nocturnas al mismo tiempo al ver que sus dos jinetes caminando hacia un árbol y sentarse abrazados mientras que aquilus leía un poco más del códice de dragones para ver que clases de dragones hay en los archipiélago barbarico_-

(_**¿Por que se nombraron jinetes negros?**_) -_le pregunta el pesadilla a la pareja de dragones_-

(_**Pues... ¿para que cualquier otro humano no tenga miedo a los jinetes de dragones? ellos decidieron llamarse los jinetes negros**_) -_lo decía aquilus a los dragones que estaban enfrente de ellos para que supieran como se llamaban ahora los jinetes encapuchados con un tinte en sus atuendo de los colores de sus respectivos dragones_-

(_**¿Entonces? ¿Se irán de aquí y irán a la isla de los furias nocturna?**_) -_preguntaba el pesadilla sorprendido al saber el nombre del pequeño grupo de jinetes de dragones, que ahora se llaman "los jinetes negros"_-

(_**Sí, pero solo estamos recobrando fuerzas para seguir en nuestro camino hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas**_) -_decía nightshade, al pesadilla mientras los dos dragones se iban hacia donde estaban sus jinetes que estaban descansando de la hermosa vista del lugar, dejando solos a los dos dragones que se habían ido a la cueva a avisar a los otros dragones, de las visitas inesperadas por humanos_-

(_**¿Como les fue?**_) -_pregunta un gronckle macho de color lila hacia los dos dragones que habían entrado a la cueva_-

(_**Los humanos y los dragones que los acompañan solo estaban de paso y dejar a los dragones, ¿que habían rescatado de unos vikingos?**_) -_decía el nadder haciendo que los dragones murmuraran entre ellos por lo que estaba diciendo el nadder_- (_**¿también... hablan el idioma de que los primeros jinetes de dragones hablaban?**_)

(_**¿Que? ¿Eso es imposible, nadder?**_) -_decía molesto un cremallerus verde oliva por el comentario del nadder_- (_**esos jinetes de dragones del que hablas, están muerto como algunos nuestros hermanos dragones que perdimos en ese día negro, ¡por culpa de los humanos!**_)

(_**Estas molesto de que esos vikingos hayan capturado a tu hija y la podrían haber matado igual, ¿que otros dragones fueron capturados por las islas donde habitan los vikingos?**_) -_le responde el nadder molesto por la actitud de su compañero cremallerus_-

(_**Esos humanos deben morir, nadder**_) -_lo decía muy molesto de haber escuchado el comentario del nadder_-

(_**¿Por favor, tranquilos?**_) -_se interpone entre los dos dragones un gronkcle rojo anaranjado para que sus compañeros dragones no se pelen entre ellos_-

(_**¿quítate de hay gronkcle?**_) -_decía el cremallerus al gronkcle que estaba entre los dos dragones para que no se maten_-

(_**¡¿Ustedes dos dragones, dejen de estar pelando?!**_) -_lo decía molesto un dragon de la especie de "Cuernatronante" de color verde/rojizo_- (_**Son dragones adultos, ¿no se comporten como dragones pequeños?**_)

(_**¡Cállate cuernatronante!**_) -_lo decía el cremallerus molesto de la intromisión de otro dragón_- (_**¿por que no vuelves a vigilar a tus crías con tu pareja?**_) -_lo decía en burla el cremallerus hacia el cuernatronante_-

(_**Oye cremallerus, ¡no debes molestar al cuernatronante, no seas cobarde en molestar a otros dragones!**_) -_regañaba el gronkcle al cremallerus, por ofender y molestar a su amigo_-

(_**¡Silencio!**_) -_grito el pesadilla para que todos se callaran y escucharan lo que sucedía afuera_-

_**Todos los dragones dejaron de murmurar y pelearse entre ellos y escucharon a los humanos y dragones hablar entre ellos, sin saber que los otros dragones los vigilaban desde lejos.**_

Amigos, ¿como les fue? ¿encontraron otros dragones que no hemos visto en nuestras vidas? -_le preguntaba aquilus a roberto y a sus amigos esperando buenas noticias_-

¿Es algo así aquilus? -_decía jacob rascándose la nuca y mirando en las sombras de los árboles_-

Wow, ¿que tipo de dragon es? -_decía aquilus maravillado acercándose al dragón que se ocultaba en las sombras, para que la luz del sol no le dañaran los ojos, que están acostumbrados a la oscuridad_-

¿Es un dragón que escarba la tierra y rocas del suelo? -_decía jacob diciéndole a aquilus lo que el dragon esta especializado_-

Veamos... -_examina cada detalle del dragón, como los dientes, las escamas, el tipo de especie del dragón y la especialidad de lo que hace a diario el dragón_- ¿creo que he visto algún dibujo de ti? -_toma el códice de dragones y empieza a buscar la posible especie de este dragón_- vaya, ¿así que tu especie los llaman muerte susurrante? -_coloca la mano en el hocico del dragón, haciendo que este aceptara al ver bien que el no se asustaba del dragón y confió en el_-

(_**Bueno, al menos eres un humano sincero y amable, no como todos los humanos que me ven y me empiezan a temerme sin ninguna razón alguna**_) -_lo decía eso último con una tristeza al saber que los humanos temían al dragón_-

Descuida amigo, con nosotros no tienes que sentir miedo de nosotros de tu especie, nosotros seremos tus primeros amigos de un muerte susurrante, ¿que me dices? -_decía aquilus sorprendiendo al muerte susurrante_-

(_**¿Acaso me has entendido? ¿se supone que los humanos no entienden lo que dicen los dragones?**_) -_lo decía sorprendido de que el humano que estaba enfrente de el lo escucho y entendió a la perfección_-

Somos hijos de los jinetes de dragones que sobrevivieron en ese día negro para dragones y jinetes -_decía maría acercándose al muerte susurrante que estaba con su novio_-

(_**¿Ustedes también pueden hablar el idioma que hablaban los antiguos jinetes de dragones?**_) -_les preguntaba la muerte susurrante a los jinetes de dragones que tenia en frente_-

Por supuesto, tu eres una dragona muy hermosa -_decía sara al acercarse un poco a la muerte susurrante_- ¿nosotros nunca hemos visto a un muerte susurrante? ¿verdad sophia? -_lo decía mirando a su dragona nadder_-

(_**Es verdad, ¿nosotros nunca en nuestras vidas habíamos visto muertes susurrantes?**_)

(_**Eso... es por que nosotros vivimos bajo tierra y así la luz del sol no nos dañen nuestra vista que esta especializado en ver en la oscuridad**_) -_lo decía un poco frustrada al ver que aun es de día_-

¿Creo que puedo solucionar tu problema? -_decía aquilus y camina hacia donde estaba su dragón y del bolso saca una túnica para que la dragona la tapara y volara, eso si con alguien que la guiara en el vuelo_- ¿quien quiere ser voluntario? -_preguntaba a sus amigos que estaban algo impacientes de montar por primera vez a un muerte susurrante, en cambio sus dragones aun no creían que sus jinetes a pesar de ser "mayores" algunos se comportaban como niños aun_-

_**Tras estar hablando en serio, aquilus decidió que en el cuidado de la susurro mortal quedara encargada sara, matilda y maría, ya que ellas eran responsables, comparando a la última chica del grupo que le daba igual casi todo, era rut.**_

Bien, ¿debes tener hambre? te conseguiremos pescados, ¿así que debemos racionar los pescados? ¿hasta llegar a una isla deshabitada para poder conseguir comida sin que los vikingos nos ataquen? -_lo decía roberto al ver la cantidad de pescado que con suerte le alcanzarían para los demás dragones, pero, da lastima saber que si le dan pescados les alcanzarían como mínimo días de viaje hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas_-

No te preocupes roberto, luego veremos como llenaremos de comida las canastas para los dragones -_lo decía en señal de apoyo a roberto colocando su mano en el hombro_-

Gracias aquilus... -_lo decía un poco animado al saber que tenia el apoyo de su amigo_-

Bien, ¿cuando nos iremos para retomar nuestro viaje? -_pregunta matilda a aquilus_-

Nos iremos en un rato más, primero los dragones deben comer algo de pescados antes de seguir el viaje -_lo decía determinado aquilus, mientras a lo lejos algunos dragones decidieron salir afuera con sus crías y al observar quienes estaban, eran unos humanos con unos atuendos no muy conocidos para ellos, pero a la ves le entraban curiosidad y miedo al ver que esos humanos estaban muy cerca de dos furias nocturnas, dos nadders mortíferos, tres pesadillas monstruosas, un ala-cambiante, dos terribles terror y una muerte susurrante que la estaban siendo acariciada por una humana y mientras que los demás también lo hacían, excepto el humano con atuendo negro, que solo se alejaba del grupo hasta estar debajo de un árbol y dormir un poco_-

¿Que estas haciendo aquilus? -_le pregunta su novia maría, algo preocupada por su novio_-

Bueno... veras maría... ¿estuve pensando sobre casarnos los dos y...? -_lo decía muy nervioso e incomodo a lo que no podía decir ya que su cuerpo estaba nervioso y con un notable sonrojo_-

Aquilus... ¿si aun no te has decidido? ¿puedo esperar hasta que tengas una respuesta? -_le decía su novia dándole una sonrisa tierna, que a aquilus nunca sacara esa bella sonrisa de maría en su mente_-

Bueno... tenia pensado... ¿casarnos hoy y vivir como una buena pareja casada? -_con un sonrojo como un tomate, aquilus mira para otro lado, mientras que maría al escuchar eso, en su rostro estaba igual de roja que su novio_-

Aquilus... -_el nombrado mira a su novia que estaba enfrente de el_- si quiero casarme contigo y tener una familia los dos y claro con nuestros dragones como cuidadores de nuestros hijos -_lo decía sonrojada y pensar en la vida con su novio_-

Bueno, ¿como estamos casados así de palabra? ¿quiero hacer esto, no me importa si nos ven nuestros amigos? -_se levanta del suelo y levanta la barbilla de su novia y le da un hermoso y apasionado beso en sus labios como si no hubiera un día, mientras que a lo lejos, sus amigos y dragones miraban sorprendidos de que aquilus, le haya pedido matrimonio a maría, ¿asi como así? y la pareja "casada" se separaron por la falta de aire y respiraban agitadamente los dos_-

Sabes aquilus, ese fue el más hermoso y apasionado beso de mi vida -_lo decía dándole un beso en la mejilla de su ahora "esposo" haciéndolo sonrojarse por el comentario de su ahora "esposa"_-

Bueno, yo nunca he dado un beso así en mi vida, ¿así que estamos iguales? -_abraza a su esposa en una abrazo protector poniéndola sonrojada por tal cambio en actitud de aquilus, dejando a una maría con muchos pensamientos revueltos por la amabilidad, protector, amable y sobretodo un buen esposo, estar abrazándola a ella_-

"_¿A...Acaso aquilus, me había amado estos años cuando vivíamos en alahmut? pero, ¿aun así...? ¿el me va a proteger con su vida...? y... yo también lo voy a proteger con mi vida? y seré la mejor esposa en su vida_" -_lo decía mentalmente dando sonrisa y corresponde al abrazo de ahora su esposo_-

_**Habían pasado 5 horas desde que aquilus y maría son ahora novios, ellos se amaban como nadie, hace que sus amigos que en secreto eran parejas, para que aquilus no supiera que entre ellos, tenían una relación, los únicos que sabían de eso, eran sus dragones y la ahora esposa de aquilus, maría. Ahora la muerte susurrante estaba comiendo con sus nuevos amigos dragones y humanos al rededor de una pequeña fogata para calentarse un poco para que sus dragones tengan una temperatura en sus cuerpos para poder seguir en las noches en su viaje hacia las isla de los furias nocturnas.**_

Dinos aquilus, ¿como llamaremos a la muerte susurrante? -_decía sara al ver a aquilus abrazado de maría, haciéndola feliz a sara, al ver que su amiga y amigo son una pareja casada_-

¿No lo se sara? -_mira a sus amigos y a su esposa_- ¿que me dicen ustedes?

Mmm... sera difícil encontrar un buen nombre para ella -_decía matilda en pensar en un nombre para la nueva dragona del grupo_-

¿Que les párese retráctil? -_decía rut, la ver las miradas hacia ella con molestia e incluso los dragones no le gustaba la idea de su amiga, incluyendo a su dragona, se encoge de hombros_-

Mmm... ¿creo que le quedaría bien como...? sammy -_decía maría al decirle el nombre para la muerte susurrante_-

(_**Mmm... ¿así que sammy?**_) -_lo piensa por unos segundos en el nombre que __tendría_- (_**Me gusta ese nombre**_) -_lo decía alegre al saber que tiene un nombre_-

Bien, creo que es tiempo de irnos, ¿no es así aquilus? -_lo decía su esposa al mirarlo_-

Sí, pero antes, les daré un regalo a los dos dragones que estaban aquí -_camina hacia los dos dragones, el nadder y el pesadilla monstruosa_- se que no soy de su agrado, pero al menos trajimos a sus hijas de esos vikingos que los tenían prisioneros en un ruedo y quiero darles algo a cambio -_se acerca atrás de la nuca del nadder y hace un poco de presión mostrando que las púas de las colas se habían hecho un poco más grandes que antes, los músculos del cuerpo del dragón se había vuelto ligero y sus garras crecieron un poco más_- ahora te toca a ti -_se acerca al pesadilla y hace lo mismo, pero sus cuernos de la cabeza crecen un poco, sus músculos se fortalecen y eran ligeros y sus garras eran afiladas y sus dos colmillos salientes crecieran el doble y bien afilados_-

(_**¿Que nos has hecho humano?**_) -_decía el pesadilla sorprendido por lo que le hiso aquilus a el y al nadder_-

(_**Siento, ¿que mi cuerpo es más ligero y liviano?**_) -_decia anonadado el nadder y mira a aquilus_- (_**¿como sabias de esto?**_)

Es el códice de dragones, ¿aquí hay de todo y incluso los secretos que ocultan en cada dragón? -le responde al nadder y lo acaricia en su hocico- bueno, si necesitan ayuda, no más nos buscan -lo decía mientras se alejaban de los dos dragones- ¿también tengan cuidado de unas personas? se hacen llamar el ejercito de la muerte

(_**¿Ejercito de la muerte?**_) -_preguntaba el pesadilla monstruosa a aquilus_-

(_**Sí, son personas que quieren esclavizar a los humanos y dragones y hacerlos sus sirvientes o prisioneros de guerra**_) -_decía sigiloso a la pregunta del pesadilla_-

(_**Ellos fueron a los que mataron a los padres de maría**_) -_decía con nostalgia al recordar ese día de que sus padres humanos murieron en manos de esas personas que estaban manipuladas por el dinero y __riquezas_-

(_**Nosotros perdimos a los padres de nuestros jinetes y casi nos matan si no fuese por aquilus**_) -_decía sophia mirando a aquilus que estaba acariciando a su dragón_-

Ellos mataron a mi padre cuando solo tenia 7 años de edad -_lo decía aquilus con un tono de voz, frió y serio con sed de venganza por quitarle lo único que tenia en su vida, aparte de maría_-

Ya aquilus -_abraza a su esposo apoyándolo en su perdida y colocando su mentón en el hombro de aquilus_-

Bien, es tiempo de irnos, el sol se esta oscureciendo y tenemos que volar en la noche para que sammy no le moleste los rayos de la luz del sol -_decía roberto al ver el sol ocultándose tiñendo el cielo de un color anaranjado, para que sammy volara tranquilamente con ellos en el viaje_-

(_**Esta bien jinetes de dragones**_) -_decía el nadder a los jóvenes jinetes_-

(_**¿si? ¿necesitan ayuda contra ese ejercito de la muerte? les ayudaremos a ganar y pagaran por quitarnos a nuestros amigos, familias y también vengaremos a los jinetes de dragones que murieron en ese día que decidimos que los humanos eran muy peligrosos, eso fue hasta ahora, usted joven humano**_) -_el pesadilla monstruosa m__ira fijamente a aquilus_- (_**tiene un destino muy diferente que todos nosotros en el mundo, se que cambiaras a algunas personas y te seguirán, pero recuerda que no todos los humanos son confiables, habrá algunos que querrán matarte y otros intentaran seguirte y sacar información lo que tu tienes de conocimiento**_) -_decía el pesadilla a aquilus_-

¿Eso lo se? -_se monta en su dragón igual que los demás en sus respectivos dragones y listo para irse_- ¿cuiden a sus familias y no se dejen atrapar por las trampas de los vikingos? vamonos aquiles -_lo dice acariciando la nuca de su dragón para que despegara y volaran todos siguiendo a aquiles, volando hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas_-

_**Los jinetes de dragones dejaron la isla draguna para seguir su largo viaje a la isla de los furias nocturnas, ya no volaran solos con sus dragones, ahora los acompaña una nueva compañera, un susurro mortal, que la nombraron como sammy. A unos tres días de distancia de nuestros jinetes, en una isla vikinga, un joven se hace amigo de un dragón, pero no cualquier dragón cualquiera, este dragón en un furia nocturna azul oscuro y el joven vikingo nombro al dragón como hiro, el furia nocturna.**_


	11. Los berkianos

_**Los berkianos.**_

_**Habían pasado tres días desde que los jinetes negros habían dejado la isla draguna con los dragones que habían rescatado del ruedo de unos vikingos que los utilizarían como entrenamiento y matar dragones a jóvenes de tan solo 10 a 14 años de edad volverse asesinos de dragones. Los jinetes montados en sus dragones con su nueva compañera de viaje, sammy la susurro mortal, le enseñaron a llevar personas en su lomo, y descubrir nuevos secretos que escondían los dragones en sus cuerpos para escribirlos en el códice para futuras generaciones para jinetes de dragones posiblemente aun vivos en el mundo, mientras pasaban las horas, el don y habilidades de aquilus se volvían más mejores, ahora con su habilidad de visión eagle, podía ver a lo lejos de una distancia aproximadamente 1000 metros de distancia y también al leer el libro que había dejado el jinete que sus dos dragones eran life y dead, furias nocturnas capaces de quitar o devolver la vida en animales, plantas, humanos y otros dragones, un conjuro para compartir la visión de jinete y dragón volviéndose uno. Volaron al rededor de 8 horas y por el cansancio de sus dragones, tubieron que descender a un isla, que sin darse cuenta, estaba habitada por vikingos... pero, no cualquier vikingo en esa isla.**_

Bien, necesitaran descansar lo más posible ustedes -_lo decía mirando a los dragones_- yen y rex, busquen frutas para que maría, matilda y sara preparen algo bueno para comer con las frutas -_les daba instrucciones a la pareja de terrible terrores_-

(_**Sí**_) -_respondieron los dos dragones y volaron por el bosque buscando frutas para que sus nuevos amigos comieran algo delicioso ya que ellos probaron la comida que preparaban maría, matilda y sara, y les quedaba delicioso que incluso un dios no podria resistirse_-

Bien, matias, jacob y rut, busquen madera para preparar una fogata, la noche nos alcanzara muy pronto -_decía roberto dando instrucciones a sus tres amigos y ellos asintieron y fueron a buscar madera para prender una fogata_-

Roberto, tu estaras encargado de las cosas y proteger los códices de cualquier peligro -_les entrega los cuatro códices que solo dos de ellos tenia 200 paginas y los otros dos tenian entre 250 a 500 paginas del códice_-

Lo protegeré siempre amigo -_lo dice envolviendo los cuatro códice en una tela de ceda larga para que lo guardara en el bolso de la montura de sigiloso_-

Bien, ire a cazar con aquiles -_saca tres set de cuchillos arrojadizos, flechas para la ballesta, una daga, las hidden blade's y una cantimplora con agua, mientras que dragón y jinete se perdian en el bosque en busqueda de cualquier animal para cazarlo y traerlo para reabasteser comida para el largo viaje que tendrian los jinetes y sus amigos dragones_-

_**En eso, ve maría algo preocupada por su ahora esposo que iría de cazeria para traer algún animal salvaje cazado por el o su dragón hasta perderlos de vista. Habían pasado ya unos 15 minutos desde que aquilus y aquiles se alejaron de los demás jinetes para poder obtener una buena cazeria.**_

Aquiles, ¿aqui nos separaremos para poder cazar bien? -_lo decia clabando un cuchillo arrojadizo en un árbol_- aqui volveremos a reagruparnos y recuerda si necesitamos ayuda entre nosotros nos daremos un grito dragón para que tu o yo nos reencontremos

(_**¿Eso lo se aquilus? pero, asegúrate volver sin ninguna herida, no quisiera ver a maría muy preocupada por ti y nightshade por mi**_) -_lo decía a su amigo/jinete antes de separarse de el y tener una excelente cazeria igual que el_-

Eso lo se mi amigo -_lo decia colocandose su capucha de su atuendo de color negro_- esperemos que tengamos suerte en nuestra cazeria -_se aleja de su dragón y empieza a moverse entre los árboles perdiendose de vista de su dragón_-

(_**Ese aquilus apesar de tener 18 añosy estar casado con maría, sigue siendo el mismo aquilus protector que yo conozco**_) -_lo decia mirando hacia donde se habia ido aquilus y alza el vuelo para hacer su cazeria desde el aire_-

_**Mientras que jinete y dragón cazaban separados y los demás jinetes y dragones estaban preparando las cosas. al otro lado por donde cazaba aquilus, en una cala se encontraba un joven adolecente vikingo de pelo rubio, ojos verde y piel claro, mientras comía una canasta de pescados traído para su mejor amigo que era un dragón azul oscuro y de ojos verdes igual que el joven vikingo, mientras que este dragón comía sus pescados, el joven saca una libreta y un lápiz empezando a dibujar a su amigo dragón detallando cada detalle en el dibujo.**_

¿Le damos unos toques aqui? ¿poco más de detalles en esta parte? -_decía el joven vikingo dándole unos detalles a su dibujo de la libreta que tenia en su mano, llamando la atención al dragón_-

(_**Oye, ¿que es lo que haces?**_) -_le pregunta curioso a su amigo humano, pero como el joven no hablaba el idioma dragón, solo el joven le escucho unos rugidos leves del dragón_-

Mmm... ¿me estas preguntando que es lo que estoy haciendo? -_le pregunta y el dragón asiente al comentario del joven humano_- bueno, te estaba dibujando mientras comías la canasta de pescados -_le muestra la libreta a su amigo dragón y el lo observa que estaba dibujado con cada detalle, el fondo del lugar, el toque de sombras en el retrato del dragón_-

(_**¿Interezante?**_) -_lo decia y se escuchaba un rugido leve por el dragón que solo entendio el joven por solo los rugidos leves que emitia y intentaba el joven vikingo saber que es lo que intentaba de saber_-

¿Creo que por el sonido que emites debe ser que estas curioso y sorprendido? ¿no es así, amigo? -_lo decía el joven vikingo dándole una sonrisa al dragón y el dragón al ver ese gesto, intento imitarlo y sonriendo-le desdentada-mente a su amigo_- bien, déjame darle los últimos detalles del dibujo y luego te lo mostrare como quedaría al verse más mejor -_lo decía mientras daba unos últimos toques al dibujo del dragón con su __lápiz_-

(_**Bueno, ¿cuando termines? ¿me avisas para ver ese hermoso dibujo?**_) -_decia el dragón azul oscuro mientras camina hacia la canasta de pescados y empieza a comerlos_-

_**Habían pasado unos 6 minutos, mientras el joven vikingo daba los últimos detalles al dibujo, el dragón estaba atento a los alrededores de la cala en donde se encontraban, luego de unos momentos, se escucho una rama romperse por una pisada y eso hace que el dragón este alertado por los alrededores.**_

(_**¿Quien eres?**_) -_decía el dragón, causando que el joven vikingo escuchara gruñidos amenazantes, mientras observa que el dragón miraba por todos lados, preocupando al joven vikingo_-

Oye amigo, ¿crees que me hayan seguido hasta la cala? -_lo decía preocupado a su amigo dragón_-

(_**¿No lo se? pero, ¿este tiene un olor a dragón?**_) -_lo decía el dragón haciendo que joven vikingo solo escuchara un gruñido y colocando su cola al rededor del joven como protegiéndolo de un peligro_-

¿Que sucede a...? -_es interrumpido por una voz desconocida para el joven vikingo_-

¿Vaya, un vikingo y un dragón como amigos? -_lo decía un encapuchado negro que estaba en la punta del árbol que daba al lago de la cala_- ¿eso no me lo esperaba?

¿Quien eres? -_lo decía algo nervioso al encapuchado negro_-

Tranquilo, no voy a matarte -_lo decía el encapuchado dejándose caer hacia el suelo de la cala y caer perfectamente sorprendiendo a dragón y vikingo_-

(_**¿Quien rayos eres extraño y por que hueles a dragón?**_) -_lo decía con un gruñido amenazador al encapuchado_-

Tranquilo dragón -_decía el encapuchado negro, acercandose al vikingo y dragón, ignorando las amenazas del joven vikingo y amenazas del dragón_-

N...No te acerques a nosotros... -_lo decía nervioso sacando una daga de su cintura, apuntándolo amenazadora-mente al encapuchado_-

(_**No te acerques más o disparare bolas de plasma contra ti**_) -_decía el dragón amenazando al encapuchado mientras ignoraba las amenazas del dragón_- (_**te lo advertí extraño**_) -_sin previo aviso, le dispara una poderosa bola de palmas al encapuchado, pero este lo esquiva para no ser impactado y la bola de plasma choca y explota en las rocas de atrás de la cala_- (_**¿como pudiste esquivar mi bola de plasma?**_) -_miraba atónito al encapuchado mientras se acercaba y al dragón no tener opción, decide atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo y matarlo con un mordisco en la cabeza y taclea al encapuchado teniéndolo en sus patas y estar cerca de la cabeza del encapuchado y darle una muerte __rápida_-

_**El encapuchado al no tener más remedio, usa su mano disponible y hace un llamando dragón como un furia nocturna, a su dragón. En eso se escucha un sonido que emitían los furias nocturnas al atacar y al momento de que el dragón azul oscuro mira por donde vendría el sonido, ve a otro dragón que lo taclea soltando a su jinete de sus patas y empiezan a pelear entre ellos, mientras que el encapuchado negro se levantaba, el joven vikingo aprovecho el momento de distracción para atacar al encapuchado. pero, el al ver la acción del joven vikingo, el encapuchado toma la mano que tenia la daga el joven y le tuerce la mano, haciéndolo que soltara la daga y en un movimiento repentino, el encapuchado hace que el joven vikingo diera una vuelta y azotara con el suelo fuertemente dejándolo adolorido e inmovilizado.**_

_Aquiles, ¡inmoviliza al dragón!_ -_lo decía el encapuchado a su dragón en árabe y el dragón al ver como lo hiso su amigo y jinete contra el joven vikingo, vuela y sostiene el cuello del dragón azul oscuro y da una vuelta en el aire azotando al dragón en el suelo dejándolo adolorido igual que el joven vikingo_- _Buen trabajo amigo, gracias_ -_acaricia la nuca de su amigo y dragón por salvare la vida del dragón azul oscuro que estaba en el suelo sorprendido igual que el joven vikingo, en como el encapuchado y dragón tenían una buena entronización entre ellos al inmovilizarlos a el y su amigo dragón, mientras que el encapuchado caminaba hacia el joven vikingo_- ¿que hacías con el dragón, vikingo? -_lo decía mientras colocaba su hidden blade en el cuello del joven vikingo, interrogándolo y __amenazadora-mente_-

N...No estaba haciéndole nada, s...solo estaba dibujándolo en mi libreta... -_lo decía con nerviosismo y con los ojos cerrados esperando su muerte_-

No... no voy a matarte vikingo -_lo decía levantándose y caminar hacia el dragón dejando sorprendido al joven vikingo_-

(_**¿Por que...? ¿por que no mataste a mi amigo o a mi?**_) -_decía el dragón azul oscuro confundido a la acción del encapuchado_-

(_**Por que el vio bondad en ese vikingo**_) -_lo decía aquiles hacia el dragón azul oscuro_- (_**¿se nota que no confías en mi jinete y amigo?**_) -_camina hacia su amigo/jinete_-

¿No debes ser tan serio con el dragón? -_decía el encapuchado a aquiles_- ¿recuerda que el no es como nosotros, ahora volvamos con los demás y comamos algo? -_camina hacia la pared de la cala y empieza a escalar las rocas hacia arriba_-

(_**Esta bien, voy de inmediato, iré a por un jabalí que debería haber cazado antes de tu llamado dragón**_) -_lo decía aquiles, emprendiendo el vuelo hacia donde estaría el jabalí y cazarlo para llevarlo a donde estarían los demás jinetes_-

_**Al dejar solos al joven vikingo y dragón, decidieron seguir al encapuchado, para saber a donde se encontraban, ya que querían saber quien era y como puede tener un dragón igual que el joven vikingo y un amigo dragón. el joven vikingo y dragón caminaron por 15 minutos por el bosque, por donde se habría ido el encapuchado, pero se habían encontrado con otros encapuchados con el mismo atuendo, pero de un color distinto de cada uno, combinando con las escamas de cada dragones que estaban con ellos.**_

¿Mira eso amigo? -_decía el joven vikingo escondido en unos arbustos con su dragón al lado observando que habían otros tipos de dragones y unos encapuchados_-

(_**Wow, ¿nunca antes había visto a dragones con humanos? ¿excepto nosotros dos?**_) -_decía el dragón azul oscuro a su amigo_-

Bueno, ¿veamos que pasa? -_decía el joven vikingo a su amigo dragón, mientras que los dos observaban a los encapuchados y sus dragones_-

¿Por que se tardan tanto esos dos? -_se quejaba rut por la tardanza de aquilus y aquiles_-

Rut, debes ser paciente, deben de estar cazando separados entre el y aquiles -_decía sara al tranquilizar a su amiga __impaciente_-

Sara tiene razón rut, ¿aquiles y mi esposo deben estar aun buscando algo para cazar? -_decía maría a su amiga_-

¿Por que no prendemos la fogata? y recuerden, ¿que aun no sabemos en que isla estamos aun, no sabemos si esta habitada o deshabitada por vikingos? -_decía jacob hacia sus amigos_-

(_**Bien, déjenme encender la fogata**_) -_decía yen lanzando una pequeña llamarada para encender la fogata_-

Bien hecho yen -_lo decía sara a la terrible terror que estaba en su hombro, mientras la acaricia y le daba una sonrisa_-

(_**Perdonen por llegar tarde...**_) -_decía aquilus aterrizando cerca de sus amigos y pareja, mientras en su lomo traía un jabalí grande para que lo cocinaran_- (_**encontré un buen jabalí para que comamos algo de carne**_) -_coloca el cuerpo del jabalí muerto en el suelo, mientras que jacob, roberto y matias llevaban el cuerpo del jabalí en unas rocas para que las mujeres que eran sara, matilda y maría cortaran la carne del jabalí muerto_-

Aquiles, ¿sabes donde esta mi esposo? -_le pregunta maría a su amigo dragón y pareja de nightshade_-

(_**Debe estar aun por hay cerca de aquí, el siempre le gusta explorar los alrededores, por cualquier peligro de vikingos**_) -_le respondía aquiles a maría para que no estuviera preocupada_-

Bien, gracias aquiles -_le da una sonrisa y va a ayudar a sus amigas a empezar a despellejar la piel del jabalí para preparar la comida para dragones y jinetes_-

_**Entre los arbustos, estaba el joven vikingo que solo el pudo escuchar unos gruñidos leves por las palabras hacia la mujer encapuchada y su amigo dragón que estaba impresionado en ver a otra de su especie con esos humanos encapuchados, sin saber que un encapuchado negro estaba detrás de esos dos y se movía con cautela y sigilo como le habían enseñado los nisarines hace muchos años, mientras era un novicio. Se estaba acercando al joven vikingo y dragón con su hidden blade en mano y su ballesta en su otra mano, hasta estar una distancia cercana a los dos.**_

Quietos los dos -_decía el encapuchado negro hacia el joven vikingo apuntándolo con su hidden blade y su ballesta al dragón, sorprendiéndolos por la repentina aparición del encapuchado negro_- ahora muévanse a donde están los demás dragones y encapuchados

Bien, bien, no es necesario que seas tan serio y frió -_empezó a caminar seguido de su dragón y detrás de los dos estaba el encapuchado_-

No hagas nada vikingo o me veras la obligación en asesinarte si escapas con tu dragón -_lo decía serio mirando al dragón azul oscuro_-

(_**¿podrias dejar de apuntarme con esa ballesta?**_) -_lo decía incomodo y molesto al ser amenazado por un humano y a su único amigo humano_-

Sera, ¿por que no te conozco y tu a mi no me conoces? pero, si se que tu eres un furia nocturna, ahora muévanse -_empuja al joven vikingo haciéndolo caer enfrente de todos los dragones y encapuchados mirando al joven vikingo_-

¡Auch! oye, eso due... -_no pudo terminar la frase, ya que había un dragón mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras que el dragón que los observaba era un dragón con escamas azul y de ojos celestes con sus pupilas dilatadas mostrando de una forma amenazador, pero cuando vio al encapuchado negro, ella se calmo y fue a donde estaba su jinete a avisarle que su esposo volvió, al reunirse todos los jinetes y dragones, observaron algo dudosos en el joven vikingo y su acompañante que era un dragón, haciendo un incomodo silencio, hasta que roberto, empezó a preguntar al joven vikingo que estaba con algo de nervios al estar enfrente de otros dragones_-

Bien, ¿cual es tu nombre? -_decía roberto serio al joven vikingo que estaba nervioso_-

M...Me llamo hipo horrendus haddock II y el es mi amigo hiro -_señala al dragón que estaba al lado de el_-

¿Así que hipo? -_dice matilda mirando al vikingo. mientras rodeaba al joven vikingo_- ¿no es como los otros vikingos que hemos visto en nuestro viaje? ¿que me dices tu roberto? -_lo decía matilda mirando algo indecisa y mira a su novio_-

Digo, ¿que hay que saber sus verdaderas razones? ¿para que este con un furia nocturna? -_decía roberto y mira a su amigo encapuchado_- ¿que dices tu aquilus?

¿Hagan lo que quieran con el joven vikingo? -_lo decía muy concentrado leyendo el códice de su padre_- pero, no me involucrare si hay que matarlo

Bien, ¿dinos que planeas hacer con el dragón? -_le pregunta maría a hipo II_-

Pues... ¿no planeo nada con el? el es un furia nocturna y yo solo soy un vikingo debilucho y me nadien en la aldea me quiere, excepto mi madre, mi padre esta siempre ocupado en su oficio como jefe de berk

¿Berk? -_preguntaron todos los jinetes sorprendidos al extraño nombre de la isla, pero aquilus mientras leía el códice de su padre, empieza a tener sus primeras visiones del futuro que el no entendía aun de su don_-

_**-Berk, Archipiélago barbarico, 891 D.C-**_

_**Ve a un adolecente vikingo de tan solo 20 años de pelo castaño, orbes verdes, montado en un dragón azul oscuro y orbes verdes, volando en los cielos ya que el jinete estaba volando sin estar montado en el dragón. con unas alas artificiales volando perfectamente con su dragón al lado de su jinete, mientras lo seguían una nadder mortífero con una jinete rubia y orbes azules.**_

_**-Isla desconocida, Archipiélago barbarico, 891 D.C-**_

_**Ve a un adolecente vikingo de tan solo 20 años de pelo castaño oscuro, orbes ámbar con un atuendo nisarin de tinte negro/rojo. estaba adentrándose en una cueva y encuentra una habitación y en el fondo encuentra con dos dragones de unos aproximadamente 20 años de edad y que el adolecente encapuchado toca una especie de llave y en esa llave empieza a brillar y lanza al encapuchado lejos de la llave dejándolo inconsciente.**_

_**Tras despertar del trance de su visión, aquilus empieza a planear en su vida ahora como un asesino nisarin y un jinete dragones, para intentar de saber quienes eran estas dos personas que aparecieron en su visión y camino hacia donde había una roca y empezó a reflexionar para el futuro de los jinetes negros y para intentar de que los secretos de sus padres y del jinete de dragón y a la vez un hechicero no cayeran en manos equivocadas en los años futuras por personas que buscaban poder.**_

¿Amor? -_le pregunta a su esposo preocupada mientras camina hacia donde el_- ¿que te sucede? -_se sienta cerca de su esposo colocando su nuca en el hombro de su esposo_-

María, ¿no se como decirte esto? pero, acabo de tener una visión del futuro -_lo dice y su esposa lo miraba curiosa y algo confundida, ¿que su esposo sea capas de ver el futuro?_- ¿no se como puedo ver el futuro? pero, vi a dos jinetes de dragones, no era nosotros, eran dos, uno estaba montado en un furia nocturna y el otro jinete, ¿creo que era un nisarin que estaba en una cueva y encuentra una habitación oculta en la cueva y hay se encuentra con dos furias nocturnas, uno de color negro y el otro uno rosa? -_lo decia confundido al relatar su visión perfectamente con cada detalle a su esposa_-

Bueno, eso no importa ahora aquilus -_abraza a su esposo de manera de apoyo_- saldremos adelante tu, yo, nuestros dragones, nuestros amigos y formaremos una familia en un lugar tranquilo y calmado, lejos de las guerras y peleas -_abraza un poco más fuerte a su esposo_-

Gracias maría... por ser mi esposa y darme tu apoyo para salir adelante siempre -_levanta el rostro de su esposa y dándole un gran beso en sus labios, como si no hubiera un mañana_-

Sabes, ¿podríamos empezar a tener una familia algún día si quieres? -_lo decía separando sus labios con el de su esposo_- eso sí cuando estés listo para ser algún día un excelente padre -_lo decía eso ultimo con una sonrisa divertida, al imaginarse ella y aquilus cuidar y ver crecer a sus hijos_-

¿Quien sabe? ¿tarves algún día decidamos convertirnos en padres? -_lo decía aquilus con una sonrisa a su esposa_-

Bueno, veras aquilus, los muchachos y yo con nuestros dragones claro, decidimos que el joven vikingo siga vivo, no queremos manchar sangre inocente, al parecer hiro, se hiso amigo de hipo II hace unos días antes que nosotros llegáramos a berk, ¿que me dices, amor? -_le explico a su esposo y lo mira esperando una respuesta de el_-

Mmm... tarves fui muy serio y frió con el vikingo, al parecer no es como otros vikingos que hemos visto, más bien parece una persona normal y delgada, no como los vikingos que algunos son un poco gordos y con músculos, pero... ¿podría ser que su destino sea convertirse en un jinete de dragones? -_mira a hipo II como dibujaba a los demás muchachos con sus respectivos dragones y sammy, yen y rex estaban posándose encima de la cabeza de sammy, mientras ella lo veía divertido al estar con humanos_-

Sí, hipo me dijo, ¿que el estaba trabajando en la fraguala de la aldea como herrero? ¿deberíamos conocer el lugar y como son estos vikingos de aquí? -_pregunta maría a su esposo con algo de curiosidad_-

Bien, vamos amor -_se levantaron los dos, mientras caminaban tomados de la mano y juntarse con los demás mientras que la pareja estaba viendo como hipo dibujaba y era como ver en un espejo a los demás en el retrato_-

Ves amor, mira que hábil es hipo en el dibujo -_mira maravillada por el dibujo de hipo II_-

Sí, se nota que es un vikingo hábil, pero... aun así no confió en el -_lo decía caminando devuelta hacia la roca donde estaba sentado, pero mira a su esposa de reojo_- ¿eso aun no esta decidido si confió o no en el?

Hay aquilus, sigues con tus métodos de confianza cuando vez a un vikingo o dragones -_lo decía sonriente a su esposo_- ¿quieres reflexionar y hablar de lo que planeas hacer? -_le pregunta a su esposo_-

Tengo pensado, leer más el códice de mi padre y forjar las cosas del códice para los jinetes negros y hacer armas, armaduras para nosotros y los dragones y prepararnos para lo peor...

¿Como cual aquilus? -_le pregunta a su esposo dudosa en esas ultimas palabras_-

La guerra amor, debemos estar listos para esa guerra y eliminar a ese ejercito que esta esclavizando a otras personas en este mismo momento... -_mira el cielo y aprieta sus puños con fuerza_- se que el que traiciono a los jinetes de dragones es ahora el que esta dirigiendo el ejercito de la muerte, posiblemente, el sea el asesino de mi padre y los de sus familiares

No es necesario que hagas eso por nosotros aquilus... te estas esforzando demasiado y cargando un gran peso en tus hombros -_se acerca a su esposo y lo abraza_- no quiero perderte en esta guerra amor, nightshade y yo perdimos a nuestros padres, por los aldeanos en donde vivíamos hace años... y también se que nuestros amigos perdieron a sus familiares cuando invadieron su aldea que vivía pacíficamente en una montaña... -_lo decía entristecida y sin darse cuenta caían unas lagrimas por su rostro, no de que ella podría morir en esta guerra, si no es perder a un ser amado y familiar otra vez en su vida_-

Me encargare... -_eso hace que su esposa lo mirara_- me encargare de que a ustedes no les pase nada, no dejare que los maten en esta guerra que se avecina, luchare hasta el final de mi vida en vencer a el ejercito de la muerte y asegurarme de que mis amigos y mi esposa no mueran -_lo decía serio y frió, pero maría pudo notar entre su tono de voz de su esposo que la quería proteger y a sus amigos exponiendo su vida, para que ellos no mueran_-

Bueno... ¿quería preguntarte? ¿que si nosotros hubiéramos hijos? ¿como querrías que se llamaran? -_coloca su cabeza en el torso de su esposo y escuchar los latidos de su corazón_-

El primero lo llamaría darim, si que es hombre y si es niña... tengo pensado llamarla esperanza -_decía mirando la apuesta de sol en el horizonte del __océano_-

Me gustan esos nombres hermosos amor, se que tu serias un buen padre de nuestros futuros hijos -_le da un beso en los labios de su esposo y se levanta para ir a cocinar la carne de jabalí que trajo aquiles_- ¿nos vemos después amor? -_lo decía sonriente a su esposo, mientras se alejaba dejando-le con muchas preguntas en su vida y intentaría buscar respuestas cuando encontrara a life y dead los furias nocturnas de la vida y de la muerte_-

_**pasaron una hora, mientras los demás jinetes negros se empezaban a conocer, el único que no hablaba era aquilus, estaba observando al joven vikingo que era llamado hipo horrendus haddock II, ya que no se notaba que lo estaba observando por llevar la capucha puesta ocultando la mitad de su rostro, unos segundos después, aparecieron sara, matilda y maría con unos platos con carne de jabalí, frutas cocidas y algo de ensalada como lechuga y apio y empezaron a traer los platos para sus amigos y aquilus sin previo aviso se levanto y fue a distribuir unos pescados a nightshade, aquiles, rex, yen, firus, fury, sophia, espinoso, sigiloso, sammy y a striky.**_

Dime aquilus... ¿como es que se conocieron tu y los demás jinetes negros? -_pregunto hipo II a aquilus_-

Es algo que no quiero recordar y hablo por ellos también -_mira oculto por su capucha a sus amigos y ellos al saber que tendría que hablar de eso, les causo algo de tristeza y bajaron sus miradas_-

Oh... perdonen, no quise hacerlos sentir mal -_decía hipo II arrepentido de su pregunta_-

No, descuida hipo, ¿no fue tu culpa? es solo que aun por los años, no nos hemos recuperado de esa trágica perdida de nuestros familiares y amigos... -_decía sara intentando de no recordar mucho ese día_-

Hipo, necesito que me lleves ante el jefe de berk, tengo que hablar con el en persona -_decía aquilus fríamente y serio en sus palabras causando que hiro y hipo II se miraran preocupados_-

¿Que? ¿para que quieres hablar con el jefe de berk? -_lo decía nervioso en la petición de aquilus serio y __frió_-

(_**Sí, no creo que sea buena idea de que vayas a la aldea... el como tiene trabajo que hacer en su labor como jefe de la aldea, esta siempre ocupado**_) -_decía hiro algo nervioso que aquilus y aquiles notaron desde un principio_-

¿Por que tan nerviosos los dos? -_pregunta roberto algo preocupado por sus dos nuevos amigos_-

Es... que... pues...

Hipo... hiro... -_decía aquilus nombrando a los dos y voltearon a ver al encapuchado levantado de su asiento y mirándolo serio_- ¿que ocultas? -_decía aquilus serio y frió a la pregunta, mientras que en su mano toma el mango de su espada en caso de que el vikingo no dijera nada y __huiría_-

Pues... -_hipo mira a hiro por el comportamiento de aquilus_-

(_**Hay que decirles hipo, ¿no podemos ocultares que tu padre es el jefe de la aldea?**_) -_decía hiro hacia su amigo, pero el vikingo solo entiendo unos gruñidos leves de hiro_-

¿Que me quieres decir, hiro? ¿no te entiendo? -_decía hipo II a su dragón_-

¿Que no podemos ocultares algo de que...? -_decía aquilus ya algo molesto de esperar respuesta de hipo II_-

Espera... aquilus... déjenme explicarles todo... -_decía nervioso caminando hacia atrás hasta llegar un árbol y ver que aquilus coloca un costado de la espada en el cuello del vikingo_-

Ahora habla de lo que tienes que decir o te corto el cuello -_lo decía ya serio y molesto de tanto nerviosismo del vikingo_-

Bien... mi padre... mi padre es el jefe de berk... mantengo oculto a hiro, por que si mi padre o alguien de la aldea lo ven, sin duda lo asesinaran, los únicos que sabemos de que hiro esta en la isla de berk, es mi madre y yo, nadien más -_lo decía nervioso con sus ojos cerrados esperando su muerte y al no sentir el filo metálico de la espada de aquilus, ve que este se aleja de el_-

Bien, ¿sabes que no debes guardarnos secretos como eso hipo? -_mira de reojo a hipo II_-

Sí, te llevare ante mi padre hoy, ya que debe estar en el gran salón planeando atacar un nido de dragones donde hay una especie de neblina que cualquier barco vikingo entrara en ella, tarves nunca vuelva a salir -_lo decía con una mirada baja al decirle eso a aquilus_-

Esta bien hipo -_decía maría calmando un poco al vikingo_- no estés así, aquilus siempre a sido serio y frió cuando murió su padre, por eso es así, ahora comamos antes de que la comida se enfrié -_le da una sonrisa y se sienta cerca de su esposo_-

_**Tras terminar de comer, hipo lleva escoltando a los jinetes negros y hablar con su padre que era jefe de berk, así que pidió a hiro llevar a los demás dragones a la cala donde se conocieron el y su madre a hiro. Mientras caminaban, llegaban a la aldea, se podían ver algunas casas nuevas y otras dañadas de algún ataque de dragones, al caminar por las calles de berk, los aldeanos miraban curiosos al grupo de encapuchados caminando con el hijo del jefe, así que decidieron seguir en sus tareas de reparar las casas dañadas y los que a seres asignados. al subir una colina, observan a una mujer ya de unos 40 o 42 años, castaña, ojos azules y piel pálida que se acercaba a su hijo algo preocupada por el.**_

Hipo, donde has estado, me tenias preocupada -_decía la madre de hipo __abrazándolo_-

Mamá, ¿papa esta en el gran salón? -_le pregunto a su madre_-

Sí hijo, pero... -_mira al grupo de encapuchados y le dice algo en susurro_- ¿quienes son ellos?

Ah, si, ellos son, aquilus, maría, roberto, matilda, jacob, rut, matias y sara -_los presenta a su madre a los encapuchados_-

_Buenas tardes señora_ -_decía aquilus en latín, haciendo confundir a la madre de hipo_-

¿Perdone? -_pregunto dudosa la madre de hipo a las palabras desconocidas del encapuchado negro_-

Perdone señora, mi esposo, habla latín y árabe -_decía la encapuchada de color azul claro que estaba al lado del encapuchado negro_-

Ah, perdóneme no sabia que hablaba latín y árabe -_decía disculpándose la madre de hipo al encapuchado, mientras ella vio que el levanto la mano en señal de que no era necesario disculparse_-

Bien, por aquí muchachos -_decía hipo II, llevando a los encapuchados al gran salón seguidos de la madre de hipo_-

_**Caminaron por un buen rato, hasta llegar a dos puertas de madera gigantes del gran salón, hipo y su madre entraron seguidos de los encapuchados y al entrar ven a un grupo de 15 a 20 vikingos y entre ellos debería estar el jefe de berk.**_

Amor, ¿que haces aquí? ¿deberías estar buscando a nuestro hijo, antes de un posible ataque de dragones? -_decía el esposo de la madre de hipo y se veía que era pelirrojo, corpulento, una barba rojiza y unos ojos azules y en su cintura llevaba una daga y su hacha_- ¿quienes son ellos? -_decía el vikingo pelirrojo al ver a un grupo de personas encapuchadas preguntándole a su esposa_-

Bueno, ellos son, aquilus y maría una pareja casada, roberto, matilda, jacob, rut, matias y sara, son unas personas que encontró nuestro hijo, ¿no es así?

Sí... estaba caminando en una playa de la isla y los encontré inconscientes -_lo decía nervioso al estar enfrente de su padre y mentirle de como estaban en esta isla sin barco_-

Bueno, mucho justo aquilus -_decía el padre de hipo_- yo soy escardo haddock, jefe de berk -_le extiende la mano al encapuchado negro_-

_El gusto es mio señor_ -_decía aquilus en latín sorprendiendo a escardo_-

¿Eres un romano? -_le pregunto escardo al encapuchado negro y ve el gesto de las manos de aquilus haciéndolo girar de derecha a izquierda (osea más o menos)_-

Bien, necesitaran descansar ustedes, debieron tener un día muy difícil y terminar varados en la playa y inconscientes -_decía escardo y mira a su esposa_- se me olvida decirles que ella es mi esposa agda haddock y mi hijo. hipo horrendus haddock II -_decía el nombre de su hijo con orgullo que el pronto mataría dragones_-

Sí, ya nos presentamos cuando nos conocimos -_decía sara al ver a su amigo algo nervioso_-

Oh amor -_decía volteando a ver a su esposa_- lleva a nuestros invitados a nuestra casa, hay hablaremos mejor sobre asuntos muy importantes, necesitaremos la mayor ayuda posible

Claro amor, por aquí muchachos -_decía agda a los encapuchados llevándolos a la casa del jefe de berk, mientras _-

_**Tras caminar hasta la casa del jefe de berk, los encapuchados se sentaron en el suelo, mientras aquilus estaba apoyado en un pilar de madera y de brazos cruzados, esperando la llegada de escardo a la casa. al esperar una hora de la planificación de la reunión vikinga en atacar el nido de los dragones, llega escardo algo cansado y se sienta en una silla.**_

Bien, ¿como ustedes son nuevos en berk? les diré que aquí deben matar a los dragones, como sabrán, estábamos en guerra con los dragones hace muchos años, ellos nos roban comida una y otra y otra vez, siempre de noche, estamos preparándonos para atacar a los dragones, se que ustedes en donde viven no hay dragones, pero aquí, es matar para sobrevivir -_lo decía escardo serio y molesto al ver que son solo unos adolescentes sin experiencia en pelear con dragones_-

_¿Cree que no sabemos luchar con dragones?_ -_decía roberto en árabe a los demás encapuchados_-

_¿Creo que si? ¿creen que no sabemos pelear?_ -_decía matilda algo molesta en árabe_-

_No saben, ¿que podemos hablar con los dragones y podríamos decirles que no roben y ataquen a berk? _-_decía jacob en árabe a sus amigos_-

_Amigos, amigos, no es necesario que pelemos entre nosotros, el jefe de berk, cree que no podemos pelear y defendernos, no por eso, hemos entrenado durante años por las enseñanzas de la maestra sally que había pasado sus conocimientos con dragones y sus __enseñanzas_ -_lo decía sara a sus amigos calmándolos en árabe_-

Amigos, por favor, no es momento de discutir ahora -_decía maría al entender árabe y latín, sorprendiendo a escardo por el idioma extraño, ya que solo conocía el latín por encontrarse barcos romanos de vez en cuando_-

¿Disculpen? -_llama la atención de los encapuchados y ver al jefe algo confundido por el idioma de que hablaban los encapuchados_- ¿que extraño idioma hablan ustedes?

pues... nosotros hablamos latín y árabe señor -_lo decía sara al ver la cara de escardo de sorprendido de que hablaran dos idiomas_-

Mmm... creo que es muy tarde y deberían ir a dormir, mañana juntare a algunos aldeanos para empezar a construir un barco para que ustedes vuelvan a su hogar -_decía escardo algo cansado y camina hacia su habitación seguido de su esposa_-

Bueno, no se donde dormirán ustedes, pero, intentare ver donde podrían dormir algunos de us... -_es interrumpido por aquilus_-

Hipo, no dejare que maten dragones, aquiles es como un hermano para mi, no dejare que maten a los dragones que puedan ustedes los berkianos, pero si tengo que hablar con los dragones, esta bien y lo entenderé que no nos quieran si montamos dragones, pero estas advertido de que si matan a un dragón yo matare al asesino de ese dragón -_decía aquilus molesto y sale de la casa del jefe de berk y escala la casa de madera hasta llegar al techo y hacer vigilancia usando sus habilidades y dones naturales con que había heredado al nacer_-

Aquilus, ¿siempre ha sido así de serio y frió cuando matan a los dragones? -_pregunta a los encapuchados_-

Sí, desde que nació fue entrenado por sus padres, como murió su madre, el se encargo de cosechar y cuidar los padres de aquilus, pero... cuando asesinaron a su padre cuando el tenia solo tenia 7 años, decidió vengarse del asesino de su padre y cambio su forma de ser a uno frió y serio, claro que como soy su esposa, el es amable, protector y un mejor nisarin que protege a sus amigos en las buenas o en las malas -_decía maría al saber por la reacción de su esposo_-

Bueno, ¿creo que podrán dormir cuatro de ustedes? así que ustedes cuatros deben dormir aquí abajo -_decía hipo II, al saber que no tenían más habitación_-

No te preocupes hipo, nosotros viajamos mucho y teníamos que dormir en el suelo en nuestros viajes -_decía matilda a su amigo vikingo_-

Bueno, buenas noches -_se despida hipo II subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación_-

Buenas noches -_decían todos los demás al mismo tiempo despidiéndose de hipo_-

_**Tras acomodarse en la casa haddock, los encapuchados se acostaron como pudieron para dormir esta noche, pero aquilus estaba afuera vigilando en la oscuridad, teniendo un mal presentimiento de esta noche, que algo iba a suceder tarde o temprano y estar preocupado por los dragones de sus amigos y la de su novia. así que aprovecho de descansar en el techo de la casa escuchando todo a su alrededor, desde aldeanos hablando sobre cosas nada interesantes y la conversación de los padres de hipo II.**_


	12. El ataque de los dragones a berk

_**El ataque de los dragones a berk.**_

_**Tras haberse acomodado todos los habitantes y los invitados en berk, uno de ellos estaba haciendo vigilancia en los tejados de las casas observando en la oscuridad de la noche, ya que su atuendo estaba de un color negro que le favorecía camuflarse en la oscuridad de la noche, eran las once de la noche y todo parecía tranquilo, el encapuchado pudo ver a algunos vikingos patrullando con unas antorchas en mano observando que no hayan dragones en la aldea.**_

"_Me pregunto, ¿por que tanta vigilancia nocturna? y ¿por que los vikingos tenían que matar a los dragones en berk? _-_decía el encapuchado negro mentalmente viendo la situación en que estaban los habitantes de berk_- _¿tengo que averiguar por que?_" -_baja de un salto sin meter mucho ruido a los patrulleros vikingos que estaban patrullando por los alrededores_- tarves, ¿si voy al gran salón, encuentre algo de información? -_decía el encapuchado escabulléndose por las casas y saltando por los tejados de las casas hasta llegar al gran salón y abriendo las puertas con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido por la puerta_- Bien, veamos... ¿donde podre encontrar información? -_mira los alrededores usando sus habilidades y dones que heredo de sus padres y observa cuidadosamente que veía a los vikingos y a escardo con los demás vikingos planeando el ataque_-

_Tenemos que hacer esta búsqueda, ¿no hay de otra para que los dragones no nos roben nuestras comidas?_ -_decía escardo a los demás vikingos que estaban reunidos alrededor de el_-

_¿Estas seguro escardo? ¿nuestros antepasados intentaron encontrar el nido y fallaron?_ -_hablo un vikingo rubio y de orbes cafés a su jefe_-

_Axe__ hofferson, no es momento de tomar decisiones tan rápido y sin pensar una estrategia_ -_decía escardo a axel_-

_Pero, ¿que pasara si los dragones no encuentran más comida que robar? ¿empezaran a secuestrar a nuestros hijos y a los demás habitantes de berk?_ -_le respondió algo molesto por no encontrar el nido un vikingo de pelo negro y de orbes grises_-

_Oye jorgenson, no es momento de que estés así ahora, debes pensarlo muy __calmada-mente_ -_lo decía un vikingo rubio y de orbes __cafés_-

_Ja, mira quien habla thorson_ -_responde burlón el jorgenson a su compañero_-

_Ya paren los dos_ -_decía molesto escardo a los dos vikingos que estaban peleándose como niños_- _¿debemos planear una estrategia si encontramos el nido de los dragones? ¿los hemos buscado por hace ya 200 años y nuestros antepasados no los encontraron?_

_Dinos escardo_ -_decía una vikinga rubia y de orbes celestes_- _¿crees que es buena idea que esos encapuchados estén cerca de tu familia?_

_¿A que te refieres? _-_mira a la vikinga que era la esposa de axel hofferson_-

_Me refiero que no son de confianza escardo, ¿piensa en tu esposa y en tu hijo? no creo que sean de ayuda, son como tu hijo, no son de músculos como los demás vikingos que hemos visto en nuestras vidas, ¿no se como pueden llevar una espada esos adolescentes?_

_¿Como sabes que son adolescentes, hofferson?_ -_le pregunta la señora thorson a la hofferson_-

_Se nota por su estatura, ellos son unos simples adolescentes que vararon en nuestra playa en berk, ¿no se les hace extraño que tu hijo los haya encontrado en la playa?_ -_mira a escardo esperando su respuesta_-

_Bueno, ¿eso es un buen punto escardo?_ -_lo decía un vikingo que era un poquito gordito_-

_¿Creo que tienes razón ingerman y hofferson?_ -_respondió a las dudas de los dos vikingos_- _Mañana en la mañana hablare con ese encapuchado de color negro, por ahora quiero que vayan a dormir, mañana sera un día muy atareado_ -_dicho esto los vikingos se empezaron a ir a sus casas, dejando a escardo solo y guardando el mapa junto a un libro_-

¿Que sera eso que esta guardando escardo? -_se decía para si mismo caminando donde estaría escardo guardando el mapa y se agacha para ver que había un mapa enrollado y un libro, mientras lo saca de hay observa que tenia un símbolo de un dragón_- ¿Hmm...? ¿que extraño? ¿estos están en nórdico? -_empezó a leer las paginas del libro y como si nada, las letras nórdicas empezaron a notarse unas letras claras para el encapuchado_- ¿acaso esto es el efecto que hace mi don mientras pasan los días? -_lo decía sorprendido y mientras leía las palabras de las paginas_- ¿Así que llegar a matar? -_lo decía mientras pasaba a las paginas del libro hasta llegar_- ¿furia nocturna? -_queda sorprendido al no ver algunas características de los furias nocturnas y ve algo escrito_- "_el hijo del relámpago y la muerte misma, nunca enfrentar a este dragón, tu única salida es esconderte y rogar que no te encuentre..._" tarves... ¿sea mejor que los vikingos no sepan como son los furias nocturnas? -_deja el libro de dragones en donde estaba y empieza a marcharse hacia la puerta hasta que escucha un grito de algunos vikingos_-

¡Nos atacan los dragones! ¡A sus puestos de ataques! ¡Atraparlos y cuidado con el fuego!

_**Aquilus al escuchar eso, sale corriendo hacia afuera del gran salón y ve lo que le temía, dragones y vikingos atacándose entre ellos, mientras que otros grupos de dragones robaban ovejas y pescados que los habían pescado en el día los pescadores vikingos. Y sin pensarlo, corre por la aldea en búsqueda de sus amigos y de su esposa rogando que estén bien y a salvos, mientras que esquivaba a los vikingos y opta por correr por los tejados de las casas hasta que un dragón lo derriba y lo atrapa en sus garras.**_

(_**Morirás vikingo**_) -_decía el dragón que era un pesadilla monstruosa_-

N...No soy un vikingo... soy un nisarin y un jinete de dragones... -_lo decía intentando quitar la pata del pesadilla de su cuerpo_-

(_**¿Eso es imposible? ¿los jinetes de dragones murieron hace años?**_) -_le pregunto el pesadilla a aquilus algo sorprendido en las palabras del encapuchado_-

Es... verdad, somos ocho jinetes de dragones y un vikingo es amigo de un furia nocturna... -_decía el encapuchado tratando de sacar la pata de __en sima_-

(_**Sí lo que dices es verdad, ¿llama a tu dragón?**_) -_decía el pesadilla serio al encapuchado_-

Ni lo sueñes pesadilla, no dejare que mi mejor amigo se muestre ante los vikingos, no dejare que les hagan daño -_usa su hidden arpón para escapar de la pata del pesadilla_- un poco más y hubiera muerto -_decía aquilus sobándose el pecho por el dolor_-

(_**No escaparas de mi tan fácilmente, humano**_) -_decía el pesadilla decidido en acabar al encapuchado_-

"_perdona aquiles, si muero aquí, se que cuidaras bien de maría_" -_lo pensaba mientras desenfunda la espada de su padre_-

(_**Esa espada...**_) -_decía el pesadilla observando determinadamente la espada que tenia aquilus_- (_**esa espada fue usada para matar dragones...**_) -_retrocedió un paso del encapuchado por saber que arma era la que tenia en sus manos_- (¿_**donde lo obtuviste esa espada, humano?**_) -_le pregunta el pesadilla al encapuchado_-

Es de mi padre, marco -_lo decía mientras estaba en una posición defensiva contra el dragón_-

(_**¿Así que el jinete de dragones marco? ¿entonces tu debes ser su hijo?**_) -_se empieza a reír de ver al hijo de marco, suponiendo que era alguien fuerte y musculoso_- (_**debes darme esa espada, humano**_) -_se acercaba el pesadilla al encapuchado_- (_**ningún humano merece portar esa espada**_)

Ni lo sueñes, esta espada es lo único que me queda en honor a mi padre -_lo decía serio al pesadilla, sin saber que un vikingo los observa oculto_-

(_**Entrega-mela humano**_) -_decía el pesadilla atacando hacia aquilus, pero el encapuchado da una vuelta en el suelo rodando y esquivando el ataque_-

No me deja otra opción... -_coloca su mano izquierda y emita un grito de un furia nocturna que se escucha por toda la isla, asiendo que dragones y vikingos miraran a los alrededores esperando ver el origen del rugido_-

_**Cuando aquilus, dio el grito de un furia nocturna, se escuchaba por toda la isla de berk, hasta llegar con los demás dragones que estaban durmiendo en la cala, despertando-los al escuchar ese grito, los dragones supieron que estaban en peligro sus jinetes y sin dudarlo emprendieron el vuelo hacia la aldea para ir a ayudar a sus jinetes que estaban en peligro. mientras que los demás jinetes, estaban ayudando en que los niños y ancianos guiándolos al gran salón, pero sin previo aviso, aparecen un grupo de cuatro dragones, dos pesadilla, un nadder, un cremallerus y dos gronckle, listos para disparar a los aldeanos y a los jinetes, mientras que ellos protegían a los niños y a los ancianos usándose como escudos humanos.**_

(_**¡No!**_) -_gritaron los dragones de sus jinetes, tacleando a los dragones atacantes y alejándolos de los jinetes y habitantes_-

(_**¡No dejaremos que dañen a nuestros jinetes!**_) -_decía nightshade enojada a los dragones que los estaban alejando de su "hermana" y amigos_-

(_**¡Traidores! ¡¿prefieren proteger a estos humanos?! ¡¿en ves de ayudarnos a robarles comida?!**_) -_decía un pesadilla a la furia nocturna_-

(_**¡No nos digan traidores!**_) -_decía sophia ya muy molesta y taclea al pesadilla, mientras que firus, striky y fury peleaban con un cremallerus y el gronckle_-

(_**Roberto, ¿están bien?**_) -_preguntaba sigiloso, volviéndose visible_-

Sí, gracias amigo, ¿casi no la contábamos sin su ayuda? -_lo decía alegre a su amigo, mientras le acaricia la cabeza_- Bien, escuchen, vayan adentro y no salgan hasta que este ataque de dragones termine -_lo decía serio a los habitantes de berk, mientras se monta en su dragón_- maría y sara, aseguren que ningún aldeano salga dañado

Entendido -_dijeron las dos mujeres, mientras alejaban a los dragones con sus espadas contra los niños y ancianos de berk_-

Matias y jacob, ¡cubran a nightshade y aseguren el área! -_lo decía roberto dando las ordenes_-

Entendido -_decía jacob a las instrucciones de roberto_-

Bien -_decía matias captando las ordenes de roberto_-

Iré a por aquilus y le ayudare -_decía roberto montado en su dragón y sale volando hacia donde estaría aquilus, dejando solos a los demás jinetes para ayudar a su amigo, mientras que los niños y ancianos observaban sorprendidos como esos encapuchados interactuaban con dragones y sin que los atacaban_-

_**Mientras que roberto y sigiloso volaban por los cielos de berk, buscando a aquilus o a aquiles para ayudarlos, observan que aquilus corría por los techos de las casas escapando de un pesadilla y a lo lejos estaba aquiles buscando a aquilus para ayudarlo.**_

(_**Oh no, ¡aquilus!**_) -_decía aquiles preocupado por su amigo que estaba corriendo hacia un acantilado y baja en picada para ir a ayudarlo_-

(_**No escaparas de mi humano**_) -_decía el pesadilla disparando-le fuego con lava, mientras que aquilus los esquiva en una esquila de la aldea y llegando a un claro hasta llegar al acantilado_- (_**Ya no tienes a donde huir humano**_) -_decía el pesadilla al encapuchado_-

¿En serio? ¿no me digas? -_decía burlón el encapuchado_- si no te vas tu y tus amigos dragones de berk... tendré que asesinarte -_desenfunda su espada para pelear con el pesadilla_-

(_**Ja, ja, ja... esto sera muy divertido**_) -_lo decía preparándose para lanzar una llamarada de fuego hacia aquilus_- (_**vas a morir aquí humano**_)

(_**¿No lo creo?**_) -_decía aquiles, haciendo que el pesadilla lo mire y fue tacleado por el furia nocturna_- (_**no dejare que un pesadilla mate a mi amigo y que yo lo considere un hermano para mi**_) -_lo decía en una posición para pelear con el pesadilla_-

(_**¿Un furia nocturna? ¿creí que ustedes estaban extintos?**_) -_decía el pesadilla a aquiles_-

(_**Supuesta-mente estamos, pero nosotros estamos viviendo en una isla apartada de las guerras entre humanos y dragones**_) -_lo decía y se lanza encima del pesadilla y ruedan colina abajo, cayendo donde habían vikingos sorprendidos de ver a un pesadilla y luchas con un... ¿furia nocturna?_-

(_**¡Entonces muere aquí traidor!**_) -_se lanza hacia aquiles, mientras este lo esquiva y se lanza para arañarlo con sus garras_-

_**Los vikingos que estaban intentando apagar el fuego, estaban sorprendidos de lo que estaban viendo, un pesadilla luchando contra un furia nocturna, en eso aquiles llega corriendo y ve a los vikingos que se estaban acercando a ver una pelea que nunca habían visto.**_

"_Oh no... esto no me agrada, ¿aquiles tiene que escapar al bosque con los demás?_" -_lo decía intentando recuperar el aliento de estar corriendo todo el rato del pesadilla hasta ahora y entre la multitud de vikingos, estaba escardo sorprendido viendo la pelea del furia nocturna con un pesadilla, mientras que los vikingos esperaban en momento indicado para atrapar al pesadilla y el furia nocturna_- "_no dejare que dañen a aquiles_" -_lo pensaba mientras se recupera del aire perdido de sus pulmones mientras corría del pesadilla y corres colina abajo hasta llegar a la plaza del pueblo_-

¿Que algunos se separen y capturen a esos dragones? -_ordena escardo, pero algo invisible los golpea lanzandolos lejos a los hombres que envió escardo_- ¿que demonios?

¿Lo siento vikingos, pero no podemos dejar que dañen a ese furia nocturna? -_decía roberto volviéndose visible con su dragón, sorprendiendo a los vikingos que estaba montado en un dragón y no uno cualquiera, era un ala-cambiante_- amigo tu y yo nos aseguraremos de que estos vikingos no atrapen a aquiles -_decía roberto desenfundando su espada_-

(_**Estoy de acuerdo contigo amigo**_) -_decía sigiloso, volviéndose invisible para atacar a los vikingos que quieran pasar más adelante de su jinete_-

Por los dioses, ¿por que ayudas a los dragones? -_decía escardo sorprendido y molesto al saber que roberto montaba en un dragón_-

¿No dejaremos que ustedes atrapen a ese furia nocturna? ¿verdad amigo? -_miraba atrás de los vikingos y hay estaba aquilus, dejando noqueados a un grupo de 10 vikingos_-

Sí, no dejare que maten dragones, ni menos a mi mejor amigo -_se pone en posición de combate para pelear con los vikingos_-

¡Se han unido al bando de los dragones! ¡eso es traición! -_lo decía molesto escardo al ver a los encapuchados que eran aliados de los dragones y ataca a aquilus con un hacha en mano y dando un grito de guerra como cualquier vikingo_-

Vikingos, son tan predecibles -_decía aquilus bloqueando el ataque del hacha de escardo y dándole una patada en el estomago para alejarlo a unos pasos __atrás_-

¿C...Como te atreves, niño? -_decía escardo levantándose y recuperando el aliento_- ¿Como tu y tus amigos? ¡¿se pudieron unir al bando de los dragones?! -_lo decía molesto y con ira al ver que esos invitados eran aliados de los dragones, pero al darle un golpe con su hacha, aquilus lo bloquea y sin moverse de su sitio se mantuvo hay, ni si quiera logro moverlo ni un milímetro de su lugar_-

¿Tu crees que todos los dragones son malos escardo...? -_decía aquilus, mientras que una explosión de fuego ilumino una parte de su rostro, mostrando una mirada fría y seria en momentos de pelear con alguien_- ¿ustedes ni si quiera le han dado oportunidad a los dragones en vivir...? -_mira a los dragones pelear en el cielo oscuro de la noche_- se que ahora desconfiaras de mi y de mis amigos con sus dragones, pero... -_mira a escardo_- no dejare que maten a más dragones, no volveré a ver más muertes de dragones y humanos... le prometí a mi amigo aquiles que iríamos a la isla donde nos esperan los dragones de mis padres -_empuja a escardo lejos de el_- y también... prometí en proteger... ¡a mis amigos y a mi esposa de cualquier peligro si eso me cuesta mi propia vida! -_lo grita eso ultimo lanzando golpes con la espada de su padre atacando constantemente a escardo y con suerte el jefe vikingo pudo bloquear algunos ataques, pero en un descuido de su parte, la espada de aquilus le rosa la mejilla haciéndole una herida leve, mientras pasa de largo de escardo_-

¿Como es posible que un niño, como tu? -_mira a los ojos de aquilus, mostrando un lado de odio, miedo, venganza y desesperación en imaginarse de perder a sus amigos y a su esposa y rápidamente aquilus le da una patada en la cara a escardo derriban-dolo en el suelo y al caer suelta su hacha_- n...no, por favor... no me mates muchacho... -_decía escardo viendo a aquilus acercarse-le lentamente con su espada en mano_-

Ahora... ordena a tus hombres escardo... -_coloca su espada en frente de escardo que estaba en el suelo_- ordenales que huyan al gran salón y que monten guardia hasta que nos encarguemos de los dragones a nuestros métodos para que no les roben comida

Pero, ¿eso es imposible? ¿nadien interactua con dragones? -_lo decía escardo al ver a aquilus dar media vuelta y alejarse de el_-

Pues, nosotros si escardo -_decía aquilus, mientras se acercaba al ver que aquiles tenia inmovilizado al pesadilla, resultando el y el pesadilla con heridas de mordidas y rasguños pero, lo que le impresiono a aquilus es ver a su amigo con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo que con suerte no le daño el ojo_- dios, ¿aquiles estas sangrando? -_corre a ver como estaba su amigo_-

(_**Tranquilo aquilus, ¿estoy bien? solo es una cicatriz en mi ojo**_) -_lo decía intentando calmar a su amigo que estaba desesperado_-

Ni hablar aquiles, tengo que intentar de colocarte esta crema medicinal en la herida -_lo decía sacando de su bolso un pequeño frasco de cerámica con una medicina con olor a menta_-

(_**Aleja eso aquilus**_) -_lo decía retrocediendo al sentir el olor de la menta en la sustancia del frasco_-

Es esto o que pierdas el ojo y nightshade te regañara -_lo decía molesto a su amigo_-

(_**Esta bien aquiles, lo haré por nightshade**_) -_se acerca a su amigo intentando de no oler el olor a menta y al sentir la crema medicinal con la herida hace que aquiles grite de dolor por la reacción a la herida expuesta a la planta medicinal_-

Tranquilo amigo, se que duele un poco, pero va a pasar pronto -_lo intentaba de calmar sabiendo que la reacción de la herida expuesta en el ojo izquierdo y el contacto de la crema medicinal le doliera_-

_**Tras estar untándole la crema medicinal hecha con una planta de menta por unos minutos hasta que la herida de su ojo se cicatrizo por completo y volvieron a donde estaría los demás con sus dragones ya que lograron hablar con algunos dragones salvajes y otros dragones fueron espantados por los dragones de los jinetes negros. Al llegar ven que habían algunos vikingos heridos tras el ataque de los dragones y aquilus y aquiles corren a ayudar a los heridos, pero ellos al ver al dragón se asustaron, pero al ver que llevaba una montura en su silla, se tranquilizaron un poco.**_

Aquiles, ven a aquí -_lo llamaba aquilus a su amigo y este se acerco al saber que ya necesitaba y saca el frasco que contenía la crema medicinal_- dolerá un poco, pero necesito que estés consiente en esta parte -_lo decía mirando al vikingo que este asintió, pero notando sus ojos con miedo, mientras untaba la crema medicinal al vikingo_- mmm... ¿una quemadura de primer grado? tendrás que estar en cama por unas semanas y tu pierna se recuperara por completo -_mira a los alrededores y ve a sus amigos y esposa ayudar a transportar a los heridos al gran salón con sus dragones para que los curaran las heridas del ataque_-

¡Aquilus! -_decía alegre maría, al ver a su esposo sano y salvo del ataque de dragones, dándole un abrazo y un beso apasionado_-

Ya amor... estoy aquí -_decía aquilus sonriendo al saber que sus amigos, dragones y su esposa estubieran a salvo de ese ataque de dragones, mientras que los vikingos miraban impresionados por la escena de la pareja_-

¿Me preocupe mucho aquilus? ¿creímos que te ivamos a perderte? -_decía maría llorando desesperadamente_-

Tranquila maría, ya estoy aquí... -_la abraza y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa_- no importa que me pare el destino... siempre me encargare de protegerte...

Eso lo se amor, pero... ¿si llego a perderte algún día? ¿no se como podre seguir adelante? -_lo decía, aferrando más el abrazo a su esposo y soltando lagrimas_-

Escúchame amor -_toma el mentón de su esposa asiéndola verlo a los ojos_- eso no sucederá, me asegurare de que no mueras tu, nuestros dragones y nuestros amigos

Siempre eres tan protector cuando te lo propones, ¿no es así amor? -_cambia su tristeza a por una de alegría al saber que su esposo estará hay para protegerla y a sus amigos sabiendo que el daría la vida por cada uno de ellos_-

¡Aquilus! -_gritaba escardo molesto mientras caminaba con hacha en mano y un grupo de 20 vikingos hacia la pareja_- ¡¿como puedes traicionar a las personas que te recibieron y más en sima ser aliados de esos dragones?! -_señalo a los dragones que estaban ayudando a llevar a los habitantes heridos dentro del gran __salón_-

¡Ellos no son simples dragones escardo! -_le reclama aquilus a escardo molesto insultando a sus amigos_- ¡si ellos fueran como los dragones que atacaron! ¡esta noche, no estarían vivos algunos berkianos aquí, ni menos tu!

¡Aquilus! -_decían los demás encapuchando caminando y ganándose a los lados de su amigo_-

Muchachos... -_mira a sus amigos e incluso a los dragones que estaban atrás de sus respectivos jinetes_-

No dejaremos que lo dañes escardo -_decía la esposa amenazadora-mente a escardo_-

Tu... -_señala a maría con su hacha_- ¿una simple adolecente que ni tiene músculos? ¡podría haberse enfrentado a unos dragones de esta...! -_es golpeado por aquilus por haber insultado a su esposa y derribado hacia el suelo, mientras que aquilus coloca una daga en el cuello de escardo_-

¡¿No insultes a mi esposa desgraciado o te cortare el cuello?! -_lo decía aquilus molesto a las palabras de escardo_-

¡Alto! -_grita agda llamando la atención de los dos_- ¡no es momento de pelear entre ustedes ahora! amor, si los dragones de estos adolescentes no hubieran llegado hubieran habido muchos más heridos... por favor amor, ¿discúlpate con aquilus? -_rogaba agda suplicando a su esposo pidiéndole, que deje a un lado su orgullo_-

¡No pienso pedirle perdón a un traidor! -_gritaba escardo mientras miraba a aquilus con molestia y rabia de estar con dragones_-

Entonces, no me dejas otra opción escardo... -_guarda su daga y le da un puñetazo fuerte dejando a escardo inconsciente en el suelo y el se levanta para seguir su camino hacia donde estaban los más heridos con quemaduras de segundo y algunos con casi de tercer grado de las quemaduras_-

_**Al entrar al gran salón, "los jinetes negros" observaron que habían 20 vikingos con quemaduras de primer grado, segundo grado y unos 10 vikingos con tercer grado. Eso a sara le preocupo en ver tal magnitud de heridos por las quemaduras, pero... para los demás es como vivir un recuerdo de su pasado, de como murieron los habitantes de su aldea, antes de que aquilus y aquiles los salvaran de esa invasión de esos hombres.**_

Bien, escúchenme con atención -_decía aquilus observando a sus amigos que ya sabia que es lo que les sucedía a ellos_- ¿necesito que estén cuerdos para ayudar a estos vikingos con las quemaduras de primer a segundo grado en sus quemaduras en brazos y piernas?

Sí aquilus -_respondieron sus amigos a la vez y se fueron a trabajar en intentar de curar las quemaduras de los vikingos_-

Bien... -_voltea a ver a su esposa_- maría, necesitare de tu ayuda con los vikingos con quemaduras de tercer grado, necesito que me consigas unos paños, agua tibia, plantas de menta, necesitare unas 10 o 20, ¿si que hay en esta isla?

Bien aquilus -_lo decía su esposa, mientras se iba a buscar lo necesario para ayudar a su esposo_-

Aquilus... -_murmuro hipo, sorprendido en que el y los demás ayudaran a los vikingos que casi matan a sus amigos dragones en esa noche de ataque de los dragones que solo vinieron a berk a robarles comida_-

_**Tras pasar 30 minutos, se empezaron a escuchar gritos de vikingos que estaban sufriendo por el ardor de las quemaduras, mientras que algunos jinetes negros les limpiaban las piernas o brazos para evitar infecciones aplicándoles crema de mentas combinado con baba de dragón. En el ultimo minuto, a aquilus se le ocurrió una nueva crema medicinal que podría ayudar, usar baba de dragón, plantas medicinales y menta para evitar definitivamente infecciones a los vikingos y evitar amputaciones en sus miembros (brazos o piernas), al pasar una larga hora de atender a los 30 vikingos heridos por quemaduras dejándolos con sus familiares alegres de saber que no murieron y sorprendidos de que esa medicina de una persona funcionara a la perfección. Los jinetes, volvieron al bosque a seguir buscando plantas medicinales, mientras que sus dragones volvieran a la cala, pero... ellos sin darse cuenta, los seguía una pequeña niña rubia a escondidas de los vikingos y siguiendo a los jinetes negros encapuchados.**_

Bien, aquí nos separaremos para buscar plantas medicinales -_lo decía roberto al grupo para buscar las plantas_-

Sara y matias irán por el lado sur de la isla, matilda y roberto al lado norte, jacob y rut por el lado oeste de la isla, mientras que maría y yo iremos al lado este de la isla -_lo decía dando instrucciones aquilus a sus amigos_-

Bien, vamos matilda -_decía roberto tomando de la mano a matilda haciéndola sonrojarse por tal manera de roberto, mientras se iban para el lado norte_-

Sara, vamos matias... sera divertido buscar las plantas medicinales juntos -_decía sara alegre en estar sola con matias y así tarves confesarle sus sentimientos a el_-

C...Claro, sara -_lo decía en un sonrojo nervioso al sentir las suaves manos de sara, mientras se iban al lado sur_-

Bien, vamos rut -_decía jacob a su "amiga" para ir al lado oeste_-

Ok jacob -_lo decía aburrida al saber que estará con jacob, pero... en el fondo estaba alegre de estar a solas con el_-

Oye aquilus... -_decía maría en susurro a su esposo, llamándole la atención_- ¿crees que ellos tengan una relación a escondidas de nosotros?

Es lo más probable amor, pero, ¿te sugiero que no te metas en sus vidas amorosas? -_lo decía colocando una mano en la cintura de maría, mientras la apegaba a su cuerpo_-

Sí, aparte ellos hacen una bonita pareja -_decía maría feliz al ver a sus amigos estar con las personas con que más aman, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo y escuchando los hermosos latidos de su corazón_-

Sabes, decidí que después de esta guerra contra el ejercito de la muerte, formemos una familia -_mira a su esposa_- ¿que me dices?

Claro amor, ¿con gusto formaremos una familia después de esta guerra? -_le da un beso en los labios de su esposo_-

_**La niña al ver la pareja, decide seguirlos para donde iban y al lograr alcanzarlos mientras caminar unos 5 minutos, ve que estaban recolectando unas plantas medicinales y por accidente la niña se resbala y cae mostrándose a la pareja de encapuchados sorprendiéndose, al ver una niña de tan solo 8 años de edad, cabello rubio y de orbes azules claros, los había estando siguiéndolos.**_

¿disculpa niña? -_decía la encapuchada de una forma amable a la pequeña_- ¿como te llamas? -_le pregunta a la niña que estaba nerviosa_-

M...Me llamo gothy...

Mucho gusto gothy, yo soy maría y el es mi esposo aquilus -_señala al encapuchado negro, que le saludaba con su mano_-

¿Que es lo que buscan? -_les pregunta la pequeña gothy_-

Buscamos plantas medicinales para los vikingos, ¿que están con esas quemaduras muy grabes? -_le responde a la pregunta de gothy_-

¿Que son plantas medicinales? -_les pregunta algo confundida a la pareja_-

Es una planta especial para usarse como medicina, puedes curar heridas para que no se infecten, curar enfermedades con otras tipos de plantas -_le responde aquilus a gothy_-

¿Puedo ayudarles? -_les pregunto animada y curiosa gothy a la pareja_-

Claro pequeña -_decía maría dándole una sonrisa tierna y amable a la pequeña niña_-

¡Sí! -_gritaba feliz gothy en ayudar a la pareja de encapuchados_-

_**Pasaron dos horas buscando las plantas medicinales adecuadas para usarlas y la pareja ven a gothy correr a un prado de flores de dientes de león, tulipanes (rojos, amarillos, blanco y anaranjado) y girasoles, cosa que les dio mucha gracia a de la pequeña gothy al divertirse rodar en las flores y sentir ese olor maravilloso que emitían los tulipanes. Al pasar 4 horas después, llegan a la aldea y los vikingos ven a la pequeña gothy con flores en sus cabellos, ya que maría le ayudo en colocarle esas flores en sus cabellos rubios. Al dejar las plantas medicinales a los curanderos y unos baldes con baba de dragón, les dio instrucciones para que ellos les aplicaran a los vikingos para que las quemaduras de los heridos no se infecte al curarse y que debían estar en reposo por unas semanas hasta que sus piernas o brazos se curaran completamente y los jinetes negros decidieron ir a la cala para preparar sus cosas para pronto marcharse de berk y seguir en su viaje hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas.**_


End file.
